Revolution
by De4thknight
Summary: A great revolution is happening, causing both sides to take as many people as they can in order to survive and win, this is where Ichigo and what is left of his friends to join Night Raid and fight against the empire and their forces, bringing in a terrible conflict that will change the fate of the empire forever.
1. Kill the Lights

It's set inside the large forest, close to the large kingdom of the empire as a convoy of traders and soldiers, travelling together on the road to reach to the city to bring in some food supplies for the people. There are four caravans with two people on all four of the carriages and twelve soldiers armed with machineguns, armed and ready due to rumours about a large danger beast that lurks somewhere in the forest. This beast has already destroyed five caravans in the past, killed almost fifty people and now the empire started increasing their security on the caravans for protection.

As they continue moving down the dirt road, the danger beast would finally come out of hiding and appears right in front of them. The ground would shake for a while and causing the horses go to ballistics as they couldn't control them, the soldiers couldn't even take aim due to the tremor causing serious problems to them as the danger beast comes storming out of the ground, rising right up and looking down at them, letting off this loud roar down at them and once the earthquake finally stops the soldiers quickly open fire at the beast.

They started firing rounds at the danger beast however there no match against this large creature, the danger beast didn't seem to care about the bullets hitting its body however most of those bullets just bounced off of it while the rest only went a little bit through. They are no match against something like this, this beast was about to attack by punching down at the first caravans.

Suddenly an interference comes forth and stops the danger beast from harming the people on the ground, someone that appears in the shadows, drawing his sword and manages to cut through the whole arm of this danger beast, sending its right arm crashing hard on the ground next to the caravan while this man appears standing on top of the first carriage. He appears in this black kimono clothing with a long black coat that is wrapped around his kimono that reaches the ground, wielding a black katana with a bit of blood on the sharp ends of it. He appears in his twenties with his spike orange hair and brown eyes, standing there looking up at the danger beast while it shouts out loud in pain when it got its arm removed.

The two guys who are sitting on the carriage looks back and notices him standing there, they both gasped when they saw that arm fell to the ground and thought it was him who did it. "W-W-Who are you?" One of them said that was startled while the other guy was still shaking from this.

His eyes turn down towards them, making a slightly smile on his face then looks back up at the danger beast. He got a serious look as he was about to finally end this when that danger beast wanted to go for another round, since it didn't learn from its previous attack, it will attack again with its other arm however the stranger will go jumping up in the air, holding his sword with two hands to it then suddenly vanishes. The danger beast froze the moment he was nowhere to be seen, everyone was shock and didn't know what was happening but they did spot him again when he stood further ahead behind the danger beast, standing there for the moment but the moment he sheathed his katana, the beast will show this large cut right through down the middle, cutting right through and soon blood will splatter on both sides before seeing the beast falling on both sides as he sliced right through the beast to send it in half, ending it with two attacks.

After the danger beast was dealt with, the caravan started to move out once they got the horses under control and this stranger would walk over towards them. They applaud to him after what he did, one of the soldiers who was in charge of this group walks over to him for a handshake and with respect, this stranger gladly shake his hand with respect.

"Who are you stranger?" The man asks with a smile on his face "I have never seen anyone fought like that."

He smirks to the soldier when he turned his body to the side. "Names Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a beast hunter."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm sixteen years old and I am one of the few survivors of the beast hunters. Long ago we beast hunters were once called 'Soul Reapers' but over the years there's only a few of us left, we now change our ways and now we decided to become something new, we all wanted to do something in this world, so others like me decided to become a beast hunter."

"I now search through this land, killing danger beasts where I go in order to protect those who are in need of any help. I have been gifted the powers of the soul reapers to become a hunter, to protect those who still hold dear to me in this world. Ever since the powers of the soul reapers were thrust upon me, my whole world has changed. With this power I will use all of my soul and strength into this blade in order to protect my friends."

"Me and my friend Rukia are almost the last two beast hunters inside Karakura town, we decided to leave to gain a little bit of coin for the town and to also find our friends who have left the town long ago. Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku have set out to travel to the capital, we have never heard of them ever since they left, it's now up to me and Rukia to find them and hope they are alright."

Ichigo travels with the caravan to the capital, there he sees the largest city in the world. Populated with millions of people, this large kingdom could be larger than the previous kingdom that was ruled by the Soul Reapers. Ichigo kept his hand on his sword just to stop any thieves from stealing it off of him, heading right through the crowd, through the streets and towards a tavern where he and Rukia was meant to go if they are separated.

The moment Ichigo came walking right inside that tavern, almost everyone would turn their attention towards him. With his appearance with the long black clothing, he got a lot of attention when he just stood there looking through the room, not saying anything and neither did those who stares at him, he finally went over to the bar area to speak to the bartender while some people kept looking at him.

"You don't belong in a place like here, beast hunter." The male bartender said to him, cleaning the bar table with a rag.

"I'm looking for someone like me, her name is Rukia. Have you seen her?"

"Been a long time since I see your kind enter here, I haven't seen any of them here. Now are you going to get anything here or what, if not then get out of here."

"Don't worry I have money…" He moves his hand through his pocket "I have… Uhh…."

"Well?"

Ichigo thinks back of the time when they ventured through a town, he ended up lending Rukia all of his money and he never really got it back from her. He lets a deep sighs and was about to be kicked out of there, while he was force to take his leave from the tavern but there was someone who has been keeping an eye on him well, there was a woman who was half naked would be hearing the conversation with the two. She watches Ichigo take his leave, heading outside and goes for a walk down the street with his hands in his pocket, since he can't rest anywhere he was pretty much force to stay outside but as it got darker he wondered around until he stopped on the bridge, standing on the side of it while looking out at the nice view of the water as the moon shines over it when it started to rise up.

Ichigo had his mind elsewhere right now, still thinking about Rukia who hasn't come to the capital left. It started to worry him for a while but his urge to kill danger beasts started to kick in soon, hearing a commotion going on behind him, noticing a large handful of guards running over the bridge like they were preparing for battle.

"Come on men!" One of the soldiers shouts to them while they keep running "The danger beast must be taken care of, charge!"

"A danger beast?" Ichigo turns towards them noticing maybe a platoon of soldiers running over the bridge. He also hears an explosion going off from the far distance, hearing more explosions like there's a large S-Class danger beast.

A large metal samurai who happen to be a danger beast, rising up out of the ground and started causing major problems to the empire. This thing has already killed a dozen soldiers out there and their weapons are useless, if this isn't stopped then it will continue to take lives until there is nothing left around here. The soldiers kept their vigilance against the danger beast, they continued firing their guns at it knowing it's hopeless, they even started firing a few cannons at it but it only makes a few dents to it. The large warrior retaliates to the soldiers by swinging its arm to the side, crushing almost twelve soldiers to bits while wounding eight of them, since they couldn't do anything about this beast all they could do is retreat and wait for someone strong to take this creature down.

Ichigo would be seen running towards the battlefield while the soldiers ignore him for the time being, when he got closer he stops and notices a few soldiers up ahead firing their guns at it but they end up getting squashed by its hand, sending a gust of wind during that crushed but when it slowly moving its hand out of the way to show what is left of the soldiers, their bodies are completely crushed and the only thing that can be seen was their blood on the hand of the creature and on the ground of this crater.

The large samurai warrior started to advance forward while ignoring the rest of the soldiers as they retreat back, since there useless against it, Ichigo finally took into action by vanishing up on one of the trees to face the beast. He finally draws his sword and holds it with two hands to it, when the beast was getting closer it would stop and notice Ichigo standing there.

"Here I go!" He takes a high leap into the sky while moving his sword to the side to start charging the blade of his sword, making this black and red energy wrapped around the blade, ready to discharge it. "Getsugatensho!"

He discharges Getsuga and sends it in a horizontal curved way towards the large beast and just when it got closer, the beast blocks his Getsuga with its large sword, only to stop its attack but was pushed a few meters' back. It stood strong against his attack and it didn't really do damage to it, it holds its sword with two hands while Ichigo begins jumping on the trees to get back into the air, firing more of those shots rapidly towards it and causing it to take some of the damages while it tries to block the others, when it was getting tired of going into defence it started going on the offense by swinging its sword towards him while Ichigo continues firing Getsuga at him. Ichigo noticed it in time and quickly vanished out of there, landing back on the ground while the beast finally started to fall down on top of him.

"Oh great…" He quickly makes a run for it out of there before it crashed onto the ground, when it hits the ground it sends a shockwave that sends Ichigo flying forward and anyone else who was nearby, Ichigo ended up hitting against the tree then collapses onto the floor but slowly he got back up. When it was over, having only a bit of injures but he was fine, looking back to the beast seeing it's not getting back up but just to be sure he walks over to it just to examine it but since it's not hostile anymore, he sheathes his sword and was about to take his leave.

When he turns his back at the danger beast, he would hear a voice further ahead who was calling him. "Excuse me." He said to Ichigo, getting him to look over seeing a nobleman standing there with four soldiers by his side, walking towards him while Ichigo stood his ground and noticing the guards will be following the nobleman towards him, keeping their weapons ready in case he's hostile.

"Are you the man responsible for bringing this great beast down?"

"Uhh yeah… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a beast hunter."

"Oh my... A beast hunter, what a surprise." He walks closer to him while the soldiers stand behind him "Please accept my hospitality for bringing this beast down. If you didn't show up, then it would have destroyed my home and my family."

"Uhh I guess I could stay, but I can't. I have to find one of my friends."

"Oh?"

"One of my friends could be out here, she's probably looking for me right now somewhere in the city."

"Well now how about this, since the beast is down and I have already called for reinforcements, how about I ask them to look for your friend. It's at least we can do for you, you and your beast hunters are one of the finest warriors ever, meeting with people like you is hard to come by."

"Well thank you…" He smiles a bit "I accept your hospitality."

And so Ichigo takes his leave from the city and travel with the nobleman to the countryside where he will be accepted inside their large mansion, protected by a handful of guards as they were expecting that monster to appear. Ichigo was allowed inside the mansion where he would be standing in the living room, having the father sit down on his chair while the mother was sitting on the couch with their daughter Aria.

"Please, make yourself at home." The nobleman said to him, signalling a maid to come over to assist.

"Please allow me to take your coat."

Ichigo looks over to her and ends up taking off his coat and lends it to her. He takes out his sheathed sword before he sits down on the chair that was facing towards the nobleman, sitting down while leaning his sword on the side of the chair.

"While you will be staying here, I will inform the guards here to search for your missing friend." The nobleman said to Ichigo when he sat back in his chair.

"Uhm.. Thank you.."

"There's no need to thank me, you did save my family and my mansion from that beast, you should accept our hospitality."

"Well… Thank you anyway."

"So you killed that large giant, all by yourself." Aria said turning her head towards him, getting his eyes to look back at her. "How did you defeat something that huge?"

"It's because of my Zanpakuto." He looks down at his sheathed katana "Tensa Zangetsu."

"I see… so you are a descendants of the soul reapers long ago, weapons that shows similar versions of that of the imperial arms." The nobleman said

"Yeah you could say something like that, my sword Zangetsu is one of a kind. It will stay by my side until I die."

"It is impressive that a sword like that could destroy that beast, something so small could do something that destructive."

"So why did you come to the empire?" The noblewoman asks "Come to join the army and rise up to become a general?"

"Uhh not really… Well to be honest I came here to find three of my friends, a while ago they left the town I live in to head to the capital, they wanted to get a reputation on killing danger beasts so they came here to see if there's any wanted posters on S-class danger beasts."

"But yet…" He leans forward looking slightly down a bit "We heard nothing from them for a while now, it's like they never even made it to the empire. So me and my friend Rukia decided to leave the town to search for them, just hope they are alright."

"Well that is nice that you care for your comrades." The noblewoman said "There are only a few of you soul reapers with the powers of a sword like that… It's a shame that there's only a few of you left."

"Yeah… I know…" He looks up at the three "But I will do what I can to protect the last ones."

"Well then… I guess we should start the search in the morning then." The nobleman stood up off his seat "For now, you should rest in one of the quarters, your coat will be there."

"Thank you."

Aria would stand up off her couch and so did her mother. "We should rest as well, knowing that we will not be dealing with any disturbance anymore." The noblewoman looks to Ichigo "Thanks to you Ichigo."

"Thank you Ichigo." Aria said

"….." He turns his head to the side, blushing a bit while having one finger scratching the side of his face.

With them taking their leave and Ichigo will be escorted by a maid to his room, peace and quiet will come to this mansion and everyone in it, knowing that nothing will disturb them like that beast however, never say never. Since the mansion and the grounds are patrolled by guards, they will not notice that they will be under attack by something far worse than danger beasts, the assassins have come for the nobles.

The noblewoman was walking down the hallway in the middle of the night, looking at her book as she was starting to write more in her journal when she returns to bed. Just as she looks up towards the bedroom door, noticing the door slightly opened and just when she pushed open the door, she will gasp as the room was in a bloody mess. Her husband lies in that bed with the cover of the bed covered in blood, the three soldiers who came in here before also lies there dead with their bodies cut in half by something sharp.

"…" She was about to scream but something stopped her from behind, a woman wielding large scissors cuts right through her, sending her blood spilling over the floor and wall while her upper body lands on the floor while her lower body lies back on the ground, spilling more blood over the attacker's feet.

"I'm sorry…" The woman said to her target, turning back and swinging her scissors to the side of her, making a curved blood line on the floor while she starts walking off.

Ichigo was lying on his bed when he started hearing some commotion coming outside, he ended up sitting up and getting off the bed, grabbing his weapon that was near him then walks over to this mannequin that was in the corner, grabbing his coat off of it and putting it on before leaving. When leaving his room while having his hand over the handle of his sword, he started running down the hallway until he stops and spots someone in the distance of the hallway, seeing this woman who turns her attention towards Ichigo, holding her scissors with one hand to it while looking at him.

Ichigo quickly draws his sword and holds it in front of him with two hands to it. "Who are you… Answer me."

The woman named Sheele does nothing but stand there looking at Ichigo, having this blood mark on the side of her face that isn't even hers, seeing her scissors are still covered in a bit of blood. Since she wasn't going to respond to his question, Ichigo was about to charge towards her but suddenly one of the windows shattered as a soldier comes flying through the window and smashed right through the wall. Ichigo held position and noticed it was a soldier, falling to the ground in a bloody mess and got these markings on his body, he couldn't believe that after what he did for these people they are now under attack by something else.

Night Raid has come for the noble family, the one leading the attack is Akame who is striking down one soldier after another. She was killing all of them so quickly outside while inside another woman, Leone was dealing with other soldiers inside, trying to find where Aria is but they are too late anyway, she has fled with some soldiers somewhere else while they go deal with the people here.

Back to Ichigo, when he looks back towards the woman with the scissors. She was gone and nowhere to be seen, with her gone he lowered his sword then started to react that since this place is under attack, he should go find the girl Aria before the assassins do. He turns back and started running down the hallway to escape the mansion, looking around to find her but she wasn't even here in the mansion, he won't be able to find her before Akame does.

Two soldiers will be running through the trees with the girl, running towards the shed that was further away from the mansion just to hide her there however when they got closer, an armoured man comes landing hard on the ground, stopping them from advancing forward and getting them to raise their guns through the smoke as they can't see through there. The assassins wouldn't allow them to make the first move so the man in armour who was Bulat, he threw his spear towards one of them, impaling through his chest and sending him flying back and landing on the ground while the other guy was shock to see it, letting his guard down to Bulat when he turned towards his fallen friend, just as he did that, Akame came slicing through his arms and cutting his neck, kicking his chest and sending him collapsing onto the floor while the girl just screams while trying to run away from the two.

Akame just stood there while Aria started trembling in fear, when she turns away and was about to make a run for it, Akame finishes this with a deep strike through the back of her, she just gasps while feeling that cut but it would get worst for her as the power of Akame's sword curses her in this unimaginable pain before she finally dies, dying before she can hit the ground.

"It is done." Akame said while sheathing her sword.

"Hold it!"

Akame turns her head to the bushes, seeing Ichigo charging right out of the bushes with fury in his eyes. He yells loud at Akame and just when he got closer, he ends up swinging his sword upwards into the air, sending his Getsuga towards her. Her eyes widen while seeing that attack, she quickly evaded that attack even though it was almost close range, she got time to evade that attack and watches that blast going towards the shed, smashing through the shed door and removing the top of it as well.

That explosion can be heard from the other Night Raid members who was still at the mansion, clearing the whole place from the soldiers and removing any survivors. Ichigo would just be standing there breathing a bit heavily due to letting his anger and power on that attack, seeing through the smoke and noticing Akame standing nearby the large line through the ground, standing there with her sword drawn and Bulat was nearby too but he was safe from Ichigo's attack before, both holding their weapons while turning their heads towards Ichigo.

Ichigo would look towards Aria while she just lies there, he closed his eyes for the moment then turned towards the two. "What the hell do you two think you're doing!?"

"She was a target, nothing more." Akame said to him, said it with no emotions as she is a cold blooded assassin.

"…." Ichigo tightens the grip of his sword. "Is that what she is to you…. Just some target…?"

"Mhmmnn…"

"Allow me Akame." Bulat comes walking towards Ichigo. "Listen boy, you don't know what you are doing."

Ichigo doesn't respond to that, instead he takes a step forward then vanishes. "He's fast…" Bulat said while looking back towards Akame.

"Hmn…" Akame quickly turned back and swings her sword as Ichigo comes swinging his sword against her, clashing their blades and holding their swords against each other while the two both stares at one another for a time until they both move back from one another.

"You are persistent." Akame said, holding her sword with two hands to it, aiming it towards Ichigo. "However I can't stop what is about to come."

"You had a chance to stop… You damn assassins!" He stood ready, Akame and Bulat can feel this enormous power flowing through Ichigo as he started charging up his Getsugatensho on his blade. He ready himself to take them both on with what he has, ready to avenge the ones that just killed. "Here I come!"

Both of Akame and Ichigo charges while Bulat backed away to see how this goes, a fight between two powerful sword users that shows both of them are the masters of the katana. As there about to clash blades against each other again, a sudden red flame cannon came flying towards them and causes them both to look towards the attack. Both of them was force to jump back from that projectile before it explodes in the center between the two, getting them to stare at one another for a while until the man who fired it would come out of hiding and started walking over to them.

"Of all the beast hunters who come all the way out here, it had to be you Ichigo."

"What…?" Ichigo looks over while removing the black Getsuga wrapped around his blade, when he turned towards him he froze, seeing who he was. "…."

"Hey Ichigo… It's been a while." He goes walking over towards Bulat and stands next to him, having his hand over the handle of his Zanpakuto.

"…. Renji…"

"What sup Ichigo?"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Kill the Empire

The sun rises up over the mountains as another day has gone by, after what happen in the middle of the night, Night Raid took their leave from that mansion after their task there was done, Ichigo also went with them after he discovered the truth. Night Raid would return to their compound and continue with their duties while Ichigo was outside the compound, crouching down on the hill and looking out at the view. Renji would come walking over to Ichigo while he just crouches there, stopping behind him.

"Come on Ichigo, you didn't know."

"…."

Renji looks back then back to Ichigo again "Come on Ichigo, we got a lot to talk about." He then turns back and started walking back to the base while Ichigo just crouches there.

He remains silent, stayed where he was for the time being, slowly raising his head up, and finally said something but he just mumbled to himself. "I'm sorry… Rukia…"

Back during the time when Ichigo was about to go all out against Akame. Renji appeared and interfered in this fight by firing off red flame cannon from his hand, sending it towards the two and getting them to stop. They both look at one another for the while then turns their heads towards Renji when he comes walking towards them until he stands next to Bulat, seeing Bulat leaning his spear on his shoulder while Renji stands there with his hand on the handle of his sword.

Ichigo stood there for the moment in a shock seeing Renji here, he took a step forward and finally said something when Renji just stood there not saying anything else. "Renji… Is that… All you say to me?" His face would turn to anger yet again. "What the hell are you doing here Renji?!"

"Well now… I didn't really expect you would leave Karakura town…" He started scratching the back of his head with his left arm, turning his head towards the shed "Never thought you would finally leave."

"What is going on Renji!?" He shouts out to him again. "This isn't funny!" He looks towards Akame, seeing her sheathing her sword "She… She just…."

"Ichigo…" Renji would lower his arm down. "Calm down, I am here to explain. There's a reason to why I am here with the assassins, why I let them kill that girl and killed everyone in the family." He then turns towards the shed and started walking over towards it.

"…"

Renji stops at the broken shed door then turns his head towards Ichigo with no emotions whatsoever. "Take a good look… On what's inside of here."

Ichigo lowers his sword and holds it with just one hand to it, slowly walking over towards the shed while Akame walks over to Bulat, when Ichigo got closer he saw the view on the inside of the place, he would freeze and stood where he was when he saw the horror of the inside of that shed. It was like a slaughterhouse inside that shed and got Ichigo frightened for the moment when he saw bodies everywhere. Bodies are dangling in thein the air on the ropes that tied their arms, stuck in cages with their bodied mutilated, having no clothes on and looked like they were brutally bashed and wiped, violated in so many ways he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"What's…. What is all of this…?"

Renji turned back, having his back towards the dead. "This noble family picks up those who have nowhere to go, they pick them up off the street then they send them here. All of them are responsible for this, once we found the evidence on what they were doing here; Night Raid came to kill all of them in order to finally give them peace."

"No…." He slowly shakes his head while taking a step back; he turned his head away while closing his eyes "I don't believe it…"

While they stood there together, a faint voice from one of the cages on the left side of them, a female voice who stood near the cell cage tried to call them in hope to get them to turn their heads towards her. "I..chigo… Ren..ji…"

Both of them did they hear it and the two looks over, both of them gasped when they see Rukia lying there in the cage, seeing her hand aiming towards the two. She was shaken and scared as she was force to hear the people crying out to be free, she must have been here for a day or so and she has already been hurt a few times and injected by a poison.

Ichigo smashed through the cell bars while Renji grabbed her; they both got her outside and placed her down on the ground. She lies there with her kimono ripped in bits but had her body parts covered, she was breathing heavily and started coughing out blood; her eyes closed and didn't think she's going to make it in the condition she's got.

"Damnit! Not like this… Rukia can't die like this…" Ichigo said while crouching down next to her, holding her hand while Renji was on the other side. "We have to save her Renji!" Ichigo looks up towards him while he just crouches there looking at her injuries.

"We have a hideout…" Akame will join in this whole business with the beast hunters. "Your friend can go there and be treated; she might make it if she stays alive."

Ichigo stands up quickly and turns towards her "Where is this hideout!?"

"If you wish to save your friend, you must join Night Raid."

"What?"

"Ichigo…" Renji said in a silent way "Do as they say, do this for Rukia."

The whole team of Night Raid stood behind her when she said that, all of them stood together in a line while looking towards Ichigo and the others. Ichigo looks back to Renji and to Rukia, noticing Renji nodding to Ichigo then Ichigo nods back to him and started picking Rukia up off the ground.

"Alright then, let's go!"

Back to the headquarters of Night Raid, Ichigo and Renji went through the place where the assassins live; Renji would just ignore them for now as they finally made it into the room where Rukia is resting. She was asleep in this small bed with only a white kimono on her; Sheele was in that room treating her for now. She turned her head towards the two as they come in but she moved out of the way for them to come over to Rukia, Ichigo just stops in front of her bed then crouches down in front of her.

"Rukia…"

"Thank you Sheele" Renji said to her when she turned to Renji, she would just slightly bow before departing from that room, allowing them to be with Rukia.

"I didn't want this…" Ichigo mumbles to himself, turning his head slightly to the side "All we wanted is to find you Renji… Find the others, that's what she wanted to do."

"Ichigo… You shouldn't have come to the capital…"

Ichigo retaliates to that by getting back up on his feet and grabs his shirt of Renji having a pissed off look in his face to him. "Is that all you have to say Renji!? We heard nothing from you guys, we thought you died out here and Rukia…" He looks down, having this miserable look. "She… She wanted to find you Renji…" He then looks back to him "She wanted to find you!"

"…."

"So why didn't you write her a simple letter to her saying that you are alright, she finally wanted to find you Renji and I came with her… What the hell Renji!?"

Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm that was grabbing his shirt, he pushed his hand off him and got Ichigo to take a step back. "There's no time to be yelling in front of Rukia, now is the time to save her…"

"Night Raid said that she has a chance to live… Are they wrong?"

Someone would come through that door after what Ichigo said, someone who was in charge of Night Raid will interrupt the conversation with these two hunters. "Night Raid is never wrong at what they are doing." She said as she heard what he said, coming in the room and looking at the two. "So… Two more beast hunters…"

The woman Najenda appears before the two, she left the door opened when she came through and went to see Rukia, going past the two as they go moving to the side for her to take over. Najenda takes out this needle with this orange liquid inside of it that could be the antidote, injecting it inside of Rukia through her left arm, seeing if it will either kill her or save her.

After that, she pulls the needle out of her then looks towards Ichigo. "Now then, if you wish for me to keep her alive, you better shut up and stop being so infuriated." She said placing her hands on her hips. "Renji told me all about you when he decided to bring you and your friend here, I didn't want to allow this but…" She looks to Renji "After what he has done for Night Raid, he has my full support."

"Are you sure Rukia is going to be alright?" Ichigo asks

"Ichigo don't worry…" Renji said looking to him "She helped me long ago, she will save Rukia I promise you that…" He then looks to Rukia "All she has to do is sleep. She will be safe here for now."

He sighs relieved "Thank you…"

"No problem…" She turns back and started walking out the door but stopped and looks back to the two "I will notify the others that we have another member of Night Raid, he better be useful to the cause Renji." She finally takes her leave, getting Renji to sighs relieved also.

Ichigo looks back to Renji "Alright Renji… I want to know what happen to you… Where is Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

"I guess I got a lot of explaining to do, don't worry… For Rukia I will explain everything." He started leaving the room "Come on Ichigo, we should let Rukia rest."

Ichigo turns to Rukia while Renji takes his leave from the area, he looks at her for a while then finally Ichigo went after Renji into the hallway then closes the door behind him while Renji has his back towards Ichigo, looking out at the window at the nice view of the place, feeling the soft wind blowing past him.

"So… What's going on Renji… Where are the others?"

Renji lets a deep sigh before finally responding to Ichigo. "Ikkaku and Yumichika… There dead."

"… What?"

"Two weeks… After we left Karakura town, we travelled through town after town killing danger beasts wherever we go just to get by and get some coins, Ikkaku wanted to keep doing stuff like this before we go to the capital… To be honest we should have gone to the capital in the first place. When we got further through the wilderness… We discovered there's a beast lord down there…"

"A… Beast lord?" Ichigo took a step forward close to Renji "I thought they all died long ago!"

"No… There not all dead… They were once like us but they ended up becoming the beasts themselves. We found one of them and he was the strongest one we have ever seen, he must be a survivor of that war." He turns towards Ichigo, having this serious look in his eyes. "His name was Nnoitra."

This wide area in the rocky foothills of the valley, through this chasm lies a massive battle that took place here, a fight that took place here between two sides that shows both strength and power to change the whole landscape around here. On this destroyed field shows these large blades just sticking there on the ground, having cracks on them while they just stick up in the air but this larger weapon that has this Japanese dragon on both sides of the blade, it was broken clean through and was near the body of Ikkaku. His body has sustained so much damage in this fight, noticing that his upper body of his kimono removed, revealed markings over his body of serious hits from serious attacks. His left arm and leg was no longer part of his body anymore as there seen far away from where he is right now, whatever happened here, this fight was bloody.

His best friend Yumichika was also nearby but also died in the fight to avenge his friend's death, he ended up getting his right arm removed and a large diagonal cut through his chest. He was nearby against the cliff, sitting there with his sword in his hand and his head looking down at the ground, blood will be dripping down from his face as if he took a strike to the face also.

Renji was also nearby on the ground having his back facing the sky, he wore this fur coat on his upper body like he had already released his Bankai just like Ikkaku did, but what is left of his Bankai is scattered across the area and since he was still alive he wasn't going to be slain in battle. The victor Nnoitra just walks through the bodies of his weak foes, holding a large blade that is longer than his body. When he kept walking out of there, he soon stopped and felt Renji was still alive while the other two are dead, he turned his head towards Renji however, he did not do anything about it, he just took his leave and left him to rot.

Renji tried to get up, he was struggling due to taking two hits to the chest and wanted to fight again but he just laid there for a while until finally somebody came through here on a horse, riding through here and getting off the horse to examine the place. This person came over towards Renji, seeing he is still alive due to him slowly turning his head to the side, looking towards the wall and unable to look up at the person but all he could hear was this female voice.

"You are a beast hunter I have been trying to look for, I seem to be too late to have all three of you but I guess you are the only one who hasn't died yet. I know you don't want to die down here do you?" Najenda said to him, crossing her arms while looking down at him "Do you wish to live, or do you wish to lie here and die knowing that your friend's death will never be avenged." She ends up crouching down in front of him, lending her metallic hand to him. "If you wish to live and get stronger, then come with me and help me with this revolution."

"So that's it…I recovered from my injuries and stayed with Night Raid ever since, I wanted to contact you guys but… I had to protect you two on what is happening, if I tried to contact you two then the empire would find out and will attack Karakura town. I wanted to protect you and Rukia, I didn't want that place to be destroyed."

"You wanted… To protect us and Karakura town…." He sighs while looking down at the ground "All this time… Ikkaku and Yumichika are…"

"It's not just them Ichigo…. With me staying with Night Raid, I tried to find other people who are beast hunters. Sadly, I think they all could have succumb to the fight with Nnoitra."

"How can you be sure?" He looks back to Renji

"Before I fell to that bastard Nnoitra, he said that he was looking all over the place for people like us. He wanted to be the only beast lord out there, he wanted to kill all the beast lords and become the strongest."

"I don't believe this…"

"Believe it or not, it's the truth… While I was here in Night Raid I got some reports on some people like us in this land… I heard there all dead."

"…."

"I heard that Shuhei who was with a woman named Rangiku… they both got killed by the beast lords. I heard that Kiba as well was killed by the empire…."

"So how many are there left in this world…?"

"There are a few people who are like us, wielders of the Zanpakuto who is part of the empire named Soifon, Ashido, Tousen and Kensei but they all defected and fled from the empire. Other than those four I have no idea who else is out there, I think that there's some who are with the noble clans hiding from the empire."

Ichigo sighs and places his hand to the side of his face "All this time… I didn't know… I didn't know how bad it's actually gone to…I should have known this earlier… If I did, then…"

Renji turns to the side, started walking off but he stops for the moment then turns back to Ichigo. "Come Ichigo, you should see the members of Night Raid." He then walks off while Ichigo stays there for the moment.

Ichigo looks out the window, looking at the view for the moment then looks back to Renji. He thinks to himself while lowering his hand, he hesitated for the moment but finally he went after Renji where he will go through a door that leads to the main room where Najenda would be, sitting on her throne while taking a smoke. Everyone else here in Night Raid will turn their attention towards Renji when he came through, having Ichigo to follow Renji from behind when they started walking over to stand in front of the assassins of Night Raid.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the new member of Night Raid." Najenda said lowering her smoke and looking towards Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki, beast hunter of Karakura town."

"Hey…" Ichigo turns his eyes one side to half the group as they stare at him then looks to the others, after he got a look at them he would turn towards Akame. "Sorry for what happen on that night, I'm glad that no one was hurt in that skirmish."

"Maybe next time you should think before you engage an enemy."

"Hey… Last time I checked I saw you just killed an innocent girl, how was I supposed to know that she's a psychopath."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't go all mighty for someone who's crazy." Mine intervenes; having her arms crossed turning her head towards Ichigo.

He responded with just a sighs "Whatever…. I came to the empire to get some coins; I didn't know everyone was corrupted."

"Well you know that the empire isn't the right place." Najenda said "The empire has fallen to corruption, the capital and everyone who serves the empire are also corrupted and patriotic. They will continue to do whatever they want and kill whoever is threatening this nation; luckily, for us we have a movement. A resistance is growing and we are preparing to fight against the empire, we can't attack right now while it's still strong so we developed this little group to take out some of the people in the capital."

"So you're a league of assassins…" Ichigo said "You think you can kill a few people just to make them weak?"

"No but eliminating a lot of high powerful people might change the tide of war on our favour."

"You saw how capable we did on the nobles and their soldiers." Bulat intervenes, walking up to Ichigo and stands in front of him. "The names Bulat, pleasure to meet a well strong man to join Night Raid…" He then lends his hand out to Ichigo for a handshake

"Uhh hey…" Ichigo slowly raises his hand to handshake him.

"Yeah just to alarm you right now Ichigo, he's gay." Renji said

"….." Ichigo ended up moving his hand away when he said that however Bulat ended up grabbing his hand anyway.

Bulat would laugh while shaking Ichigo's hand "Oh that always happens… But don't worry Ichigo, I won't try to flirt with you… Unless you want to." He winks to him, getting him into an awkward moment with Bulat.

"Well now since you are here Ichigo, maybe you should show us what you are made of then." Najenda said "Show all of us what you are made of and fight Renji."

"What?" Both Ichigo and Renji said it.

"Well not all of us has seen you in action." She raises her metallic arm to him "I want to see if you are strong enough to be part of Night Raid, you do look strong but I have to see for myself. What better to do that is to fight someone like you?" She then lowers her arm and turns her eyes to Akame "Unless… You wish to fight Akame again and hope that you don't touch her sword."

"Hmn…" Akame suddenly drew her sword and quickly aimed it towards Ichigo, all he did was just leaned his head back, raising his hands up a bit and not even drawing his sword. "You should never let your guard down on me, or you will die."

"…. You know what, fighting Renji is fine by me."

"Good, I can't wait."

"Same here!" Leone said moving to Renji and standing by the side of him, wrapping her arms around his left arm and pressing her body against it, having a smile on her face while looking towards Renji, getting him to blush a bit when he looks away from her. "Can't wait to see your Bankai Renji."

"Uhh is she your girlfriend or something Renji?"

"Uhm… No.." He moves away from Leone, getting her to let go "This is… Nothing."

"Oh I don't think so Renji, I got my scent onto you so when this is over…. Yours's good as mine."

"…"

While they were in this conversation before they go into a fight, Mine started walking over to Najenda with her arms crossed and looking over to Ichigo. "You seriously think that this kid here could possibly be assassin material?"

"Not really." She responds while taking a smoke, looking over to Ichigo while he talks to Renji and Leone "Renji isn't assassin material but he's here, same thing with Bulat. However, we do need as many people who wield those weapons… Those Zanpakuto. It's the only way for us to actually win this fight against the empire, the more we have, the more our side wins."

Therefore, the whole team of Night Raid would head to this wide flat arena area where Renji and Ichigo could go at their best, to see if Ichigo has it in him that he can do this and work for Night Raid in order to save Rukia. Both Ichigo and Renji would stand on opposing side together, both with their swords drawn while the others stay back, Akame was already eating some fish just for a little snack for what is about to happen here. They all stood further back and got a good view of the area, with them far back, Ichigo will stand ready with his sword in front of him with two hands to it while Renji moves his sword to the side with one hand to it.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" Renji asks "You maybe in that Bankai form but I will find a way to beat you."

"Is that so? Did you forget that my Bankai is more powerful than yours?"

"We'll see about that…" He moves his left hand over the top of the blade, quickly sliding his hand down fast and caused his sword to change to Zabimaru, after that he would quickly go into full force. "Bankai!"

A large cyan coloured tornado came erupting underneath Renji when he said that phase, consuming him and sending this strong wind to the others but only Mine and Sheele was the only two who covered their eyes while Akame and the others stood firmly. Waiting for the large serpent to come moving out of the tornado, once it came through the tornado breaks apart and will show Renji in his Bankai form.

"Hihio... Zabimaru."

Ichigo raise his head when looking at the head of this large creature, seeing it moving around like a snake around Renji, moving its head up high and having this hissing sound like it's ready to attack. Ichigo would jump back and lands on one of the buildings behind him, standing on the roof with one hand to his sword, ready to take on Renji again in his Bankai state.

"This is going to be good." Leone said "This is the second time seeing his Bankai form." She looks over to Ichigo.

"But why isn't Ichigo going to use his Bankai?" Mine asks looking at Ichigo. "He's not even going to try?"

"This shall be interesting." Najenda said, crossing her arms while looking towards Ichigo.

Ichigo finally leaps into the air to charge towards Renji head on. "Here I come Renji!"

"Don't get yourself confident in this fight… Ichigo!" Renji swings his weapon forward, finally signalling his beast to go charging towards Ichigo head on.

Ichigo knew that he would send Zabimaru towards him, so he decided to fire off a Getsugatenshou directly at the face of Zabimaru. That attack damaged the face and caused the rest of it to go falling to pieces while Renji stands there. Ichigo went charging towards him while he's wide open, Renji stood there cower in fear however he ended up smiling as he had a little trick up his sleeve that Ichigo doesn't know yet.

"I got you!

"….."

Zabimaru quickly came back up even though it was in pieces, it started to have this red energy inside the pieces, getting them to rise up then quickly went diving towards Ichigo by using the points on them to attack him. Ichigo couldn't go after Renji so he stopped, looking towards the floating parts of his Bankai then went diving at him, when they come hitting the ground and destroying the place, Ichigo came jumping through the smoke and into the sky to avoid his attack, seeing an opening he quickly took it.

"Nice try Ichigo." Renji said while swinging his weapon to reform back his Zabimaru again, getting Zabimaru to go after him and unleash another technique on Ichigo. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

Renji lights up his serpent when getting towards Ichigo in the sky, lighting up in red flames until it reaches the head of it then would fire off a large red beam from the mouth, sending it straight towards Ichigo while he came down to take it on. Ichigo quickly held his sword in front of him with two hands to block it, trying to block his attack with his sword and maybe try to cut it in half, he tried to hold it for a time until finally he swung right through and cut it in half, making Ichigo immune of the attack.

Renji sighs when he saw his attack failed on him. "Damnit…" He quickly called Zabimaru down before Ichigo could come down towards him.

Sheele and Lubbock gasped when they saw what happen while Leone leaned forward while looking up at Ichigo. "No way…. He cut it…"

When Ichigo came falling down, having his sword above his head with two hands to it and started charging up his Getsuga, Renji went on the defence knowing that he needs to do it now. On the right time, Ichigo discharges his Getsuga down at him, causing a massive explosion in this whole area, removing a building behind Renji and causing a massive wind wave across the area, getting Night Raid to cover their faces while the smoke covers the whole area.

"Jeez is he trying to blow up our base!?" Mine said while trying to hold on while the others held strong. "Damnit…"

Najenda smiles while she stood firm where she was, looking through the smoke and seeing Ichigo walking out of the smoke while Renji was through the rubble of the building they destroyed. She saw that Ichigo cut through his defences with that last attack of his, sending Renji flying through the rubble while Ichigo stands out tall and mighty as he goes walking over to them with one hand to his sword, having this serious look when walking towards them.

"He is perfect, for this revolution."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Kill the Dark Family

And so Ichigo prepares for this new life as an assassin and not a beast hunter, using the powers he has right now to protect everyone even though it involves he has to kill people, killing those that really deserves it after they have caused many people to suffer. He stays with Night Raid and before he goes on his first target, he starts to check around the place with Renji to be introduced properly with the others, meeting with them one by one until finally returning back to Najenda so he can begin his target to kill someone inside the city.

It is now set at midnight inside the empire as Night Raid prepares to take out one of the captains of the imperial guard, to kill Ogre. Night Raid decides to take him out tonight while he's out wondering the alley ways after he just finished drinking, deciding to take the short way to his headquarters however he's about to discover that he's messing with the wrong man in the black robes.

Ogre was still drinking a half a bottle of beer while walking down the alleyway, once he ran out of beer he lets a deep sighs and got angry, he threw the bottle across the alley way and that's where Ichigo Kurosaki stands there, getting the bottle to shatter in front of Ichigo. When Ogre looks up towards him, he could only see the lower part of his body while the upper body was in the darkness, slowly Ichigo came out of the darkness and stands there staring towards Ogre.

"Well well… Your one of those guys, the ones who wields one of those damn swords…" Ogre said while trying to keep his balance, he soon got into shape when he took a few steps towards him. "So you going to get lost or what?"

"I can't do that…" Ichigo walks towards him while moving his hand towards the handle of his sword.

"Is that so…" Ogre started walking towards him too, about to draw his weapon. "Well in that case!"

Ogre quickly drew his sword and so did Ichigo, Ogre was preparing to charge at him when he was close enough however when Ichigo drew his sword quickly while taking few steps towards him he ends up sending forth a Getsugatensho right in close range at Ogre. That blast discharged and pierced through his chest in a diagonal way, shattering Ogre's sword and sending him flying back and landing hard onto the ground.

Ichigo kept walking until he stops and looks down at him. "You men disgust me…" He said to him while Ogre was just lying there. "Using your powers to hurt everyone around you, having it for entertainment. That caused more people to want you dead." He turns back and started walking away, about to sheathe his sword but he felt Ogre slowly sitting up off the ground. "So your still alive?"

Ichigo wraps this by beheading Ogre when he turned towards him, swinging his sword and removing his head, sending him back on the ground while he turns back, swinging his sword to remove some of the blood then sheathes his sword while leaving the site. Leaving the capital and returning back home to Night Raid, ready to give them his full report on the situation while the rest of Night Raid was off elsewhere on their target killings but the only people living inside the base is Renji, Sheele and Najenda.

"Well you did a good work Ichigo, killing captain Ogre was the right thing, getting you to do this was a simple task and anyone could have really killed him." Najenda said as she was sitting on her chair while having a smoke. "Having you on our side will increase our chance of success against the empire."

"Uhh thanks… Uhm…" Ichigo turns his eyes towards her right arm that was mechanical.

"Is there something wrong?" She raises her mechanical arm towards him. "Haven't seen a mechanical arm before?"

"Well actually… You kind of remind me of someone I know, she too has this mechanical arm in the same area."

"Oh..." She lowers her mechanical arm "Well the only person I would know who has her right arm removed is… Kukaku Shiba."

"Wait… You know her?"

"Well of course I know her. She and other high ranking nobles are one of the strongest nobles across the land, although they all cast aside from the empire. We do need people like them, from what I heard about the Shiba family… They have joined forces with the Shihōin clan and is now joining the revolution to remove the empire."

"And Kukaku?"

"Oh right…" She leans back "Well I met her long ago, she helped me out a while back and got one of her family members to join Night Raid long ago but…." She stops for the moment when thinking about it, she would just let a deep sigh "It's nothing… It doesn't concern you."

"Uhm… Okay then?"

The door opened up behind them, getting the two to turn towards the door as Leone comes walking through with her arm waving in the air, having a good mood while Akame and Lubb comes through the door.

"Were back from our mission!"

"Good job guys, what about Sheele and Mine?'

"There still on their mission." Akame said "They might return soon."

"Good… Now with Ichigo on our side it's time to finally get to work on killing the next target." Najenda looks to Ichigo "You ready for the next target?"

"What's the next target?" Ichigo asks looking back to Najenda "Is it someone worse than the one I killed?"

"Indeed… It's time to take out the big fish by targeting this guy." She flashes a photo to Night Raid for them to see. "To kill Ioka."

"So what's the deal with this guy?"

"He is a blood relative to a prime minister named Honest. He has been using the ministers name in order to kidnap women and then beat them to death, he's got his own little estate so him and everyone who serves him is guilty."

"One more thing… He's also protected by a band of nobles, they are called the house of the Ryōdoji. I believe the leader of this house is named Ganryu." She looks to the photo then to Night Raid "Once the target is dead, the family will seek vengeance, so whatever happens out there, they all must be taken out."

Night Raid prepares for another kill in the middle of the night, the members of Night Raid will team up all together in the forest while Mine was with Ichigo to protect her. Mine was preparing to take out the target with her Imperial Arms called 'Pumpkin', using that as a sniper rifle to take out the target while the rest of Night Raid prepares for a fight against the fighters who was supposed to protect him.

Ichigo stands by her side while she crouches down to open up the silver case behind her, taking out the rifle and started forming it together. Ichigo would stand there with his sword in his sheathe and looks out at the view with his binoculars. "The target is heading out soon…" He turns his head to her and lowers the binoculars, seeing her taking out that gun out of the case. "Can that gun really take him out?"

"Don't worry… The moment he comes out of there, he's a dead man." She then finally takes aim with her rifle. "So the moment I take that shot, you better be ready."

"So that's an Imperial Arms huh."

"Yep… It's a sniper rifle so I'm pretty good at it, but no good at close range."

"Don't worry Mine, I will make sure that you are protected." He looks back out the view.

"….." She sighs and turns her head to the side away from Ichigo "Jeez you don't have to say that, you idiot… You may have killed Ogre but you got a lot to learn of being an assassin."

"Yeah whatever…" He looks back to the building with his binoculars, seeing the man coming out of the place with a lot of women by his side. "I see him."

Mine looks back and started taking aim with her rifle, aiming it straight towards him. "I see him."

"Can you take the shot, there's too many people with him."

"They are irrelevant."

"Hey hold on, we don't kill the innocent!" Ichigo turns to her

"Calm down… Don't get me agitated, or I will shoot you." She finally fired her rifle, sending this yellowish beam straight towards him.

As he comes walking out of there with the ladies by his side, that beam comes piercing right through his forehead and sends him leaning his head right back until he collapses back onto the ground while the ones around him began to scream, screaming in fear when they saw him get shot and some got his blood over their face. They begin to scatter while the guards quickly went on the alert, they begin to head out through the forest to hunt down the one responsible for his death.

"Well that takes care of that." Mine gets up and places her rifle on her back and grabs the case behind her. "Come on… At least do something and carry this for me." She then throws the case towards Ichigo, getting him to drop the binoculars and grabs it.

"Why do I have to be the one to be stuck on this assignment?"

"Because you drew the short straw you idiot!" She would walk off "Now come along, you're supposed to protect me."

Ichigo sighs "How does Renji do this…" He started following her from behind, scratching the back of his head while following her.

A large group of warriors will embark through the forest with their weapons ready, they all possess weapons that could be Imperial Arms. Not all of them are together as there's only a few of them running together through the forest, that is where they ended up stopping and discover Night Raid standing together ready for them. Akame was at the front with her sword drawn, Bulat and Leone on the left while Lubbock and Sheele on the right, standing together ready for a fight.

"Well well well… If it isn't the members of Night Raid!" The man with the dark skin said, taking a few steps forward and holds these two chakram's in his hand. "Finally we have a chance to take them out… Let's go!"

One of them who was carrying these two rectangular cases on his back, firing off these barrage of missiles straight towards Night Raid, exploding the whole area and covered the area in smoke. Bulat would come charging out of the smoke with his spear ready, he charges towards the man with the chakram's but then one of them who wields these two large clubs and went slamming the ground, stopping his attack and getting him to back off while this taller one appears next to the other, covering his face with this cover.

"Well you're a big guy…" Bulat said in his armour, holding the spear ready to attack "Let's see how you go against me."

Sheele would come running towards the other one behind the two, he was firing more missiles towards her but she kept moving quickly to the side to avoid those missiles until he ran out, getting him to retreat back but she started charging towards him. She struck him down instantly, striking through his arms and sending him collapsing onto the floor.

"I am sorry." She said to him by bowing but she looks to the side seeing the man with the chakram's prepares to charge towards her.

When he came charging towards her, Leone came through the smoke in her beast mode, laying a kick to him and sending him crashing through the tree. "Hey now… You have to fight all of us, not just one here." She said while licking her lips "This is going to be fun."

While she was there waiting for the man she attacked to come getting up off the ground, a female was nearby hiding through the bushes and takes aim with her crossbow that was attached to her arm. When she fired her arrow towards Leone, it suddenly got cut in half as it touched something sharp, she didn't see it but when her arrow hit these strings that are attached to the trees, this got her intrigued.

"You forgetting something?" Lubbock was nearby walking towards her, having his hands in his pocket while smiling at her. "Hey there cutie."

She looks towards him and sighs disgusted, looking back to the strings on the trees then back to him. "So it was you who did all that."

"That's right. You know if you weren't with the empire, I would so try to ask you out…" He moves his hands out of his pocket and shrugs. "Oh well…"

"Oh yeah…" She started drawing these two blades "Well I wouldn't even consider saying yes to you."

"Well if that's what you think..." He quickly tossed these two daggers towards her, getting him to jump back when throwing it knowing she will avoid them.

When she went charging towards him swinging her weapons against his arms, she could feel like she's hitting armour underneath his sleeves as Lubbock used what is left of his string to wrap it around himself, blocking her attacks but she ends up kicking him back, sending him hitting against the trees. When he collapses to the ground, just sitting there against the tree she went charging at him however she didn't expect those two daggers he threw would come back to hit her in the back. She gasps when feeling those two daggers impaling her back, before she could collapse onto the floor, Lubbock then deform the string on his arms and started wrapping them around her, making her feel more pain until finally tightening up the grip to finally end her there.

Lubbock would sighs while removing the string off of her and allowing her to finally fall to the ground. "What a pain… Why does it always have to be the cute hot girls that I have to kill!"

Meanwhile it was Akame's turn to find her opponent while Bulat, Leone and Sheele got the other three covered. She then stops when she felt like something was wrong, seeing these sharp blades flying through the bushes, swinging her sword around with one hand to her sword to block each and every one of their attacks.

"I found you…" She said once she took out the projectiles, she then went running through the bushes and found one of the members. "Don't bother hiding from me."

"…." The attacker quickly used his sword then charges towards her, swinging his blade at her but she was quicker than he could.

Akame finishes her opponent off with one swing through his chest while she stood behind him, when she sheathes her sword the blood from that wound she did to him would start gusting out before he collapses to the floor. She looks back to him while he cries out in pain due to him still alive, feeling the curse kicking in until finally he ceases to live.

Bulat was still dealing with his opponent by blocking his attacks instantly, seeing he wasn't much of a speed type warrior so he couldn't really lay a dent to Bulat while he continues evading his attacks. "So is this all you could do? I got to tell you, you won't be able to kill me with those attacks."

When his opponent swings his clubs down at him, getting him to jump out of the way on time. He quickly manages to jump on those two weapons of his before he could lift them back up, swinging his spear and beheading his opponent with just one clean swing. Sending him collapsing onto the floor with him standing on his chest, standing victorious against his opponent by having his spear leaning on his shoulder.

Leone was pretty much done with her opponent when he went crashing hard on the ground, losing his weapons against her while she started walking over to him with no scratches on her. She just stands there, hands on hips while looking down at him with an unhappy face, seeing he wasn't much of a fighter.

"So much for your gang." Leone said "They couldn't even kill any of us, yet alone put up a fight."

He sighs while trying to get back up "Damn you! –"

Leone wrapped this up with a hard punch to his face, sending him flying back and smashing through another tree, wasn't going to get up again from that attack due to his face completely smashed from her attack, she even broke his skull with just that fist. She just turns back and walks back to Bulat, waiting for the others to come back towards them with no scratches on them.

"Well now that was a good job well done." Bulat said while removing his armour, giving them the thumbs up and a smile on his face.

"They weren't much of a challenge though…" Leone said while returning back to normal, placing her hands at the back of her head. "I thought they would do better…"

"It looks like there leader wasn't here…" Lubbock said while placing his hands in his pocket "I heard there was six of them…"

"If he isn't here then that would mean that…" Akame looks up at the sky towards the location where Mine and Ichigo are. "Ichigo… Mine…"

Mine would be taking the lead by walking through the small pathway they are force to take. It was a rough pathway but she was force to deal with it, walking right through with Ichigo behind him, she went pushing the branch out of her way before moving on ahead.

"Jeez who's idea was it to go this way?"

"Beats me…" Ichigo said while following her, having his arm in front of him to stop that branch from hitting him. "Aren't you the leader?"

"Well… Yes but… -"

"You're the leader but you don't know where were going…. Wow."

"Hey shut up!" She looks back to him then looks forward, getting stopped when dealing with a hill. "That's just great…" She said while hands on hips, she would turn back to Ichigo. "Hey don't just stand there, help me up here."

"Seriously?"

"Are you going to keep a girl waiting?" She keeps her hands on hips while looking to him. "Help me up there."

He lets a deep sigh then started walking over to her. "Fine…"

"On your knees and face to the ground."

"What?"

"So you don't see my underwear you pervert."

"You seriously think that I would do something like that?"

"Look just because you defeated Renji without a Bankai and got everyone's attention, that doesn't mean anything, I still don't trust you." She moves to the side "Now help me up there."

Ichigo lets a deep sighs and pretty much did what she said "I didn't sign up for this job…" He went down on his knees then lowers his head down facing the ground, placing his hands down on the ground for her to go jumping on his back.

"You know, none of us were signed up for this whole job in the first place." She said while climbing up the hill "Were all force to do it."

"Seriously?" He cleans his hands up before he goes climbing up the hill, having only his upper body up there while looking at her walking off. "How did you become an assassin then?"

She would stop and looks back to him, having her hands behind her "The empire is the one responsible for me and the others pain, everyone in Night Raid feels a dark pain that caused us to become assassins to murder people. We all heard your story but your story isn't as much worse than ours."

"I guess I'll be hearing her story then…" He said to himself while climbing back up, standing tall while looking at her.

"I was born by the western border. I was different there and because of that the villagers treated me terribly because I was different than them, because of that not a single respect came from anyone, they never treated me with respect, even though I was just a kid. My childhood was a nightmare."

"…"

She ends up turning back and looking up at the sky, having her back towards Ichigo "Thanks to the revolution rising up and created an alliance out there, I now join that revolution to change this. No more children would have to suffer the way I've been through. I will not allow any children to suffer at the hands of discrimination ever again!"

"Wow Mine… You really…"

She looks back to him having a smile on her face "And once this is all over I will achieve a lot of money and live as a celebrity and grow old in luxury!"" She started laughing while Ichigo looks away letting a deep sigh.

"Of course she has to go and kill the mood."

The two kept going until they make it to the rendezvous point where there is a tree in the center of the forest with the leaves on the tree all coloured in pink, for that it was a perfect area to regroup with the rest of Night Raid.

"Well were here." Ichigo said while taking point towards the pink tree. "Since there not here I guess we have to wait."

"Yeah I guess so, but I guess were all done here."

"Not until we report back to the boss though."

Mine slightly smiles "You sound like Akame."

"Yes well you can't complete the task until everyone has returned safety."

"Well then….."

As they move closer towards the tree, Ichigo quickly started to sense something coming from behind. Quickly he turned his head to the side, seeing these greenish coloured daggers coming towards Mine. Ichigo had to act so he drew his sword and pushed her out of the way, striking down the three daggers with his sword while Mine collapses to the ground.

"Hey what was that?!" Mine said looking towards Ichigo.

"Stay back Mine!" He said while staring through the trees. "Were not alone here.'

"Huh?"

Ichigo lowers his sword "You should come out; you can't attack us like this. Show yourself."

"So you sense my presence for a while now…" The male voice can be heard through the forest, both Mine and Ichigo looks through the trees where they will see Ganryu appearing before them in his clad of armour, holding his sword with one hand to it while walking out of the shadows.

"I figured that someone would try to attack us, I guess you must be the leader of that noble clan."

"That's Ganryu…." Mine said while getting up off the ground, fixing her skirt then looks back to the two. "Wait you knew he was out there?"

"I was waiting for him to try and make a move on us, I knew you would try for a sneak attack so I waited for you to try and take out Mine." He aims his sword in front of him, holding it with two hands "But you made a mistake targeting her, if you want to kill her then you have to get through me!"

"Hmn…" He slightly lowers his head a bit and closed his eyes "So your him, the man with the black sword." He opens his eyes when looking back to him. "You are Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So you heard of me?"

"Yes." Ganryu stands ready "But enough of that, it's time to fight."

"Hmn… Mine."

"Yes?"

"Please step back."

"What?"

"Remember when you said that I defeated Renji without a Bankai?" He said while still looking at Ganryu, having his eyes changing to this bluish glowing energy. "Your wrong…." He then looks at his sword "This is my Bankai, this is my Tensa Zangetsu." He would look back to Ganryu and swings it forward towards him with one hand to it. 'And I will use every strength I can to stop him from hurting you!"

"Ichigo…."

Both Ichigo and Ganryu charges towards one another, swinging their swords against each other and unleashing their power against each other, with Ichigo's power blue while Ganryu is green, causing Mine to feel that energy blasting towards her like a large gust of wind trying to blow her away. This got her to retreat while both Ganryu and Ichigo started clashing together for a while, moving around the area and clashing their swords while Mine stays back, trying to watch the fight even though they are vanishing across the area for a time.

As they keep clashing swords, Ganryu backed off while Ichigo stood in front of a tree. Ganryu moved his robes to the side, creating these three greenish daggers like before, seeing how he did it by sending them flying towards Ichigo without even touching them. Ichigo quickly sends forth his Getsuga towards Ganryu, sending it blasting through the daggers and towards him but he ends up moving away to miss that attack. Ichigo would come charging towards him and clashes against him yet again, causing him to back off while Ichigo chases after him.

Soon Akame and the others would arrive, noticing a fight between Ganryu and Ichigo. As they go fighting elsewhere, Mine would go running towards Akame and the others, telling them that this is Ichigo's fight and should not allow anyone to interfere in this. For that, Akame stood down and so did the others, waiting for Ichigo to finish his opponent quickly however it looks like they will be clashing for a while now.

As the fight was soon coming to an end, Ganryu finally got hit by Ichigo's attack through the chest, leaving a cut through his armour and also blood will start to spill out due to Ichigo's strike capable of reaching through his armour and touching his skin. Ganryu quickly backed off when that happen, seeing Ichigo preparing to discharge a Getsuga towards him but when he increased his power and engulf his sword in that green energy, he manages to block his attack but got pushed back a bit but finally he broke Getsuga with no damage to him however that was exactly what Ichigo wanted.

"Your now mine!" Ichigo shouts while charging towards Ganryu, seeing him having a shock on his face as he doesn't have time to block that move completely.

Ganryu tries for a stab attack while Ichigo swings his sword through him. After the hits, Ganryu stood where he was while Ichigo was behind him a few meters away, both having their backs towards one another and waited until they finally feel the hits of those final attacks they just did. Ichigo would feel a stab wound on his gut when he felt blood spilling out of him while Ganryu felt this long diagonal cut through his chest, his blood spills out and got him to sigh before he collapses onto the floor while Ichigo stood strong even though he took a hit.

Ichigo turns back seeing Ganryu on the ground, after that he started walking past his body and went towards Night Raid, seeing they were waiting for him to return back. With this job finally complete, they can finally leave this area and return home to report to the boss that the mission is a complete success.


	4. Kill the Sleep

In the compound of Night Raid, inside the quarters of Rukia's room. Rukia has finally awakened after being asleep for some time now, finally opening her eyes but could only see a blur for a few seconds. She kept blinking slowly then started going faster when she finally got her eyes sight back and tries not to fall asleep, with her feeling better now she tries to slowly sit up, seeing she's wearing this white robes on in bed.

"W-Where… Am I?" She mumbles to herself when looking around the room.

Rukia did started getting a flashback when she tried to remember what happen to her, seeing the suffering of those who was in that torture room with her, seeing them screaming in pain as that little girl was doing all these experiments to them. She was breaking them and giving them a slow and painful death, Rukia was force to watch but she would soon join this pain by the poison, feeling she is about to die however the flashbacks end there. Rukia started to hug herself, breathing a bit heavily for the moment when she started to feel frightened and afraid, seeing she does not want to go through that anymore ever again.

She would gasp silently when looking towards the door. "Ichigo… Renji…" Remembering that time when she saw both Ichigo and Renji before she finally blacked out, knowing now that they have saved her, she must try to get out of bed to find the two.

Renji was in the room with the boss Najenda, along with Lubbock, Mine, Leone, Sheele and Bulat while Ichigo was force to do a kitchen job with Akame by cooking up the meat, forcing him to discard his sword and coat and puts on his apron to cover the front of his kimono. With him in there and Rukia tries to slowly get out of bed, Renji would have to explain to Night Raid about Ichigo's power since he hasn't explained to them about him. Renji did explained to them a while back about the powers of the Zanpakuto but has not told them all of the details.

"So Ichigo is already in his Bankai form?" Mine asks

"Yeah…" Renji respond

"I thought that every person who wields a Zanpakuto can't stay in the Bankai form that long." Lubbock said

"Yeah that is true… However, Ichigo is different. Of all the people who wields a Zanpakuto, Ichigo is the only one to stay in his Bankai form."

"Seriously?"

"And here I thought you were weak because you couldn't beat Ichigo in that way." Leone said crossing her arms

"Hey shut up… I know his Bankai is the size of a regular Zanpakuto but he does have incredible power, his fast speed and strength tripled. Ichigo is not like any other person."

"So how is it that he can stay in his Bankai form?" Lubbock asks

"Well long ago when Ichigo possessed the powers of that Zanpakuto, his sword was in the form of a Shikai, he never really had a normal form of the Zanpakuto. When Ichigo finally manage to use Bankai, he ended up staying in that form and pretty much couldn't turn it off."

"I can't believe his Bankai is that small…." Mine slightly laughs. "I'm not sure if he has the stupidest Bankai ever or the best."

"A weapon so small can still do some serious damage." Bulat said "From what I saw from Ichigo and his fight with Renji, and the report from Akame of when he faced Ganryu, he is probably the strongest one here."

"You… You think that he's actually the strongest fighter here Bulat?" Sheele asks

"Yeah… No way can I stand against him in battle. Although come to think of it, the only one here in Night Raid who can pick a fight with Ichigo is… Akame."

"Yeah… And if Renji was powerful like Ichigo…" Mine turns her eyes towards Renji

"Hey If I was always in my Bankai form…." He pictures his Bankai form of Zabimaru blasting through the building of the compound; also picturing that he would have to put his Zabimaru in this wide area underground and would have to get it every time before going out.

"That would be a problem there." Najenda said "But it doesn't matter if he's in that Bankai form, he will become a good asset to the revolution."

"Yeah… Although with this whole thing with the powers of the Zanpakuto, it's pretty similar to that of the Imperial Arms we wield." Lubbock said

"I don't think your Imperial Arms are better than a Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto is far superior to those weapons you wield."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Mine leans forward on the table in front of them.

"Easy there Mine… He's just saying that your Imperial Arms doesn't have a Trump Card."

"Shut up Leone, my Pumpkin gets more power if I am in trouble, so the more trouble I'm in, the more effectively from my Pumpkin can shoot." She then point towards her "And what about you're Trump Card? All yours do is regenerate yourself, that's all it can do!"

"I have seen the powers of the Zanpakuto in action." Najenda said "I have seen different types of those weapons, seen there Bankai and Shikai powers. That is why some of you may not be strong enough to win against them."

"Seriously?" Mine said "So which one is us is capable of taking on someone in a Bankai mode?"

"Well if I put Akame up against Ichigo then that would be an interesting battle. Akame and her one hit kill could be the only one to take him on."

"So…. Is Akame the strongest Imperial Arms?"

"Well that is hard to say…. But…" She started moving her metallic hand over the side of her face, over her eyepatch. "I think the strongest weapon could be Esdeath and her power to freeze everything."

"Esdeath huh…."

The others turn towards Najenda while she tells it. "General Esdeath is a far powerful user however there are those within the empire who would use her. She doesn't care about wealth or reputation; she only cares about wars and doing battle."

"So where is Esdeath anyway Najenda?" Lubbock said

"Well lucky for us she has travelled to the north." She lowers her metallic arm off her face "A hero in the north has gathered troops and established a fortress up there, Esdeath is going up there to take him out but thankfully we have also been allied with him. We have already sent someone up there to assist him, along with a dozen revolutionary forces."

"Can that even be enough?" Mine asks

"To be honest…. No."

"Then… What was the point of sending the revolutionary forces up there to the north?" Renji asks

"We have sent a Zanpakuto user up there in the north to challenge Esdeath; if he defeats her then we will have a chance to win this fight. I think his name was Kaname Tousen."

"However it's not going to be enough though, there are still three powerful generals still in the capital. Two of them are Zanpakuto users but they both possess different power than what Renji and Ichigo has."

"There the beast lords…" Renji said "Alternatively, in another name… An Arrancar."

"Why are they called Beast Lords?" Sheele asks Renji

"Well they were once Soul Reapers like me and Ichigo, however they ended up leaving our tribe long ago and started merging with S-Class Danger Beasts, turning them into something else. They now use the Zanpakuto as a resurrection ability, so they don't have a Shikai or Bankai; it's just the true form of their power."

"From what intel I got from the people inside the capital and also the help from Renji." Najenda looks to Renji for the moment "There are probably five S-Class Beast Lords left in this world, two of them are generals but the third one isn't. Nnoitra is not part of the empire after he somehow killed the great general Budo, there was also this female one but I have no idea what happened to her. From what I heard from the empire, she fought against Esdeath long ago and was defeated by Esdeath but there was no reports on how that battle ended."

"Since Esdeath is walking about I'm guessing the other female lost?" Leone asks

"Indeed…"

"So who is the other one then?" Mine asks

"Oh yes… The fifth one… Is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Now that is a name I have heard before." Leone said "I heard he looks kind of hot."

"Really Leone….." Renji sighs "He's this hot headed big shot, a ruthless killer and also wishes to kill Nnoitra."

"At least he isn't part of the empire."

"For now…" Najenda said "Grimmjow has no love for the empire or the revolution, all he cares about is becoming more powerful than before, once he is ready he might try to go find Nnoitra since those two have a grudge."

"So Nnoitra got him too… I wonder who's going to be the first to take him out." Renji said

"So who are the guys in the capital anyway?"

"Well –"

Someone interrupted this by coming through the door, getting them all to turn their attention towards the door, seeing Rukia appearing before them. She stood by the door breathing a bit heavily and has her eyes half shut, leaning against the door with both her hands while she looks over seeing Renji and the others.

Renji was shock to see Rukia walking about and alive, having his eyes widen while Rukia looks over to him. She did not look like she should be walking around, since she still feels injured she was completely well, for that she ended up whispering his name before finally collapsing onto the ground.

"Rukia!"

Meanwhile Ichigo was still in the kitchen with Akame. They just started cooking up the fish that Akame found and brought home; capturing eight large fishes and has already finished cooking three of them right now. The fishes that was ready, Ichigo places them on separate plates while also cutting up some tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots and lettuce, chucking them all in this wooden bowel while Akame was waiting for the rest of the fish to be ready but was getting the temptation to eat one of the cooked fish.

"Hey don't start eating the fish." Ichigo looks over to Akame "It's not all for you, you know…"

"I'm only eating my food early." She looks back to him

"And then you would have to watch all of us eat while you sit there and watch."

"…."

After that, Lubbock came through the door and got the two to turn towards him seeing Lubbock. "Ichigo, Rukia is awake."

"….. What?.. Rukia?"

"She's awake?" Akame looks to Lubbock

Ichigo went running out of the room, getting Akame to turn her head towards him when he runs out of here, throwing the apron backwards and onto the kitchen table. He ran past Lubbock and started making his way to the main room; there he will see Rukia sitting there by the table with Renji and the others near them.

When Ichigo entered the room, all turn their heads to him except for Renji and Rukia. When Ichigo called out her name while walking over to them that got the two to look over towards Ichigo, getting him to sighs relieved when he comes over to the two.

"Rukia…"

"We should probably give them some space." Sheele said looking at Najenda

"Yes. Let's take a break from assassinating targets right now, as of today we are all taking a break from all of this."

"Thanks.. Najenda." Ichigo said to her

"Well just as long as you keep your word that you will still stay as a member of Night Raid. Once the war is over, you can do whatever you like."

"I will… Don't worry about it; I will stay till the end."

"Good."

As they go walking out of there, Najenda stops at the door when it closed then started taking a smoke while Lubbock looks towards Najenda while she smokes. "You seem pretty nice all the sudden." He said while placing his hands in his pocket "It seems you know Ichigo more than the rest of Night Raid does."

She exhales the smoke then lowers her cigarette "Ichigo Kurosaki is going to play a big role soon; I would need his help in order to defeat our enemies. I believe he's the only one to defeat the S-Class Beast Lords."

Meanwhile in the frozen lands in the north where the fortress of the hero and his forces along with the revolutionary forces as well, fought and died together on this snowy field against Esdeath and her warriors. In the aftermath, it shows that there is hundreds or maybe thousands of dead bodies buried alive up there, some frozen while the rest are stuck on pikes with some of their body parts removed.

A great battle took place in this fortress however; it shows that Esdeath has defeated both the factions here on her own, defeating Tousen and this hero of the north. Kaname Tousen was seen at the top of the front gate, impaled against the top of the gate with his own Zanpakuto running through his chest, his arms are removed and his eyes are removed like someone pulled them out of there. The only thing holding him up there was his Zanpakuto as it was right through his body and through the wall, making him stay up there for a while now while his blood continues dripping down from him.

General Esdeath would stand triumph on this day with her fellow warriors in front of her, sitting on that throne of hers and making the hero of the north her pet dog. She chained him up and broke him easily, having his pride and his armour removed, he just simply continues licking the boot of his master now while Esdeath just watches while he continues for a time.

"You did an impressive work on taking the north from the revolutionary army." One of the soldiers said, stepping through and standing in front of Esdeath, wearing this bull-shaped skull to cover his head and wore this white clothing just like the others behind him who wore similar traits than him.

"Thank you for the compliment, Rudbornn…. And to think that you were once the hero of this place…" She said while still looking down at her pet, seeing him just sitting there with his mouth open and tongue out like a dog. "Pathetic." She finishes him off with a strong kick across his face, sending his blood splattering over three soldiers while they just stood there not flinching whatsoever.

Esdeath drops and chain while getting up off the throne, walking towards her soldiers and getting them to stand aside for her to walk past them until she reaches to the end, getting her to stop while the others would turn towards her and Rudbornn will be walking up to her but stays behind her.

"Is there no worthy enemy anywhere that can satisfy me?" She says to herself, having this evil smile on her face, getting this feeling that one day she will find a formidable foe.

As Esdeath was planning for a return back to the capital, returning back so she can take care of Night Raid herself but will be a while cause it will be maybe four or five days before she arrives back. Not just, she is planning on going to the capital, in another location in the North Western part of the land, in this place that was up on the mountains. There was this large academy up there, home to hundreds of soul reapers up there who are being trained by a strong soul reaper named Kensei, a trainer who wishes to bring back the soul reapers however, there are those who wouldn't want that to happen.

Grimmjow discovered the academy when he stormed the village at the bottom of the mountain, he went and attacked the village then started making his way to the academy with his warriors, storming the place and killing everyone until there was no one left. Grimmjow was left standing in the main hall, standing over the dead soul reapers with his bloodied sword still drawn, looking around to see if there's any living soul reapers left while the master of this academy who was Kensei was left still alive. Grimmjow chained him up when he defeated him in battle; he was on his knees behind Grimmjow, having his white coat gone and his upper kimono was removed and not to mention that his Zanpakuto is nowhere to be seen, probably smashed by Grimmjow.

"It's all cleared now master Grimmjow." Tesla said, coming through the door on the left and approaching him with Illfort walking behind him.

"These soul reapers didn't really put much of a fight." Illfort said to Tesla then looks to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow will look back to Kensei while he still stays put. "Well did you enjoy the show from where you are?"

"You sick bastards! You won't get away with this." Kensei shouts out to them, staring at Grimmjow for a while with these eyes as if he wants to kill him.

Grimmjow would just walk over to him, having a smile on his face while still holding his Zanpakuto. Kensei just sits there on his knees, looking up at him and still showing those eyes to Grimmjow while he just looks down at him.

"We won't get away with this?" Grimmjow asks him. "But we already have…"

He ends this with a strike through the neck of Kensei, splattering his blood over his pants and going down his neck and chest. He was choking as he could not breathe anymore, blood spilling out of his neck and mouth then soon collapses onto the side of the ground. He continued choking in his own blood while Grimmjow just watches, watching him suffer until finally he could not go anymore when he slowly closed his eyes and finally stopped squirming on the floor.

"That takes care of that…" Grimmjow said while lowering his upper body down to grab a cloth off the ground, using that to clean his sword before sheathing it then finally turning to the others. "Alright then… Shawlong, Edrath, Illfort, Tesla and Vega…" He then turns forward towards the door while his warriors stand behind him ready to leave. "It's time to go to the capital… Let's do this."


	5. Kill the Time

Night Raid takes a break for a few hours after Rukia was finally awake and since there is no targets to kill at this time, they decided to relax and home their skills for the next battle that is yet to come. Rukia slowly recovers from what happen to her, it will be a while before she decides to join the fight however, that would get Ichigo and Renji to worry for a time, knowing that she might be in danger if she goes out there right now.

As they prepare for a good meal delivered by Akame and Ichigo, elsewhere within the empire, inside the capital of the emperors palace. One of the generals of the empires army, one of the best and was once a soul reaper however he gained more power without his Zanpakuto, for that he discarded it and replaced a sword with a long gold halberd that is attach to his back. His name is Koga, a man with purple hair and green eyes, who wears the black kimono and a red long scarf around his neck and reaches down to his chest.

When he makes his way to the throne room as he was ordered by the emperor himself, when he makes his way to the chambers to the throne room, two guards standing on both sides of the door allows him through while he keeps walking, knowing they will open the door for him which they will. As he enters the room, noticing he is not the only one in there to see the emperor himself.

Four S-Class Danger Beast Lords all stood in the room looking at the emperor on his throne but when Koga comes walking through, all of them turn their heads towards him while he keeps walking until a certain point he will stop. He went down on one knee, lowering his head to the emperor for the moment but he will turn his head to the left, seeing two of the generals who is Ulquiorra and Coyote Stark while on his right was two others who are not really generals, one was Yammy while the other is Dordonii.

After looking at the others, he got back up and looks up towards the emperor while he looks down at him, lowering his head again for the moment then back to him once more. "Lord Barragan. I am here to report on the progress of the revolution. General Esdeath has won in the north, killing the hero of the north and a soul reaper, she will surely return back here in five days or less."

"Well she finally took care of that mess huh…" Stark said scratching the back of his head

"Were you expecting a different result?" Ulquiorra asks when he turns his head to him

"Nah… It's nothing…"

"General Esdeath was capable of defeating them both on her own; the problem thing about her is that she shows too much mercy on the survivors, causing them to join the revolution. The way she is, she is jeopardizing this empire for you milord."

"She won't jeopardize the empire. General Kuchiki." Minister Honest makes an appearance as he comes walking out of the shadows, appearing on the right side of the place. "General Esdeath is violent one; she only cares about war and victory. As long as I am in control of her, she can destroy anything that I ask her to, out interests coincide. Because of me I have given you a very powerful general of your army milord." He said looking to Barragan.

"Minister Honest, why am I not surprised that you will be here interrupting this. General Esdeath is indeed a strong and terrifying weapon against the revolution, but others believe that it was her fault that she started this revolution. She is no better than Nnoitra and Grimmjow. –"

"Just when are we going to take care of Nnoitra and Grimmjow." Yammy intervenes when he takes a few steps forward towards Koga "I want those two bastards dead for what they did to me long ago, if anyone that should get rid of those two it should be me!"

"In your current level Yammy, I should be the one to get rid of them." Ulquiorra steps in "You will become too violent and will end up destroying everything; you are not capable of removing those two in a fight."

"What was that!?"

"Enough of this whining rabble!" Barragan stops this by hitting his fist down on his throne arm, causing them all to turn towards him. "That damn Nnoitra will be dealt with eventually, he will suffer an eternal damnation for removing one of my high class generals, and as for Grimmjow of course, he will be a perfect pawn to challenge Night Raid and the revolutionary army."

"Grimmjow does have a group with him who are beast lords but are not S-Class." Ulquiorra said "But they do look trouble and will try to attack us as well if we get in the way."

"Once Grimmjow has served his purpose…" He turns his head to Ulquiorra "Then get rid of him."

Ulquiorra slightly bows his head while moving his arm across his chest "As you wish milord."

"And as for you Koga." He looks back to him

"Sir."

"You are now being sent to deal with the damn nobles of the four. They are traitorous bastards and should be eliminated for turning against me, go get rid of them all."

"Understood sir. Does this mean I can call upon anyone to this mission?"

"Do whatever you want, as long as those clans lies in rubble."

"It will be done sir."

Elsewhere back in the compound of Night Raid; Rukia was dealing with Ichigo and Renji in the bedroom she was resting in before while Akame and the others started to prepare dinner, knowing they will be there for a while and if they stay in there much longer, Akame would end up eating their food.

"You're an idiot Renji! You should have contacted us that you joined Night Raid, what were you thinking of hiding all of this from us. I thought we were your friends Renji…."

Ichigo was just standing against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed, looking at Rukia who was sitting on her bed and Renji standing up looking at her. He lets a deep sighs and finally intervenes in this. "Look Rukia I already been through this with Renji, he couldn't really contact us or else we would be in trouble."

"But he knew that one day we will go out to look for him and the others…." She looks to Renji "And we end up finding out that Ikkaku and Yumichika is dead, you joined Night Raid and you never thought to ask us to help you out."

"Look Rukia, I'm sorry I didn't bring you two in this mess. This was my problem and I wanted to help, besides if the empire discovers that Karakura town is with the revolution then they will destroy it. You guys can't be at two places at once you know."

Someone will come knocking on the door before they come through, getting their attention, they would see Lubbock opening the door and popping his head out while only having the door slightly open. "Uhm guys… You going to have something to eat or what? Because Akame can't wait any longer."

Ichigo sighs and opens the door, getting Lubbock out of the way. "You two can keep going all you want, I'm hungry…"

"Alright…." Renji said "Just let me have a few more minutes with Rukia…"

"Alright." He slowly closes the door "Don't break anything." He said before closing the door then looks back to Lubbock

"Say Ichigo."

"What do you want Lubbock?"

"You know, I know this is a bad time but…. Is she single?"

"….." Ichigo simply sighs then walks off to the dining room to get something to eat.

"Hey… You didn't answer my question?" Lubbock chases after him but Ichigo would not respond to anything.

"So are those two together or something?" It was Leone's turn to get in between this whole mess by asking Ichigo while he eats his fish next to Akame.

"Beats me…"

"So there a couple?" Mine asks

"There a couple of weirdos if that's what you want from me." He turns his eyes to Lubbock "And there's no way she will fall for you…" Then looks to Leone "And I think Rukia will probably get jealous when she finds out about you and Renji."

"So they are together!" Both Lubbock and Leone said at the same time.

"Hey can I eat normally here?" He keeps eating while finally hearing Renji and Rukia walking through here, getting him to look over to the two and so do the others.

"Uuuuhhhh… Hi… My name is Rukia Kuchiki." She bows to them "Thank you so much for saving my life."

"Ehh enough of that…" Leone stands up "You don't need to thank us, it was for the good of our hearts to save you."

"Uhm… Thank yo –"

"But anyways, what's your relationship between you and Renji?"

"What!?"

Renji sighs "Do we really have to do this Leone?" He said while walking up to her

Leone ends up grabbing Renji, wrapping her arms around him tight and getting his face on her breasts. "Because Renji is mine!"

"…" Rukia started blushing then it turns to enraged "What do you think you're doing to Renji!?"

Najenda returns to the room to hear a commotion going on here, she just got out of the shower, was not wearing her jacket, and was using her towel on her hair. "What's all the commotion going on?"

"Ehh the usual…" Ichigo said watching the whole argument with Renji and Rukia against Leone and Lubbock.

"Hmmnn…. Well I guess it's time for me to interrupt this, Ichigo and Rukia. Can I speak to you two somewhere else?"

"What?"

"Something important, but I guess I can talk to Ichigo alone."

"Hmn? Well as long as it isn't here…." He gets up off his seat

"Come." She turns back and walks back out of the room while Ichigo was about to follow.

Rukia would follow as well while the whole argument finally ended thanks to Najenda who wishes to speak to the two alone, taking them to the main room while Renji watches them leave the room. He did get a surprise attack from Leone again once Rukia was gone, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and pressing her body against his back. He started blushing while feeling her breasts pushing against his back, trying to push her off him so he could finally get something to eat however, it was too late, Akame already ate their food due to not arriving on time.

"Did you seriously had to eat my food!?"

"You didn't arrive on time; I couldn't let food go to waste."

"But I was right here!' Renji looks back to Leone "This is all your fault."

"My fault!?"

"Yeah it's clearly your fault Leone." Mine said "But what's the whole deal with Rukia anyway?"

"Yeah you never really mentioned about Rukia." Lubbock said "Who is she?"

"I thought I told you guys about Rukia."

"Not really." Bulat said crossing his arms, sitting down next to Akame "You only told us about the Beast Hunters and the Beast Lords, you never really told us about your family and about your home. So who is this girl Rukia?"

"Oh… Guess I did."

"Well you better not be getting any ideas Renji!" Leone said 'Because in the end of all of this, I'm still taking you out of here."

Renji sighs while looking away from her "Do you really have to be dirty at a time like this."

"She can't help it." Mine said "She is bad as her sister."

"You have a sister?" Lubbock asks "Is she smoking hot like you!"

Leone quickly responds to that with a punch across his face, sending him flying back and sliding on the ground. "Don't get any ideas Lubbock, and I'm not telling you anything about my sister."

"Hey you never mentioned anything about your sister." Renji said

"I didn't know you had a sister." Sheele said

"Well… My sister is living somewhere else away from the empire. She's having her fun time while I'm here fighting against them."

"So how come she isn't fighting?" Akame asks

"Because she isn't much of a fighter, but whatever happens out here, once that little shit of the Minister and the emperor himself is dead, I will finally reunite with my sister."

"Leone…"

Bulat would start laughing all the sudden "Yeah and then when you invite Renji to see her, I'm sure she will try and take him from you."

"Hell no my sister will take Renji away from me!"

They all ended up laughing while Renji finally sits down while still having his face red, probably picturing what would happen if he meets her sister that could get him either lucky or worst. Elsewhere as they stay in that room for a while, Najenda would be speaking to Rukia and Ichigo in the other room, sitting on the throne, placing that towel on her throne arm, and placing her coffee mug on the other.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Night Raid has retrieved your Zanpakuto from the people who took you in and tortured you."

"Uhm..… That's… Good?"

"Najenda, Rukia wishes to put that past behind her." Ichigo said

"I know, but since we now helped Rukia bring her back into life again. She now has to owe us for bringing her into this war."

"Seriously? You already dragged me into this only because I wanted Rukia to be safe."

"Yes but we never really put you into the frontlines yet, you only killed two targets and they are just small fry anyway. When the real fight happens, I would need you at the front of all this and maybe Rukia as well."

"What?"

"Hold on Ichigo… Let her explain herself." She takes a step forward to her "What do you ask of me here?"

"Rukia…."

"Nothing really… But you do possess strength and power if you are ready to go out there to fight the enemy; however you need to be ready soon because we got contact from our agents that the empire has begun to make their move."

"Is it that bad?" Ichigo asks

"Yes. I like to let you two know about this because you know this more than the others; it involves your family and friends."

"What?"

"Rukia Kuchiki… You are part of the Kuchiki clan are you not?"

"Uhm… Well…" She looks away for the moment "I used to be part of the Kuchiki clan… But…." She thinks back about the past, only seeing an image of her brother. He has his back facing towards her while he walks away, walking through the light.

"And as for you Ichigo. You are friends with the Shihōin clan and the Shiba clan correct?"

"Yeah I know about them…. Just what is this all about anyway?"

She drinks up to finish her coffee before she responds. "We found out that the great noble clans are bound to be attacked by the empire."

"Attacked?'

"…."

"Yes. I can't tell you all about it right now, it's better that all of you hear this but I need to know that will you two be ready to protect those clans against the empire?" She asks while having her eyes towards Rukia "Will you protect the Kuchiki clan from the empire?"

"I…."

"Look Najenda, Rukia isn't ready to go out there to fight. I mean she just woke up a few hours ago; you can't expect her to gain her powers within the hour you know."

"Well she better be prepared because I heard the empire is planning about this and once they are ready, we need to make our move against them." She said to Ichigo then looks back to Rukia again, "If you wish to fight against the empire for what they did to you then that is good. If you can't do this then I will allow you to leave this place, return to your town if you like."

"….."

"Can we… Think about this before we go right into the battle here?"

"Very well then Ichigo, but first you have a target to get rid of. Since you're not doing anything, I thought maybe you and someone else from Night Raid should join you on the target to kill an Imperial Arms user."

Ichigo sighs "There's no way out of this is there?"

"No."

"Fine… I'll do it then… No point complaining about it."

"Three days Rukia." She said to her "That's how long it will take for the empire to attack the clans; you are either with us or out of this fight."

"I… I'll think about it…"

"Good, now you're Zanpakuto Is in my quarters, I will give it back to you when you are ready." She stands up

"Najenda." Ichigo speaks out

"Yes?"

"I get what you are trying to do Najenda but I can tell there is more than that. First it was about me and now it's about Rukia, does this have something to do with certain past involving the clans or is this desperation?"

"Hmn… Well… Guess I should let you two know…" She sits back down and leans back "Long ago I was good friends with the leaders of those clans and also others who are good friends to us, long ago it was me, Byakuya Kuchiki, Yorurichi, Kukaku, Kisuke and also Isshin…." She looks to Ichigo "Your father."

"…"

"We were all in this perfect team and we all once fought for the empire against a lot of major battles…. However things changed, the world changed and the empire changed. When we all disbanded, they all split up back into the noble clans. Isshin went to the Shiba clan while Kisuke returned to the Shihōin clan, however one day they knew that you Ichigo… And you Rukia would end up joining in this war and I was right, it had to be me who needed to bring you into Night Raid."

"Seriously? So my father… And her brother…" He looks to Rukia for the moment then back to her "Knew we would come into this?"

"Yes, so they knew that you two would show up… I just needed to find a way for you to stay. I heard Renji and the others were nearby so I thought I could get Renji to join Night Raid, Renji didn't want you two to get into this so I thought that eventually you two would come along but I didn't expect you two would be found in a Night Raid mission."

"You know…. You could have asked us from the start."

"It was better for you two to see it for yourself, seeing believes you know. I cannot just tell you about something and ask for your help, you needed to see how far the empire has fallen and because of that, I know that you two and others can help us bring the empire down and restart a change for this world."

A sudden someone will come interrupting this conversation by knocking on the door before entering, seeing Sheele coming through to see Najenda, she closes the door when she came through then starts walking over to them while Ichigo and Rukia looks at one another then back to Najenda.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Sheele asks when walking over towards them.

"Yes." She stands back up again "She will explain the target; Akame can help train Rukia back into shape again if she wishes to fight." She walks past the two then looks to Sheele "The target is the executioner who wields the Imperial Arms, you know what it is."

"I do."

"Good." She starts walking out of there while Sheele watches her leave before looking back to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Uhm… Are you two ok?"

Ichigo turns back to Sheele and lets a deep sighs "Yeah…. It's all good."

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia…" He turns his body to her while she moves her head to him when she heard her name. "I can't decide what you should do." He slightly smiles at her "Because do you remember that saying that you told me, that day when I was hurt and in trouble."

"…."

"I will take that glare as a yes then." He looks to Sheele then starts walking past her "Let's go Sheele, let's get this target dealt with then we can go home."

"Okay Ichigo." She turns to him and started following him out of there

Rukia just sighs while looking away while saying Ichigo's name in a silent voice. She closed her eyes and hugs herself for the moment, thinking back to that time when she was stuck in that cage. She does not want to go through that again, but she also does not want anyone else to be in that condition like her.

"I know what I have to do." She opens her eyes then stops thinking about the past, she lowers her arms and shows this serious look in her eyes. She turns back and finally gets out of that room, going to find Renji but knowing that Renji is probably with Leone, she decided to go find Akame while Ichigo sets out with Sheele.

Akame was outside sparring herself with a wooden sword, practicing after she was full eating all that food. Very soon, Rukia would be coming outside to see her. She watches her fighting while she watches but Akame would soon stop when she spots Rukia, it happened when she tried a spin swing and when seeing Rukia she lowers her sword to finally stop.

"Can I help you Rukia?"

"You know me and we never really met." She walks over to her

"Mhmmm Renji told me about you when he was with Night Raid, you are a good friend to Renji and to Ichigo."

"Well I guess you are someone I can trust if you are friends with Renji and Ichigo."

"You wish to train don't you?"

"So you know."

Akame nods and looks to the side of her, looking at a second wooden sword that was leaning against the wall. When Rukia looks over to see what she was looking at, noticing the wooden sword she looks back to Akame then towards the sword to walk over to pick it up.

"You may have been asleep and out of action for a while now." Akame said when Rukia picks up the sword "But if you wish to regain the strength you got and return to the frontlines, then I will not hold back in this if you ask me to help you." She then starts moving backwards, moving away for Rukia to walk over.

"It's fine…" She holds the sword with two hands to it, having her sword in front of her "If I want to wield my Zanpakuto or see it again, I have to get stronger."

Akame smiles while holding her wooden sword with two hands to it, having the sword in front of her too. "Good. I'm ready when you are Rukia."

Rukia smiles a bit "Thank you… Akame." Then finally, charges towards her still holding her sword with two hands to it, having the sword to the side of her while running at Akame while she does the same thing.


	6. Kill the Crazy

Ichigo and Sheele finally got a team up into the city in the middle of the night, travelling together and trying to lay low away from the populated areas. Sheele already has a wanted poster spreading throughout the city, forcing her to hide in the darkness while Ichigo wonders around, unable to find anything about this executioner he went back to check on Sheele who is waiting for him in the park.

When Ichigo arrives at the location where Sheele would be waiting, seeing she was leaning against a tree along with her scissors as well, she was reading this book while waiting for Ichigo to arrive but when she heard someone coming, she looks over seeing Ichigo approaching her.

"How did it go?"

"No good." He shakes his head when walking up to her "Are you sure our information is correct?"

"Well…" She thinks about it while having her finger on her chin, moving her eyes to the top corner. "We heard this executioner has been killing a lot of people around here, the military couldn't find him so… He should be here."

"Well… That's good to know…." He looks down at the book she was reading, seeing the front name of it. "Hmn? 100 ways to mend your airheaded ways. So simple even an airhead won't forget." He said it in his mind and got him raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh uhm… Nothing…" He turns away

"Well I guess we can keep looking around then." She puts the book away then picks up her scissors.

"So is that an Imperial Arms?" Ichigo asks when looking back to her at the scissors.

She looks back to him and nods "That's right." She looks at her scissors while holding it together with two hands to it. "It's the sheers of creations, Extase. This Imperial Arms is strong enough to cut anything."

"Sounds like a good weapon…."

"It's good enough to cut your sword." She looks down at his Zangetsu that is in it's sheath.

"Yeah right." He taps on the top of it "My Zangetsu can't be broken, not even an S-Class Danger Beast can make a dent to it."

"Well that sounds interesting; shall we put that to the test then?"

"Uhh I don't think it's a good idea to do it right here and now."

She sighs "I guess so…"

As they turn back to walk away, they do not know that someone is watching every move they make, having someone on the highest point in the city, looking out everywhere and finding some targets to behead. After taking care of many Imperial soldiers, he now has his eye upon Sheele and Ichigo.

"Well well… We now have assassins here hunting a top killer…." The man smiles while looking down at the two, using his Imperial Arms to get good sight of the two as if he was at the park, standing on a tree. "Now isn't this city becoming dangerous right now, but which one of you… Should face me…" He looks at Sheele for the moment then looks to Ichigo, seeing him turning his head to the side so he can see him. "Ah… Now look at those eyes…" He starts to laugh and gets ready for a fight.

The two continues walking around the dark places of this city, getting this strong feeling that he is out there somewhere. As they keep walking, Ichigo decided to ask Sheele something about this person due to not telling him about all of it yet.

"So Sheele… What's the deal with this guy?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"You told me about this guy is an executioner."

"Oh… Sorry about that… Well let's see… He is a… Uhm…."

"You forgot didn't you….?"

"Uhm I'm sorry…" She bows a bit "I seem to have forgotten about him…" After that, she ended up losing her glasses when she bowed, sending them onto the ground. "Ah my glasses!"

Ichigo lets a deep sighs while Sheele goes on her knees, trying to look for her glasses. "How did I get her…" He mumbles to himself "Well I guess it wasn't Leone or Bulat…." He then decides to go down on one knee to help Sheele get her glasses. "Here let me….."

She ends up raising her head up at Ichigo, getting Ichigo to look at her too close as she shows her beautiful purple eyes and causing her to blush a bit even though she is blind. This also got Ichigo blushing and caused him to get back up, due to being too close to her if she moved any closer she could have kissed him.

"I got my glasses!" She puts it on while slowly getting up off the ground, seeing Ichigo looking away with his arms crossed. "Uhm.. Are you alright?"

"It's fine…."

"Uhm… Okay then… So Ichigo… Do you think Rukia can handle this?"

"Well… I made her remember about something she told me long ago, I'm sure if she keeps remembering that then I'm sure she will be alright."

"Oh I remember you mention something to Rukia before you left."

"You remember that?" He looks back to her

"Mhmm, but what did you say to get her back into training?"

"Hmmmm…. What I said?" He thinks about it "Well…"

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't ask about that, we don't really know each other that much…."

"It's fine Sheele." He looks away from her "I have been in Night Raid for a while now, Renji has been in here longer. If Renji can trust you all then I can trust you, even though you're an assassin."

"Well… I wasn't good at anything else, I was such a klutz."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I should tell you my story, after all I trust you Ichigo."

"Sheele…"

"I grew up in the older parts of the Imperial Capital. I never been able to do anything right around those parts, I never really had friends, instead they give me mean comments about me like there was something wrong with me, I was not normal. The only reason why I became an assassin because I was happy." She lowers her head down a bit "I finally found a friend who cared for me; she never laughed at me if I ever get messed up. She was someone that brought me happiness that I have never felt before."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to revert to bad?"

"It wouldn't last forever…. Until that day happened, that day when her boyfriend arrived at our home, her ex-boyfriend came and had this furious look as if he wanted to kill her. He smashed things and was hurting the both of us, I think he was drunk and no matter what she said to him, he would not listen… All that came in my head was to save my friend, and that is what I did."

"You killed him…"

She nods "I stabbed him through the back of his neck, but after I killed him I was surprisingly calm, I was amazed how quickly he died in front of me. I did not even care how much of his blood was on me, I felt nothing from it. My head was cleared when I killed him but my friend was just on her knees trembling in fear, she feared her ex-boyfriend and me. We never spoke to one another ever again after that day, so I was left alone."

Ichigo just turns to the side; he was wordless, as he could not find anything to say to her. He did knew there was more to her story so he looked back at her, knowing she will finish the rest of it and then he might say something to her afterwards.

"After a few days later, some of his friends came to find me. Of course, they would want revenge on what I did to their friend. They told me that they killed my parents, killed my friend and was going to kill me next, but after what they said to me I was completely calmed at all the things they said to me. So after that I went and killed them all, one by one with the same knife I killed their friend. That was the day when I became a cold blooded assassin."

She looks back to Ichigo having this crazy smile all the sudden. "I liked killing people, true I was messed up but I was very good at what I do. There was something in life that I could do, if I keep killing these bad people then I could make the world a better place." Her face then turned to normal after seeing Ichigo's face having this weird look at her. "Sorry… I kind of went a little overboard didn't it?'

"It's fine Sheele…"

"And so, I ended up becoming a solo assassin within the empire to help the revolutionary army, eventually I met the boss and she gave me a new life within Night Raid."

"I guess they all have a rough past." He said to himself in his mind "All of them were nice at the start, in the end we all were force to kill…. Just like that day when I…."

"Are… You alright Ichigo…?"

"Yeah… It is all good Sheele."

"Do you… Think I'm a monster?"

"…" He shakes his head "No… To be honest I get why you did all of that, I do not blame you for what happen to your past Sheele, deep down you are a nice person."

"….." She smiles to him "Thank you… Ichigo."

As they continue moving, they discover that more and more guards are fast patrolling the city, knowing that the executioner is nearby they try to double time around their positions. This also became a problem for the two because they are slowly closing in on them and not the enemy, causing them to back away and think of a new strategy to take care of this mess.

"This isn't going well." Ichigo said tapping on the handle of his Zangetsu "Alright…" He looks to Sheele "You stay here while I go check on the roofs, see what we are dealing with up there."

"Understood…"

"I'll be back." He suddenly vanishes.

Ichigo stands on one of the two story buildings, looking out at this large city, which is impossible to find someone out here. He lets a deep sighs, seeing many guards patrolling a lot around here and knowing that they are supposed to go after the executioner, this mission will not go well. Ichigo was about to jump back down to check on Sheele but suddenly he spots someone else on the roof, seeing someone standing on the edge of that roof looking out at the view, seeing this woman standing there that got Ichigo's eyes widen and caused him to go running over to investigate.

While Sheele waits for Ichigo, she did look down at the end of the alleyway, noticing that the guards have spotted her. She was force to leave Ichigo and make a run for it out of here, unable to fight in a small area like this, she needs to go on the streets so she can fight perfectly although if she starts dropping bodies then more will come and will be a problem.

Ichigo was chasing after her until she ends up bringing Ichigo to this wide circle area, away from the buildings and anyone around. She has her back towards Ichigo, standing there while Ichigo stands further away from her, breathing a bit heavily due to the running but he slowly gets closer to see if she is who he thinks she is. Just when he gets closer to her, he ends up calling out to her silently but she could hear him. "Mom?" After calling out her name she turn around, showing her face to Ichigo and got him in a shock to see it was her mother standing there, a woman that has been dead a long time ago.

"This can't be happening…" He shakes his head while standing his ground "You can't be real."

"Ichigo…" She calls to him, causing Ichigo to freeze for the moment while she started walking closer to him.

"…" He could not do anything; he just stared at her while his hands shaken that he could not touch his sword or do anything. When he was about to call out her name again in silently, she went and hugged him by wrapping her arms around his neck. "….. Mom?"

"Ichigo…."She whispers in his ear "You're going to die here…."

"…."

Finally revealing her true colours to Ichigo while he is in a mess right now, when Ichigo moved his head back, finally seeing the man that they were looking for. "Well hello there… At last we meet."

"… What the…."

That man quickly drew out two long blades out of his arm of his coat, with Ichigo quickly hearing those blades he tried to jump back to evade them but it was too late. When Ichigo jumps back away from him, not drawing his sword yet but he started to feel the hits he sustained when he felt blood going down his body. He could feel a cut on his chest and another on the side of his neck, the one on the neck was not that deep but the one on the chest did.

"Ah what a shame… I was trying to remove your head on the first swing, but you went and dodged it."

"You bastard…. What happened to my mother?!"

"Oh so it was your mother… Well no wonder you were in a frozen wreck." He would have his arms in front of him to form a cross. "Now allow me to introduce myself, I am the head-hunter Zanku the Decapitator."

"You son of a…. You're the executioner…" He looks up at that eyeball on his forehead "That must have been one of his powers." Ichigo said in his mind. "I bet that's all he could do." He finally draws his sword. "Then I can't hesitate with this bastard…." He finally vanishes to attack.

"Wow he's fast… But…" He quickly turned back and blocked against his sword, getting Ichigo a shock on his face. "My my you were trying to end this fight here and now with your silly technique called 'Flash Step'."

"How did he know…?" He quickly jumped back away from him, holding his sword in front of him.

"Are you planning on firing a Getsugatenshou at me?"

"…." He looks back to his eye on the forehead "Can that thing be a…."

"BINGO! This is my Imperial Arms called Spectator. I can read every thought you have and counteract against it, it is one of the five gifts of sight is 'Insight'. For example, one of the gifts you saw before, seeing the one thing you desire the most and that was your mother."

"…."

"It is just you and me now Beast Hunter, now let's see if I can rough you up before you lose your head!" He goes charging towards him.

"Just try and see what happens!" He also charges towards him.

"Now here comes a Getsuga…." He quickly ducked on time when Ichigo fired a Getsugatenshou; however, that horizontal wave just went over his head and did not cut him. "Now you're planning on attacking me rapidly at the front." He said when he stood normally and went to strike against his attacks. "Now here comes that 'Flash Step' again."

Ichigo vanishes to the side to swing his sword with two hands against him, only to see him duck again and get Zanku to strike through his chest with one of his blades. "You are so predictable, boy!" He kicks Ichigo in that wounded spot, sending him flying back then sliding on the ground further away from him.

"Damnit…."

Elsewhere back to Sheele, after she got the soldiers off her back she finally stops somewhere in this town square where everything was quiet and did not look right. She looks around seeing no one around, all inside while the guards are nowhere to be seen, she had to stand ready and draw out her scissors because she can sense that someone is coming towards this place.

"I have finally found you!" A girl called out to Sheele, getting her to look over seeing an Imperial guard standing on the roof with this stuffed animal next to her. She stands there crossing her arms, having this strange dark look towards Sheele. "You're a member of Night Raid. At last I finally found you!"

"And just who are you?" Sheele asks when she and that dog lands on the ground, getting Sheele to look at that dog "What is that weird thing?"

"His name is Koro, my Imperial Arms. I got this before my instructor Captain Ogre was killed. You bastard Night Raid's killed him and also killed my father…." She points towards Sheele "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU NIGHT RAID!"

"This is not good…" She said to herself "Guess I don't have a choice here."

That girl quickly drew out these weapons and started shooting towards Sheele, causing Sheele to go running to the side while drawing out her scissors. "I am Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Guards… And I am going to get you Night Raid!"

While Sheele was running to the side to avoid her gunfire, knowing it will not work against her. When Sheele looks back to her, she notices that little dog was no longer there anymore so she had to put her guard up. Once Seryu stopped shooting, Sheele could feel that something was right above her, only because she could see herself covered in the shadow of this beast that was a huge version of Koro. That beast looked like it was trying to eat her; just on time she jumps out of the way and lets Koro smash through the ground.

"It's big… Does this mean that it's a…"

That Koro comes charging out of the smoke and tries again to attack her however Sheele wasn't going to avoid this attack, she ends up swinging her scissors at the beast, getting it to go sliding past her with a deep cut through the side of the mouth. Seryu would suddenly appear just when Koro goes past her; jumping over her Imperial Arms, she tries to surprise attack. She went and kicked her but only to be block again by those scissors, so she lands on the ground and starts punching like crazy at Sheele since she is out of ammo while Koro starts regenerating quickly.

"Justice shall prevail!" She kicks her scissors to send her sliding back

Sheele sighs while backing away and blocking her attacks with her scissors. "She's strong without her Imperial Arms…."

"Koro now!"

"…" She could feel Koro was ready to attack her from behind while Seryu attacks her at the front "I don't have time to avoid them both…"

"IT'S OVER!"

"I have to use my Trump Card… Extase!" She creates this flash of light from her scissors, causing Seryu to be blind for the moment for her to evade that monsters attack.

"Damnit…." Seryu said while seeing the flash of light fading away, getting Koro next to her they both looks to the side towards Sheele who stood away from them. "Justice almost prevailed…"

"Damn her…. She's nuts…" She said to herself in her mind, she stands ready knowing that they will attack soon. "Ichigo… I can't do this alone, please help me…"

Elsewhere, Ichigo backed away from Zanku after he could not hit him with any of his attacks, he stood his ground against him and since his mind is wide open, that man could read every move he can make and try to evade or block those attacks.

"What's wrong now Beast Hunter can't you get a hit? You may be fast but I can still see you. You have too many things going through your mind, you can't seem to shut them all out, I guess you can't now after I showed you your mother."

"You bastard…." He tights the grip of his sword "I have to end this soon…. Only then can I return to Sheele." He said in his mind, trying to think of a way to stop him even though he is already reading his mind.

"Still plotting ways to kill me… Well allow me to go first!" He charges towards Ichigo, swinging his blades at him rapidly and fast, causing Ichigo to move backwards while blocking his attacks. "What's wrong Beast Hunter, I thought you would fight well in this condition. Perhaps maybe I should bring back your dead mother again?"

Ichigo's eyes widen when he mentioned her again, also caused the whole area to shake in this spiritual pressure that Ichigo is unleashing. Zanku could feel this pressure, getting heavier, because of that he let his guard down for the moment and got Ichigo to swing upwards, getting Zanku a sudden cut on his chest from that attack.

"….. Damn that little shit… He caught me by surprise with that… But… What is this power…?" He watches Ichigo, having his head lower so he could not see his eyes.

"Just shut up… Don't talk about my mother… Or I'll kill you…" His spiritual pressure slowly turns normal but his power suddenly increased, when looking back at Zanku, he could see his eyes have changed to yellow now.

"My my this is getting intensify change in power so sudden… What have you been hiding from me?"

"Don't bother reading my mind Zanku… I'm going to show you." He slowly moves his right hand up to cover his face "I'm going to end this… In an instant…"

"End this in an instant?"

Ichigo's face turns to darkness when he activated something, causing this massive energy of darkness like it was a Getsugatenshou, it blasted everywhere around Ichigo but soon when he was ready, the darkness slowly fades away in the sky. Once all of it slowly moves off Ichigo, Zanku could see a strange white mask that just appeared on his face, a white mask with two red lines going from the top, down past the eyes and to the chin.

Zanku could feel the pressure kicking in again, feeling this sensational power from Ichigo while he just stands there saying nothing to him. Zanku would soon start to laugh loudly, feeling this excitement and not fear in his eyes while Ichigo just stood there, finally calm and show that he has shut his mind.

"This is getting excitement don't you agree Ichigo!? Your power is amazing, you finally shut your mind and now, such a cold blooded killer you turned out to be." He keeps laughing but soon moves his finger to his eyeball on his forehead. "But this can also read your movements as well so –"

Zanku did not see it on time, due to him talking too much he did not see Ichigo appearing right in front of him. Ichigo ended this with just one hit, that hit would be his sword ramming through his mouth and reaching the other side of his head. Zanku just stood there with his mouth opened, he was at a shock to see this but he could not really say anything after that due to the sword still in his mouth.

Ichigo pulls his sword out of his mouth then takes a step to the side, allowing Zanku to fall past him and slam hard onto the ground. Ichigo just stood there not turning his head to him, looking at his bloodied sword while moving his other hand back on the mask to feel a bit of blood over it. After that he made the mask vanish, lowering his power and getting his eyes to return to normal.

"You talk too much Zanku."

Elsewhere things are not going well for Sheele as Seryu and Koro continues pushing her to a corner, unable to defeat them both and the way things are going, she cannot defeat this perfect tag team attacks. She did ended up getting some bruises on her left leg and right arm and also to her cheek, after doing some early skirmishes with Seryu until Koro interferes and causing her to evade.

Seryu just stood there with her arms crossed, having this dark look while Koro stands ready for another attack, waiting for Seryu to give the order. With Sheele breathing heavily, this will end very soon.

"Just give up!" Seryu calls out "Stop this now so I can execute you right here and now!"

"Just shut up."

"Your friend isn't coming back for you… He left you to die in the name of justice. With that weapon of yours, you cannot use your Trump Card anymore." She started to smile "But mine can still use his."

"….. She's going to use it…"

"Koro, use you're Trump Card. GO BERSERK!"

Her Imperial Arms began to metamorphosis into a slight bigger form of itself, becoming this dark red form with its arms so huge and muscular. With Koro in this form, his strength would seriously increase a lot and once ready, it begins its attack at Sheele by unleashing this massive roar towards her, making this high pitch noise that causes Sheele to cover her ears when hearing it while Seryu could not hear a thing.

"I can't…. Take it… Anymore…."

Koro made its attack by grabbing her while she could not defend herself, lifting her up in the air and dropping her scissors. With her weapon on the ground, she could not move or do anything while Koro holds her up in the air, waiting for Seryu to give it the order to squeeze.

"Good boy Koro… NOW SQUEEZE!"

Koro did as she said and started squeezing the life out of her; all she could do is scream loudly when she could feel that she will not last a few seconds. Just as life was about to end for her, her saviour would finally arrive to rescue her from this monster, firing a Getsuga towards the arm to cut right through it and sending its arm falling to the ground. Ichigo would grab her before she hits the ground; once Ichigo grabbed her, she was already unconscious on his shoulder.

"What the hell is this!?"

Ichigo had his back towards the two while still holding Sheele on his shoulder. When he was ready, he puts her down on the ground, standing tall and looking down at her while she lies there still alive but unconscious.

"Sorry for being late Sheele…" He turns towards Seryu then to the giant Koro in front of him. "Let me take over this once." He starts walking up to Koro, being completely calm in front of this giant monster while drawing his sword.

"And just who the hell are you interrupting Koro's feeding!?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; I don't like what you're doing to my friend here."

"So you're a member of Night Raid too are you?" She lowers her head a bit while smiling in this evil look. "Another member of Night Raid… This is my lucky day…." She looks back to Ichigo to show her weird evil look at him, also to engulf herself in this strange black and red aura. "I, Seryu Ubiquities shall unleash the flames of justice onto you Ichigo Kurosaki! YOU SHALL NOT SPREAD EVIL IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE ICHIGO!"

"Oh great your worse than Sheele…"" He just leans his upper body back, bit freaked out right now, as he does not really want to know what she has been on, afterwards he just remains calm while looking back to Koro.

Sheele finally opened her eyes seeing only a blur for the moment but when she sees clearly she could see Ichigo having his back towards her, still feeling hurt from Koro she couldn't say anything, she tried to call to him but she was still hurt. All she could do is watch, about to be the next person to see how strong Ichigo can really be.

"KORO, FINISH THIS EVIL MAN IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!"

Koro did what she said and began its attack to Ichigo, forgetting that her Trump Card isn't going to last that long so Koro plans to hit Ichigo with every strength it has left with this one hard punch. Ichigo did not look like he was going to avoid this, he was ready to take this creature down and since it's arm is still on the ground, Koro will use its left arm to punch down at Ichigo however on the right time Ichigo blocks it instantly. He held his sword with just one hand to it, having the top blade facing the ground and in front of him; he instantly blocks that strong fist with his sword. The ground underneath Ichigo began to break apart, making Ichigo sink down a bit but he stood his ground from that hit.

Seryu was astonished to see what she just saw, seeing Koro's punch blocked by a small sword like that. "Impossible…. With just one hand to that katana… He blocked it?"

Ichigo counterattacks by jumping over Koro with a front flip and once landing on the ground on one knee, that arm he blocked ended up falling onto the ground, causing Koro to finally collapse as well onto the ground when the Trump Card finally ran out of time. Koro slowly reverts to itself before, unable to help Seryu now since she is now alone in this fight against Ichigo.

"Koro!"

Ichigo charges towards her with two hands to his sword, ready to strike through her when she quickly puts up her defences while quickly jumping back away from him. Her weapons are no match against Ichigo's sword, striking through her weapons and cutting her arms but his sword did not cut deep enough yet while she kept moving back.

"This is over!" Ichigo shouts while preparing to charge up "Getsuga –"

Seryu suddenly sticks out this gun out of her mouth; suddenly getting Ichigo's eyes widen seeing what she just drew out of her. At close range, she fired a single bullet at Ichigo before he could discharge a Getsuga, causing that gunshot to echo throughout this area and unable to block this bullet, Ichigo ended up freezing when that bullet went through his chest.

"…."

"JUSTICE PREVAIL!"

Ichigo stood there for the moment lowering his head while his Getsuga still wrapped around his blade, waiting for Ichigo to discharge it while Seryu laughs loudly at him, feeling she won but she did not. Ichigo surprised her by finally moving forward and swings his sword at her, finally discharging his Getsugatenshou and with that close range attack, it pierced right through her chest and sends that blast going through the building behind her. Seryu goes falling to the ground, screaming in pain on the ground while Ichigo stands there looking down at her.

"…. Curse you… Curse you…" Her evil look faded away and replaced with this sad look with tears going down her face. "It's not fair… There's so much evil in the world, I can't… fail here and now…"

Ichigo sighs but he soon felt the pain kicking back in again from that bullet hole, getting his left hand over his wound while looking back to Seryu. "You know… I don't know much about you people of the empire and those from Night Raid, I'm not like any of you who wish to protect the world it is now and those who wishes for a new change." He said while turning back. "I don't know where I am in this whole war, pretty much in between but whatever happens… The empire needs to be better than this, right now it's all in a mess and I am going to help restore the empire to what it was before all of this started." He turns his head to her "That's why I'm here."

"….."

Ichigo looks forward. "I'm sorry." Then takes his leave by sheathing his sword, walking over to Sheele.

Sheele ended up falling back into darkness again when she saw the whole fight with those two, closing her eyes again and falling asleep, staying like this for a while until finally opening her eyes yet again. She could see the night sky, feeling she was moving but she wasn't the one running, when she slowly moves her head to the side looking outwards seeing she is moving but it was Ichigo who was doing all the work here while she was in his arms.

Ichigo turns his head to her, having a slightly smile on his face, relieved that she has finally awaken. "Hey Sheele…."

"…Ichigo?"

"About time you woke up…." He looks forward while running "It's hard running off with a bullet hole through my gut, but at least you're not as heavy as you look…"

"Ichigo…." She lowers her head "I'm sorry… I could not defeat my opponent… I'm sorry you had to get involve."

"It was my fault for leaving you Sheele; I fell for the trap of the enemy and got us to split up. I ended up killing Zanku though, after that I went to save you."

"I'm sorry… Ichigo…"

"You don't need to apologise… What Rukia said to me: If you get hurt, I will help you. If you can't fight, then I'll fight in your place. If you are in pain, then I will help you to deal with your pain. After all, we are friends, right?"

"….." She smiles to him then leans her head against his chest while still running. "Thank you… Ichigo…"


	7. Kill the Nobles Pt1

Rukia has been training with Akame nonstop after Ichigo left with Sheele to the city to eliminate a target, it was hard for Rukia to get back into shape and back into action but after sustaining so many bruises from Akame's wooden sword, Akame eventually stopped the fight and let Rukia rest for the moment. Rukia had to accept this as the moment they stopped; her bruises started kicking in, causing her to lower her sword and to sit down next to Akame against the wall.

"You seem to have gained much of your experience when we started this fight… But you do seem to bruise yourself quite quickly."

Rukia sighs while looking at her wrist with this black mark on it. "It's not my fault… I'm not really as strong as Ichigo or Renji."

"I thought as much, you don't look like you're in anyone's level in Night Raid."

She turns her head to Akame "Well thanks for that, so you're saying that I'll be the first one to die out there?"

"Not really…" She looks out at the view "Any of us will die out there if we underestimate our enemies, it doesn't matter if we are good at what we do, we will eventually come across someone stronger and they will kill us."

"Wow… Never thought you would say that."

"However if you become a liability then you will die first."

"Oh thanks…"

Bulat suddenly appeared behind them laughing at the two with his hands on his waist. "Oh don't let Akame get to you Rukia; everyone here in Night Raid is doing everything they can for the coming battle soon." He gives her thumbs up and winks at her "But if you can't handle your opponent then leave it to me to help you out."

"Uhm… Thanks Bulat… But to be honest I thought Night Raid was meant for assassinations."

"That is true Rukia, but look at me and Renji and Ichigo, none of us are actually assassin material while these guys are." He looks down at Akame.

"I guess so…"

"You know… Didn't Ichigo mention something like that before?" Akame asks

"Probably... But speaking of strength and stats, what type of weapon is your Zanpakuto Rukia?"

"Well…" She looks forward "It's called Sodenoshirayuki. It's an ice and snow type Zanpakuto."

"You have a weapon of ice and snow?" Bulat asks "Just like hers…."

"Hmn?"

"Well you should know about General Esdeath's power."

"Esdeath?'

"She is also an ice user and very good at it." Akame said "It is said that she destroyed a guild who were servants to the ice dragon. She cares for only war and looking for the strongest however, she also wishes to be the only ice user out there."

"I've heard of that group." Rukia said "They served the ice dragon Hyorinmaru, the true lord of the north. Do you think Esdeath was one of the people who once served him?"

"No." Bulat crosses his arms "Esdeath got her powers from obtaining one of the strongest Imperial Arms ever, she got it when she became a general of the military and because of that she gotten stronger by wiping out that group."

"I'm surprised you're not part of that group." Akame said

"No." She shakes her head "I ended up being raised in the Kuchiki clan and finally mastered my powers there, after that I just….."

"Hmn?"

"Never mind… It's nothing…"

"Well you should be careful Rukia." Bulat said "If Esdeath finds out there is an ice user in Night Raid, she will try anything to kill you."

"Well thanks for letting me know Bulat."

"Well anyways…" Akame stands up "It's time for dinner."

"So what are we having this time Akame?' Bulat asks while stepping back to let Rukia stand back up.

"Were having fish." She starts walking off "I'll be back soon."

Soon Lubbock came running through to interrupt this little conversation. "Rukia!"

"….." Both Rukia and Bulat turns back to face him "What is it?"

"It's Ichigo…."

Ichigo was lying in bed after they finally returned, passed out after losing a lot of blood from running across the country to reach Night Raid with Sheele in his arms. The bullet was out of his body but there has been some parts still inside of him, thankfully, Lubbock was able to pull the pieces out of him while he was unconscious by using his Imperial Arms.

"Is Ichigo going to be alright?" Rukia asks

"Well he's not in any danger." Lubbock said while pulling his string out of his chest "He has lost a lot of blood, so he could be alright later." He looks to Rukia then to Sheele

"So Sheele." Najenda walks in and looks to her while she sits on the chair near Ichigo. "What happened out there?"

"Well… We encountered two Imperial Arms." She looks to Ichigo "He… Killed them both."

"Seriously?"

"Well that's Ichigo for you." Renji said looking at him "He's a tough bastard to kill… Even if you do kill him, he will surely come back to life."

"Well then…" Najenda turns back "Should leave him be, once he wakes up we will discuss the plans on dealing with the empire." She then walks out of the room

"Come on Rukia." Renji turns back "Before Akame goes and eats all the fish."

Rukia sighs 'Ichigo…"

"Don't worry…" Sheele stands up off her seat "I will keep watch over him."

"You sure?"

She nods "It's at least I can do for him for rescuing me."

"Alright, thank you Sheele." Rukia turns back and walks out of there

Lubbock walks out of there to follow Rukia. "So Rukia… Looks like Sheele is getting this soft point for Ichigo now…"

'What?"

"You jealous?"

She sighs a bit "No."

"You know…. With Renji being with Leone and Ichigo with Sheele…"

"Just what are you implying?" She keeps walking

"You want to go out with –"

"No."

He sighs "Oh come on…."

"Leave me alone Lubbock."

Lubbock stops and watches her walk away "She is so jealous…"

While they go and get something to eat thanks to Akame who brought a large pack of fishes back home after diving in the water to retrieve a lot of them, she prepared for the meal for all of them but since Ichigo and Sheele wasn't eating, both their plates of fish were left next to Akame. Eventually it will not be long before Ichigo finally wakes up, not fully healed yet but he sits up slowly, moaning a bit when feeling his injuries.

Sheele was just sitting there reading that book again, when hearing Ichigo getting up she closed her book and looks over to him. "Ichigo."

He sighs while placing his hand over his wound that is in bandages. "Where… Am I?"

"We made it to the compound Ichigo, although you only ran halfway."

He sighs again placing his hand at the back of his head "Seriously?"

She nods "Good thing I went on ahead to get the others, but how are you feeling now Ichigo?"

"Yeah I feel great…" He lowers his arms and looks over to her "What about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ichigo, but you should get some rest, you did lose a lot of blood from that run. I can't believe you ran that far."

"Yeah I know…"

"It's… Kind of my fault isn't it?"

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I couldn't kill Seryu; you had to get involved and got yourself shot." She looks down having a depressed look. "I'm sorry."

"Look Sheele, like I told you before after we left. I will protect you and everyone else, that's my role in this war."

She looks back to him "Ichigo…"

Ichigo tries to move off the bed however, he felt a bit of the pain of his injury, making him moan a bit when slowly sitting to the side of the bed. Sheele would get up and walks over to him. "Ichigo you shouldn't be getting up right now."

"I'll be fine…" He gets up while still having his hand over his gut to where that gunshot hit him. "Feel pretty hungry right now…" He then ends up falling back, sitting back onto the bed again.

"Ichigo let me get you some food for you, it's at least I can do for you for saving my life."

He lets a deep sighs "Fine…"

"Just rest ok." She turns back and walks out of the room while Ichigo lies back; she closed the door behind her and started walking down the hallway towards the dining room, having a little smile on her face. "Ichigo…"

While Ichigo lays there on the bed slowly closing his eyes, knowing there's nothing he can do for now but something would interrupt this calm moment when a voice heard inside his mind. Just when someone called out his name, Ichigo opened his eyes widely and caused Ichigo to appear somewhere else, appearing inside the world of his Zanpakuto, lying on the side of the skyscraper building.

"…"

When Ichigo slowly sits up, looking around the area seeing it is all in darkness as the dark moon shines over this large city. When Ichigo notices that he is not alone here, feeling there is someone standing close by behind him that is where he slowly gets up off the ground and turns his attention to the one he never wanted to see again. The white hollow that lurks inside Ichigo's mind and Zanpakuto, appearing in his Bankai form but in a white appearance. This white hollow appears far different from Ichigo, showing a white mask that is different from his regular hollow mask. He wears the true form of his hollow mask, having this white mask with black lines on it and two horns facing forward, having his long white hair reaching down past his waist. It also shows he has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes.

"It's you again…" Ichigo looks towards him "What the hell do you want?"

"You better watch yourself Ichigo." He moves his left hand underneath his mask while still holding the white Tensa Zangetsu in his other hand, using his left hand to pull up the mask to show his face to Ichigo. "After what I saw out there, I will seeing you use that mask more often in future battles."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean is that I will be watching you, Ichigo. You had better watch yourself out there, because when I see an opening, I am going to take it. Just like what I did to you last time you tried to control my full power."

"…"

"So you watch yourself out there Ichigo… Be sure not to die until the next time we meet!"

Ichigo closed his eyes for the moment but when opening his eyes again he appeared back on the bed, getting Ichigo to sit back up and looks out at the door, causing Ichigo to sweat when feeling that sensational power flowing throughout that whole world, seeing that hollow is getting closer to Ichigo. When Ichigo slowly moves his hand over his face, seeing a slight second image of that hollow, his hand began to shake then slowly lowers it back down.

"I will…. Not let you be king…."

After a while of catching a break, after finish eating their food and wait for Ichigo to finally recover so he could leave that room. Najenda would call upon all of them to meet her in the main room, there she will begin to tell them on the next target they have to deal with, this time it will involve all of Night Raid to achieve this main objective of this war.

"With the two Imperial Arms User Zanku and Seryu dead, it won't be long before the Empire get their hands on those weapons and give them to someone else. I do wish you brought them back so we could use them, but I guess you were doing too much."

"Hey I had to carry Sheele all the way back, plus I took a gunshot wound through the chest point blank. I can't carry everyone here…"

"Well good to know… But right now Night Raid is preparing to deal with a big serious challenge, which is to protect the four great noble clans of this world."

"The four great clans?" Sheele asks

"Yes… There is the Kuchiki clan, the Shihōin clan, the Shiba clan and finally there is the Kasumiōji. Each of these clans once served the empire but when times goes by these clans are now betraying the empire, which is good for us because they once help give resources to the empire and since that's done they won't be getting any more money from the noble clans, so they will now try to attack the clans with force."

"So our job is to defend these four clans against waves of enemy's right?" Mine asks "This shall be interesting…"

"The problem is that these clans are stretch far between each other, the only two clans that are closer is the Shiba clan and the Shihōin clan. If possible we should let their forces deal with the empire's forces while we go for the kill…." She raises her metallic arm and closes her hand to form a fist "We will hunt down the one in charge of this operation, including all those he brought with him and wipe them out, delivering a heavy blow to the empire."

"So how are we going to do this?" Renji asks

"We must split up into four teams, all four will go to each of the clans and attack the leaders, make sure they don't escape." She lowers her arm and looks to Sheele and Mine "Mine and Sheele, you two will take the Shihōin clan."

"Uhm… What happens if we get caught by them?" Sheele asks

"Then tell them that you work for General Najenda of Night Raid. That will get their attention." She then looks to Renji and Bulat "You two shall go to the Kasumiōji clan."

"Roger that." Bulat said

"Alright you can count on us boss." Renji said with a smile on his face

"Awwww that's not fair…" Leone intervenes by wrapping one arm around Renji from the side. "I wanted to go with Renji to that clan."

Renji sighs "Leone…."

"Leone you will take the others to the Kuchiki clan." Najenda said "Rukia, Akame, Lubbock and Leone, all four of you will go to the Kuchiki clan."

"But why are you sending all four of them to that clan?" Mine asks

"The Kuchiki clan is indeed a strong formidable force; my bet is that the one in charge of this operation will surely try to take out that clan first."

"So I guess you're sending me to the Shiba clan huh." Ichigo said crossing his arms

"Not alone Ichigo, I will accompany you there."

"Really?"

"The Shiba clan…" Rukia said to herself then looks to Najenda "Wait… that clan is."

"Ichigo has the blood of the Shiba clan, but since he decided to go to stay in Karakura town you pretty much lost all ownership with that clan."

"Woah…" Mine looks to Ichigo "I didn't know you were a noble."

"I'm not a noble…" Ichigo looks to her "I wasn't born in that clan, I don't really know much about them anyway."

"Isn't it the same thing with you too Rukia?" Akame looks to Rukia

"Well… Uhh…" She looks away "I ended up leaving the clan, I stayed in Karakura town."

"So the both of you are deserters of the clans." Mine said

"I wouldn't call myself a deserter." Ichigo said "I wasn't even part of that clan in the first place."

"Back to the matter at hand here people." Najenda moves her head around to look at each one of them. "Whatever happens out there, you will surely encounter strong people. Do not hold back at all, go full force if you have to but whatever happens, these clans must not fall to the empire or else we will not get the advantage here in the revolution."

"You don't have to worry about a thing Najenda." Lubbock said "We will protect the noble clans."

"That's right." Said Akame

"Same here." Mine said

"I guess this shall be a one hell of a fight then." Bulat said crossing his arms

"Hey at least we get to have another good team up don't you agree Bulat?" Renji asks

"Yes Renji… I'm looking forward to work with you again." He winks at him

"…"

"Now you be careful out there Renji." Leone said while leaning closer to him to the side, whispering something in his ear. "If you return home alive…" She went and gave him a bite on his ear.

"…." Renji ends up falling back on the floor, having his face red while covering his ear with his hand. "Bloody hell Leone."

Leone laughs "You're good as mine Renji."

Rukia sighs and closes her eyes "Unbelievable Renji."

"But… I…"

Everyone else started laughing at this, knowing that it will be a while before everyone will see each other again soon. Soon Ichigo would stop and speak his mind to them all. "You know… After being here for a while now, you guys are not really that bad."

"Hey Ichigo." Renji gets back up "Try not to die out there."

"I won't as long as you don't die out there." He said while turning his head to Renji then looks to Bulat "Good luck you two."

"Don't worry Ichigo; I will make sure that Renji survives this battle."

"Well we should get ready to go, we leave in the hour." Najenda said while turning back and walking out of the room.

Soon everyone else backs away from the table and was ready to depart from the room but then Rukia would call out to Ichigo, getting him to turn back to Rukia while everyone else leaves. "Ichigo… Do you think my brother will..."

"You're worried he will reject you right?"

"…."

"Don't worry Rukia." He turns to face her, raising his arm to form a fist "If he doesn't accept you then I'll just have to beat him up."

"Please don't…"

Ichigo lowers his arms "Rukia… If you protect your clan against the empire, I'm sure he will forgive you."

"I hope your right… Ichigo."

"Come on Rukia. I think it's time to finally get out of here and finally use that sword of yours."

"Yeah…" She nods "My Zanpakuto can't stay in a chest any longer; it's time for her to get out and dance."

"Well that's good." He turns back and walks off "As long as you don't dance with her."

"Huh? Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" She walks after him

"Nothing…"

"Hey if you got something to say to me then say it!"

"I said nothing."

While Night Raid was preparing a counterstrike against the empire's attack on the clans, inside the capital, the general of this operation is preparing for a strategy against the clans. Koga was standing in the large war room, placing his hands on this round table that shows the whole map of this world and shows a few building objects on them that looks like he took from a chess board. There were three coloured chess pieces on the map. The black ones were areas controlled by the empire, they were using the king and queen piece for the capital while using the rooks and bishops as outposts or fortresses, the knights are heavy infantry while the pawns will be their troops. In the eastern part of the land shows a few red pieces, no sign of the king or queen pieces though, only shows a lot of pawns and a few bishops on those areas, all belonging to the revolutionary army. There is one more chess pieces on the table which was white, all four of these pieces that were all queens, all been placed on the locations where the four great clans are.

"So the revolutionary army knows about our plans…" He mumbles to himself while taking some red knights and pawns, putting them around the white queens.

"How is your strategy going, General Kuchiki." Someone said appearing behind him by the closes door.

Koga turns back towards him. "Ulquiorra… You have no business on coming to my war room." He looks back to the map while Ulquiorra walks over.

"In case you forgotten… This room once belonged to me."

"I know that… But King Barragan allowed me to use this room." He picks up a white queen piece from the Kasumiōji clan and looks at it for the moment. "But care to explain why you're using chess pieces for this? Normally it's buildings or flags."

"I prefer it like that."

"Well they do look alright." He places the queen back on the board then looks back to the door when hearing someone knocking on it. "Come in!" He calls out to them.

Ulquiorra looks back as well to see whom he brought to this operation, just as they come through seeing Dordonii, Bols, Dr Stylish, and the four Rakshasa Demons. They all walk over around Ulquiorra and all stood around the war table for Koga to see all of them together.

"I'm glad that half of you made it here…' He looks back to the door then to them "Where are the others?"

"I believe Kurome is still on her mission in the north." Bols said to Koga "Seryu is dead and the assassin leader Hanza is still at the Kasumiōji clan."

"Fine then… We continue this without them."

"Wouldn't it be simple if we just bring Yammy in this operation?" Dordonii said to Koga

"Yammy will be the last resort, a Trump Card if we somehow fail to destroy the clans."

"Well don't worry about beasts like Yammy." Dr Stylish intervenes while fixing his glasses "My experiments will go quite nicely against the enemy."

"Your experiments better work out Dr Stylish or you will surely be replaced by someone else who is qualified to do a better job."

"Oh is that so?"

"The revolutionary army will try to participate in the battle against the clans; we will just have to use the main regiment in this operation. Since Rudbornn is still with Esdeath and still alive, he can just clone our forces again when he returns."

"Uhm General… Wouldn't Night Raid get involved in this mess?" Bols asks

"Why do you think I called you all here? You're all going to find them and wipe them out, kill every last one of them and then we can burn down the clans."

"Well this is going to be an interesting mission." One of the members of the Rakshasa demons said with his arms crossed. "We get to finally face Night Raid."

"Well I hope they put up a good fight before they die on us." A female said, placing her hands at the back of her head "It won't be fun if they die soon."

"You demons will be with me." Koga said "If anything goes wrong out there then I will send you four out there." He then turns to Bols and Stylish "Dr Stylish, take all your experiments and attack the Shiba clan, Bols will accompany you there as well."

"Well I'm looking forward to work with you Dr Stylish." Bols said

"My my this will be a drag, but at least I can release all of my favourite experiments upon the clan." Stylish said "But when you said all of the experiments do you mean that other one as well?"

"I don't have permission to release that monster out of its slumber, for now you will attack with all the creatures you can control and use against the Shiba clan." He looks back down to the map to look towards the Kuchiki clan. "We should send Kurome to the Kuchiki clan."

"Perhaps that is what they will expect." Ulquiorra said "They will surely have strong fortified defences in the Kuchiki clan."

"Once the other clans fall, we will divert all of our forces to the Kuchiki clan. Do I make myself clear?" He turns his eyes to him "Ulquiorra?"

"Hmn." He would turn back and walk away "I will be seeing your assessment soon."

Koga watches him take his leave from the war room, the others also watch him leave while soon Stylish looks down, placing his finger over his glasses. "My my he has no heart in him does he?"

"No he does not." Koga looks forward "He is nothingness."

"And what about you general?" Dordonii asks

Koga moves back and looks to him "We move out within the hour." He turns back and walks out of there.

"Hey what about the Kasumiōji clan and the Shihōin clan?"

"Don't worry about them."

With the war meeting finally ended, all of them took their leave from the capital and went riding out through the country to reach the noble clans. They also brought a large army with them that would soon split in pieces; all these infantry are different from the regular infantry from the empire because all wore this white clothing and skulls to cover their faces. Once they reach to a certain point, everyone will ride out in two directions, half the army goes to the Kuchiki clan while the other army goes to the Shiba clan.

Elsewhere in another location, Ulquiorra arrived at a town where Kurome is right now. This whole town has been destroyed by her, chopping every single person here into pieces and ended up stacking their bodies on a hill so she could sit up there, eating her snacks as she was finished cleaning this town up. Ulquiorra would ignore the bodies while he walks over them, when reaching to Kurome he stops and looks up at her while she continues eating her cookies.

She finally turns to Ulquiorra while holding half a cookie in her hand, having a little smile on her face to Ulquiorra while he just stands there with his hands in his pockets. "Ulquiorra… I didn't expect you would be here, come to watch me play with their corpses?"

"You have been required elsewhere, Kurome. Take your troops to the Kuchiki clan, eliminate them all."

"Oh so they have finally turned against the empire have they?"

"Yes." He turns back "They will surely call for Night Raid for reinforcements."

"Oh?" She looks to the side, eating that piece of her cookie. "That means that my big sister will be there…" She then gets back up and picks up her sword and looks back to him. "I can't wait to see my little sister again."


	8. Kill the Nobles Pt2

A great battle will soon begin in the noble clans of this world, both sides will fight for its power and its position, whatever happens here on the battlefield one side will lose and will lose the advantage here in the war. If Night Raid gets to those four clans on time then the clans will stand a fighting chance on defeating the empire however, they have no idea who they will be fighting out there, they will be facing challenges of not just soldiers, but those who possess Imperial Arms or a Zanpakuto.

Right now, Night Raid has begun to make their travel to these noble clans but there is no need for them to go travelling on the ground, Najenda thought a better way by going halfway by a flying Danger Beast. All of Night Raid will take a ride on this flying looking stingray that is a Danger Beast, controlled by Najenda and allowing Night Raid to get to their places soon.

Najenda would be standing there holding the chains of the Danger Beast, feeling the soft breeze blowing past her body and so do the others. "What do you think of my new pet Danger Beast?"

Ichigo slightly laughs while sitting nearby "This here is amazing…"

"You said it." Leone said "Got to love the bosses style in transport."

"Yeah." Renji said who sits behind Leone; he then turns his head back seeing both Lubbock and Mine facing the other way, having a sick way like there about to throw up. "But I don't think all of us can take the flying express."

"This here isn't fun!" Mine said

Sheele also felt a bit frightened when she thought of looking down seeing how far they really are, causing her to close her eyes and moves away, getting Sheele to grab hold of Ichigo's coat and to lean her head against his back. Ichigo would turn back but seeing she is afraid of falling, he just slightly smiles then looks forward, letting her hold him.

"Now listen up Night Raid!" Najenda looks back to them all "At the halfway point I will drop you all down to the ground, that way you have maybe half an hour to reach the noble clans on foot." She then looks to Ichigo "Ichigo and I will take this beauty to the Shiba clan."

"Do all the clans even know that we are coming to help them?" Ichigo asks

"I have already sent word to the leader of the clans; I have told them that Night Raid is coming so let's hope they don't attack the reinforcements."

"But… Did you tell them of who is in Night Raid?" Rukia asks

"Not really." Najenda turns to Rukia "Thought of maybe surprising them, although I never seen Byakuya with a surprised look, he's always this calm and stiff."

"Don't worry Rukia." Akame said to her, getting Rukia to turn her head to Akame "We will be right with you, use all that work we have done together in training."

Rukia smiles to Akame "Thank you…" She then turns her head down to her Zanpakuto that is in her sheath "I hope I'm ready to use her again."

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo calls to her, getting her to look to Ichigo. "You will be alright, put your trust in everyone around you."

"I will Ichigo… Try not to get yourself killed." She looks away

"There is one more thing I need to let you all know." Najenda said and got them all to turn towards her. "Whoever is in charge of this attack on the clans will surely be a general; if you do come across the general in your completed task then don't engage. A one on one battle against one of them is a death sentence to you."

"Oh come on boss." Leone said, forming her right hand to make a fist "Just let me at one of them and I will crush them with my beast powers."

"Are they that strong?" Akame asks

"From what I saw and heard… They are indeed more powerful than General Esdeath."

"That strong?!" Ichigo asks

"But I thought… Esdeath was the strongest?" Mine asks

"Esdeath is kind of the strongest Imperial Arms user out there in the empire. I also should let you know, the battle where Esdeath faced the revolutionary army and the people of the north…. She destroyed all of them."

"…"

"Unbelievable…" Renji mumbles to himself

Najenda looks back "Were getting close to the destination." She looks back to the team "Now be careful out there, you will be fighting formidable opponents, DON'T underestimate them."

"You can count on us boss." Bulat said while standing up "We will take care of whatever stands before us.'

"I do hope you all survive this battle, because this isn't the end of the war… This here is just the beginning."

Najenda disembark to a wide-open area to drop the team, giving them maps for their destinations and soon all would take their leave from one another. All would wish they would see each other again, all looking at one another because this maybe the last time they will meet if they fail. With Najenda and Ichigo going to the Shiba clan on that Danger Beast, they will probably arrive there first while Bulat and Renji will arrive at the Kasumiōji clan second; the other two teams will arrive later but hope they are not too late.

While Najenda takes this Danger Beast flying through the sky towards the Shiba clan, Ichigo got up and walks over to Najenda, showing this serious look that he is ready. "I can't believe I will reunite with my dad…."

Najenda looks to Ichigo. "How long have you two been cut off from one another?"

"For a while now…." Ichigo said "Have no idea when he left the town."

"So it's just you and him now?"

"No…" He shakes his head "I have two little sisters, I'm out here fighting while they are at home, being watched over by my friends to make them feel better without me and my dad."

"Well I do hope that your family and your home town doesn't get touched by the war."

"Hmn.. Didn't think you care much for others, thought you only care for victory."

"I do care for victory, but I do care about getting as many people to reach the end of this road. All we can do now is hope, hope that we win this war, hope that we can dominate the empire and hope that we can change the empire."

"Najenda… Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you decide to betray the empire?"

She remained silent at first, seeming to hesitate to answer that question while still looking out at the view. "I have seen others in the empire, those who think that we are doing the bad thing but is the good thing… So what made you decide to join the revolutionary army?"

"I left the empire because of General Esdeath and the corruption." She raises her metallic arm "I knew that this empire would go downhill so I thought of staying and trying to change things, but in the end I was almost silenced by General Esdeath."

"So you lost your arm and eye to her huh?"

"Yes. Lucky for me I have strong friends who also left the empire after what happened to me."

"Well that's good to know…"

"One more thing Ichigo." She turns to him "The only reason why I'm bringing you to the Shiba clan is because of your father, Isshin."

"I already know, let's just get this over with then we can return home."

"Well now…" She looks forward "Thought you would be a bit cheerful."

"Yeah right." Ichigo crosses his arms "He's probably try a surprise attack on me…."

"Well I can't wait to see that."

Elsewhere Renji and Bulat travels together towards the Kasumiōji clan on this dirt road, seeing Bulat in his armour while Renji just walks by his side, leaving his Zanpakuto in his sheath when they get close to the place. Renji did get the feeling that something was not right, either something is about to happen or there going the wrong way.

"You sure were going the right way?" Renji asks, turning his head to Bulat

"Don't worry Renji, were going the right way."

"Well let's hope the boss didn't put us on the wrong clan location."

"Relax Renji, long ago I came to the Kasumiōji clan back in my early days as a soldier to the empire."

"Oh is that so?"

"That's right." He looks to Renji, raising his arm for thumbs up "In my younger days they used to call me the 100-Man Slayer."

"Really…. Thought you would have killed more than that."

"Well… That's kind of true." He stops and turns his body to Renji "How about this, why don't you let me go on ahead to see if it's all clear."

"But what if you encounter the enemy?"

"Don't worry Renji, if I do encounter an enemy, just stay back and watch. If I do get into trouble then try to surprise attack on them." He winks under his helmet while turning back, looking forward and start sprinting faster than a regular person could.

Renji just sighs while watching him sprinting far down the road. "Is it just me… Or did he just winked at me…"

Elsewhere, Ichigo and Najenda finally arrived to their destination, which was the Shiba clan home. Both of them jumps off the pet Danger Beast, causing it to take flight and flies off while the two watches it leave. Ichigo ended up getting doubts of the location they went to, seeing that this place is just a small little building with two stone arms holding this banner saying 'Kukaku Shiba', also showing huge black cylinder shape chimney behind the house.

"Seriously?' Ichigo stops and looks up at the chimney then to the house "Uhm… Is this for real?" He looks to Najenda when she steps next to him.

"Yeah this is the place… Did you not read the banner?"

"I did… But are you sure this is…. You know…"

"Why don't you ask them?" She looks up at the top of the arms of the statue then to the roof of the house, suddenly seeing them a handful of men wearing these blue robes. "There here."

"I thought you told them were coming?" He looks to Najenda seeing her taking a smoke "Is this really the good time for that?"

"It's better to take one more smoke before charging out to battle, don't you agree?" Somebody came through the door of the house, getting everyone's attention as they all turn their heads and bodies towards it. "It's good to see you… Son."

Ichigo stepped forward when he comes walking outside. "Dad…."

Isshin walks over to them while the others on the structures began to jump down off them, landing on the ground and lets Isshin take care of this. Ichigo ended up walking towards him but just when the two got close enough, Ichigo surprised everyone by grabbing the handle of his sword and drew it out but halfway. He used the hilt of his sword to hit Isshin in the chest all the sudden, hitting him hard in the chest then when sheathed his sword he ends up kicking him in the face, sending him rolling back until he stopped in between the two arm statues.

All the henchmen gasped when seeing Isshin get taking out that quickly; even Najenda raised an eyebrow when looking at Ichigo. "Well I didn't see that coming." Najenda said

Isshin ends up sitting up and places his hand over his face, seeing his eyes watery and got this serious look. "What the hell son, is that a way to treat your father like that!?"

Ichigo shows this mad look when pointing at Isshin "Oh don't give me that look and that bull crap dad! I know you were about to do the same thing!"

"How dare you accuse something like that! I would never do something like that to you son!"

"Hmn." He crosses his arms "You always try doing a surprise attack on me, dad. When I wake up in bed or somewhere else, you always want me to improve your surprise attacks, now I win."

Another sudden attack occurred behind Ichigo when he finished that sentence. Ganju ended up getting the drop on Ichigo, he attacked Ichigo from the legs when he came diving on the ground, kicking the back of his legs and getting Ichigo to lose balance. Ganju ended up sitting on his back while grabbing one of his legs, bending his leg back and hearing Ichigo yell in pain.

"Hey Ichigo it's been a while!"

Ichigo sighs when raising his eyes up to Ganju. "Ganju…. Get the hell off of me, this a way to treat your backup?"

"We didn't need backup from you Ichigo! Only a dumb idiot would think that the Shiba clan would need any help."

"….." Najenda ended up crushing her cigarette when he heard that, crushing it with her metallic arm then would use that arm to grab Ganju by the neck and lifted him up off Ichigo then choke slams him through the ground.

"…"

"Only a dumb idiot would think that the Shiba clan would need any help huh?" Najenda said while staring down at Ganju. "Why don't you say that to my face and see what happens…."

"…. N-N-Nope…. It's all cool…."

Ichigo sighs and gets up off the ground. "Of course the idiot would be the one to bring that up right in front of the boss."

"So…" Isshin walks back towards Ichigo, returning to his senses and not becoming a complete idiot. "You have gotten stronger huh son?"

Ichigo looks back towards him, getting him to move one leg back. "You're not planning on surprising me with a hug right?"

"No…" He stops and shakes his head "You're too old for that Ichigo. You have become the son I wanted you to be."

"This so sounds like a trap." Ichigo said in his mind while looking at Isshin. He crosses his arms and looks away

"So are we all good now?"

"Yeah…" He looks back to him "Were all good."

"But what about me!?" Ganju said while still being choked by Najenda, causing the two to look back to Ganju. "I need help here…. I…. can't…. breathe."

"Uhh I would apologise if I were you Ganju." Ichigo said "I wouldn't go make her mad."

Ganju tries to apologise however he ended up running out of air, causing Najenda to let go of him so he could finally breathe in then exhale. "Can we get on with this?" She looks to Isshin "We came here to fight the empire."

Isshin nods and turns back "Well you haven't changed Najenda, good to see you're still scary as always…." He looks back to the others "I want a defensive perimeter around the household."

All of them would salute to him. "Yes sir!" They all said it at the same time then finally they dispersed, scattering into the area to secure the whole territory.

Both Najenda and Ichigo would walk inside the house, letting Isshin to show them around while Ganju got up and follows them from behind, having his hand over his neck as he shows a serious red mark on it. When Ichigo sees the inside is a large underground structure, he was impressed and the same goes to Najenda, seeing this place is the size of their hideout but underground.

Once there done looking around, that is where they get to see the woman in charge of this clan. She was alone in this wide room sitting on some pillows and having a small mini table next to her so she can either lean on it with her shoulder or use it for a bottle of wine for herself. Before the others could enter, Isshin would call out to her telling there coming in, after that he opened up the sliding door and lets them all enter through into the main room where she will get her attention towards Ichigo and Najenda.

"Well you're a face I haven't seen in a long time, it's good to see you again Najenda."

"Hello Kukaku, I see you still haven't changed."

"Well you still look the same as ever."

All four of them would sit down on their knees in the center of the room while Kukaku drinks from this small cup fill with wine, drinking it up before speaking. "So… I never imagine you would be the one to come to assist us."

"Well we thought of dropping by and help…" She slowly turns her head to Ganju "But I guess you got it all covered."

"Is that so?" Her eyes turns towards Ganju, causing him to gulp and lean his upper body back as he felt afraid from that look she is showing to him. She then sighs and looks forward "So Najenda, what do you think?"

"Well we came here for a reason; you can't underestimate the empire and what they will send. That is why Ichigo and I are here while the rest of Night Raid is off protecting the other three clans."

"The other three clans?" Isshin turns his head to Ichigo and Najenda, getting them both to turn towards him. "Do you mean the Kasumiōji clan as well?"

"Yes."

Isshin looks back to Kukaku when she looks back to him. Both Najenda and Ichigo were confused for the moment, Ichigo decided to ask. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kukaku said

"What's wrong?" Najenda asks

Elsewhere, Bulat would finally arrive at the front of the Kasumiōji clan, seeing a large structure that was a Japanese design, a large wall around the area protects it and the palace looks like a four story building. This place is home to a large band of ninja's who serve the leader of this clan and obeys every command, even if they have to fight against the empire they will obey, they are also very good in their missions and that is why the revolutionary army doesn't know. They thought that the Kasumiōji clan is with the other clans in this rebellion against the empire, instead they are very good at communications with the empire and good at assassinations against the targets. It has been heard by Akame and others who know about this that Kurome has been stationed here long ago, during a time when she was being trained alone while her sister was elsewhere, after a month she finally left this clan and finally reunited with her sister.

This clan has been loyal to the revolutionary army however; they only did that just so they can stay close in between both sides, they do not care if they have to kill some people from the empire, and once they are ready they will make their move. The leader of these fighters of the clan is

Bulat would be hiding in the wilderness just to avoid attention and since he is invisible for the time being, seeing that the close is cleared he decided to walk out of hiding when his invisibility finally ended, that is where he just noticed it now that he just felt an ambush coming. Unexpectedly an explosion occurred near him, causing Bulat to get quickly ready and turning his attention towards the front door seeing this gust of blue smoke, causing Bulat to draw out this spear at the ready while waiting for whatever is going to happen.

Bulat waits until something happens, trying to look through the smoke as he can see there is someone in there. Suddenly he would see someone's arm through the smoke, pointing at Bulat then when seeing this shadowy form inside the smoke, he could see him dancing and doing these weird moves and weird noises. Bulat just tilt his head, feeling what the hell is happening but when the smoke was finally clearing away he could finally see one of the Arrancars standing there before him, showing this stance to him and shows his eyes closed.

Bulat was at a shock but also speechless as he did not really know what to say about all of this, just when he got the look of Dordonii he finally figured out who he was, knew that he has seen this man before during his younger days in the empire. "Y-You're him… You're… Uhm…"

"Hmmnn?" Dordonii opens one eye and has it looking towards Bulat

Bulat would just lower his spear and started to laugh "Well I haven't seen you in a while Don Panini."

"WHAT!" He shouts out to him in an irritated way "How dare you think my name is based on a delicious sandwich!"

Bulat just laughs "Oh sorry… I thought that was your name long ago. Guess I was wrong…"

"Don't laugh at me niño, we both served under the same garrison long ago Bulat!"

"Well…" Bulat laughs a bit more while placing his spear on his shoulder "So uhh… Who are you again?"

Dordonii would let a deep sighs to calm down, having a serious but normal look towards Bulat. "Well no matter… Seeing that you are enemies to the empire I see there is no point of letting you live, even though we were comrades once in battle." He placed his left hand on the handle of his Zanpakuto while having his right hand to his chest. "Now prepare yourself Bulat the Man Slayer, I am Dordonii the magnificent and I am here to destroy you!"

"Oh now I remember..." He held his spear in front of him, holding it with two hands to it. "I guess you're here to destroy the Kasumiōji clan as well?"

"Destroy the Kasumiōji clan?" He lowers his right hand "Don't be so stupid niño; the Kasumiōji clan has been loyal to the empire for years."

"What?"

"As you can see…." He looks back to the entrance of the gate to the Kasumiōji "No one is coming out to help you." He then looks back to Bulat "You have fallen right into the trap of the empire!" He then started unleashing his vast powerful spiritual pressure across the area, causing Bulat to feel this massive power around him.

Renji would still be running and noticed this energy where he was, causing him to stop and look up at the sky while feeling this massive power. "T-This energy… This is…" He then looks forward "Bulat…."

Back in the Shiba clan, Kukaku and Isshin explains to the two the situation to Najenda and Ichigo and to Ganju as he does not really know about this either. They told the two about the Kasumiōji has been in league with the empire and not with the revolutionary army, making this bad for both Renji and Bulat as they have been expecting some of Night Raid to arrive at the place. They also have word that the Kasumiōji clan is preparing to move out, organising their forces and ordered by their leader to attack the Shihōin clan with what they got.

Things will not go well for Bulat as he now faces an old foe that he met before during his younger days in the empire, seeing his strength now as he charges towards Bulat, using his vanishing ability called a 'Sonido' he vanished behind Bulat while leaving a cut through his left shoulder plate. Bulat just stood there at a shock, looking at his left shoulder seeing a line of blood spilling out of his armour while Dordonii stood behind him with his back towards him.

When Dordonii slowly turns around to face Bulat, he would come charging towards him and swinging his spear to the side of him but Dordonii would just block his hit with his leg. Dordonii stood to the side, using just his leg to block the spear then retaliated this with one of his move on Bulat, aiming his hand towards him and sends this red energy ball towards him. This red energy ball called 'Bara', with it he hits Bulat to the face, shattering the side of his helmet and getting him to slide back away from him while Dordonii stood there with a smile on his face.

"So…. What do you think of your chances of success huh?" Dordonii asks Bulat while he stood there recovering from that attack. Dordonii stood there looking towards him, having his hands on his waist. "Come now, I would like to see your Trump Card in action. It is better to face someone at full strength, to show the difference in power."

Bulat slightly laughs from what he said, causing Dordonii to raise an eyebrow while Bulat stands ready. "Chances of success huh?" His eye from the broken part of his helmet looks down at his leg "Maybe you should check a look at your leg again."

"Huh?" He did as he said and looked down, noticing that his leg that he blocked had a cut in it. "….." He was shock to see he got an injury from that attack, he thought that his attacks would be useless but he could see a short cut through his leg from that block.

"Looks like you don't know me much huh Dordonii?" He held his spear ready for another attack soon "I don't really have a Trump Card… Well I do but it has a limit you know, it's an invisibility one and I doubt it will work against you."

"Hmn." He looks back to Bulat "Well now… You have the strength, so I guess this is all you could do… Well then…." He then draws his Zanpakuto out of the sheath.

"He's going to release it…" Bulat said in his mind while standing there, thinking back to the time when Renji showed his Zanpakuto and its full power to Night Raid.

"I recommend that you don't underestimate me niño." His Zanpakuto started to glow bright as a massive energy began pouring out of it. "Now Whirl… Giralda!"

After using the phrase of his Zanpakuto release, that immense power turned to a large whirlwind surrounding Dordonii. Bulat would back away and soon Renji would be seeing this whirlwind from where he is, feeling that Bulat has already engaged in battle with someone, he needs to make haste to him before it is too late.

When the whirlwind slowly dies away, that is where Dordonii can be seen having a slight change in his appearance. This got Bulat a shock for the moment because this was the first time he saw an Arrancar release his Zanpakuto, its unknown on what type of power he has but he had a theory it has to do with the wind. For now, Bulat stands ready while Dordonii stood there, hands on his waist and smiling towards him.

"What's with the look on your face niño? Don't tell me that this is the first time meeting an Arrancar releasing a Zanpakuto?"

"That's… Is that a Bankai?"

"My my…" He starts unleashing these two whirlwind serpents out of his legs from these two points that are sticking out on both sides. "You should never compare an Arrancar with a Soul Reaper."

"Just what do you mean by that? I thought you were once a Soul Reaper?"

Dordonii would raise his hand in front of his face, closing all his fingers except for his pointing finger, aiming it upwards into the sky. "I guess you people are stupid than I thought…. Very well then, since you are about to die here I guess I should tell you niño. Long ago during the collapse of the Soul Reapers, many Soul Reapers needed to find a new purpose into this world, in the end most of them set out to become Beast Hunters. There was another faction niño, this faction abandoned the way of the Soul Reapers and became a group that some call us an Arrancar."

"An Arrancar… Oh I get it… You all became part with an S-Class Danger Beast."

"Well you're smarter than I thought niño." He lowers his hand "We have achieved total power, but yet I could never be strong enough to become a powerful Arrancar like the others… Now after we have achieved a true form of ours, we no longer have to deal with the two Zanpakuto releases of a Shikai or Bankai. Right now this here…" He spreads his arms forward "This is what happens when an Arrancar releases his Zanpakuto!"

"Well now… Thanks for the talk; I guess now I know why some would call you all 'Beast Lords'"

"Say to us all you want… Right now, we are at a higher level than a Soul Reaper! You have no chance on fighting me niño."

"We'll see about that."

"Now enough talk, it's time that we finally get this fight over with niño!" He does a spin kick when he lowered his hands, sends forth one of the wind serpents towards Bulat.

Bulat charge forward swinging his spear upwards when the serpent got close enough to slice through it. He did see the other serpent on time, seeing it coming towards him on the left side of him and just on time he started twirling his spear fat enough to create this circle shield to block his attack but it did send him flying back, crashing into the bushes and trees.

"Come on niño, don't tell me that's all you got. If you don't fight like you mean it then you have no chance against me!" He looks to the serpent that Bulat sliced, seeing it is regenerating.

While Dordonii was distracted from looking at the damaged wind serpent, Bulat came rushing out of the bushes with not a scratch onto him. He charges towards Dordonii and when he kick forward to send his two serpents towards him, Bulat came jumping up and lands on top of them then started running towards Dordonii as he was wide open to be struck down. Bulat did see him smiling and suddenly out of the two whirlwinds that was on both sides of Dordonii, there would be a few more serpents created and all would go charging towards Bulat. Unable to block this attack he tried to defend himself as these serpents went straight towards him like a bunch of homing rockets, they go blasting through towards the location of Bulat and also went piercing through the serpent that he was on.

Those serpents went Bulat through the serpent he was standing on then crashes hard into the ground, causing an explosion as the serpents continued pushing him down and destroying the place. Dordonii would just laugh at Bulat, thinking that attacked killed him but he waited and soon he discovers a few ninja's arriving to the scene to see what is going on. After hearing all those explosions, the defenders of the Kasumiōji clan finally arrived to see if they could be useful by siding with Dordonii.

"Are you in need of assistance sir?"

"Hmmn?" Dordonii turns his head towards the ninja's. "You all do not have business here niño. You all will surely get in my way."

Dordonii looks back to the rubble of where Bulat would be using his two serpents to grab what is left of him and send him lifting up in the air in front of him. He used the serpents mouths to grab hold of both his arms, getting a look at Bulat as he shows some parts of his armour is removed like his helmet and his left arm, seeing it won't be long before his Imperial Arms is removed. Dordonii just shakes his head while Bulat just dangles there, having blood going down his body but a sudden change occurred when Dordonii raise an eyebrow when he notices Bulat shows a slight smile on his face.

"What's so funny there niño, don't tell me you have some way of defeating me? I can see that you used your Imperial Arms to block my massive attack."

Bulat mumbles to himself while having his head looking down. "You are so stupid…"

"Hmn?"

Bulat slowly raises his head to him, showing blood going down his face and shows him smiling. "Did you honestly think… That I came here alone?"

"What!?"

With him not seeing this on time, Renji would finally arrive and attacked right on time. He came here earlier but the only way to defeat an enemy is wait for the right moment to strike, which is what Bulat would have done if Renji faced Dordonii first. Renji would already be in Bankai form, he swings Zabimaru forward to send it straight towards Dordonii from behind.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" He sends this red energy through his weapon and when reaching to the mouth it fires forth a red energy beam like a Cero, heading straight towards Dordonii and everyone else.

That blast consumes Dordonii and unable to counteract against this, he takes him out and takes out the ninja's and Bulat in the process but the explosion went off when hitting Dordonii. That explosion consumed the whole area and that shockwave would send everything flying back, including the bushes and trees around the area and would also get the attention from the Kasumiōji clan as well and will most likely call for backup.

With the smoke covering this whole area, Renji would quickly send his Bankai back to normal, showing confidence that he killed Dordonii. With him dead, he tries to go find Bulat, thinking that since he is a strong person he will most surely survive such an attack like this.

"Bulat!" Renji shouts while running through the smoke. "Call out to me! Where are you?!" He keeps going, hoping that he is still alive but eventually he would come across someone in the distance, seeing only a shadowy figure, believing it could be him. "Bulat?"

When he started running towards there, he suddenly stops when seeing this little red light. He quickly stopped and for a second he sees this red Cero firing straight towards him, causing Renji to evade out of the way on time, sending that Cero straight through the smoke and into the forest, removing a large chunk of the area.

Renji looks out through the clearing of the smoke thanks to that Cero, seeing the destruction it has done. "That wasn't Bulat…" He said to himself "That's…."

Dordonii would suddenly appear behind Renji by using a Sonido, appearing in his regular form due to sustaining heavy damage from that attack but Renji could not see how much damage he sustained yet. He wields his Zanpakuto ready to deliver the kill on Renji, about to end it right here and now.

"It's over for you niño!"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Kill the Nobles Pt3

"Bulat!" Renji shouts while running through the smoke. "Call out to me! Where are you?!" He keeps going, hoping that he is still alive but eventually he would come across someone in the distance, seeing only a shadowy figure, believing it could be him. "Bulat?"

When he started running towards there, he suddenly stops when seeing this little red light. He quickly stopped and for a second he sees this red Cero firing straight towards him, causing Renji to evade out of the way on time, sending that Cero straight through the smoke and into the forest, removing a large chunk of the area.

Renji looks out through the clearing of the smoke thanks to that Cero, seeing the destruction it has done. "That wasn't Bulat…" He said to himself "That's…."

Dordonii would suddenly appear behind Renji by using a Sonido, appearing in his regular form due to sustaining heavy damage from that attack but Renji could not see how much damage he sustained yet. He wields his Zanpakuto ready to deliver the kill on Renji, about to end it right here and now.

"It's over for you niño!"

Renji saw it but there was no time to block this attack, especially when he sheathed his Zanpakuto, thinking that he wiped him out but failed to destroy him. Just when he swung his sword down upon Renji, Bulat would appear and took the hit for Renji, hearing his blood spilling out of his left arm as he used it as a shield, since his armour vanished from that attack of the Bankai; he ended up taking that full swing of Dordonii's attack.

When Renji looked at Bulat, seeing his left arm falling to the ground as Dordonii used everything he got from that attack but failed to deliver the killing blow. Bulat lost his left arm but he was not going to end it here, he would use his right arm to punch Dordonii to the chest to send him flying back, sending him out of the smoke before he finally collapses on both knees. Eventually the smoke lifted from this area, finally they can see just how much damage both of these two took but it looks like Dordonii took more damage than they thought.

"Bulat!" Renji called to him, going on his knees to help him while he placed his right hand over his removed left arm to stop the bleeding. "You damn idiot… Why did you protect me…?'

Renji noticed him smiling while having his face facing the ground. "Because Renji… Both of us… Don't have to die here…."

"…"

Bulat slowly raises his head up to Renji "Don't let your guard down…. Were not.. Done yet…."

Both Bulat and Renji turned their attention back to Dordonii as he was trying to sit up after sustaining that blast from the Bankai, but they didn't really expect he would still be walking after losing his left arm and left. When Dordonii saw that blast coming at him from behind, he turned to the side to block it with his left hand but since it was too powerful, he could not block all of it but he did saved the clan from heavy damage at the front gate. He took most of the damage and on that explosion, he lost his left arm and leg and somehow he is slowly sits up off the ground, dropping his sword next to him and shows a lot of blood going down his body.

"I can't believe it… He's still moving…." Renji was astonished to see Dordonii capable of getting up

Dordonii was breathing heavily, trying to speak while raising his right hand towards them. "I… Cannot… Die here…. I can't…." He opened his hand and started charging a Cero.

"What!?"

Dordonii thinks back in the past as everything was flashing before his eyes, thinking back to the time when he joined the empire. He was on one knee, bowing to the great emperor himself while the other Arrancars and other Generals stood there while he was not in their level. He wanted to stay, even though he was just a foot soldier but he wanted to be strong so badly that he would use everything in order to reach the top. He wanted to reach to the rank of 'General' so that he can stand tall with the others, to become a perfect Arrancar in the empire's army.

In the end, he was off guard, underestimating the enemy as he thought it was just him here and with all of those successes he did against Bulat, he never saw the real threat coming at him from behind. In the end he could not discharge that Cero, he just collapsed onto the ground, he either was not strong enough to fire that Cero or he just lost too much blood but either way he fell while giving Renji and Bulat the victory.

Renji sighs relieved. "I thought he was actually going to do it…" He looks back to Bulat when he heard him coughing out blood, causing him to lower his head down while coughing blood down onto the ground. "Bulat!"

Renji would notices that more of the ninja's began arriving on the scene, all standing nearby in this square formation. There was probably fifty of them wielding these swords attach to their arms, ready to finish what was left of the place. With Renji still strong and capable of taking all of them out, he got up off the ground and drew his Zanpakuto, he was not going down without a fight.

Bulat tries to call out to him but could only whisper due to having blood in his throat and was now hard to breathe. "Renji…."

"Just shut up Bulat… Once I defeat these guys I'm getting you out of here…"

"There's…. No time for that…. Renji…"

"….." He keeps his eyes upon the ninja's while they stand ready for an attack. "Bulat… I am not going to leave your body out here… When this is over I'm bringing you back to Night Raid no matter what."

Bulat just slightly laughs even though that is hurting him from the inside "In the end… I was saved a second time… By a Soul Reaper…."

Renji could hear Bulat collapsing onto the ground, as he could not go anymore, Renji looks back to him "Bulat!" Seeing only a smile on his face, as he lies there dead before him "…..." Then suddenly the enemy would attack as three of the ninja's charges towards Renji, getting Renji to look back and slew them all down with one swing of his sword. "I'm not going to die here today…" Renji said when looking towards the ninja's "Now roar! Zabimaru!"

In Bulat's last moments, he remembered a time in the empire when he once served those that he now has to fight against, a time when he was not alone on the battlefield but he had someone who was a Soul Reaper who was also part of the empire. He and a friend who was Kensei, both strong warriors who fought for the empire for a long time, eventually bringing those two to split up when the empire turned on them. Kensei was the one who gave Bulat the Imperial Arms, he trained him and in the end, both of them went on their separate ways out of the empire.

Bulat could now rest and leave the rest to Renji and the others; maybe he could finally get to see Kensei in the afterlife as he also died in battle against Grimmjow. Maybe in the afterlife, both of them would reunite and maybe would finally have that match that they always wanted to see, to see who is the strongest and who has gotten stronger after all these years.

Elsewhere in the location of the Shihōin clan, both Sheele and Mine was still running down the dirt road to reach their destination, took them a while but they finally discovered the palace of the Shihōin clan from where they are. Both of them stopped when they got the look of the palace as they stood on the left side of the front gate of the palace, both relieved to see that they have found their destination but it would not be long before they discover that they are not alone out here.

"Well it's about time we made it…" Mine said while sighing relieved. "Feel so tired now after running with Pumpkin on my back…"

"Really?" Sheele said while walking next to her "I'm carrying a bigger weapon than you do but I feel better."

"Oh whatever…." Mine keeps walking to the palace with Sheele walking by her side. Soon Mine would decide to pop the question to Sheele, since it's just the two of them here it could be her chance to get some information. "So Sheele…. What's with you and Ichigo? Are you two a thing or something?"

"What!?" Sheele turned her head to her, having her face a bit red. "What are you talking about?"

"Jeez you're a really terrible at lying you know…."

Sheele looks away, having an embarrassed look while she keeps walking. "Nothing happened between me and Ichigo…."

"Well I know something happened on your trip with him into the city." Mine leans closer to Sheele, seeing her still blushing "So you going to tell me?"

"Why do you care….?" She then stops "Unless…" Then turns to Mine "Your falling for Ichigo too!?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, I don't like that idiot." She keeps walking

"But why did you bring it up anyway?"

"Because I wanted to know if you're falling for him, although I can tell just by looking at you that I just hit the balls eye."

Sheele looks away crossing her arms but when looking back to Mine, seeing her still walking, she lowers her arms and tries to catch up to her. "Wait up!"

Just when she was close of catching up to Mine, a sudden kunai dagger appears in front of Sheele that got their attention, only two of these hits the ground in front of Sheele and just when they turn their heads towards the trees, seeing they just walked right into a trap by the Stealth Force of the Shihōin clan. Twenty of these ninja's standing on these trees, surrounding the two and holding position until the leader Soifon arrives at the scene, landing in front of the road of the two.

"Who comes so close to the Shihōin clan armed with Imperial Arms, are you with the empire?"

"Of course not." Mine said looking towards Soifon "Were from Night Raid."

Soifon signals her men to scatter while she walks closer to the two, crossing her arms while examining the two. "How do I know you are from Night Raid? You could be spies trying to get information on the Stealth Force."

"Look we are from Night Raid, Najenda sent us here."

"If you don't trust us then why did you order your people to leave?" Sheele asks

"Hmn…" She turns back "I wanted to see what you would do if it was just me here."

"So you're going to take us to the Shihōin clan?" Mine asks

"Yes." She lowers her arms and turns back "But just so you know… You are in our territory, if you are spies or assassins from the empire…" She turns her head to the side, getting her eye towards them "Then we will kill you."

"…"

"I hope Najenda was right about bringing us here…." Mine said while following Soifon to the Shihōin palace.

"I wonder if the others made it to their destination." Sheele said while following Mine from behind.

"When you mean others do you mean…"

"I'm not just worried about Ichigo you know…"

"Suuurree you are…"

Elsewhere the other team that was Rukia, Leone, Akame and Lubbock has finally made it to the front gate of the Kuchiki clan, standing at the front gate and looking left to right as this large wall was defending this huge noble clan. This place was to be the biggest noble clan than all of them, since this one is more powerful and well protected; they have already expected that the enemy would arrive.

Rukia would stay behind the group, showing a worried look, as she still did not feel right of coming back here after all this time. She did not really want to return, but Lubbock would encourage her to stay tough, placing his hands on her shoulder and getting Rukia to look towards him.

"You alright?'

"Not really…." She looks forward

"Everything will be alright Rukia." Akame said

"Oh come on guys let's go." Leone said and walks past Akame "Were here so let's take a peek inside." She started pushing opening the gate in front of them. "You know… For a noble clan they do not really have good security force for defending this place, you can just walk right…. In.. side?"

Just when she got a look inside the place, she ends up seeing a large group of soldiers wearing similar appearance of the military of the empire. All of them took aim with their rifles at Leone and the others, seeing sixty men all armed at the ready to attack them. This got Leone to back off while Akame stood there placing her hand over the handle just in case everything goes incredibly wrong.

Rukia would take a deep breath then finally she stood up by walking past Akame and the others, walking through towards the soldiers and not even thinking of drawing her Zanpakuto. When she stops, she looks at them all before speaking out to them. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki; I am sister to Byakuya Kuchiki. I wish to see my brother immediately!"

"Rukia?" Said a female voice, it was familiar to Rukia but she could not see where she was. Soon the soldiers would lower their weapons and all stood to the side, making a path for that person to come forward to reveal herself to Night Raid and Rukia.

"Isane?"

She walks up to Rukia. "It's been a while Rukia… How have you been?"

"I've… Been good."

"We heard that Night Raid would arrive." She looks behind Rukia to the ones at the gate. "Come on in, your all welcome here."

"Well that's a relief." Lubbock said and walks on through and so would the others while the soldiers disperse from the area.

"It is good to see you again Rukia." Isane said to her while Night Raid walks up to them "Come on in, we have been expecting you guys to arrive."

"Awesome… There any food to eat?" Leone asks

"You seriously thinking of food right now?" Lubb looks back to her

"Oh come on, the enemy won't arrive anytime soon so might as well have fun around here."

"It's not good to fight with an empty stomach." Akame said

Rukia looks back to Leone but does not say a word; she then looks back to Isane. "I wish to see my brother."

"Of course…" She looks back to the others "Follow me to the dining area." She turns back then makes her way to the palace.

While the others are waiting to be fed in the dining room, seeing some chef's coming in and delivering some food for the three to eat. Isane would also come through to join them in this occasion while Rukia was off preparing to speak to her brother Byakuya, standing right at the front door and taking a deep breath before finally opening the door and walking right in. There she will see Byakuya having his back towards her, wearing his black kimono and a white coat on, standing there facing this picture frame of his beloved wife.

Byakuya turns his eyes to the side when feeling Rukia's presence coming inside this room, she would walk halfway but stops in the center, she did feel a little worried and would move her right arm to grab her left arm as she looks away for the moment but looks back to him. "Byakuya…"

Byakuya would turn his eyes back to the front. "What are you doing here Rukia?"

"I… I have returned to set things right here in the Kuchiki clan. I have joined with Night Raid to help protect the Kuchiki clan against the enemy, all I ask is if you let me stay here with the others, I can make amends for abandoning the Kuchiki clan long ago."

"I see… Was it Najenda who brought you here?"

"Yes… She wanted me to come, but if you wish for me to leave –"

"No… You can stay Rukia."

"What?"

He turns back to face Rukia then started walking towards her, she remained silent and ends up holding her arm tighter when he was getting closer to her but he ends up walking past her. "I never made such an accusation on asking you to leave in the first place." He said when he walked past her "Do whatever you feel is right Rukia, and remember that this here is where you belong."

"….." She looks towards the picture frame of Hisana while Byakuya takes his leave from the room. Rukia just sighs relieved and lowers her arms. "He was never mad at me to begin with…" She said in her mind "I left my brother but he still forgives me for leaving… It's all because of you, sister…"

Rukia turns back and starts to go after Byakuya while the others are already eating their hearts desire on the food, Akame had already finished eating her food and asked for deserts, causing the others to stare at Akame for the moment, wondering how come she can eat all of that and not gain any weight. Leone was the second to finish her food and wanted deserts, causing Isane to be up to speak to the chef's while Lubbock was still eating.

"I'm surprise you girls don't gain any weight from eating so much food." Lubbock said

"With so much training we do at the hideout we will be alright…" Leone said

Lubbock would look to Leone but started looking down at her breasts. "Maybe the entire nutrient's she eats goes directly to her breasts…" He said in his mind, knowing that if he mentioned that aloud she might hit him.

Soon Rukia would arrive inside the dining room to see the others; Byakuya would go off elsewhere and order his soldiers to put up a defensive perimeter around the walls of the palace. When Rukia entered the room and sits down next to Akame, Isane lends her a plate of food for her to eat, making sure that Akame did not eat her food knowing she would come back.

"So… How did it go?" Lubb asks

"It… Went well than I thought."

"Well what did you expect?" Isane asks "He wasn't really mad at you in the first place."

"What was all that anyway?" Leone asks

"Well… A tragic accident happened long ago, a problem between the Shiba clan and the Kuchiki clan…"

"Isane…"

"Hmn?"

"Please… I really don't want to remember the past right now…"

"Why what's wrong?" Akame asks

"It's… Nothing… Just forget about it.."

"Rukia…."

"Well then…" Isane claps her hands once "I think the deserts is almost ready, hope you're ready to see amazing stuff the chefs do."

As they stay in the dining room having some deserts later on, the sun would slowly come lowering itself down as an hour later, the darkness will come across this land, the midnight will soon shine upon this land and that is when the enemy will make their move upon the other clans. With Sheele and Mine arriving at the Shihōin clan to meet with the princess of the clan, not knowing that they will soon have to defend this clan against another clan. Ichigo and Najenda will prepare themselves with the others of the Shiba clan, soon to discover that doctor Stylish will be preparing an attack upon the clan with a large force of mutated soldiers and humanoid Danger Beasts.

Kouga will get a perfect area upon a large hill, looking out at the view with his sub-ordinance behind him, having a look towards the Shiba clan, as he wanted to get a good look at the place, watching to see how this will go when attacking the Shiba clan. When they are ready they will commence the attack on all the three clans, all that is left is Kurome to make her move on the Kuchiki clan which will happen anytime soon.

While the others stays where they are inside the dining room of the Kuchiki clan, Isane would take her leave from the others and went to go check on Byakuya, seeing him standing out near the dining room but was outside, looking at the sky seeing the moon rising. Both also notices cherry blossoms have been spreading across their eye of sight because of a few blossom trees were nearby, having Byakuya to watch the quiet and wonderful view. This will not last long because eventually the enemy will make their move upon this clan; with his Zanpakuto by his side, he and his warriors are ready to face them.

"Lord Byakuya?"

Byakuya turns his head to the side towards Isane "Is everyone in position?"

"Yes sir, only Night Raid is the only ones that needs to be put in position."

Byakuya looks forward then looks up at the sky. "They're coming…."

Back in the Shiba clan when the night comes forth upon this land, the bodyguards of this clan has been patrolling non-stop, making sure that this enemy does not get past them. What they did not expect is that they are already here without them knowing about it, one of the bodyguards who was a female was wondering around and ends up taking a break near a pond. She sheathed her sword when approaching the pond, crouching down to splash her face for a bit, she felt a bit sweaty when walking around this area for hours. Just when she finished splashing her face, she looks through her reflection of herself in the water but soon she did not herself anymore but instead it was someone else in the water.

"….."

"I got you…"

The man in the water surprised her with an attack of stabbing his knife through the water and hitting her right in the forehead, unable to block this attack, it was close range. She fell right into the pond while this man comes rising out of it, grabbing his knife and walking out of the pond while the water drips down off his body. He just laughs while that woman lies in the water dead, giving him something to celebrate.

"I am in, Doctor Stylish!"

In other areas where the bodyguards are, patrolling the area in the dark and these experimental humans would attack one by one; they were once human are now monsters for one man's duty work. The man responsible for this will be nearby, operating the whole thing far away so that they will not find him, to get a perfect look over the Shiba clan, with him is a few other experimental people who are recon, they will observe and report to Stylish.

"I got contact that one of them got through." The female said who has the biggest ears ever, reporting to Doctor Stylish who stood next to her. "The others are moving in position."

Stylish just stood there arms crossed and has a smile on his face. "It's finally time to see how my experiments goes out here. How are my specimens going?"

"The others are halfway of eliminating all the others out there."

In the forest where the guards are patrolling, the whole area where they are, it's in a bloody mess as humanoid Danger Beasts and also the humanoid experiments have eliminated them without losing any casualties. After annihilating most of them, three of them got lucky, made a run for it to the house, abandoning their posts, and ran in fear from the monsters, only two of them made it while a humanoid Danger Beast attacked from behind the third one.

"It looks like only two of them have fled the scene and are returning to the house." One of the male experiments said to Doctor Stylish, looking at the view like his eyes had long sights like a binoculars. "It looks like there's someone standing on the roof of the house as well, a man in black robes."

"It has to be that Beast Hunter that killed Seryu and Zanku… Well this will be difficult…" Stylish said, lowering his arms and moving his hand over his face, sighing a bit but turns his head back towards an Arrancar who stood behind him. "So what are you going to do?"

An Arrancar that stands here as a weapon against the Beast Hunters, knowing that if his experiments go down early then he will rely everything on this Arrancar. This one was a bone-line armour with a long shoulder pads and helmet-like mask with long horns, the arms shows it has sharp blades attached to his elbow and reaches down to its hands.

This Arrancar was once someone but this is what happens when a human consumed by the powers of the Danger Beast, those who can survive this will become Beast Lords who will become human and Beast Lord. This person was not even human to begin with but something far different than anyone has ever discovered, a man who is a Zanpakuto who once served Kouga long ago. This Zanpakuto named Muramasa was a warhead instead of an Imperial Arms, he was to be the weapon against the Soul Reapers but then that failed and the Beast Lords took over. He did try to fight against the empire by using Zanpakuto spirits he created to fight against them, in the end that failed and since Kouga discarded him, he lost most of his power and became unstable. After the empire apprehended him and experimented on him, making him the first ever Zanpakuto to ever become an Arrancar.

Doctor Stylish would finally give him an order when he turns his body to face Muramasa. "There's a Beast Hunter on that building… I want him alive if possible, his powers is the key for the future of the empire."

Back inside the Kuchiki clan, Isane was patrolling around the inside of the clan while Byakuya was somewhere else. She was approaching the backyard of the palace to see how the others were doing back there. When she approaches the area at night, seeing that this whole area cleared, it did felt suspicious because there should have been people here guarding the walls but there is no sign of anyone.

"Where is everyone?" She mumbles to herself, looking left to right then would place her hand at the handle of her Zanpakuto. "There should have been twelve people here…."

While she continues moving forward to find where the others were, since this area was dark because the braziers were not lighted up, that is when she begins to light the area with her Kido. She raise her right hand in front of her, charging up a red flame cannon and sends it firing straight over the walls but shows a light in this area that lasted for a few seconds.

Just when she saw only a glimpse of the area, that is where she discovers the bodies all sliced to bits, their body parts scattered across this area and it was unbearable to look at it. The one responsible for this was Kurome who got inside before the attack began, slowly jumping down from the roof and gently landing behind Isane, when she stood tall that is when the light of that red flame cannon died out, getting the two to be alone in the dark.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Kill the Nobles Pt4

The empire has begun their invasion across the clans and Kurome has already begun her infiltration into the Kuchiki clan, once she is in the rest of the military will start storming the gate. The military armed with firearms and swords, they began charging towards the gate while others takes another route on the walls. As they try to storm the front gate, Rukia will be waiting for them and that when she will finally reveal to Night Raid the power of her Zanpakuto.

Lubbock, Leone, and the rest of the infantry on this side would stay back away from Rukia, knowing that she will show them what she can do against an army. Akame will be standing behind her; very soon, she will draw her sword but waits and allow Rukia to handle the men at the gate.

"Are you sure you can handle this Rukia?" Akame said while looking at the gate, seeing its close from breaking through.

"Yes… Please allow me to handle the enemy at the gate." She said while looking at the gate, not turning her head to Akame. "I will not let the Kuchiki clan fall to the empire…."

Rukia began to release her Zanpakuto by slowly twirling her sword and shows that her blade began to change to this beautiful weapon, the whole blade, guard and the hilt is in this silver colour that matches the snow.

"Dance… Sodenoshirayuki…." After she released her Zanpakuto, she began a slight touch on the ground in front of her with the sharp end of her sword. She creates some snowy lines that rises from those touches, creating these four specks of snow rising up out of the ground on where her blade touched. After creating them, she held her sword with two hands, having it higher to the side of her face and aiming the blade towards the door.

Just as the enemy came rushing through the gate, she finally activated one of her abilities. "Tsugi no Mai… Hakuren…" She sends forth this tsunami made of ice and snow, blasting out of the edge of her sword and sends it straight towards the gate.

Her tsunami of ice and snow went straight towards the gate, unable to block this the enemy ended up consumed by this blast but it did not stop there because it continued spreading outwards out of the gate and outside. Afterwards Rukia and the others could see how much damage her technique has done, seeing every soldier that was touched by this attack along with the ground and the walls, all turned to ice.

Once Rukia swung her sword forward through the air, all the frozen men turned to ice began to shatter to pieces, removing every trace of their existence here. Rukia would just turn back to face Akame and the others, having her eyes closed when she did that but reopens them and looks to Akame, seeing a shock on her face. She did not expect to see this outcome, it did felt like Rukia and her powers was similar to that of Esdeath herself however, her attacks was indeed beautiful just like her sword.

"That was amazing." Akame said to her

Rukia smiles to what she said "Thank you… I did hear that my Zanpakuto is the beautiful of all the Zanpakuto."

"I never imagined it would cause thi –"

"Can you two do this later?" Leone said while moving past them "We still got a job to do."

"Oh… Right." She drew her sword noticing more soldiers storming the gate and over the walls "Come on Rukia!"

"Uhm… Right!"

They go charging with the soldiers here on defending the front entrance to the Kuchiki clan, very soon Lubbock and Leone would go off to the eastern side when they hear an explosion, feeling that the empire has begun using explosions to breach the walls. Both of them would take care of it, to assist the others who are defending those positions, with many attackers attacking all sides, everyone here is fighting to protect the palace and name of the Kuchiki clan. With three Night Raid members, here they can hold against the enemy at the front, but what they do not know is that Kurome has made a clearing for the rest of the army to come storming the back yard of the palace.

Kurome will begin infiltrate the inside of the palace, striking down one soldier after another just to clear a path through, to find and reach the Kuchiki clan leader. She has already went and slaughtered several men inside the palace, continuing her pursue to Byakuya Kuchiki where eventually she will come across him. Byakuya would eventually stand before her, causing her to stop this massacre of his men while he stands there in the hallway with three more men standing behind him.

Byakuya turns his eyes to the side to his men. "Leave this area at once."

"Lord Byakuya?"

"Lord Byakuya Kuchiki I presume?" Kurome asks, getting Byakuya to turn his attention back to her. "You look perfect."

"Hmn?"

"For my collection, silly." She smiles while aiming her sword to him, holding her bloodied katana with one hand to it. "I still have some slots available for people like you; you will be perfect to join the other two Soul Reapers."

"Tell me… What have you done with Isane and everyone else?"

"Oh you mean that woman at the back? Oh she's dead."

Byakuya showed no emotion to what she just said, he just stared at her for the moment and just when she charged towards him, he quickly vanished before her eyes. Byakuya appeared right behind her and got her to stop halfway when she charged at him, without seeing or hearing Byakuya behind her, she was done for. Byakuya planned to end her here and now, drawing a slight bit of his sword out of his sheath, he planned to use his flash step to finish her but a sudden attack caught him by surprise. An explosion went off on the right side of him, hitting only him while Kurome stood there eyes widen as that too surprised her.

Back outside the walls near the gate, Akame was fighting alone out here while Rukia joined a handful of men on defending the main gate. Akame will be running through the trees, running fast enough to avoid bullets as they come flying past her, avoiding every shot from the enemy who is trying to shoot her dead, in the end they fail to deliver the kill. Akame would just run through non-stop, striking down one soldier after another and finally slicing through the ones shooting at her, seeing they are no match against her but she does not know who is really leading this attack.

While the battle continues going, they soon hear the explosions coming from the inside of the palace. Rukia looks back towards the palace seeing a lot of smoke gusting out of the windows and the holes, shock to see that the enemy has already breached through the palace. Akame and the others would hear and see this too, for that only Akame and Lubbock decided to retreat back while Rukia and Leone stays where they are and hold off against the enemy.

Inside the palace, Byakuya Kuchiki was standing against the wall, holding his sword with one hand to it while his other arm covered in blood, bleeding down on the ground as he took the blow of an attack that surprised him. He stayed his ground and looks through the hole in the wall of where he came through, seeing this tall shadowy figure inside the smoke but soon he reveals himself to Byakuya. The one who came through the other wall and attacked Byakuya, who sent him through the other wall and into this room was an Arrancar, a being just like Muramasa but was different. He walks out of the smoke and into this room, appearing as a humanoid in this light purplish colour and has a face as a hammerhead, the people would know him as the Hammerhead Arrancar.

"An Arrancar…" Byakuya mumbled to himself looking at the Arrancar.

"Do you like one of my collections?" Kurome stands behind the Arrancar "He's one of my favourite ones…"

The Arrancar raised the palm of his hand towards Byakuya, preparing to charge up a Cero right in this room. This room was too small for Byakuya to escape, instead of charging or retreating he decided to go on the defensive against this.

"Bakudo 81. Danku."

Byakuya created a rectangular field in front of him before that Cero would discharge and fire, since it was close range this was about to get ugly as that blast would cause catastrophic to the room. Everyone outside would have saw that explosion, it went off as if a bomb went off in a hotel room, and the outcome of that explosion is unknown as Byakuya lies in the smoke while that hammerhead Arrancar stood there not a scratch on him. He protected Kurome from that explosion while Byakuya was in the shadows of that smoke, waiting for the right moment to come rushing out of the smoke and swing his sword towards that Arrancar.

The Arrancar saw Byakuya on time and used his right arm as a shield, blocking his swing of his sword with it and with that hit; it only made a short cut in his skin. Once his sword was stuck there, the Arrancar created this cyan energy spear from his left hand, swinging that forth towards Byakuya and giving him a strike to his chest before he backed away with his sword. The Arrancar then tried to fire another Cero but Byakuya counteract that with his Kido.

"Hado 4. Byakurai."

He fired another level of Kido towards the Arrancar, hitting his chest, sending him back, and causing another explosion inside this room. This room wasn't going well for these two to fight in, Byakuya decided to escape and go outside, standing on the roofs of the palace and backing away from the holes in that room. He waited for that Arrancar to come out to join him, feeling that he is still inside and will accept his challenge to come outside. The Arrancar and Kurome will come jumping out of the smoke and standing on the roofs of the palace, revealing herself to everyone else who looks over to their direction.

"Oh my this is going to be difficult…" Kurome said looking at Byakuya, looking down to his injuries by his Arrancar "But I guess it will take a little longer before you be part of my collection."

"Do you honestly think you can use me, be part of your collection?"

"Hmn? Well absolutely!"

"Well let me tell you something, you don't have the power to make such a thing happen."

"Oh really?"

"Kurome!"

"Now what…" She turns her head to the right, looking down seeing her big sister Akame standing there with an irritated look. "Oh… Big sister!"

Lubbock will come running over next to Akame looking up to Kurome. "Isn't that…."

Rukia was nearby looking back towards Akame and the others, hearing what Kurome said to Akame. "Did she say…." She mumbled to herself, looking up towards Kurome seeing a big resemblance between the two. "She's just like –"

One of the enemy soldiers interrupted Rukia and swung his sword towards her, causing Rukia to block that attack with her sword then counterattack. Back with Kurome who had a smile on her face, having a joyful look to see her big sister again, Akame on the other hand was not and it the way she is down there, it is as if she wants to kill her. She was ready to face her but she ended up charging in recklessly towards her, preparing to end her here and now but that was not really going to go well because that Arrancar is not the only one she summoned here.

At halfway another figure will come moving out of the hole in the wall and went charging towards Akame, clashing his spear against Akame and causing her rage to turn to shock as she clashes against an old friend who is now an undead warrior. Akame let her guard down by her old partner Natara, with no hesitation or any emotions in his eyes; he kicked her to the chest and sent her landing back on the ground near Lubbock. Natara Went landing back on the roof, holding his spear with two hands and looking down at the two while Kurome stood there, pretending to be this innocent little girl.

"Akame!" Lubbock came running towards her "That was really reckless of you." He said, getting Akame to look back to him "What were you thinking?"

"I…." She sighs and looks away from Lubbock then back to Natara "Natara… What have you done Kurome…?"

"Like my collection so far?" Kurome said "He's been with me for a long time." She then looks back to Byakuya who just stood there not attacking. "And these two are not the only ones I have; shall I bring out the others too?"

Byakuya finally made his move when she said she has more warriors like this one, he did not want to fight more people here so he begins to make his move. "Scatter…." His sword glowed bright in pink, preparing to release his Zanpakuto but that Arrancar stopped him on time. He charged forth, swinging his energy spear to clash against his sword, causing Byakuya to cancel his Senbonzakura or else that Arrancar would have delivered another blow to him.

"Nice try but that's not going to work." Kurome said while raising her sword above her, aiming the tip of the blade in the sky and releasing her Imperial Arms. "Now awaken Yatsufusa!"

Black and purple lightning came down upon the ground near Akame and Lubbock, causing them to retreat while she releases her Imperial Arms right here and now. There was only three lightning bolts hitting the ground, eventually seeing arms rising up out of the ground as she just reanimated three corpses. The three stands in this shadowy form, once they stood ready the shadows would fade away to reveal themselves to the world.

When Rukia fired that same technique again, freezing another large group of soldiers, once they are all frozen she turns back towards the others. She looks towards the corpses that Kurome have brought back, only to see her in a shock and devastating look when she knows one of them. "Kaien!"

Akame looked back to Rukia but she quickly looked forward before she got a look at Rukia, she was force to defend herself against one another who was also a Soul Reaper, clashing against Izuru Kira. The other one was not a Soul Reaper or human, he was one of the Zanpakuto rebels that Kurome was lucky to clash and kill, somehow bringing a Zanpakuto Spirit inside her Imperial Arms, revealing a strange twist. This Zanpakuto who was called Hozukimaru, swinging this spear down at Lubbock and getting him to retreat back while he continues attacking rapidly at him, pushing the tip of his spear forward rapidly to try and hit Lubbock.

Leone would come for the rescue and attacks Hozukimaru from the side, giving him a strong punch to the side of his face, she almost got him off his feet but only his foot went off the ground and got him moving back to the side until he turned to face Leone. Both Leone and Lubbock would stand together, ready to fight him while Kaien would go after Rukia while she is still standing there as if she has seen a real ghost.

Since Rukia was not going to defend herself, seeing she cannot really fight Kaien in this condition. Byakuya went and appeared in front of her, clashing his sword against his and pushing him back. "Do not be frightened on what is here Rukia. They are but dead and will not hesitate to kill you, remember that well when you fight them here." He turned his head to her

"Byakuya…"

He looks back to Kaien then looks up at the Arrancar. "This is unforgivable, the dead should stay dead."

"My my this is going great." Kurome said watching her pawns standing together while both Night Raid and Byakuya stands nearby looking back at him. "I wonder how many will die?"

Elsewhere in the borders of the Shihōin clan, this here is where the ninja's from the Kasumiōji clan will battle against the Stealth Force from the Shihōin clan. Soifon would lead the attack to stop them from getting closer to the palace, only clashing her warriors against theirs in a fight in the forest. The leader who is leading the ninja's from the Kasumiōji clan will not be there, fighting against Soifon and her warriors, instead he went around with another handful of ninja's and went charging straight towards the Shihōin clan. Very soon, Kouga decided to let the Rakshasa Demons go by allowing them to make their way to join on the attack against the Shihōin clan. They will not join the offensive team to attack the clan head on; instead, they plan to attack in a different direction, this is where Mine and Sheele will soon come into play when they fight against the Rakshasa Demons.

Back in the Shiba clan, Dr Stylish already has his experiments surrounding the whole building, the assassin who took out that woman in the pond would make his way inside the house, using the ceilings as his way through, quietly moving further within where his job is to take out Kukaku Shiba. When he finally found her, seeing her just sitting there drinking she is not even worried about the situation outside.

"I've found her Dr Stylish…" The assassin whispered to himself, placing his hand on the top of his hat while having his other hand on his knife, moving it close to his face so he can stick his tongue on it before he jumps down for the kill.

Just as he came down to deliver the kill upon Kukaku; she ends up finishing off her drink before she made her move on him, knowing she was expecting something like this. Her reflexes and speed she quickly got up on time, turned around and grabbed the assassin with her right arm, getting a grip on his face and slamming him hard through the ground.

"About damn time you showed up!" She said still holding him down with her hand still on his face

"You…. Knew?"

"You made a mistake targeting me first!"

Very soon, Najenda would go to see Kukaku with her two henchmen who were Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. Before they went to the door, Kukaku went and threw that assassin through the door, causing them to stop while the assassin slams hard through the wall with his body all burnt to a crisp. Najenda looks at the assassin while the two henchmen runs inside, seeing if Kukaku is alright which she was, having her just standing there hands on hips towards the door and looking at the dead assassin.

"Miss Kukaku!" Koganehiko

"Miss Kukaku!" Shiroganehiko

"I'm fine."

Najenda would walk right in "Well I guess I was wrong about them targeting me first."

"Yeah…" She slightly laughs "I guess you owe me that drink after this Najenda."

"Well then… Shall we get into the action also?"

"Yeah…" She starts walking up to Najenda "I want to see how my idiot brother goes out there."

Back outside, Ganju, Isshin and Ichigo are already engaging the waves of experiments of Dr Stylish. Isshin was on the right side of the house, leaping into the air and preparing to wipe out a large handful of them. He swung down with two hands to his sword, firing his Getsugatenshou upon the field, wiping a large handful of them with this beam of light, could have taken out maybe twelve of them.

Ganju was on the other side, seeing six humanoid Danger Beasts charging towards him, he just stood there but he started moving his left hand in the air to make a circle. "Turn to sand… Seppa!" He hits the ground with his hand, creating this large gust of sand blasting out of his feet and creating this tsunami upon the enemy. The sand only covered their legs so that they started to slow down, after that Ganju drew his little short sword and went striking through the humanoid Danger Beasts, giving each of them one strike through their faces to end them.

Ganju laughs after killing the last one "You guys aren't so tough." After he said that, two large ones would go charging towards him, at halfway Ichigo came and sliced them in half by his Getsuga, getting Ichigo to land in front of Ganju. "Hey I could have taken care of them!"

"Oh shut up Ganju." He said while having his back towards him. "This is not the time for a contest here."

"Yes it is… I just killed eight of these things."

"I'm on twelve."

"What!? There's no way I'm going to let you beat me in this!"

Ichigo looks back to him "Shut up Ganju, we don't have time for this!"

Soon that Arrancar that was Muramasa would come landing down nearby, looking straight towards Ichigo and got Ganju to turn his eyes to the side to see that Arrancar behind Ichigo. "What the hell…?"

Ichigo would look back to see what Ganju was looking at, just when he turned to face that Arrancar, it came charging at full speed towards him, grabbing Ichigo and sending him flying past Ganju. The Arrancar would he holding onto Ichigo's sword, causing him to go sliding back away from Ganju and the house for those two to have their one on one fight together.

Ganju turns back when they go flying past him. "Ichigo!" He calls out, letting his guard down and allowing two of these humanoid experiments to come charging towards Ganju.

Just when Ganju turned, back to see them coming at him, there was no time to counterattack against them but then Isshin would come for his aid. He strikes them both down with his Getsuga, sending that blast going past Ganju and leaving no damage to him. Once there dead, Isshin would turn to the side and looks at the rest of them.

"Don't lose focus, Ganju." He said to him "Ichigo will be fine, worry about the ones here."

"R-Right…"

Isshin charged right in and started slaughtering every one of them, very soon when Ganju charged in and stabs his sword through one of them, he did spot someone in the distance, standing in the bushes and aiming this gun towards him. Bols finally appeared and fired his Imperial Arms, unleashing the flames of his gun towards Ganju and causing him to jump out of the way, not enough time to get his sword out of that creature's body so he left it. Ganju just rolled out of the way of that attack, looking back towards Bols as he comes walking out of the shadows to show his appearance to Ganju.

"Bloody hell another one of those experiments…"

"I'm not one of those experiments." Bols said "I'm here just to assist Dr Stylish on eradicating you rebels from the empire."

"Oh is that so?"

Bols fired his flamethrower at him and caused him to roll out of the way, just when Ganju stopped rolling he quickly threw out these pack of balls called 'Senpen Banka', just when they got closer to Bols they went and exploded like a bunch of fireworks. The blast only damaged Bols for a bit but it did blinded him for now as the smoke covered the area in front of him. Ganju quickly fired his sand attack, doing the same thing he did before to the others, sending the sand covering his legs so that he can't escape, since Bols would stay where he was he just started firing random shots through the smoke, causing Ganju to start avoiding them and backed away for now.

"That wasn't really nice of you to hit me with a trick shot like that." Bols said, finally seeing Ganju

"Yeah well with your legs covered in sand good luck trying to catch me!"

"I don't need to catch you." He aims his rifle towards him "All I need is a good shot."

"Oh bloody hell…"

When Ganju stood ready to avoid his shot, he ends up letting his guard down yet again when an experimental subject gets a hold of him from behind; it wrapped its arms around his arms to hold him where he is. Ganju was shock to see him surprisingly caught, when he looks forward seeing Bols fired a shot at him. Ganju was more muscular than the one who is grabbing him, since he was thin and was not strong; he just ducked down while grabbing his arms and throwing him over him and use him as a shield to take the hit. Ganju would just fly back when the flames wiped out that creature, sending Ganju sliding back but he fell back to the floor.

Ganju sighs relieved "That was close."

"Ganju!" Kukaku calls out to him from behind

"Huh?"

Kukaku suddenly lays a hard kick to his face when he turned to face her, sending him flying away to the side, rolling on the ground like a ball and finally he hits against a tree hard and causes him to stop. Kukaku would replace him while he just sits there against the tree, trying to recover that attack.

Ganju just moans while looking over to Kukaku with one eye opened "What the deal sis… I could have beaten him."

"Yeah right… Let me handle this freak."

"It's not really nice to call someone names you know…" Bols said taking an aim at Kukaku

"Need some help Kukaku?" Isshin steps in with his bloody sword at the ready with one hand to it, seeing that he has already cleared most of the monsters in the area.

Bols gasp under that mask, seeing Isshin walking towards Bols and noticing Najenda behind Kukaku. "I'm surrounded…."

"It appears that there is no one else out there now." Najenda said "Which would mean that… the enemy is somewhere out of the battle site." She takes out these binoculars and looks around the area "My bet is Dr Stylish is somewhere on the high ground somewhere."

"Najenda, take Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko and go after him, and also take my idiot brother Ganju as well." She smiles when punching her hands together "Leave this idiot to me."

Bols stares at her for the moment "So you insist on calling names to me, it's not really nice…" He turns his head to Isshin "He on the other hand wiped out all of the experiments…" Then looks back to Kukaku "I can't handle this fight on my own…."

"Hey Isshin." Kukaku looks to him "Where's Ichigo?"

"He's off fighting an Arrancar, don't worry he can take care of it." He looks back to Bols "He's not going to get any help from him."

Back with Ichigo when he were grabbed before and was being dragged away from the battle, that Arrancar Muramasa held his hand onto his sword, sliding him away from the battle. Soon Ichigo would try to get him off him by firing a Getsuga, but instead that Arrancar was ready for him and used his other hand to charge up a purple Cero. A Cero this directly was not going to go well for him, when fired it just obliterated Ichigo and also obliterated the whole area behind him too, levelling a whole plain field for the two if Ichigo were to survive that shot.

Muramasa looks around just to see if there is any bodies around, since he could not see him due to the smoke covering the whole area, Ichigo would suddenly rise up out of the smoke with his mask on, showing not a scratch on him and comes flying down with his sword with two hands to it. That Arrancar looks up and raise its arm at him as if he wants to punch him while Ichigo charges up a Getsuga, both clashing against one another and causing a massive amount of spirit energy blasting through the area.

Back on the mountain with Dr Stylish who stood there waiting for any progress but he was not happy to find out that most of his experiments are all dead; he would get the report from one of his recon members. "Not good Dr Stylish." The man said "Bols is left alone out there and there's four of them heading this way."

"Well this is not good…. Well then…" He moved his right hand to his waist while raising his left hand forward sticking up two fingers to form a pistol "It's time to activate my Trump Card!"

Najenda would suddenly come jumping up over the mountain, raising her metallic arm at him and firing it straight at him. Stylish was unable to activate his Trump Card, instead he avoided that shot and sends it hitting the ground near him, with that he jumped back while Najenda lands to the ground and his recon subjects stands at the ready, standing in front of Dr Stylish.

"We will protect you Dr Stylish!" One of them said

"That's right; we will protect you Dr Stylish."

"Oh please, you lot are only here for recon, not combat."

"So I guess you are alone." Najenda said and soon both Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko arrives standing behind her. "Your experiments are no match against the Shiba clan. You may have killed the security of this clan, but fighting people like us, we will crush you."

"He will fight by your side." Shiroganehiko

"Yes we will fight by your side." Koganehiko

Dr Stylish sighs "Well this isn't going to go well…" He said in his mind "But this might be a good time to use my second Trump Card."

Back with Kukaku and Isshin, Kukaku charges towards him first while Isshin stayed back just to see how she goes alone against him. Bols would finally got his legs out of the stand, standing ready and taking aim towards her but since she was not going to avoid this shot, instead she aims her left hand at him and showing this yellowish ball appearing in her hand.

"Halo 63: Raikoho!" She fires this strange yellowish electrical shot towards him, since this is the first time he saw a Kido attack, he could not be able to dodge this blast.

Bols took the direct hit from that Kido attack, still alive but was dizzy for a while when he walks out of the smoke coughing a bit. Soon Kukaku would come charging out of the smoke, drawing out this short sword and tried to lay a stab through him but then Bols countered this by using his hand to block her attack. Kukaku noticed she hit this metal band on his hand, stopping her attack and then he aimed his gun towards her to fire directly. Isshin was not going to let that happen, he ends up appearing to the side and swinging his sword forward and cutting through his weapon, cutting his gun in half.

Kukaku backed away when she felt it was going to shoot her but thanks to Isshin, she charged forward and used her fist covered in flames, laying a hard punch to Bols' chest and sending him flying back. Both Isshin and Kukaku stood together while Bols lands against the cliffs, having this burnt mark on his chest by Kukaku's attack.

"You know Kukaku… You shouldn't really be fighting with that outfit of yours." Isshin said while looking towards Bols "You might accidently lose you top in the middle of the fight."

"You got a problem on what I wear!?" She turns her head to him

"Uhh No…."

"Of course you had to bring that up Isshin, Yorurichi is the only one who loves to get her clothes removed, not me, and so don't you forget it!"

"Okay okay…" He looks away "Although it's worse when you lose your top." He said in his mind

"Your friend is right you know…" Bols said, getting them to turn their heads back to him while he slowly stands up. "It's not a good thing to wear something too revealing at times like this, especially when you would have to run around like that."

She sighs and aims her hand towards him "I'll just get rid of you with Kido then."

"Well then I guess I have no choice… I can't fight against these people with my Imperial Arms…" He sighs "Okay… I got no choice." He then grabs that container attach to his back and drops it in front of them, making Kukaku to stop and Isshin to stand ready for whatever he's planning. "I guess I have to dispose my Imperial Arms."

"What are you doing?" Isshin asks

"I didn't want to use this… But I got no choice!" He suddenly threw this large container right up into the sky.

"What!"

"Wait don't!"

Bols had a trigger ready in front of him, clicking it now and triggering a massive atomic explosion from that container, a blast that was strong enough to obliterate the whole area in a large radius. The blast was huge enough to wipe out the house, kill Isshin and Kukaku and maybe take out Ichigo and Muramasa but the others were close to the blast radius, the bright light behind them would consume them all.

Koga would notice the blast from where he was and he could feel the tremors from the explosion from where he was but he stood firmly on the ground. He crosses his arms, smiling while watching the explosion. "One down… Two more to go."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	11. Kill the Nobles Pt5

Bols threw his Imperial Arms in the sky after failing to defeat both Kukaku and Isshin, since he cannot get rid of them he just has to sacrifice his Imperial Arms in order to complete their job. The explosion annihilated the damn area, destroying the house of Kukaku Shiba and consuming both Isshin and Kukaku in the blast, almost consumed Ichigo and Muramasa but they got out of there on time. Najenda and the others who were with her on attacking Dr Stylish, they almost got caught in the light but it's unknown if they are killed until the smoke clears.

Elsewhere in the Shihōin clan, their forces have already pushed back the enemy of the Kasumiōji clan, the four demons have already made their way through after one of them removed two heads of the scouts while the other man went on ahead, removing three more scouts before entering the palace. They thought it was clear, seeing that there is not many troops defending the palace they thought they could get in quickly and quietly but they did not expect Night Raid would be here too. Both Sheele and Mine were inside the palace, having Mine taking aim towards them and thinking which one to shoot first because one shot is all she could do.

"There the four Rakshasa Demons." Mine said taking aim "They will become difficult to deal with Sheele."

"Just target whoever you think will get hit by your Imperial Arms." She drew out her Imperial Arms "Leave the others to us."

"So do you trust these people?" She turns her eyes off the scope and towards Sheele who stood next to her

"They let us in, accepted us as allies." She looks back to her with a smile on her face "I trust these people."

"Well that's good enough for me." She looks back at the scope, aiming towards one of the female with the black hair then fired.

This yellowish beam came blasting out from the top building of the Shihōin clan palace, having Mine as a sniper up there to at least shoot them down before they could get in. That beam was so close from hitting her; she did not even see it coming but a sudden evasion happened right before her eyes. She simply moved her body to the side, sending that blast hitting the ground near her, if she have taken the hit then there would be a hole through her head.

"Well, well, looks like we got a sniper." The blonde woman said and looks over to her position "And we know where she is."

Mine raise her head up off the scope when she missed "Shit…"

"Wow, you missed." Sheele said

"Oh shut up!"

"I'll take care of it…"

The muscular one stood in front of the three, punching his right hand on the palm of his left hand in front of him. "I guess it's time to let loose in this place…" When he got tense, the clothes on his upper body was teared to shreds to show his muscular physique.

That man was about to go sprinting off towards the tower by going on the roofs however, before he was about to go sprinting towards her, this red energy came zooming past him, almost cutting him and left only a long cut through the ground. He and the other demons stopped when that went past them, getting them to turn their heads to the side when someone stood nearby.

"So you guys are the ones trying to sneak into a palace full of assassins huh…" He starts walking towards them, revealing himself to them.

"And just who the hell are you?" The muscular man asks, seeing a smile on the man's face but could not see his eyes due to that weird hat on his head.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah… It doesn't really matter…" He crouches down and gets ready for this long sprint "Because you will be dead in a minute."

He stood there lowering his Zanpakuto while he goes sprinting straight towards him, when he got closer he raise his right arm to punch him in the face however, a sudden attack occurred when Yourichi Shihōin appeared all the sudden in a flash step. Kisuke Urahara simply moved to the side also to perform a flash step, allowing Yourichi to take over, quickly grabbing his hand in just a blink of an eye she threw him over her head and slams him hard through the ground.

"Son of a bitch…." The black haired woman said looking towards them "How did –" She took a hit at the side of the head, piercing through the other side thanks to Mine and her Imperial Arms and the surprise attack Yourichi and Kisuke did.

"Woah…" The blonde haired one said and quickly turns to the side, seeing Sheele landing down off the roof and went charging towards her. "An opponent…"

The one on the ground would slowly try to get back up after what Yourichi just did to him; looking up towards her while, she stands there, hands on hips and with a smile on her face. "Well how your feeling?"

"You little…. Bi –" He ends up taking a kick to the side of his face by her kick, sending him collapsing back on the ground.

Kisuke appeared near the fourth member of the Rakshasa Demons, having him lowering his sword while looking at this weird one. "So… What can you do?"

The man laughed when he started moving his body around in a weird way that no one could do. "You're about to find out when you fight me."

"Well then…" he aimed his sword at him "Let's see how you go against me."

Elsewhere back in the Kuchiki clan, the fighting is getting serious when Kurome brought in all of her dolls from her Imperial Arms, unable to kill them since there already dead but there are some ways to remove them. Both Lubbock and Leone will battle against Hozukimaru while Rukia must fight Kaien, Akame will be fighting Kira and as for Byakuya, he will face the hammerhead Arrancar alone. Kurome and her partner Natara will be staying at the top of the clan, looking down to see how many will die here and now.

"Damn get a load of this guy." Leone said looking at Hozukimaru, standing there with two hands to his Zanpakuto. "Just what the hell is it?"

"I really doubt it's going to answer, Leone." Lubb said "He's dead."

"Well let's see how we go against him." Leone said, having her hair rising up in the sky, closing her hands tight and soon she charges in against this Zanpakuto spirit.

Hozukimaru blocked her fist with his hand, even in beast mode she did not make him flinch. He stabbed his spear on the ground and used his right hand to lay a hard punch to her chest while still holding her hand with its left hand, she gasp when feeling that hard punch then with his strength, he held his right hand to her chest and sends her throwing over him and slamming against the wall.

"Leone!" Lubbock calls out, quickly using his Imperial Arms to attack him while he turns to face Leone who just lies there against the wall with her head on the ground. Lubbock used his string to attach around his neck, trying to chock Hozukimaru but his Imperial Arms is not good against the undead since they cannot feel a thing. Hozukimaru just turned his head to the side, still feeling the pain from the string cutting his neck but it is not going that deep through his skin.

"No way…"

"That won't work!" Kurome said, sitting down on the edge of the roof and taking out a bag of cookies "There already dead. They can't be barging with, can't be reason with, it doesn't feel pity or remorse or fear, and they won't stop until your all dead."

"Damnit Kurome!" Akame said looking towards her then looks back to Kira when he comes clashing his sword against hers a few times, getting her to back away for a bit.

"Don't I have the best set of dolls ever?" Kurome said "These guys were difficult to defeat but I manage to kill them all. Izuru Kira was difficult to defeat when I found him, but when I summoned my dolls then it was so easy. The Zanpakuto Hozukimaru was a rebel Zanpakuto by Muramasa; he turned against us so I had to kill him. Kaien Shiba was a traitor to the empire, even though he was a great Beast Hunter but in the end I had to kill him."

Rukia looks up to Kurome when she said that. "No way… It was her who killed…."

"And finally I have that Arrancar here." She looks down to that Arrancar while he continues pushing Byakuya back. "He was the most difficult one of all, it took all of us to take him down and in the end I caught him! And as for Natara, he's been with me ever since I was a little girl."

Soon Izuru Kira would activate his Zanpakuto, he actives Wabisuke before clashing against Akame a few more times, having Kurome smiling while she starts to stand back up again. Watching those two fight for a little while, seeing Akame getting the upper hand in this fight when she goes kicking him and sending Kira sliding back. Akame was about to strike his arms but all the sudden, her sword became so heavy than before and goes dropping onto the ground, sending Akame to go bowing down while Kira uses this as an advantage. When Akame looks up at him, seeing him appearing to the side of her, using the hook of his Wabisuke to try and behead her but with her good reflexes and enough time, she manage to duck down to avoid the attack and caused her to let go of her sword. Akame was confused as she can see her sword stuck in the ground as if it was a heavy metal, with her sword on the ground she looks over to Kira as he stands ready to charge back at her but a sudden attack will occur from behind.

Kurome will come diving down with her sword ready to come stabbing through Akame from behind, since attacking Akame from behind isn't really good, she saw it on time but when she moved to the side to avoid her stab. Kurome went and stabbed the side of her waist when she avoid the attack, after that she slides forward and looks back to her while she tries to retreat back as she is unarmed. This gets difficult when Natara comes down using his spear to extend all the way down to hit her but she jumped up, jumping to the side to avoid her attack and soon Kira came running at her swinging his Zanpakuto at her while she retreats.

Elsewhere back with Byakuya and that Arrancar, Byakuya retreated and when stopping against the wall, that Arrancar charges at him with his energy spear. Byakuya vanished out of there before he touched him, sending him blasting through the building while Byakuya stood away from him; he quickly activated a Bakudo level against it before it turned towards him.

"Bakudo 61. Rikujokoro."

These yellow streaks appears and hits him around the waist, causing him to halt when trying to attack but he could not move an inch. Byakuya would finally stand ready to finish this, holding his sword with one hand and started to twirl it down to make the tip of his blade aiming on the ground.

"If you do not feel any pain or remorse or anything… Then at least be honoured that you will finally rest by the power of my Bankai." He dropped his sword, sending it vanishing through the roof like a spirit. The sword vanishes but out of the ground comes forth many large blades rising up like pillars, creating large blades around Byakuya. "Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

All of them shattered and showed millions of pink cherry blossoms falling and soon they became violent and formed together like a massive tidal wave. They swarmed over the Arrancar, cutting every body part but since his Hierro is stronger, it becomes difficult to kill it. The Arrancar came blasting through the cherry blossoms to attack Byakuya, quickly he raised his finger towards him, the tip of his finger glowed in pink then suddenly pink swords came impaling the back of it. The Arrancar could not feel a thing but the pink swords did hit strong areas, having two hitting the back of the heel of the Arrancar, four impaled his back and one hit the back of the neck and finally one more at the back of the head. Once that Arrancar stopped, his Senbonzakura swarmed around him to create a dome using a technique called Gōkei, finishing this Arrancar off before turning his attention towards them, seeing Kurome standing there looking up at him.

"Oh damnit…"

Byakuya looks back to his Senbonzakura but he looks back down to the others, raising his hand down there as he attacks them with another Kido. "Hado 33. Sokatsui." He fires a bright cyan blast from the palm of his hand, sending it straight towards Kurome.

Kira would jump in front of the attack while Kurome turns away knowing he will take care of this, he defends Kurome with a Bakudo level without saying it, he used a Bakudo called 'Enkosen', creating this yellowish spinning circle in front of him and tries to block the attack. That blast would hit his, once affect both Kido and Bakudo cancelled and vanished but Byakuya was not going to end it there, he ends up vanishing down behind Kira, creating his sword and went beheading Kira from behind.

Kurome would go running at Byakuya while Natara was still chasing after Akame while she continues backing off, only taking a cut from her clothes from his attack. Byakuya would look back to Kurome, ready to clash swords with her but suddenly he looked back when seeing Kira still standing there. He swung his sword to hit his back while Kurome comes to stab him in the front; unable to avoid this he allowed them to impale their swords through his body.

"Byakuya! –" Rukia shouts then force to clash against Kaien, looking back to him while he stares into Rukia's eyes while she looks back, still frightened by the fact that she is force to fight him of all people. "…. Kaien…"

"We got him." Kurome said but a second later, her eyes widen, seeing that she is deceived when seeing that both their swords impaled only a white coat that Byakuya wore. "…."

Byakuya stood behind Kira and having his back towards him, not wearing his white coat anymore and not his Zanpakuto due to his Bankai is still affect here. "Utsusemi" The moment he finished that sentence, he looked back, he raised his hand at Kira and used Gōkei on Kira.

Kurome was force to retreat, backing away while Kira is being teared to shreds, once Kira is down his Zanpakuto will revert to normal and all affects from that sword will be gone. Byakuya continued chasing Kurome while Lubb quickly jumps into the scene, grabbing Akame's sword to help throw it towards her while Leone was busy fighting Hozukimaru. She tried for another attack on him but he ends grabbing her face and slamming her on the ground, holding her down there while she looks back at him with a smile on her face.

"Y-You're… Starting to really… Piss me off."

Lubb would run over and grabs Akame's sword. "Akame!" He calls to her, getting her attention over to where he is "Catch!" He then threw his sword towards her.

Akame ducked from Natara's attack, sending his spear piercing through the wall while she rolls out of the way and runs over to get her sword, seeing it coming at her but she moved to the side to let her sword go past her, once she sees the handle she grabbed it and clashed against Natara's attack from behind. With her sword, back she can now fight against him, holding him back while Lubb turns his attention back to Leone.

"I'm coming Leone –" The moment he turned around, he suddenly froze when feeling this hit from his chest. He exhaled when looking at someone standing before him, seeing Isane standing there with her Zanpakuto in her Shikai form, impaling her sword through his chest.

"Lubbock!" Leone calls out to him while she was lying there on the ground, she was about to get up but Hozukimaru grabbed her legs, throwing her to the side and smashing her through the wall.

"Isane!?" Akame shouts to her, still having her sword against Natara's spear

Byakuya looked back as well seeing a shock on his face to see her standing there stabbing her sword through Lubbock's body, he then looks back to Kurome who stood on the walls with an innocent smile on her face. She ended up using her sword to bring Isane on her side, surprising them all with an attack like that.

"That's what you get from killing my two dolls." Kurome said while she aims her sword at Byakuya "Now you will all pay for that…." She looks back to Hozukimaru then to Kaien "It's time to go into full release!"

Rukia heard what she said as she was outside, struggling to lay a cut on Kaien as she has been going on defence ever since she clashed against him, he may be dead but she still cannot fight him. Kaien would stop attacking her and raise his sword in the sky, soon to release his Zanpakuto while Hozukimaru was planning to use his Bankai against Leone, seeing she is still regenerating from his attacks. He stood forward holding his Zanpakuto in front of him with two hands to it, he holds onto it tight and soon a gust of smoke appears covering his sword, then soon a bright red spirit energy consumes him completely when his Zanpakuto vanishes.

"So what are you going to do now Byakuya?" Kurome said while he was looking at everyone else, "You're not doing so well right now."

Byakuya said nothing, he looked back seeing Isane ready to attack him but out of nowhere, Lubbock was not dead yet and used his string to hold her. He used his Imperial Arms to wrap the string around her neck and chest, giving Byakuya to use his Bankai one more time to use Gōkei around her to tear her to shreds. After that, Lubb fell to the ground after losing too much blood from her sword that impaled his chest three times.

"Damnit… This is not going good… Were so screwed…" Leone said when standing back up, seeing Hozukimaru having these two large weapons while the bigger one was behind him. "Crap!"

Hozukimaru swing this large blade down at her, swinging the right blade down and causing her to roll out of the way, he swung the left blade at her but she ducked when he swung horizontally and got her to back away. Leone could not do much against Hozukimaru; she looks over to Byakuya, noticing him chasing after Kurome on the walls, seeing he stopped using his Bankai after all he used the same technique a couple of times.

Back outside with Rukia and Kaien, seeing Kaien sending forth water across the area while Rukia avoids those attacks. She continues retreating through the forest while Kaien continues chasing after her, still in her Shikai, she still cannot fight him but after seeing him showing no emotions, it will come to a point when she cannot take it anymore.

"Why…. Why does this have to happen…" She thinks to herself when she stood by a tree behind her, she would move out of the way when Kaien came charging over, stabbing the tree with his trident. "This was my fault… If I did not meet Kaien, he would not have joined the empire as a Beast Hunter. He would have stayed in the Shiba clan; this was my fault that I…."

In the end when Kaien came diving his trident towards her, she stood her ground and held her Zanpakuto to block his attack. When the point of his trident hit her sword, it soon started to crack then broke in half as his trident pierced through and went straight through to her chest. Kaien rose his trident right up to lift Rukia up off the ground, holding it with two hands while looking up at her showing no emotions whatsoever to her.

"Forgive me… Kaien…" Her Zanpakuto ended up restoring itself when she aimed the blade straight towards his face.

Her sword impaled through his right eye, finally dropping her to the ground with his trident still inside of her. With her last breath she pulled the sword out of him then swing forward and creates this ice circle underneath Kaien, after that she simply collapses onto the ground while this great beam of light consuming him, firing right into the sky to get everyone's attention. Kaien will be stuck inside this ice prison until it shatters a few seconds later, removing every trace of him while Rukia lies there on the floor with what is left of his trident still stuck inside of her.

Kurome started to feel that she is losing many of her pawns to the enemy, she just sense that Kaien is gone and with only Hozukimaru and Natara still here, this will get difficult to defeat them with what she has left. She also noticed that more troops arrive to this scene to assist Byakuya Kuchiki, since there here that would mean that they have already wiped out the enemy.

"Give up." Byakuya said when his troops arrive, surrounding the enemy dolls "You cannot win; you made a mistake on targeting the Kuchiki clan."

"Well… You may be right about one thing…" She held her sword in front of her with one hand to it. She would look down towards Hozukimaru standing there facing Leone, then to her side seeing Natara fighting Akame.

"After what you have done here, I will not allow you to leave this place. I shall kill you here and now."

"You won't allow me to leave?" She smiles when she lowered her head a bit "Let's see how that goes…" She then shouts out "Hozukimaru! I need a diversion!"

Hozukimaru stabbed both his blades and grabbed the large cleaver behind him with the dragon on it. He grabbed it with both hands then started swinging that around, allowing Natara to jump back to Kurome and got the two to back away, causing Byakuya to look towards Hozukimaru and so did Akame. Hozukimaru began twirling that weapon above him, getting his two blades to go spinning around the place and going faster to cause the wind to become fierce, causing both Leone and Byakuya to back off while Akame quickly grabbed Lubb and got him out of there.

"Damn you Kurome!" Akame shouts when dragging Lubb out of there

Byakuya watches this for the moment as Hozukimaru keeps swinging until he stops and when moving to the side, he lets one of his blades towards him but he ends up vanishing out of the way, allowing that blade to smash through the wall. He lands nearby, looks out, seeing Kurome standing there with Natara, and was ready to go after them and not Hozukimaru.

"You sure you want to fight us here and now?" Kurome asks him "Because if you do…" She turns to the side while still having her eyes to Byakuya, nudging her head towards the location of Rukia "She will eventually die out here."

"…."

Both Natara and Kurome began to run through the trees while Byakuya stood there watching them leave, after that he looks towards Rukia and made a run towards her. He spots her on the ground with her eyes open, unconscious but close to death since she has that trident stuck inside her. He looks around before he sheathed his sword, picking her up off the ground and returning to the others where Akame and Leone was with Lubbock who didn't look well.

"This is not good…" Akame said, she looks back to Byakuya then to Rukia "Rukia…."

"Both have sustain the heavy damage from their opponents…"

Leone stands up and turns to Byakuya "Please Byakuya, don't you have any medical people around?"

"Isane was the leader of the medical team here…" He looks back towards what is left of Isane. He then looks over to the soldiers as they come over to assist. "Are the medical team still alive?"

"Yes Lord Byakuya." One of them responds

"Take these two to the medical room immediately."

"Yes sir!"

With the Kuchiki clan still intact but only a little because this battle was severe and bad, causing a serious problem right now but I doubt the Kuchiki clan will rise up against the empire now after losing many casualties on their end. Only the Kuchiki clan and the Shihōin clan survived their attackers, making this a victory to the revolution while the empire is force to retreat to the Kasumiōji clan. Their forces will regroup there, since that clan is intact and could be strong enough to hold off against the attackers.

The Shiba clan on the other hand did not go so well after what happened to the explosion. Bols and his attack that blew up the place, only Bols and the dead experiments did not survive the blast while Isshin and Kukaku survived. Isshin and his fast pace grabbed Kukaku and got her out of there, vanishing on the high ground and looking out on what is left of the place.

"Well then I guess I was right after all." Isshin said while lowering Kukaku down so she can stand

Kukaku lets a deep sighs when looking down at the place "I guess it's time to move again…"

Isshin looks out towards the location of where Ichigo and Muramasa were "I hope you're alright over there, Ichigo."

Back with the others who were off to fight against Dr Stylish, Najenda and the others; manage to survive the blast thanks to Ganju who used his sand to block most of the attack. He used Seppa as a shield on the right time to avoid the explosion, thanks to that, all of them survived and came walking out and noticing the Shiba home all gone to ruins.

"Bloody hell…" Ganju said "Sis isn't going to like this and will surely blame me for all of this…"

"Do you think she even survived the blast?" Najenda said when standing next to Ganju

"Yeah… If anyone who would survive that blast, it's her." He looks to Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko "You two alright?"

Both of them look out and gasps when seeing what is left of the Shiba home "The great Kukaku home!" Both said at the same time.

"Oh give it a rest." Ganju said and looks around "Hey what happen to that guy we were going after?"

Najenda sighs and looks away, placing her hands on her hips "Of course Dr Stylish left the scene, since his pawns were all gone he had to flee."

"Then we should go after him."

"No point…" She walks off "He's already gone." She then stops when looking to the side, seeing Kukaku and Isshin making their way towards them

"Miss Kukaku Shiba! Are you injured?" Koganehiko

"Miss Kukaku Shiba! Are you injured?" Shiroganehiko

"I'm fine…"

"You sure sis?" Ganju asks "Just what were you thinking being in the center of the blast, you could have gotten yourself hurt…"

Kukaku responded that with a punch through Ganju's face "I am not a weak little girl you know!"

"Although if I wasn't there, you would surely be dead." Isshin mumbled with his arms crossed, having his eyes looking somewhere else

Kukaku ends up punching Isshin in the face, sending him on his knees with his hands over his face. "Anyone else wants to try and taunt me like that?"

"No…" Najenda

"No…" Koganehiko

"No…" Shiroganehiko

"So anyways… Where the hell is Ichigo?" She crosses her arms and looks out at the crater in the ground

Ichigo would still be fighting that Arrancar even though the battle is over, he would continue to do its job to take out Ichigo since after all it did not have any orders to retreat anyway. Both the two face off against each other away from the crater in the ground, having Ichigo diving down in his hollow mask on, swinging his sword down at the Arrancar as it stands there blocking his attack with his arm blade. The Arrancar jumps back while Ichigo lands hard on the ground, once it backed further away from Ichigo then sprints back at him and they began clashing rapidly.

Soon both would hold their ground with Ichigo's sword leaning down against the Arrancars arm blade, seeing both are struggling to push forward. "Get out of my way!" He quickly vanished when it attacked him with its other arm blade. "Damnit… Getsuga –"

The Arrancar charges up a purple Cero and discharges it towards him, unable to avoid this he decided to block it with two hands to his sword, sending Ichigo sliding back away while trying to hold this massive force. Ichigo then started charging up his Getsuga but not in a discharge way, instead he made his sword the strength of a Getsuga, capable of cutting through the Cero. Just as the Cero was broke in half that Arrancar came charging at him, charging up another Cero while Ichigo's sword was right up above his head, unable to block this Cero at close range.

That Cero blast sends Ichigo flying back while he tries to block an attack but very soon that Cero explodes right in front of him thanks to his Getsuga. He went collapsing on the ground and still sliding hard on the ground, having only his left arm burnt and his hollow mask half-broken.

Ichigo slowly sits up looking over to that Arrancar, he breathes a little heavy after that blast he took and thanks to his mask, and he was able to block most of the damage. "I have got to break through." He said to himself "I need to know if there still alive…"

That Arrancar began charging up a Cero but this was different, instead this looked smaller and instead of this laser beam, it was more like energy balls called a Bala. That Arrancar began firing so many of them towards him, since there slower he started jumping around and vanishing every hit while getting closer. Once he got closer, he quickly fired his Getsugatenshou, hitting it on the chest and sending the Arrancar flying back. He was not going to end it here because he vanished behind it; firing another Getsugatenshou directly from behind, making his attacks to collide then explode.

"Did that get him?" Ichigo said when jumping back away, looking at the smoke and waiting for that Arrancar to come out.

The Arrancar comes walking out of the smoke of that attack, it seem to be limping towards Ichigo after sustaining those hits from his attacks. Two scars are located on its back and forth, still has the will to fight but these two do not have much left in them and very soon this fight will be over. The Arrancar will sprint towards Ichigo even though its hurt, it will keep fighting and so will Ichigo. Ichigo will quickly discharge another Getsugatenshou towards it then charges as well after firing, making him firing yet again to merge his first Getsuga with his new one to make them stronger. This Arrancar ended up taking the hits to the chest and tries to hold it but was being slide away, with Ichigo charging as well and having his sword against his two wave attacks; it will not be long before this Arrancar consumed by the darkness of the Getsuga.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	12. Kill the Clan

The battle ended when the empire retreated and the revolutionary army arrived to garrison the area, since the battle was over for now, everyone would begin treating the injured people and place the dead bodies in a line to see the casualties.

In the Shiba clan, the revolutionary army arrives to the scene, seeing the whole place is gone. They were about to pack up and leave but they see survivors, seeing Najenda and the others from the clan walking towards them while Isshin went off to see Ichigo. He was just sitting there on a rock, looking towards the dead Arrancar that he killed.

Ichigo looks back seeing Isshin walking over. "You alright?" He asked when stopping next to him

"I'm fine…"

"Well you don't look alright. You defeated your opponent…"

"I know…"

"So what's the problem?"

"It didn't feel like a victory though…" He stands up "I wasn't fighting him so I can beat him; I was fighting to set him free. He was in pain I know how he felt."

"Hmn… Is it because of you and him were alike?"

"Forget it." He turns to him while sheathing his sword "How is everyone…" He stops when looking at his face, seeing this bruise on his face thanks to what Kukaku did. "What happen to you?"

"Well….." He scratches the back of his head "Everyone is fine right now." He lowers his arm "Were planning on going to the Shihōin clan."

"He must have said something to Kukaku." He said in his mind then starts walking past him "Alright, let's go."

Inside the Shihōin clan, Soifon was with the dead bodies, checking a casualty report as her troops and the revolutionary army was dragging bodies and placing them in a line. They move the dead bodies from the Kasumiōji clan and the troops from the empire, placing them together to see their casualty while Soifon was checking how many they lost.

Both Sheele and Mine would be with Yourichi while she was sitting back in her main throne room, sitting down on a seat that did not have any legs. Kisuke would be nearby and soon Tessai would come through the door to join in with the others, wearing his proper Kido outfit, sitting next to Kisuke while they all wait until Soifon appeared which would happen in a minute as she vanished in the room.

"Lady Yourichi." She crouches down in the middle of the room, looking over to Yourichi as she and the others turn their heads towards her.

"Report, Soifon."

"We lost fifty of our men while they lost eighty. We are tending to a hundred of our men that are injured right now, but we did kill off a hundred of their imperial soldiers."

"What about the other clans?" Mine speaks out "What about our friends?"

Soifon turns her head to Mine but did not say a word but Yourichi would speak out. "Go on, Soifon."

"Yes… Both the Kuchiki clan and the Shiba clan have sustained heavy casualties on their side, but I was heard that the Shiba clan is destroyed."

"What!?" Mine spoke out again while Sheele sat there eyes widen, both shock to hear this report.

"There alright." Kisuke said, getting both Mine and Sheele's attention when they look over. "No way that they died out there, you just have to wait until the revolutionary army returns to report."

"I do hope there all alright." Sheele said

Soifon would stand back up "If you allow me, lady Yourichi, I would like to begin the counterattack with what we have against the Kasumiōji clan."

"You're planning on attacking the enemy already?" Mine said "Right after the fight ended."

"It's time to fight back before they regroup." Soifon said, still looks towards Yourichi "If we wait then they will prepare a strong defence, we must attack with all we got in order for a success."

"Now hold on a minute Soifon." Kisuke steps in "Wouldn't it be best if we all join in on this, both the Kuchiki clan and the Shiba clan?"

"If all of us here attacks the Kasumiōji clan, then we will succeed." Her eyes turn to Kisuke when she said that, still starring at him then looks back to Yourichi "If you allow this milady."

"Hmmnnn… Night Raid." She turns her head to Sheele and Mine "You will accompany us on the attack, right?"

"Hey we got orders to stay here and protect the clan."

"You will join us." Soifon said "Or are you planning on staying here alone while we all go out to fight against the Kasumiōji clan?"

"Hey you don't have to put it that way…"

"I think we should go." Sheele said, getting Mine to look towards her "It's better that we go, I'm sure the others will be there."

"If we are planning on an attack, shouldn't we contact the others so that they can join us when they arrive?" Tessai asked when looking towards Yourichi

"Well… That sounds alright, don't you agree Kisuke?' She turns her head towards him

"Well I will agree whatever you decide, Yourichi." He stands up

"Thanks, Kisuke…" She too got up off the chair "Although try to keep up, last time I remember, I was the one doing most of the ass whooping." She looks back to Soifon "Go on Soifon; prepare the rest of the Stealth Force and the rest of the people to move out."

"As you wish, Lady Yourichi." She bows before standing back up

"Also…" She spoke out before she could leave "Could you send some messengers to the Kuchiki clan and the Shiba clan tell them that we are planning on an attack on the Kasumiōji clan and could use some assistance."

"I will do as you command, Lady Yourichi." She turns back and walks out of there.

"Well since Soifon is gone…" Kisuke looks over to Mine and Sheele "Tell me, how is Ichigo going in Night Raid?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know Ichigo?" Mine asked

"Well… Looks like Ichigo didn't tell you about us."

"He's always like that…" Yourichi said and walks up to Kisuke then to the others "He is one of our friends long ago before he returned to Karakura Town, shame though… I did kind of missed that prude fool."

"Your just saying that Yourichi."

"Yeah…" She stretches her arms and yawns when walking past Kisuke "Well then, we should get moving."

"Yeah I know…"

"I didn't know Ichigo was this famous with the clans." Sheele whispered to Mine when she stood up off the ground.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Mine said when she too got up "He likes to keep things from us, but it looks like we know little about Ichigo, even though we told him about our past."

"Yeah..."

"Ichigo tends to do that." Kisuke said when he heard them talking "Ichigo doesn't really want to speak his mind to everyone around him, he knows that people would feel bad for him, he just tries to move on if he can and not be full of despair."

"Despair?" Sheele asks "What despair?"

"If you're curious then you should ask him."

Kisuke turns back and walks out of the room with Tessai following him out of the room. Sheele and Mine will leave also, deciding to ask Ichigo about this later once this whole fight is over. They will head out while Kisuke was off elsewhere, putting on this black robes to cover himself and his presence while Tessai follows Yourichi to meet up with Soifon.

In the Kuchiki clan, they have sustained too much casualties on their side after what happen inside the palace. Kurome went and killed twenty or twenty-five people, maybe more but it is difficult to know because she manage to chop them to pieces with an instant. Everyone was in mourn after sustaining much damage, both Night Raid and Byakuya would wait while the medic team patches up Rukia and Lubbock. Very soon, Byakuya decided to take his leave, returning to his troops for a casualty report on their side and the enemy's side.

Akame decided to take her leave while Leone was waiting for a response from the medics. "Where are you going?" Leone asks before Akame took her leave

"I'm going to speak to Byakuya." Akame said, having her back towards Leone "We can't sit here all day."

"Akame…"

Very soon, they start to hear a commotion going on in the room where Lubbock was lying in, the commotion was serious and caused Leone to get up and open the sliding door to see what is going on. There was four people tending to Lubbock's wounds but suddenly they start to feel his heart stopped beating, one of them revert to do mouth to mouth then places his hands to his chest to start pushing down. The person was going on for a while, he keeps trying but there was no progress with his heart.

"Lubbock!" Leone shouts to him "Don't you dare die here! Lubbock!"

Akame would stay and looks through, seeing Lubbock's head aiming towards Akame and caused her to look away for the moment. When she looks back, she noticed the one pushing his chest finally stopped, seeing there was no response and so it was over for Lubbock.

"Lubbock…."

"What are you doing?" Leone steps forward to the people "Don't stop it now!"

"There is nothing we can do…" The man said "He's dead."

"But…" She looks down to Lubbock "Damnit…"

Akame closed her eyes, feeling a flashback coming in about Lubbock. There was a time before Ichigo came to Night Raid, in a time when Akame teamed up with Lubbock once in the capital to kill a target. They left early and would have to wait a while before the target approaches; they would have to wait in his little hideout that is in the capital, a little bookstore where he and Akame can stay underground to wait a while.

"So tell me Akame… Just what exactly are you going to do when this war is over?" Lubbock asked, facing towards Akame as he sits on the couch while she was on a chair with her sword on the coffee table in between them.

"I seriously doubt I will be alive when this fight is over." Akame said

"I know but… Do you have any dreams on what to do after this is over?"

"Well…" She leans forward "I just want to be free from this war…"

"Free as in…." Lubbock leans forward "You don't mean suicide!?'

"No…" She moves back "I don't know what I am going to do yet, for now I plan to see this through to the end."

"Well… Do hope we all make it on the other side…"

"And what about you Lubbock?"

"Well…" He thinks for the moment before responding to that "I plan to be with Najenda till the end, no matter what."

"Uhh… You do that Najenda is married, right?"

"I know…. But…" He stood up off his seat, raising his hand up to form a fist "But if that bastard dies in battle then she will be all mine!"

"…."

"Well…" He lowers his arm "You know what I mean."

"So if you plan on marrying Najenda, does that mean you plan to stop spying on us in the hot springs?"

"…" He thinks about it "Well…."

Akame gets up quickly and grabs her sword, causing Lubbock to fall back on the couch while she stands there, having her hand on the sheath and the handle. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"This is why Najenda won't fall in love with you." Akame said when lowering her sword "If you keep going through this path of yours, you will lose her forever…"

"No way!" He leans forward "She will come around eventually, when that happens I will be there by her side."

"We should go now." She turns her head to the side "It's almost time to kill the target…"

"Yeah yeah…" Lubb got back up, scratching the back of his head and looks back to her "Akame… One of these days, she will finally come around and feel the same way to me… Until then…" He stops when seeing Akame walking out of there "Hey! Pay attention!"

"I was paying attention, Lubbock…" Akame would walk over to the body of Lubbock

Akame decided to stay with Lubbock and so did Leone; they stood by his side while he is no more. He will be in the afterlife, to join Bulat and his friends who have died in the past but one day, he will be waiting for Najenda if she ever comes to the afterlife.

Both Leone and Akame mourn on his death for a while but this war is not over yet. Elsewhere, the defenders of the Kasumiōji plan are already setting up a defensive perimeter around the palace while Koga will be moving past the soldiers, heading inside to see the leader of the Kasumiōji clan who was Kumoi, speaking to the head leader of his warriors and Dr Stylish who was also there.

Koga walks right in during a conversation, causing them to turn their attention towards them. "Is this all of you?"

"Yep…" Kurome said who was sitting against the wall, eating her cookies with Natara standing next to her with his arms crossed. "Looks like everyone else is dead…"

"Oh what a drag that is…" Dr Stylish said "I lost all of my experiments in that blast…" He turns towards Koga "What happen to Bols and the Arrancar?"

"There both dead…"

He lets a deep sighs "Oh dear…."

"Did anyone even survived the blast in the Shiba clan?"

"I have no idea… But I'm sure Bols could have killed maybe three people in the blast radius."

Kumoi hits the chair arm with his fist due to frustration of defeat. "I can't depend on all of you to get the job done; I thought you had this all under control!" He looks towards Koga "And look what happen…. You lost half a quarter of your forces…"

"What about you?" Kurome said while she keeps eating "You couldn't take care of a single clan all by yourself."

"….." He turns his head to Kurome "Shut your mouth, girl!"

Kurome stops eating and turns her eyes to him, having Natara who was standing by her side will turn towards him, wielding this spear ready and causing Hanza the assassin leader to stand up and prepare to face him.

"Enough of this." Koga said "The enemy will arrive, after dealing so much damage to them, they will sure come with a quarter of what they have."

"I told you we should have used that Reigai." Dr Stylish said when looking back to Koga "If it was here, it could have help destroy at least another clan."

"I gave you that other Arrancar and you failed…" Koga said "No matter… Muramasa did its job and brought back some Zanpakuto Spirits, true we had to kill them but they are now part of the Reigai program."

"Oh yes… The Reigai program." Dr Stylish looks down slightly placing his finger up to push his glasses back to his eyes. "But who is the one watching over that anyway?" He looks back to him

"His name is Sosuke Aizen."

"The Soul Reaper…. I really do admire that man for what he has done for this empire…"

"He was the one who created the Beast Lords and helped with the Muramasa incident…"

"Enough!" Kumoi spoke out "We don't have time for a long conversation." He then points to Koga "I want to know what you're going to do when the enemy shows up?"

"Hmn… First you should shut up."

"What!?"

Hanza Steps up "How dare you address the leader of the Kasumiōji with such bad manners!"

"And second…. Leave the enemy to me, all I need is one of your weapons for a little experiment." He turns back and walks out of there, looking to Stylish before he walks off. "Come on Dr Stylish." He then looks to Kurome "You too, Kurome."

They take their leave while the two stays where they are, Hanza would speak up. "What do you think, do you trust them?"

"I don't trust them, just as long as we reign supreme over this blasted land." He leans back on his chair "Give them what they want, once this is over, we will become the true noble clan of this country."

The defenders of this clan prepare themselves for a fight that will soon come to the front gates of the Kasumiōji clan, with Koga joining forces with Dr Stylish, Hanza and Kurome to defend the Kasumiōji clan, it did seem that they are outnumbered but Koga had some plan. Koga will make his way to the vault, to retrieve a weapon that belongs to him and will become the key feature of defeating the enemy.

Elsewhere, back with Ichigo and the others who have started departing from the battle and begun making their long walk towards the Shihōin clan, having Ichigo and Najenda walking together while the others are behind them. This team does not know about the attack on the Kasumiōji clan or anything yet, they have already joined forces with the Revolutionary army that arrived here and together they all will make it back.

As they walk down the pathway, Najenda would take out a smoke cause this may take a while before they arrive. Ichigo looks at her and watches as she lights up that cigarette, he then looks back to Kukaku then to Najenda. "I think I now know why you didn't ask Lubbock to come to the Shiba clan."

She exhales her smoke before looking to Ichigo "Hmn?"

Ichigo nods back to Kukaku then looks forward, causing Najenda to look back towards Kukaku as they walk. She was speaking to Isshin while Ganju was standing behind her, she did not really know what Ichigo was talking about but she then realises it when she looks down at her breasts.

"Oh… That…" She looks forward "Well of course you had to be the one to see it."

"Yeah I have already figured it out, didn't want to say anything but…"

"I was going to send Lubbock to the Shihōin clan but I have no idea if Yourichi would be fighting as a cat or human, I can't have him checking out on a naked woman when she returns to normal."

Ichigo slightly laughs a bit "And yet you have Leone walking around the guild half naked."

"Well… I can't really ask them to put on some normal clothes…" She takes another smoke from the cigarette.

"Aren't you the leader of Night Raid?"

She inhales again before looking back to him "Anyways… Care to explain yourself about what just happened between you and the Arrancar?"

"What do you mean?" He turns his eyes to her while having his face forward

"I am not stupid, Ichigo. I do not know about that power you have, but I can tell that it does cause a heavy burden to you. You are part of Night Raid and you have already heard half of the others stories, I know you have not told anyone about this because the others believe that you have not suffered as much as they did in the past."

"You're… Not the first to know about my power."

"So am I going to be the next to know then?"

Ichigo lets a deep sighs while looking forward "I know you all have suffered a lot from the empire, I am probably the only one in Night Raid who hasn't. My pain was not from the empire but something else, something that almost took everything from me. My dad, my sisters, my friends, everyone… All of them were about to be killed by me."

"I do not understand…" She crushes her cigarette with her metallic arm when pushing it down to crush it before flicking it away. "Are you talking about the power you have right now?"

He sighs again when placing his hand over the side of his face but not touching his face "The power I have went out of control when I tried to use its true power, in the end I almost got everyone killed."

"Hmn… So you have half the power you can control while the other is suppressed right?"

"Yeah…" He lowers his hand "The ones who have actually see that power are…" He looks back to Isshin as he was behind them, having a serious look, as if he knew what they were talking.

"You have seen that power?" Najenda looks back to him

"Not just me who saw it… Both Kisuke and Yourichi has seen it. If you want to know more about it, it's probably best if they are here too."

"Hmmnn…" She looks back to Ichigo as he looks forward and does not say a word after that. She kept it to herself but she did speak out when seeing a scout approaching them "Hold on." She spoke out, causing the group to stop. "We got a messenger."

Outside of the Kasumiōji clan on the right side of the palace, through the forest lies a handful of soldiers from the Revolutionary Army and the Stealth Force. Tessai, Soifon, Sheele and Mine are standing by the rest of their forces, waiting for the signal to attack while both Yourichi and Kisuke are attacking in a different area.

"Do you think Renji and Bulat made it out of there?" Sheele asked, standing by Mine while she stands there with her arms crossed. "I mean, they were there."

"They will be fine…" Mine looks out at the view and not towards Sheele "I'm sure Renji or Bulat could have made it through."

"I hope your right."

"Be quiet." Soifon said who stood in front of them, drawing out her sword "The more you talk; you are getting the enemy to our position."

"Well sorry…"

Soifon then thinks to herself as she feels frustrated "I can't believe I am with these people and not with Lady Yourichi. Damn you Kisuke Urahara, why do you always get in between me and Lady Yourichi." She looks to Tessai as he stands there looking back to her. "Just get this over with." She said to him when looking away.

"Very well…" He looks forward and raise his right hand forward, having the palm of his hand facing towards the wall of the Kasumiōji clan while moving his left hand over the right arm. "Now everyone get ready. Hado 88. Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

Tessai fired this large bluish and white energy beam from the palm of his hand, blasting right through the wall and killing a handful of assassins and soldiers, giving the signal to charge through the broken walls and smoke to attack the enemy. Everyone charged through, they would clash against them while both Kisuke and Yourichi storm through the back to get inside the Kasumiōji clan, having Yourichi to interrupt the whole problem down in the dungeons.

In the dungeons underneath the Kasumiōji clan lies a survivor who fought bravely against so many odds, fighting against the enemy at the front gate but in the end he could not stand against them forever. Renji Abari is alive and well, stuck in the cells while his Zanpakuto is somewhere else in the place. He sits there against the wall, still having hope that his friends would arrive before the people here try something that would really hurt him.

Kurome would soon come down here to check a look mat Renji; having Natara standing behind her. She stood there with at the cell door her hand on the handle of her sword, having a smile on her face when Renji slowly raises his head up to look towards her.

"My, another Soul Reaper."

Renji looks towards her, he could not see much of her face due to place down here is dark, he could have sworn that is Akame standing there. "Akame?"

"Wrong… That's my sister." She draws her sword and slices through the cell bars, taking a few steps inside the room while Natara stays where he is. "But you should wish I was her, now you shall make a fine doll for my collection."

Renji stood up off the ground and looks towards her "You're going to kill an unarmed man?"

"Well of course I am… After all, your friends killed many of my dolls, now I will take one of theirs."

"That won't be necessary." A female voice heard behind them, making her way towards them as they all turn towards Yourichi who stands there before them. "Hey Renji, you look like a mess."

"Yourichi?"

Kurome turns towards her, still having her sword drawn "Well it looks like I have hit the jackpot, to have the princess of the Shihōin clan, right here before my eyes."

Yourichi smiles at that comment and walks closer "Well I didn't imagine I would find myself a fan here in a place like this."

"Oh I am not really a fan." She walks out of the cell and aims her sword towards her "Having you to be part of my collection is better than having this weakling."

Yourichi lowers her head down a bit while having a smile on her face "Well now… That's a big 'What If'."

"Shall we put it to the test then? Natara!"

Natara charges towards her while she just stood there with a smile on her face looking back at him, just when he aims his spear at her she quickly moved her head out of the way to avoid a slow attack like that. She ends up ducking down and moves underneath the spear to get closer to Natara. Natara did not have time to avoid this strong kick to his chest, sending him smashing through the cell bars and crashing against Renji.

Kurome charges towards her but Yourichi quickly activated a Bakudo level against her. "Bakudo number 30. Shitotsu Sansen!" She creates a yellowish triangle with the palm of her hands when moving it to form the triangle, once ready, they fired these points towards her, hitting her chest and arms and impaling her against the wall.

"What is this?!" She called to Yourichi

Yourichi walks past her and goes towards Renji. "You ready to go?"

"I would if I had my…." He looks behind her when she takes out Zabimaru that she had on her back. "Zabimaru?"

"It's time to go Renji." She turns back

Renji was going to follow Yourichi out of here but he stops when looking back to Kurome while she just stands there, unable to defend herself. "You going to kill me?" Kurome asks "I don't blame you, after all I just wanted to get more dolls for my collection."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"What?"

"You maybe our enemy here…." He turns his body to face her "But it shouldn't be me who will kill you, because the only one who should defeat you is Akame."

"….."

"Let's go." Yourichi said when turning towards Renji

Renji turn his body back to Yourichi "Alright, lead on."

Both of them runs out of there while Natara comes out of the rubble, he was about to give chase but Kurome stopped him. She allowed them to leave and let Natara cut her free, knowing that she should go after Akame in battle and not them.

Kisuke was wondering off somewhere else that is not crowded by soldiers, already heard the explosion from that Kido blast Tessai just did, knowing that everyone will be fighting against them. This gives Kisuke time to act, time to check something out in the Kasumiōji clan where he will go off somewhere to check something out.

"I am getting close." He said to himself, standing by a steel door that could be the vault of the Kasumiōji clan. "The main source is here…." He draws out his Zanpakuto and prepares to attack the door in Shikai form. "Now scream Benihime!"

He blasted through the steel doors, breaking them down and passing right through where he will see what the Kasumiōji clan has been hiding. This place was not much of a vault but a laboratory where they hide their weapons, strange weapons with eyes and tentacles wrapped around the blades of where the hilt used to be, sealed inside these pods filled in water. Kisuke knew what they were when he entered; walking on through and looking at the pods until he finds the item, Kisuke seeks.

"The Bakkoto." He mumbled to himself as he keeps walking until he stops and notices a large treasure chest on a table in front of him. "It's empty…" He said when approaching it, having the chest opened and empty.

"Looking for something?" Someone appeared behind him calling out to him. "Kisuke Urahara."

He turns back and smiles a bit under his hood "Well hey there… Koga." He looks to his left arm, seeing it consumed in black scales, seeing his hand looks like a dragon mouth. "So that's the ultimate Imperial Arms. I didn't think the leader of the clan would give it away."

Koga draws out his halberd and stabs it on the ground in front of him. "This was once a legendary Imperial Arms that the previous leader of the Kasumiōji clan got their hands on it, they tried to use the Bakkoto to create something like this but they failed." He then cuts halfway of the long bar handle of his halberd with his energy sword he got from the dragons mouth, making his halberd efficiently when becoming a dual wielder. "There is no way he and his warriors are worthy to wield this."

"I see… So if I'm correct about that sword of yours, it's capable of rendering both Imperial Arms and Zanpakuto useless."

He raise his left arm to look at the energy blade "This is one of a kind; I am strong enough to wield this Imperial Arms." He aims the blade towards Kisuke "I will use every power I can obtained, in order to destroy you and everyone else who opposes the empire."

"Well… This is going to be a problem then…" He quickly swings his sword forward "Scream, Benihime!"

Elsewhere, outside the palace of the Kasumiōji clan, the fight continues going as both Night Raid and the Shihōin members fighting all they can, pushing the assassins back and getting full victory over this front yard. This took the invaders fifteen minutes for them to take control of the place, with their strength against theirs; they were no match against them.

Mine was on the walls, firing off rounds with her Imperial Arms to take down attackers who tried to leap down at the group from the roofs of the buildings. Tessai and Sheele stayed together, striking through the assassins while Soifon was alone, already breaching through the front door and attacking the assassins with her sword. She was unstoppable when attacking the assassins until she stops by the stairs, about to pick a fight with Hanza inside who stands at the top of the stairs, looking down at her.

"So the leader of the assassins finally arrives to the scene…" Said Soifon "I am not really impressed on what you and your people have done on trying to stop us."

"It matters not." He draws his short sword "What matters… Is that no one here is going to be walking out of here alive."

"Is that so?"

Hanza quickly threw a dagger form his back to hit her but she vanished on time, leaving her coat to take the stab from his dagger while Soifon appears in front of him in her assassin uniform on. She lays a kick to Hanza to push him to the side, still keeping his balance, he charges to her and clashes rapidly up stairs.

While Soifon is busy fighting him, up on the top of the palace is where Dr Stylish is located, standing on the edge of the building and looking down at everyone else, noticing Mine running towards both Sheele and Tessai.

"Well I guess it's time." He flick his fingers and aims his hand forward, closing his fingers except for his point and thumb, wearing this glove with red dots on the points of his fingers. "I guess it's time to use my Trump Card!"

The group stayed together after they took care of the army in a matter of minutes, they were about to make their move inside the palace but Dr Stylish activated his Trump Card. Everyone in this place felt bad all the sudden, feeling this poison affect from Stylish, he caused everyone down there to feel a paralysing sensation. Everyone who attacked the palace is now infected. Except for those who have taken the antidote, giving them a chance to strike them down before they could get back up.

"Damnit… This was their plan all along…." Mine said who lies on the ground next to Sheele "I… Can't die here…"

Sheele tried to get up but could not move a muscle, all she could do is have her head down and close her eyes. "I'm sorry… Everyone…."

"This is not good…" Tessai said, using his staff to hold him but was down on his knees "Here they come…"

Dr Stylish laughs on top of the building, looking down at all of them as they cower in fear as their reinforcements come forth; ready to slaughter every one of them. "Now bring me the leaders alive, I wish to experiment on them when we win this war!"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	13. Kill Season 1

The group stayed together after they took care of the army in a matter of minutes, they were about to make their move inside the palace but Dr Stylish activated his Trump Card. Everyone in this place felt bad all the sudden, feeling this poison affect from Stylish, he caused everyone down there to feel a paralysing sensation. Everyone who attacked the palace is now infected. Except for those who have taken the antidote, giving them a chance to strike them down before they could get back up.

"Damnit… This was their plan all along…." Mine said who lies on the ground next to Sheele "I… Can't die here…"

Sheele tried to get up but could not move a muscle, all she could do is have her head down and close her eyes. "I'm sorry… Everyone…."

"This is not good…" Tessai said, using his staff to hold him but was down on his knees "Here they come…"

Dr Stylish laughs on top of the building, looking down at all of them as they cower in fear as their reinforcements come forth; ready to slaughter every one of them. "Now bring me the leaders alive, I wish to experiment on them when we win this war!"

"I wouldn't count on that!" Renji yells out to him, standing on the building behind Stylish. "Now Roar. Zabimaru!"

Dr Stylish looks back but did not have time to avoid his attack, taking a strike through his chest and sending him falling off the building and crashing onto the lower part of the roof below. Once he was down, Yourichi came down to protect everyone down there from the attackers, seeing that she is somehow immune to the poison. Yourichi kept vanishing around, knocking every single assassin off their feet and sending them collapsing onto the ground while everyone else still struggles to get back up.

Inside the palace where Hanza and Soifon continues fighting, both stepped back when they heard commotion going on outside the palace. Hanza knew that something was not right and Soifon used this as the right moment to attack him by vanishing behind him and activating her Zanpakuto while she has her blade to his neck and her hand to his arm.

"Sting all enemies to death…" Her sword changes to form a glove with a sharp point on her finger "Suzumebachi."

Hanza tried to lay a kick to her to send her back, sending her sliding down the room while he stands there looking at her. He then noticed this looking butterfly looking symbol on his chest, seeing she actually got him. He looks back to Soifon and stands ready for another attack, Soifon was ready too and both charged at one another at high speed, having the two standing where the other one was standing before. Both stood still as they held their weapons forward, which was until Soifon stands normal, moving her hand to her chest while Hanza suddenly vanished as he was impale by the second strike of her Zanpakuto.

Inside the palace where the laboratory is, Kisuke is not really doing any good when fighting Koga in a place like this. Both of them have not clashed swords together but if Kisuke would attack him, he will surely take his powers and him useless when fighting him. Kisuke just stood there, standing ready until finally Koga attacks first, stabbing him in the chest with his halberd blade, impaling it right through his chest and causing Kisuke to gasp when feeling that stab.

"So much for you…" Koga said while having his blade inside of him, just when he was about to pull his blade out, a strange sudden thing occurred. Kisuke suddenly puffed up like a balloon right in front of Koga, once he got so big, he popped like a balloon. "What!"

"Benihime!" Kisuke appeared behind him and fired a shot at close range towards him, causing a massive explosion inside that room. Kisuke would escape through the smoke, making a run for it out of there. "I know that attack didn't hurt him…" He said to himself when looking back "I have to fight him outside; it's the only way to defeat him."

Koga would come charging out of the room and chases after Kisuke, seeing he does not have a scratch on him. "You're not running away from me!" Koga removes the energy blade from his black scale arm just so he could aim his halberd towards Kisuke, charging up this flaming fireball at the point of his blade. "Kongobaku!"

Kisuke looks back and tries to counter that Kido attack with his own. "Hado number 33. Sokatsui."

Both Kido attacks collide in this hallway, causing another explosion and making the whole room covered in smoke, giving Kisuke time to quickly make his way outside by firing another attack through the wall. Kisuke jumps through the smoke, lands outside at the back of the palace, standing further away from the hole in the wall, and waits for Koga to come out. He stood at the ready, looking left to right and seeing no sign of anyone around, seeing that no one will interfere.

Koga would soon come walking out of the smoke, wielding his two weapons at the ready and shows he is smiling when revealing himself to Kisuke. "I have no idea what you just did…" Said Koga "But I am done playing games with you." He used the dragon scale arm of his to create the energy sword, quickly stabbing the sword onto the ground, creating this strange circle wave around the area, causing Benihime to be useless against him.

Kisuke looks at his sword, seeing he does not feel any power from his sword, seeing it reverting to what it was before, just a simple Zanpakuto. "Oh terrific…" He said to himself then towards Koga "That's not nice to make my Zanpakuto useless, just how am I supposed to fight you now?"

"You don't have to." Koga said when raising his black scaled hand upwards, lowering it for him to hold his halberd blade at the ready "Because I am done playing games with you all. My power is unique! And all of your powers are no match against me!"

Kisuke quickly acts before Koga could attack. "Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!" He created yellow lines impaling Koga, holding him down for the moment so he can create another Kido attack.

"You think this can hold me!"

"You may have rendered my Zanpakuto useless, but I am still master at Kido levels. Bakudo number 63. Sajosabaku!" He created yellow chains to appear behind him, wrapping them around Koga as he stands there being tighten up but Kisuke prepares a third Bakudo level. "Bakudo number 79. Kuyoshibari!" He then created these black spheres with pink outlines around them, creating a handful of them around Koga and even placed one in his chest.

Koga sighs "You think you can seal me away?"

"Beyond the ends of a thousand hands. The hand of darkness out of reach. The archer of heaven that goes unseen. Road that lights the way….." The area around them began to darkened as he continues this incantation then pink energy balls appears around Kisuke as he is almost close of finishing this Kido "…. Wind that ignites the embers. Gather without hesitation. Look where I point. Bullets of light, bodies of eight, rays of nine, paths of heaven, treasures of speed, wheels of immensity, and cannons of grey. From a distance, the bow is drawn and fades in light… Hado number 91. Senjukotentaiho!"

After finishing the incantation, those pink energy balls around Kisuke went straight towards the black ball that was in the chest of Koga and upon impact, they obliterate the whole area in this beam of pink light as it annihilated him and everything else around the area, removing a large chunk of the palace. Kisuke just backed away as the explosion annihilates the area, even those inside the palace and outside at the front yard felt the tremors of the blast. No one else was in danger of the attack but all would turn their attention towards the blast that Kisuke created for Koga.

"What the hell is going on!" Mine shouts out when seeing the blast

"Those were Kido attacks…" Tessai said when slowly getting up off the ground "There is only one man who could pull all of them besides me… And that is Kisuke."

Yourichi and Renji lands on the ground, helping up everyone else who was still infected with the poison. Renji would walk over to Mine and Sheele who were still crouching down, he lends his hand out for them. "Here." He said "Take my hand.'

Sheele would grab his hand and got up off the ground "Thank you…"

While they stay on the ground tending to the injured people, things would not go according to plan as Dr Stylish has begun to make his second attack on everyone. He would appear walking around the buildings, looking towards them while laughing and got their attention.

"You may have stopped my Trump Card, but this isn't really over yet."

"I can't believe he is still alive… Just face it!" Renji shouts "This fight is over." He then aims Zanpakuto towards him "In case you forgotten, there's only one of you."

"Well let's see how many I can bring down with me!" He takes out this needle out of his coat and injects it into his arm "Time to reveal my second Trump Card!"

"Second Trump Card!?" Mine said "There's no such thing."

"It's my Danger Beast transformation!"

Dr Stylish began to morph and change as the drug started to kick in so fast he began to get bigger and bigger, big enough to reach the top of the Kasumiōji clans palace. He became a huge and muscular looking Danger Beast, showing just his upper body at the top of it to play as the head. All he needed is to devour some people in order to get bigger, going to use all of them as his food.

"You just to play cool and taunt this idiot." Mine said when looking to Renji

"Oh shut up… I got this." Renji runs towards Stylish and starts to release his Zanpakuto. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji leaped into the air to swing his sword to extend but he then realise that his Zabimaru did not go into Shikai "What?"

Dr Stylish grabbed Renji while being distracted by this, grabbing a hold of him and was ready to eat him. Mine quickly took aimed and fired but her weapon did not fire, shock to see her Imperial Arms is not firing, she kept pressing the trigger but nothing happens. Sheele would be next to see her weapon is useless as well, trying to release her Trump Card to send a flash of light to blind Stylish but that failed as well.

"What's going on?" Sheele said when looking at her scissors "My Extase…"

"Pumpkin isn't firing too." Mine said "What did he just do?"

"It appears that your Imperial Arms and Renji's Zanpakuto is useless all the sudden." Tessai said who stood next to Yourichi "But I wonder…"

Yourichi vanishes up there next to Renji, instead of rescuing him she plans to go after Stylish since she does not have an Imperial Arms or Zanpakuto. Dr Stylish uses his other arm to grab her but she was too fast, she avoid his other arm and got close enough to lay a strong kick across his face, removing his head and ending this here and quickly. Once the operating body controlling this large looking beast was out of operations, Renji was free while it started moving back and collapses back onto the walls and the building, getting Yourichi and Renji to escape unharmed.

"You let your guard down Renji." Yourichi said then looks to Soifon when she arrived in front of her on one knee "Ah, Soifon."

"Lady Yourichi. I have defeated Hanza and Kumoi is now apprehended, we have taken over the Kasumiōji clan."

"We won!" One of the soldiers shouts out "We did it!"

"Yeah we won!"

"Hurray!"

"Where is Kisuke?' Yourichi asks

"Kisuke is busy fighting the leader of the invasion; he is at the back fighting Koga."

"What about Kurome?" Renji asks "The girl in the dungeon."

"Kurome is here?" Mine asked

"Kurome has left." Soifon responds "She fled the scene, retreating into the wilds

"Should have known she was going to do that." Mine said "There's no point on dying here, I bet she too can't use her Imperial Arms."

"Then we should go after Koga." Renji said when wielding his Zanpakuto "We should help Urahara on defeating him."

"Just what can you do idiot?" Mine said crossing her arms "We can't use any of our weapons."

"So you all have it too?" Soifon said when looking to Mine

"They seem to be unable to use their Zanpakuto and Imperial Arms." Tessai said when stepping forward "What of you, Miss Soifon?"

Soifon stood up off the ground, touching the handle of her sword that was behind her "I have lost contact with my Suzumebachi all the sudden. But I have defeated Hanza before she became disable."

"Maybe Koga had something to do with it." Renji said "We should at least help out on Urahara."

"No." Yourichi looks to Renji "I will go and help Kisuke, stay here and defend this palace. Reinforcements will surely arrive." She looks to Soifon "Let's go Soifon."

"Right."

Kisuke stood there looking through the smoke, seeing there is no sign of Koga anywhere or any of his body parts, thinking that he actually got him. "It's a shame." Kisuke said "You were once strong from the beginning, but in the end your lust for power brought your end."

"I don't think so."

"…"

Koga suddenly stood just next to him without Kisuke even noticing it; before Kisuke could turn to face him, it was too late. "Too slow." Koga turned first, swinging his halberd blade towards Kisuke and striking a serious cut through his right arm, sending Kisuke moving back away while Koga stands there facing him. "You're not getting away."

"How did…."

Koga would swing his blade forward through the air, just when he did that, Kisuke felt another cut through his chest and then Koga who stood there faded away while the real Koga stood in front of him. He stood in front of Kisuke with a smile on his face, cutting his chest and laying a strong kick to his cut to send him collapsing onto the ground and spilling his blood out.

"You've left yourself wide open, Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke gets back up, placing his hand over his deep cut as blood spills out. "When did you do it….?"

"When did I do it huh?" He slightly laughs "I did it when you were busy doing the incantation on that Kido. I figured you would use Kido since I rendered your Zanpakuto useless, so I placed my Spirit Energy inside of you so I could confuse your five senses…"

Just when he finished that last word, he suddenly stood behind Kisuke, having his back against his while the one he was talking to faded like before. Kisuke tried to defend himself but failed again, taking a strike through the back and sending Kisuke walking forward, looking back to him as he started to see Koga is blurring around, unknown if he is standing there or not.

"You have already been pulled into it." Koga said when turning to the side, having his head towards Kisuke as he starts breathing a bit heavily "You have no idea if this is the real me. I could be standing right in front of you without even knowing it."

"Damnit… I should have known defeating you like that would be too easy…."

"If you shut your mind… I wouldn't be able to use this, but it's too late now."

Kisuke raise his hand towards him, preparing a Kido attack. "Hado –"

Koga charges back at him, stabbing his sword through his chest "Don't even think about it!" He stabbed through his chest, hearing Kisuke gasp but suddenly, Kisuke went up like a balloon a second time then pops. "... This again!" Koga quickly looked around, trying to find him but there is no sign of him "Where the hell are you!?"

"Kisuke!" Yourichi appears near Koga and so did Soifon who stood next to her. "Koga…."

"You two…" Koga turns towards them, standing ready to defend himself against them but then…

"Koga!"

Ichigo appears on the right time, jumping into this by vanishing close to Koga and goes swinging his sword with two hands towards him. Koga blocked his attack with his blade then got him to jump back, standing away from Ichigo as he stays where he is with his sword in front of him. Soon, Kisuke appeared near Ichigo, standing by his side while Koga looks at the two but stays his ground.

"Ichigo… You came right on time."

"Well I'm always here on time…" He looks to Kisuke "So what's the deal, how come you haven't defeated him yet?"

"What's going on Kisuke?' Yourichi asks

"This man can get inside your mind and blind your five senses." He looks back to Koga then to Ichigo "I have already succumb to it and I don't know if that is really him right now, but if you can shut your mind while fighting him, then we have a way of defeating him."

"Shut my mind?"

'Yes. It's the only way to win." He looks to Yourichi and Soifon "You two should stay back, we can handle this."

"What?" Soifon steps forward, getting Yourichi to raise her hand in front of her to stop her "Yourichi?"

"Don't bother!" Koga shouts "The power I have renders all Zanpakuto and Imperial Arms useless, I already created a shockwave across this whole palace so no one is able to use their Zanpakuto!"

"Is that so?"

"So that explains why we can't use our Zanpakuto and Imperial Arms." Soifon said to herself

"Ichigo…. Kisuke!" Yourichi calls out to them "You two can handle this guy."

"Ichigo… I leave this to you." Kisuke said "Just try and defeat him, and whatever you do, shut off your mind."

Ichigo would close his eyes and lets a deep sighs before opening his eyes again, closing his mind just like what he did last time when he fought Zanku. He was ready and he charges first, charging with two hands to his sword to clash against Koga and his energy blade that renders all Imperial Arms and Zanpakuto useless. Both of them would continue clashing, seeing that Koga does not really need to use his power because he believes that Ichigo is just swinging just a dull sword that would not cut him.

"You're an idiot, Ichigo!" Koga said as he continues clashing against Ichigo's sword, using both blade and sword to block his attacks and tries to hit him back but fails "My Imperial Arms renders all Zanpakuto useless…." He soon kicks Ichigo back so he could move away from him "Allow me to show you…" He then aims his golden blade at Ichigo, preparing to fire a Kido weapon "Hyogaseiran!"

Ichigo would raise his sword above his head with two hands to it, preparing to counter that with his own move. "Getsugatenshou!" He fired his Getsuga even though he was supposed to have no power in that sword. Koga was shock when his eyes widen, seeing that Getsuga firing through his blast of ice and snow, getting Koga to move to the side when it zooms past him.

"What just happened…?" Koga said to himself "Did he just…."

Ichigo breathes a bit heavily when feeling his Spirit Energy increasing, Kisuke would be shock when seeing he has power but he then figured it out and stayed back to see if Koga would figure this out. Ichigo would just stay where he was, holding his sword with one hand to it while Koga stands there.

"Just what power do you have!?" Koga shouts "There's no way any Zanpakuto or Imperial Arms is capable of withstanding against my Imperial Arms!"

"Sorry Koga." Ichigo said "I don't really have time to explain." He then moved his hand over his face.

Sheele and Mine would be nearby on the roof with Renji who helped them up there, standing up there and remained quiet so they could see this fight from where they are. The three looks down to Ichigo, seeing him standing there as he arrived on time, having Sheele relieved, seeing he is here to save the day.

"It's Ichigo…." Mine said "So he survived…"

"That's Ichigo alright." Renji responds

"I don't know what you are doing." Koga said before Ichigo could create that mask "But I am going to stop you!" He then aims his blade again towards Ichigo and creates a second Kido attack by lighting his blade on this flaming fireball. "Kongobaku!"

Ichigo stood there taking the blast from that fireball, blasting him on impact and sending a gust of smoke across the area. Sheele would call out Ichigo's name, worried about him but the others stayed their ground, knowing of what is about to happen.

Koga believes his head and turns his head towards Kisuke who stood calm "So much for him…. It's now you and me now Kisuke."

"So much for what?"

"What…" Koga looks back into the smoke, hearing Ichigo's voice but noticed it was different from before.

Ichigo stood there where he was, taking no damage from that attack he just took. He stood there with one hand to his sword, lowering his left hand as he called upon the powers of the hollow to reduce all of the damage. Ichigo just swings his sword down in front of him, sending the smoke blowing away from him as he ready for round two against Koga.

"The fight has just begun."

"…." Koga was shocked to see that mask and so did everyone else except for Kisuke and Yourichi. Koga stood at the ready, staring at that mask of his. "Just where did that come from?" He said to himself.

Ichigo vanished all the sudden without Koga seeing it on time, seeing Ichigo appearing in front of him ready to swing at him. Koga blocked that attack and was force to back away, feeling that strong strength of Ichigo, he is now force to go on the defensive as Ichigo clashes against Koga a few times, pushing him back away as his power is now violent and stronger. Sheele and Mine were shock to see this, watching Ichigo clashing against Koga and was hard for them to catch up on Ichigo until he held his ground, having his sword against his Imperial Arms.

"What….. Is this!?" Koga said when struggling to hold on Ichigo's attack. "What did you do?"

Ichigo responds "Getsugatenshou…."

Ichigo sends forth a Getsuga at close range, blasting Koga and consuming him in a blast that sends a shockwave across this area. Very soon, Koga came jumping out of there, covered in blood and sustained a cut on his chest. He looked around to find Ichigo, only to look up and seeing him diving down to swing with both hands to his sword, getting Koga to defend himself by swinging his golden blade at Ichigo's attack. Both would hold their ground when Ichigo stood behind Koga after he swung his sword against his, unknown on what happened but Koga did realise that his blade lost to his sword, seeing that the whole front of the halberd is all gone while Ichigo stood behind him with not a scratch on him.

"It's over…" Ichigo said, turning towards Koga and seeing a gust of blood spilling out of his shoulder that he just hit. "Koga."

Koga turns back while Ichigo charges at him ready to finish this off with one strong swing. Koga could not defend himself and was force to use drastic measures in order to win, raising his hand in front of Ichigo, suddenly getting Ichigo to stop, as he could not move a thing. Ichigo just stands there for the moment, being trap by something until finally he collapses flat out onto the ground in front of Koga.

"What…"

"What did you do Koga!" Kisuke said when stepping forward, feeling the pain from his injuries, causing Yourichi to vanish over to help him.

Koga smiles when looking down at Ichigo "I have caught his shadow…"

Kisuke looks down and notices that shadows from Koga spread like large black ropes around Ichigo, wrapping his whole body. "The ice on the ground… From before." Kisuke thinks back of the time when Koga used that ice and snow Kido attack, thanks to Ichigo's Getsuga, he frozen the whole area so he could create a slight reflection on the ground to see his shadow.

"I have caught your shadow, Ichigo!" Koga swings his sword down at Ichigo, ready to finish him off.

Isshin would arrive on the scene to save the day, jumping over the walls and firing his Getsuga across the area, heading straight towards the two. Koga saw it and was force to evade it, jumping back and getting that attack to cut the shadows, getting Ichigo to move while Isshin stood in front of him looking towards Koga.

"Well hey there Koga, am I interrupting anything?"

Koga sighs "Another one who wishes to test my powers."

Isshin looks back when Ichigo slowly stands up then turns his head back to Koga "No need to thank me, I knew you couldn't really handle this on your own so –"

Ichigo suddenly jump up and lays a hit across his face, sending him sliding and crashing against the walls nearby. Isshin hits his head first against the wall while Ichigo stood there, having his masked slightly broken due to that attack Isshin just did to him.

Isshin would get up and turn towards Ichigo, placing his hand over his bloodied nose "W-What's the big idea son, why did you do that for!?"

Ichigo points at the top of his head, pointing at a burnt mark on his hair "Just look what you did to my god damn hair you old bastard!"

"How dare you call your dad an old bastard?" He said while crouching against the wall "I saved your life in case you forgotten."

"Oh yeah and while you're at it you go ahead and blow my head off, how is that saving my life!?"

"Woah is that really Ichigo's dad?" Mine asked when those two keep arguing in front of everyone

"Really? That's Ichigo's dad?" Sheele asked also

"Well I knew his dad was a Soul Reaper." Renji said "But I just knew he would be an idiot when it comes to doing battles…."

Kisuke steps in "Uhh guys do you think it's a good idea to start this fight right here and now?' He said to Ichigo, getting Ichigo and Isshin to look back towards Koga.

Koga soon unleashes his might of his Spiritual Pressure, causing some people who are not stronger like Ichigo are the others would be force to hold still due to this power Koga is unleashing. He tries to increase his power, seeing Ichigo was close of defeating him and knows that he needs to go into full force in order to defeat him. Both Ichigo and Isshin stands ready when looking towards Koga, having the two to return to a serious look, seeing there done arguing.

"Hey dad… Let me take care of this guy."

"Hmn?" Isshin looks to Ichigo, seeing he is also unleashing power by having the colour of his Getsuga to wrap around his body and sword. "Do you got this?" Isshin asked when getting up off the ground and taking a step back.

"Yeah…. I got this…" He held his sword with two hands to it "I'm ready for you Koga."

Koga stands ready when his dark purplish energy is around him, turning his body slightly to the side, having his left arm forward and lighting up his energy blade at the ready. "I am going to crush that sword of yours…. Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Come and get me Koga!"

Everyone backed away when both the two were ready to attack with all they got, both will charge and to clash their swords together to see which one is the strongest one here. Both clashed and together they unleashed their power across the area, unleashing this purple and black light inside the palace and outside, a blast that reaches the sky. Kurome was miles away from the palace and yet she was able to see it, seeing this while standing on top of a tree, she even felt the tremor of that blast but only lasted for a second because she was out of danger.

"Well I guess the clan is gone…" She said to herself while eating more of her cookies; she soon stopped when sensing the presence of someone else who is here. "It's not nice to hide in the shadows, sister."

Akame would appear walking out of the bushes, holding her katana but still in its sheath. "Hello Kurome."

"So are you planning on fighting me here and now?" She said when landing onto the ground, placing her hand on the handle of her katana

"Yes…"

"Tell me then… Did my dolls kill any of your friends lately?"

'…" She hesitated to answer that question but eventually she actually gave her an answer "You killed my friend, the man with the green hair."

"Ah… So he is dead… Such a shame." She drew her sword slowly and so did Akame, having her sword in front of her then raises it up in the sky.

"Can I ask why are you here and not at the clan?" Akame asked

"I couldn't use my Imperial Arms all the sudden, since there was no point dying there…. However…" She thinks back on what Renji said to her before responding to Akame "I knew you would eventually come here, so I thought of leaving and waiting for you to arrive. I'm glad you're here sister, that way there won't be any interferences."

"It's time to end this Kurome… Here and now."

"We'll see about that." She activates her Imperial Arms and brings back the dead into this world once more, bringing forth the two beings who are still with her. Hozukimaru and Natara stands in front of her, standing at the ready with their weapons. "You are alone Akame, you can't defeat me by yourself."

"I was tempted to come here alone…" She closed her eyes for the moment "But then I realise you will use them against me, making things difficult…" She opened her eyes "That is why I didn't come here alone."

"What?" Kurome steps forward then looks to the side, seeing pink cherry blossoms falling close to her, seeing one of them cutting the side of her face.

"It took long to persuade him… But I manage to get him here." Akame said

Byakuya was close by and ended up going into full release at the start, seeing that it is the only way to put those two dead warriors down. He dropped his sword and unleashed hundreds of large blades to rise up out of the ground, creating the blades around him then suddenly they shattered to millions of cherry blossoms. He will send them towards the two dead warriors, consuming them in this attack while Kurome retreats and Akame would give chase.

Both Hozukimaru and Natara defend themselves while Byakuya sends all of his cherry blossoms down upon them, having him as their opponent while Akame give chase after Kurome through the forest. Very soon, Kurome would stop and turned back, wielding her sword with two hands to it while Akame charges through the bushes and finally they clash blades together. Both held strong and began clashing rapidly, fighting against each other in this wide area in the forest, clashing against each other until Akame was getting the upper hand by swinging her sword faster than Kurome is.

Akame soon lays a kick to Kurome and sends her sliding away from her; she held her arms to form a cross to block that kick of hers then lowers her arms when Akame stands there with two hands to her sword. "I do wish that you never turned your back against me…" Kurome said "After everything we have done together…"

"I wanted to as well…" Akame said "But you chose to stay while I was force to leave, I did wanted you to come with me Kurome…"

"I could not… After everyone we killed, everything we have done for the empire, especially with our friends… Do you honestly think that I would just betray the empire? Our friends fought and died protecting the empire; I would not just give up on everything we have done!"

"The empire just used us… I now realise that…" Akame lowered her head "Long ago I didn't care about the people I killed, all the people I slaughtered for the empire….." She looks back to Kurome and places her thumb to her chest "But I cannot continue to work for those who will use me until they eventually see me as a threat and will dispose of me…. So now I want to help the revolution to change the empire, to cure it and destroy all the evil that lies inside of it!"

"…." Kurome soon lowered her head slightly as she heard every bit of what Akame said only to get to look back to her and held her sword with two hands to it. "No matter what happens… I'll always love you, big sister…."

"I already know, Kurome…" She held her sword also with two hands to it, ready to clash once more.

Back in the Kasumiōji clan, Ichigo stood strong as he stands there with his mask shattering after it could not take it anymore. He stood near Kisuke while Koga stood where Ichigo once was, standing there with his left arm forward, seeing his energy blade vanishing as a large cut seen above his arm. He started walking forward for a bit, it was getting difficult for him to move but soon he could not go anymore and just collapses onto the ground.

"I guess…. I win…" He turned to the side to try to look at Koga but he suddenly felt a gust of blood spilling out of his chest, a deep cut on his gut where Koga got him.

"Ichigo!" Sheele calls out then jumps off the roof to rush over to him, the same goes to Renji and Mine while Ichigo collapses onto the ground, having his chest facing up at the sky.

Sheele and the others surround him while Yourichi tells Soifon to return to the others and get them to set up camp here as they now take control of the palace. Kisuke would go approaching Koga as he lies there with his back facing the sky, looking at his Benihime as it returns to its Shikai as the power of the Imperial Arms finally lifted. Kisuke stops when standing near Koga, looking down at him.

"It is a shame, Koga… The power you wanted was right there and yet you wanted more, that became your downfall…" He looks back to Ichigo as he lies there asleep "But in the end, only Ichigo was capable of defeating you."

Yourichi came over to Kisuke then looks up when seeing this flying Danger Beast that looks like a greyish stingray. Najenda and the others from the Shiba clan are up there except for the soldiers, they are already making their way to the Kasumiōji clan, already regrouping with everyone else who is waiting for them. The flying Danger Beast will make land nearby, getting them off of it to see what is going on, seeing the battle is already over but the war is about to begin.

While everyone was regrouping and recovering in the Kasumiōji clan, outside where Akame and Kurome are with Byakuya. Byakuya will make his way to the two sisters after he dealt with the two dolls, sheathing his sword and approaching them, seeing Akame on her knees with her sword through Kurome's heart. Kurome just lies in Akame's arms with a smile on her face and eyes closed, Akame just sits there tears down her face.

Akame raised her head up when Byakuya stood near her looking down at her. "She was my enemy… But why does it hurt so bad?"

"Because you still care for Kurome, even when she is an enemy."

Akame looks back to Kurome, leaning her head against her as she started to cry out in pain while Byakuya turned away, walking away to give her alone but very soon Leone would be nearby. Leone stands there, shock to see that Akame killed her little sister, ignoring Byakuya as he walks past her with his eyes closed and moving into the shadows while Leone slowly approaches the two little sisters.

(This is the end of season 1, Akame/Bleach will return once I am finished with my other story. I hope you like season 1 and hope I do a good job on season 2 when I publish it.)

(I also like to see some reviews to see what everyone thinks of the season, if there is anything I can add in the story in season 2 then I might think about it)


	14. Kill the Return

The aftermath of the nobles was severely damage in the empire when they lost their nobles and got the two last clans to join to fight against them. The empire now has lost many of their pawns on the battlefield, losing Kouga, one of the generals and Dr Stylish who was their best research and developer. The emperor was infuriated, having many of his warriors dead against the enemy and all the Revolutionary Army lost was a few Night Raid members, killing many infantry but they have lost more than what the Revolutionary Army did.

Things would soon look up to the empire when general Esdeath returns from the north, here to join the fight to dispose of Night Raid. She has already made her way into the throne room, meeting with the other generals who are Ulquiorra, Yammy, Honest and Stark.

"Tis a shame that we lost our general and many of our warriors in the battle against the nobles… But fear not." Minister Honest said "General Esdeath has return to eradicate these rebels and bring the peace back into the empire."

Esdeath is kneeling down in front of the emperor, having her hat down and placing it over her chest while she lowers her head down with respect. "With the destruction of the northern people, they will no longer pose a huge threat to us anymore." Honest said "We can now turn our attention back to these blasted rebels."

General Esdeath rose her head up high to look towards the emperor himself, seeing if he will respond to all of this. "General Esdeath, by completely annihilating the men of the north, your job here is not done until all rebels are hereby hunted down and destroyed."

"You do not have to worry about them anymore, Lord Barragan." Esdeath spoke out "I will now target Night Raid, ending the assassins so that your warriors can achieve total victory."

"After destroying my enemies in the north, breaking their spirits. I would like to grant you a reward, knowing that you will not fail on destroying Night Raid."

"All the riches of gold will be delivered to the army, I do not care about money and fame… However… I wish to try something new."

"Hmn?" Honest raised an eyebrow

"New? You have something else in mind?"

"Well… If you allow this." She smiles a bit "I want to try and falling in love."

Honest "…..."

Barragan "…"

Barragan sits there remaining silent for the moment but soon began laughing loudly, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him. "What a humorous thing to say… Falling in love, which is something I have never heard anyone mention here in this throne room." He then turns his head to Honest while he stands there looking at Esdeath "And what do you think about all of this?"

"I-I…" He looks to Barragan then to Esdeath "Well I see no problem with this… Just as long as she takes care of Night Raid."

"Don't worry." She got up, placing her hat on "I will dispose Night Raid, but right now I do need to form a team in order to wipe out Night Raid, and even someone for my own desire."

"Well tell me Esdeath." Honest steps towards her "Just what kind of man do you prefer to find?"

"Well I have you know that I am quite picky, there are only a few men who are worth my choosing."

Elsewhere, the team of Night Raid make their travel back to their hideout after they are done there, allowing the clans to take care of the things from here and also have the Revolutionary Army there to assists in the rebuild and defend against any resistance. Night Raid did stay for a few hours, just to recover and deal with some situations before they return home, bringing the bodies of both Lubbock and Bulat so they could bury them at the hideout. They plan to bury them at the top of the cliff; there they can have a great view of the whole land.

Very soon, Ichigo was standing out at midnight and looking down at the two graves of Lubbock and Bulat, letting a deep sighs before he turns back, seeing Renji coming towards him as he too wishes to pay his respect. Both of them stood together, looking down at the graves, having Renji speak first.

"It's a shame that we lost those two… I knew them more than you Ichigo. Lubbock and his funny ways of spying on the girls in the hot springs… Bulat and his way of training us to the limit."

"Yeah…" He turns his head to Renji "Sorry about what happen at the Kasumiōji clan, Renji."

"I didn't see it coming… I thought of staying to fight just to stay by Bulat's side till the end."

"Yeah."

"Lubbock was unlucky but at least he died fighting with Night Raid… He was a good kid…"

"And what about Rukia?" Ichigo asks "You think she is going to be alright after what happened?"

"Well…."

Renji thinks about it for the moment, thinking back of the time when the whole team came together in the Kasumiōji clan, having both Renji and Ichigo with Rukia as she arrive here, having bandages wrapped around her chest. Rukia wanted to be here, asking Byakuya to help her bring her to the clan so she could see Ichigo and Renji, that way she can speak to them herself.

"How are you feeling now Rukia?" Ichigo asks when he sits there next to Renji in the room, both looking towards Rukia who sits there looking down, having her eyes staring at the ground.

"I heard you had to fight Kurome, the one with the ability to bring fallen people back from the dead." Renji said

"Is that possible?" Ichigo turns his head to Renji

"Yeah it's possible… Akame told me about Kurome and her Imperial Arms, I didn't know she would attack the Kuchiki clan."

"Nobody knew." Rukia said "This is a war you know…"

"I'm sorry that we weren't there Rukia." Ichigo said when leaning forward towards her, placing his hand forward on the ground.

"You didn't know Ichigo." She finally looks up at the two "I had to fight with my brother and everyone else, I couldn't show fear or remorse to them… Even though Kaien is dead because of my actions, brought back to life by Kurome and causing me to face my fears once again."

"Well we do know how you feel Rukia." Ichigo said "We all had the same pain thanks to the empire. If you were to be killed at the beginning…."

"Just what are you going to do now Rukia?" Renji asks "The way you are, I doubt you want to return back to Night Raid."

"No I won't." She shakes her head before she responds "I'm planning on returning with my brother to the Kuchiki clan, I want to stay there to recover a little more, after that I will help him out in the upcoming battle."

Both Renji and Ichigo looks at one another for the moment while Rukia was just sitting there, waiting for the response they are going to give. She was surprise when she heard what they said to her, hearing it from Ichigo.

"It's fine Rukia."

"What?"

"I mean, if that's what you decided, I'm not stopping you. If you want to stay, then that is fine by me."

"Renji?" Rukia looks towards Renji as he nods to her.

"Same here Rukia… You're better off with Byakuya, he can protect you. When you are ready we will see you at the battlefield, just try not to be late when were out there fighting alone."

Rukia slightly smiles a bit and nods to them "Thank you… Ichigo… Renji."

Suddenly as everything went calm and normal, someone would of course interrupt this little moment and that person would be Leone. She wraps her arms around Renji and pressing her chest against him, having both Ichigo and Rukia surprised that Leone came in the room, causing Ichigo to move back while Renji gasps when feeling her arms and her chest against his body.

"Renji!" Leone calls to him, moving her head against the side of his head

"L-L-Leone!" He turn his head towards her when she looks back at him, causing him to blush as they were so close, causing him to turn away from her after that.

"I'm so relief that you are so alive…"

"Renji!" Rukia stood up quickly and looks down at him "You are your behaviours is going too far."

"But what did I do?" Renji asks

"You're letting her onto you."

"Is that a problem?" Leone asks

"Yes there is… Renji, get her off of you, your behaviour is unacceptable here!"

"Renji… Are you going to let her tell you what to do?" Leone said

"Renji don't listen to her, you are better than this."

"He is better than this." Leone looks to her "He is with me."

"He knows what I mean…" She looks towards Ichigo "Ichigo your on my side right?"

"You're on my side, right Ichigo?" Leone looks over to him

"Hey how come you're so quiet over there?" Renji looks over to him as well, seeing him just sitting there.

"Well…" Ichigo slowly gets up off the ground and looks at Rukia then to Renji "Later." He starts walking out of here

"Where are you going?" Rukia said while watching him leave

Ichigo looks back to her "This is between you three… I don't have time for this." He looks forward then walks out of the room

"So Renji…" Leone whispers "What's it going to be huh? There is only one choice in this matter."

"O-Only… One?"

Najenda came inside a room where Kisuke, Isshin and Yourichi is all together in this room, having Kisuke sitting on the floor in front of a round table that is so close to the ground. Isshin was standing on the left side of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while Yourichi was in the right corner, also standing there with her arms crossed and looks over to Najenda.

She would come inside, sitting down on the table and looking towards Kisuke. "So what is this all about that you ask me to be here?"

Yourichi looks towards Soifon who stood outside the door, making her bow to her before she closes the door and goes on with her duties. Yourichi turns towards Najenda, allowing her to speak while Soifon is away, not wanting her to hear about this.

"This is about Ichigo's power… You already saw it right?"

"Only a little… Is this why you ask me to be here?"

"This is about Ichigo's power that you should know, Najenda." Kisuke said "This dangerous power that Ichigo manage to get his hands on, during a time in Karakura town."

"How did that happen?" Najenda looks to Isshin, seeing his head facing the floor but he turns towards her

"It was because of a hollow, a hollow that came from a locked world that should stay locked. This hollow went and slaughtered innocent people, going through one town after another. Ichigo was the one who sought out to kill it, fighting that hollow outside of Karakura town; if he failed then Karakura town would be next."

"This here is when things don't turn out the way they are." Kisuke said, getting Najenda to look back to him "Ichigo killed the hollow, after that, its Spirit Energy went inside Ichigo like a parasite. Ichigo now has two inner spirits inside that Zanpakuto."

"Yes I heard of something like this before." Najenda said "Ichigo mention something like this, he said that the power he has almost went out of control." She looks to Isshin then to Kisuke "I take it you all have seen it."

"Yes." Kisuke said

"Indeed." Isshin said "We thought we could help him control the main power of the hollow… In the end we failed."

"So what happened?"

"Let's just say…." Isshin stops and sighs for the moment, causing him to move off the wall and took a few steps forward while he starts disrobe himself "This is what happened… When I tried to stop Ichigo…." He disrobes his upper body of his kimono to show his where it shows a burnt mark on the left side of his chest and shoulder

"…."

"Ichigo goes violent and has no control; this here is when we had to sustain him but the only way to bring him back, you must destroy the mask and he will return."

"We give this to you because there might be a day that he will return in that form again." Isshin said as he starts fixing his kimono to cover his upper body again "You should let the rest of Night Raid know about this, giving you guys the advantage on trying to take out Ichigo."

"You say this as if it was easy." Najenda said

"It was difficult to do this but we knew what we had to do." Yourichi said "We should let you know about this, you would have to deal with this."

"So the only way to sustain his power is to remove the mask?"

"Yes." Kisuke said "Right now we should just leave it the way it is now… But the rest of Night Raid should know of this."

"I have to leave that to Ichigo." Najenda said "He should be the one to tell them about it."

Speaking of Ichigo, he was off wondering outside where he notice Akame with Sheele and Mine, all together and looking through the covers of their fallen comrades, seeing it with their very eyes of the bodies of Bulat and Lubbock. Mine was standing away from their bodies and looks away, crossing her arms and looking towards Akame who was looking at the body of Bulat.

"So is it all over with Kurome?" Mine asks when turning towards Akame

"Yeah… She is dead."

"Oh?" Sheele looks over to Akame "Your sister is…"

"Yes."

"Akame…" Ichigo calls to her, causing the three to turn towards Ichigo as he walks over "You alright?"

"What a stupid thing to say Ichigo." Mine said

"Hey I'm sorry… Just wanted to see if Akame is alright."

"I am fine Ichigo, but I am not in the mood for celebration." She soon gets up off the ground and picks up the two katana Imperial Arms that was next to her.

"I am kind of surprise that Leone is celebrating, even though we lost two members."

"Lubbock and Bulat would not want us to mourn over their deaths; they want us to move forward." Akame said

Sheele looks towards the Akame and the swords she carries "Hey is that the Imperial Arms your sister used?"

Akame nods and holds it up in front of her "I thought I should find a way to keep this safe, that way no one will ever get their hands on it. This sword is far too dangerous."

"Then maybe I can help you." Ichigo said "I might be able to destroy that Imperial Arms if you let me."

"Oh please." Mine said "You can't destroy an Imperial Arms with a Zanpakuto."

"You don't know that until you try right?"

"Well…"

"Could you really destroy this thing?" Akame said when raising Kurome's sword in front of her and in front of Ichigo

"Yeah… And once I destroy it… And after that, I will show you about my power."

"Your power?" Mine asks

Ichigo grabs the sword off Akame and walks off to a wide-open area where there is no one around, a good area for him to unleash his power while Akame and the others stay back and watch. This soon brought more people like Leone, Renji, Rukia and Najenda. Najenda was already nearby anyway, staying back and watching as Ichigo places the sword onto the ground and moves on the other side so he would have his front body facing towards the others.

"Here we go again…." Ichigo said to himself, he sighs a bit before he draws out his sword, unleashing a gust of wind that goes blowing towards the team

Ichigo held his sword with one hand while moving his other hand over his face, unleashing this dark energy with red outlines over his face and soon it fades a few seconds later, revealing the mask in front of them and causing massive Spirit Energy to flow around the area. This force soon to calm down when Ichigo suppressed enough of his power so he could have everyone near him, allowing them to be astonished when seeing him with that mask on and this great strength surrounding him.

"That power…" Mine said when looking at Ichigo's mask "I have never seen anything like this before."

"I have never seen any Soul Reaper capable of doing that." Leone said

"That's because this is Ichigo's new ability." Renji said "He is capable of staying in his Bankai mode, for that he now has a type of trump card."

"Hollowfication." Rukia said in her mind when looking at Ichigo

"So this is the power that I felt during the time when I was fighting Seryu." Sheele thought to herself, thinking back of the time when she fought Seryu and was close of death by the likes of her. "It was all thanks to Ichigo."

Back at the hideout of Night Raid where both Renji and Ichigo are located.

"I'm sure Rukia will be alright." Ichigo said to Renji before he turns back "She made up her mind and Byakuya will protect her, at least now Kisuke and the others have the noble battles all settled."

"And what about your dad?" Renji asks when turning towards him, stopping Ichigo from walking any further away from him

"My dad… He said he is going back home to Karakura Town. He thought of coming back to Yuzu and Karin, he said it was time." Ichigo walks back inside the hideout after he finished saying that.

"Ichigo…." Renji mumbled to himself then looks back to the graves of Bulat and Lubbock "Well guys… Looks like it's up to us now to stop the empire."

Ichigo returns inside and makes his way to the main room where Sheele was inside, reading her book. Just when he entered the room, he stops and looks over to Sheele when she looks back at him.

"Hello Ichigo.."

"Hey Sheele." He walks in the room and looks at the book she was reading "Your still reading that book?"

"Well…" She looks back at the page she was reading "I could have sworn I finish reading this… But I seem to have forgotten…" She starts turning the page back and forth, forgetting what she was up to and causing her to close her eyes when letting a deep sighs "I am such an airhead."

"Uhh yeah you are."

"Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing…" He walks over and sits on one of the chairs "Seen the boss or the others?"

"Well…" She looks up while thinking about it "Akame is making dinner… I don't know where the boss or Leone is."

"I'm surprise that Akame is feeling better now, after what happen to Kurome."

"She is strong… She can't keep thinking about it, she needs to move on…"

"Yeah I know how she feels."

"Akame knew she would face her sister in battle." Najenda appeared behind Ichigo, she came out of a doorway behind him, drying her hair with a towel as if she had a shower before, wearing a simple black shirt and long pants "Akame will make sure to see this through till the end… Just like you Ichigo."

"So what's our next move then?" Ichigo asks her

She walks over towards the table and lowers her wet towel while looking at the map on the table "The Empire has suffered a major defeat on the attack on the clans; the empire will surely prepare to defend itself against us when we go on the offensive. The Emperor would definitely send General Esdeath and the others to the frontlines, that would mean Ulquiorra, Stark and Yammy and maybe others. The Emperor still has his generals even though he lost one general in the battle and also a handful of warriors as well." She looks back to him "Either way, we will destroy the generals and end this war."

"Can we beat them?"

"Esdeath will be a problem but Ulquiorra on the other hand… He is far stronger than her."

"Dinner is served!" Akame came through with two large plates of meat on it, placing them in the middle of the table, getting Najenda to take the map off the table for now.

"Here…" Ichigo stands up off his chair and looks to Akame "Let me help you with the other plates."

"I got Leone with that." She looks behind her, seeing her coming through the door with the other plates of food

"Listen up." Najenda intervenes "Once we finish eating and recover, we need to be ready for the next mission ahead of us. We may have defeated one of their generals but it won't end like that, remember that."

"Yes boss."

Meanwhile in the middle of the night, General Esdeath will be walking with Honest down the corridors, reaching the war room where she can begin operations to take down Night Raid. While she is walking with Minister Honest, they discuss about what she said inside the throne room, talking about falling in love. Afterwards, once they reach inside the war room they notice there was no one around.

"Well now… I expected Ulquiorra to be here." Esdeath said when entering the room

"You should not focus on love at this time, General Esdeath." Honest said when entering the room behind her "Night Raid has pose a formidable foe against the empire, because of their treachery and their assassinations on many high officials, Night Raid has become the empires most wanted criminals."

"Leave Night Raid to me." Esdeath starts walking towards the war table in the middle "Najenda is leading that group; I will find her myself and deliver her a very long and painful death in my torture chamber."

"Then perhaps you should try and gather some people to join your side." Honest said "Night Raid has become allies to many strong adversaries who are against the empire." He then moves his hand through his coat, taking out a handful of paper out and spreading them out on a rectangular table that was next to the war table.

Esdeath got a look at the papers he is showing, seeing they are all wanted posters, all enemies to the empire. The ones top are allies of Night Raid, they are Isshin, Ashido, Kisuke, Yorurichi and Najenda, while the ones at the bottom are Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Neliel and Harribel. Neliel and Harribel was the only ones who had a red cross over their face, seeing that they are marked as dead. Esdeath would look towards Harribel and smiles a bit before looking towards the poster for Grimmjow, slowly picking that up and getting a good look at it.

"Grimmjow, huh."

"I wouldn't focus on him; he is an enemy of the empire, all he cares about is destruction. It is said that he has already killed a dozen Soul Reapers, killed a man named Kensei." He looks back to Nnoitra "He wants this man dead at all cost and does not care how many people needs to die."

"Nnoitra…" Esdeath looks at his wanted poster "He was the one who killed the Great General."

"Yes."

"Hmmnn…" She looks back to the wanted poster of Grimmjow, placing her hand over his face then smiles "I think I may have found my team."

In the cover of the night, in a location unknown, the land consumed by the forest and the only thing that stood as the odd thing out was this large castle in the far distance. This here is when a group appears, standing on the rocky cliffs, looking out at the view of the castle. There was six men that stood there, wearing these white clothing, all wielding a Zanpakuto on their waists.

"We have found it." One of them said

"This is going to be interesting." Another man said, tapping the handle of his Zanpakuto "I am going to enjoy destroying everyone inside that place."

"I bet I can kill more than you do…"

"As if."

"Let us get rid of them and celebrate afterwards… Don't you agree, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow takes one step forward, close of having his foot off the cliff, having his hands in his pocket and smiling while looking straight at the castle. The wind from up where they are was blowing back their shirts, not even shiver even though he only has an open jacket without a shirt on.

"Let's go boys… Time to have some fun."


	15. Kill the Seduction

In the large castle, populated with three hundred outlaws who serves one man, all that are opposing the empire and against the revolution as well. Their leader does not care who wins, all they care about is the money, power and women. They have already taken many woman across the city, keeping them for pleasure, continue to find more and pay many guards to look the other way, making sure they do not get touched.

Outside of the stairway that leads directly to the castle, protected by fifteen men who armed to the teeth with any weapon they could use for combat. Some of them would be asleep while one of them looks drunk, managing to steal a bottle and brought it on his lookout time and slowly sharing it with others. They were enjoying themselves but that would change when one of them was standing on the edge, looking down at the stone stairs, seeing a couple of people coming up the stairs, going straight towards them.

Grimmjow leads the walk up the stairs, seeing they are very confident because they stand together without drawing their swords. The moment they see their enemy, standing on the edge and aiming their guns down at them, this got them to stop and look towards them. All of them would show no fear to them, showing that they will not show fear to inferior beings like them.

"Allow me to do this." Vega said when slowly drawing his sword, suddenly vanishing behind them and leaving deep cuts through their bodies without them knowing.

Grimmjow and the gang stops when watching those people falling down the stairs. Grimmjow will place his foot on one of them in front of him, stopping him from falling. "We kill all of them… We leave none of them alive…" Grimmjow said with a smile on his face, looking at the dead man he has his foot on then looks up at the castle "Destroy them all."

Grimmjow and his gang begins the destruction of everyone inside, having all of them scattering and fighting them all, slicing them to bits and making sure they don't get up. These men did not stand a chance against them, even though they are not releasing their Zanpakuto they still slaughter them all, one by one, they go down and leave blood all over the walls and on the floor. Grimmjow was the only one who was not fighting; he just simply walks through the fight and not take any damage, going straight towards the throne room where he will have his fight with the leader.

The leader of the castle sits against the throne while his men barricade the door and arm themselves, ready for a standoff when they come through the door, aiming their guns at it and their men with swords stayed back. They waited for a while, hearing they are getting closer as they hear men on the other side screaming, dying and noticing blood coming through underneath the door, causing them to show fear and afraid as they are soon next to die. Grimmjow was standing right there at the front door, tempted to go through the door but instead he tried a different approach, deciding to come blasting through the top ceiling, surprising them all when he fired a Cero. He blasted through the ceiling and killed several shooters in the process, leaving a hole through the ceiling and catching them all by surprise when he lands in.

Everyone in the room was frightened when he came through; some of them knew who he was. Grimmjow just stands there smiling at them, soon to turn his attention towards the man on the throne, looking towards him with his hands in his pocket and seeing that his sword is back in its sheath.

"You the boss?" Grimmjow asks

"I know that man…." One of the outlaws said when getting a look at him "T-There's no doubt about it… He is… Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow turns his eyes towards the one who said that, seeing him gasp while taking a few steps back. He attacks him first by appearing in front of him and punching his hand through his chest, sending his hand reach the other side. He will kick him to the ground to get his arm out then looks towards the leader, seeing him and the others try to surround him after what he just did.

"Don't just stand there!" The leader said when standing up, pointing towards Grimmjow "Kill him!"

His men fired their guns while others charge, seeing that Grimmjow vanished to let the bullets fly past and hitting each other, after they fired he got behind them and drew his sword and started cutting them to bits. No one in the room stood a chance against him, the leader was surprised that he is defeating his men, one by one. He quickly acted by drawing out a handgun and starts firing at him, only to hit his own men when Grimmjow held a dead body in front of him, using his sword that was lodge through his body, using him as a shield to block all of those shots. Once he could not fire anymore, still pulling the trigger and hearing the clicking sound, seeing he is out of ammo. Grimmjow will attack him next by appearing in front of him, stabbing his sword through his chest then throws him to the ground.

"So much for him…" He said to himself when looking down at him, watching him still trying to breathe but eventually he dies. He will sheathe his sword again before sitting down on the throne.

Very soon, the front door blows right open and Tesla seen coming through, carrying his Zanpakuto and checking the area while moving to the middle. He moves around the dead bodies and stood in the middle, looking towards Grimmjow who just sits comfortable on the throne.

"Lord Grimmjow… We have cleared most of the castle; we will be done within a few minutes."

"Then why are you standing around here talking about it?"

"I… I also want to know of what we're going to do with the prisoners here?" Tesla said while lowering his head slightly "I know you said that we should kill them all but the prisoners too?"

"I don't care about the prisoners." Grimmjow said "Get them out of here; I don't care about the weak who fight. Tell the others to blow this place up once they are done."

"Yes milord…"

Grimmjow stays on his throne while Tesla walks away to regroup with the others, together they begin to remove this place to oblivion. Once Grimmjow is ready, he joins the others and together they all began firing Cero's across the place, destroying the castle before they all take their leave, leaving no scratches on their body as they all come together and walk out of there in one piece.

Back inside the hideout of Night Raid, Najenda was packing up a large bag on her back, seeing that she is preparing to leave while Night Raid stays function. She will begin her leave first thing in the morning, making her way outside to the training ground to see all the members of Night Raid, seeing Akame and Renji clashing wooden swords against each other. The training will stop when they notice her leaving, causing them to stop and turn towards her.

"Well now… I must be off to the Revolutionary Army to get more recruits."

"You sure you can handle the walk there on your own?" Ichigo asks as he was standing next to Sheele

"We have lost two good members of Night Raid but we cannot falter with what we have, I am bringing in new recruits to help fight against the empire. I will be gone for a while, so for now..." She turns her head towards Akame "Akame… You are in charge of Night Raid for the time being."

"You can count on me boss." Akame said

"Remember, Esdeath will be preparing for battle against us, she will definitely create a group to combat us, be sure to be ready to fight more Imperial Arms users. You should hone your skills and prepare yourself for what is to happen next."

"What about Esdeath?" Renji asks "Are we waiting for her to move first?"

"Yes. You should hang back and wait for Esdeath to make the move, once she reveals her followers then we can try to take them out."

"Well good luck on your journey boss, make sure that you bring something back for me." Leone said

"Don't worry."

Later on that day in the middle of the night, both Ichigo and Renji was heading into the city, moving towards an old store that once belong to Lubbock. He left it to Night Raid and created an underground hideout underneath the store, allowing them to use it as a command outpost to hear the news inside the capital. Akame, Sheele and Mine was already down there, waiting for the two to arrive while Leone was not there.

"Were back." Ichigo said when entering the meeting room, noticing Akame and Sheele sitting on separate couches and Mine was sitting next to Akame.

"Welcome back." Akame said

"About time your back." Mine said

"So what's going on?" Renji asks, noticing Leone is not here "Is Leone still not here?"

"Leone asked to do this assignment alone. Right now you should take a look at this." Akame said then looks to the small table in front of them, seeing the wanted poster for Grimmjow

Ichigo walks up to the side of the table and picks up the wanted poster "Grimmjow huh…"

"Yes." Akame said "He is here in the city, along with his men by his side."

"He came here to celebrate after wiping out hundreds of outlaws in a castle, pretty much did the empire a favour on that." Mine said

"So Grimmjow is here." Renji said "Is Leone going to kill Grimmjow?"

"Hell no… She can't handle someone like that alone; besides, she said she was going to kill someone in a place, wanted to do it alone."

"She's probably going to check on Grimmjow as well…"

"She doesn't have any wanted posters so she is qualified to do this." Akame said "Grimmjow is celebrating in the capital's Red-Light district. That is where Leone is going, to kill her target there."

"So she is going alone to a place where Grimmjow and her target is…" Ichigo said "That's a little coincidence…"

"She will be fine." Akame said "Leone won't try anything stupid, she does not have wanted posters on her so that is why she wanted to do this."

"What about Grimmjow?" Renji asks

"I really doubt he is an enemy but he will cause some trouble while he is here." Mine said

"Is he even part of the empire?" Ichigo asks

"He isn't." Akame shakes her head "But it is possible that they could try to bribe him into the empire."

"But isn't he a wanted man in the empire?" Sheele asks

"Yes but I doubt the empire has time to go after him." Mine said "He is not really fighting against them right now."

"I don't think so." Renji said when looking at the poster "Grimmjow probably doesn't care about the empire or us."

"But he is strong, that makes him a perfect candidate for Esdeath's army." Akame said

"Is Night Raid planning on killing Grimmjow then?" Ichigo asks

"You have to ask the boss about that." Mine said "He is not a target so its fine, just as long as Leone doesn't get involve in Grimmjow. She said she wasn't going to interrupt his celebration."

"So all we have to do is just wait?" Ichigo asks and sighs "What a boring time."

"We could always go out and hunt Danger Beasts." Renji said when looking to him, getting Ichigo to look back at him "The Empire doesn't have any wanted posters on us so we will be alright."

"You two could go on ahead."

"So what are we going to do then?" Mine asks while watching Ichigo and Renji leaving the room

Meanwhile, Grimmjow and his gang was celebrating for now with drinks and women by their side, all were celebrating except for Shawlong and Edrath. Grimmjow would end up leaving the party and move to the balcony, getting a good look at the dark city while drinking from the bottle he brought with him.

Very soon, Grimmjow will soon to feel the presence of someone else who he thinks it is a servant girl. Leone will come to play as a spy and to play as a servant girl to get closer to him, finally getting a look at Grimmjow when approaching him to the side, getting his attention when he turns his head to the left, seeing Leone coming through.

"How come a big strong man like yourself is staying all alone out here, huh?"

"I don't need you –" He got a look at her body for the moment then looks back to her face "Which one of my guys called a prostitute?"

"I am not a prostitute…!" Leone looks down at her body then back to him "I mean…. Do I?"

"Yeah you really do."

She felt irritated after that and looks away "Do you want a drink with me or not?"

"I don't need a drink…" He goes for a drink but notices that is was already empty, making him aim the bottle to the floor, seeing a few drops falling from the top. He would end up throwing it away and looks back to Leone, seeing her holding a bottle.

"Good." She turns back "But not here." She walks off the balcony but looks back to Grimmjow, getting him to look back at her "Somewhere private, if you know what I mean." She winks at him then looks forward, walking away from the place and going somewhere else.

While the gang was hanging back with the girls and drinking, Illfort will be the first to spot Grimmjow walking out of here with Leone. Illfort was just sitting down with a woman in a purple kimono next to him, offering him another round.

Illfort looks up to Shawlong as he was standing near him. "Hey Shawlong. Get a look at this." He said when pointing towards Grimmjow "Looks like the boss is going to get lucky with another woman."

Shawlong sighs and turns towards Illfort "It is none of our business… However…" He turns his head to the side "I am surprise he would try for another woman, after what happen to his queen."

"Ehh it's probably just a one night only." Illfort said "I doubt that woman is in league with Neliel."

In the other room, both Grimmjow and Leone sat together sharing drinks with just one bottle, having Leone pouring in more in their cups while they drink. While she is with Grimmjow alone, she does check a look at him, trying to at least be caution for Night Raid and keep her sexual lust to herself and not in the open.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…" Leone said through her mind while getting a look at him "The leader of his gang of Arrancars. It is a good thing that I had the opportunity with him but…." She keeps staring at him while he drinks, soon to get his attention when he looks back at her.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asks

"Oh… Uhm.. N-Nothing… Want some more?"

"Of course I do." He lend his cup out for her to pour more

Leone ends up sighing through her mind "This is getting awkward… I mean just look at him, I like strong muscular hot guys but I am with Renji… Renji is a strong muscular guy… But him… I don't know what's wrong with me but… Quick… Change the subject here…" She soon moves her bottle back and realises something, trying to change the subject through her mind "Wait a minute… He is not part of the empire… I wonder if I could get him to join my side."

"So Grimmjow… How does it feel to fight with the empire?"

"What?" Grimmjow stops drinking and lowered his cup slightly "I am not working with the empire."

"Really? I mean… You do wear the white outfit and all and I thought that –"

"You are wrong. I don't work with those bastards, and these outfits are just the opposite version of a Soul Reaper's kimono."

"Oh right, because they wear black while you wear white."

"Yeah."

"Well… Ever thought of fighting against the empire by joining the revolution?"

Grimmjow slightly laughs at that question "Oh now I see a resemblance…." He looks back at her "You really remind me of someone else who thought the same way."

"Oh really?"

"But I am not joining any side… I don't care who wins or loses…" He looks forward and starts to show a serious look "There is only one goal that I will achieve on my own. I will rule over a nation and destroy a certain someone.

"A certain… Someone?"

"Nnoitra…" He mumbled to himself when saying that name, causing his hand to close tightly and making his other hand to crush his cup, shattering it to pieces in his hand and spilling some liquid over his hands.

"Grimmjow…."

"Ah damnit…" He opens up his hands and shakes his left hand to remove the glass and liquid off

Leone places the bottle on the side and moves closer to him "Here…." She grabs his wet hand, making him to stop shaking "Allow me to help you with that…" She said that in a flirtatious way, causing her to blush more as her temptations started to kick into her.

Temptations got the better of her, as she could not control herself right now, surprising Grimmjow by using her tongue on his fingers, licking two of his fingers to taste the liquid. Afterwards she starts using her mouth, placing his finger through her mouth and making her move her head back a forth a few times while Grimmjow watches, allowing her to do this to him.

"Damnit all…." Leone said in her mind "I can't control myself… My beast mode… It's taking over…." She then stops with his hands and looks up at him "I can't control myself anymore Grimmjow…" She said to him then pushes him back, getting him on the floor with her moving on top of him.

"I think I might end up keeping you." Grimmjow said to her

She giggles a bit while moving closer to him "You have to control me in order to keep me on a leash."

"Is that so?" Grimmjow grabs a hold of her and rolls with her to the side, sending her on the floor with him on top of her, having her squirm a bit but stops when Grimmjow kisses her.

Leone closes her eyes while kissing him back, soon to have her eyes widen when Grimmjow moves his hand underneath her top, grabbing a hold of one of her breasts, making her blush more and causes her to give Grimmjow a bite on his bottom lip. Grimmjow moved his head back and looks at her for the moment, seeing her smiling a bit and got him to move his head down to kiss her neck while still groping one of her breasts, hearing her sighs slightly while she moves her hand on his back, grabbing his shirt tight while he keeps going.

While Grimmjow starts to have fun with Leone in the other room, Shawlong will soon notice they have company coming through the room, seeing several of men in suits, protecting two other men in different coloured suits. Shawlong and Tesla will look towards them and moves to stand in front of them, seeing what they want with them right now.

"Can we help you?" Tesla asks first, placing his hands at the back of his waist, over his sword

"Where is Grimmjow?" One of the men asks when looking behind the two and towards the others who got their heads towards them "Where is he?"

"Grimmjow is busy right now." Shawlong said "Is there something you want?"

"Don't play stupid on us." The other man said when stepping forward "That bastard owes us money, he owes us an explanation for blowing up that castle, and killing our slaves, they belong to us!"

Illfort will go into the other room and interrupt the two, looking to the side and noticing Grimmjow was holding Leone against the wall, holding her legs and pressing his body against her. She was enjoying this as she had her arms wrapped around his neck, still kissing him and pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Grimmjow…"

Both of them turn their heads to him "What do you want?" Grimmjow asks "I'm busy…"

"I can see that but we have company."

Grimmjow sighs while letting go of Leone, she lets go as well and fixes herself up while Grimmjow walks over towards Illfort, seeing a conversation between his men and the ones who he made a deal with long ago. He walks past Illfort and walks into the other room while he looks at Leone for a moment, soon to turn back and walks by his side, moving towards the others while the servant girls moves into the room where Grimmjow came out of.

Leone moves to the side of the doorway, waiting for the servant girls to move away so she could get a look at what is going on in there, seeing Grimmjow and his gang dealing with men who she was supposed to kill.

"Oh crap… It's them…"

"Grimmjow… You owe us a lot of money, I know you took the treasures from that castle and we demand that you hand it over to us?"

"I don't really have time for this bullshit, I give you the money when I feel like being generous but for now…." He turns back "Get lost."

One of the men grabbed his shoulder, causing him to stop. "You don't make demands here Grimmjow! You don't own this town or this city!"

Grimmjow slightly smile while looking at his gang as they just stand there looking back at him, not making a move on them right now. Leone will watch to see how this will go down, seeing Grimmjow grabbing that man's arm and holding it tight. He turns around and surprises them with a punch through that man's chest, punching his arm right through him, splatting his blood over the other person behind him.

Grimmjow pulls his arm out of him and kicks him, sending him crashing against the other man while the security men in black suits quickly drew arms. "Kill them all!" Grimmjow said to his gang while moving backwards.

Leone watches as the gang clashes against each other but the men in suits did not put up much of a fight against them, they were slaughtered in this room in a few seconds, slaughtering them all while Grimmjow stays back. After they went and killed them all, he just walks up to the man he punched his hand through, placing his foot over his chest and looking down at him.

"What worthless idiots…" Grimmjow said "As if they could do what the men in the castle couldn't do."

"So much for the party." Edrath said when throwing one of the guards onto the floor

"Sir." Tesla sheathes his sword and looks to Grimmjow "We should leave now, unless we want to fight an entire army?"

Grimmjow sighs and looks back towards the room where Leone is, not knowing that she went into the ceiling and was sitting against the wooden pillar and was breathing slightly heavily all the sudden, having her hand where her heart is. She lets a deep sighs afterwards, slowly getting back up and tries to breathe normally, waiting for Grimmjow and his gang to leave before she leaves the building.

While she leaves the place, Grimmjow and his gang moves off through the street, removing any trace of blood on their clothes and swords before they departed from the room. Tesla would speak up to Grimmjow, walking next to him as they go down the street.

"Lord Grimmjow… What are our plans now, after we celebrated?"

"I don't really call that a celebration." Illfort intervened "Although you were having a short fun with that servant."

"By the way… Who was that woman anyway?" Shawlong asks

"I thought it was a servant girl." Grimmjow said "Which one of you put her up to this?"

"I wasn't me." Vega said

"I would never do such a thing." Shawlong said

"Hey I was having fun with the other servant girls; I don't have time for that."

"It appears that you may have someone who just wanted your company." Tesla said "That's all."

"She didn't even asked her name." Grimmjow said

"Are you going after her?" Tesla asks

"No." He soon stops and looks back to them "It's time that we go back and find a real challenge for ourselves to handle."

"You mean hunt Nnoitra?" Edrath asks

"No. We hunt Night Raid and we see just how strong they are."

"Oh this will be interesting." Illfort steps forward "I am in."

"I agree." Edrath said "Those men in the castle were not a challenge to us, luckily for us, I know that Night Raid has had a few sightings in the city, always result appearing at midnight."

"Then let's do it… We find Night Raid and we kill them all."

Leone was on her own down the street, having her hands at the back of her head while she keeps walking, thinking about Grimmjow and his gang, wondering if it is possible for them to join the revolution and combat the empire. She soon lowers her hands and head, letting a deep sighs while she keeps walking, knowing that will probably will not work out.

"What am I doing…?" Leone thinks to herself "There's no way he will join us, the way he was… He is born to only destroy and recreate… But still…." She soon stops while thinking back in that room again, remembering when Grimmjow held her against the wall, holding her legs while she had her arms around his neck. She began to blush when thinking about that, sighing a bit then shakes her head to try to forget about it.

"I need a drink…."

"Leone?"

Leone stops when she heard her name, hearing a female voice coming from behind her. When she turns to whoever said that, having a shocking look when she realises it was her sister. She wore this white buttoned shirt and a greyish skirt on, having short dark red hair that reaches past her ears and could be the same age as Leone is.

"Haineko?"

"Sister!" She ran towards her with open arms, hugging her sister and moving her back before she moves back and gets a look at her "It's so good to see you again."


	16. Kill the Hunter Killers Pt1

Esdeath gets conformation about Grimmjow and his gang inside the city, hearing the news from one of her soldiers named Run. He just arrived into her quarters and gave her the report, explaining what happen out there when Grimmjow and his gang killed those men, destroyed the castle and are now patrolling the streets.

"So Grimmjow is still here… In the city."

"Correct commander." Run said "It seems that he has not finished having fun but it looks like he hasn't cause any trouble to the city guard."

"Well then…" She grabs her hat that was on the table in front of her before standing up off her seat, placing her hat on and walks over to the side of her room to grab her sword

"Are you planning on going after him commander?"

"Of course…" She turns towards him

"I thought Ulquiorra insisted that he will take care of Grimmjow?"

"If Grimmjow is on our side then Ulquiorra won't turn on him until he is weak enough to be killed." She walks over to him "The Empire can't accept the weak but if he stays strong… I think he might end up being my first candidate." She then walks past him and heads out the door

"Candidate?" He looks back to her, watching her leave "Candidate for what?"

Elsewhere, Ichigo and Renji team up on killing some Danger Beasts in the middle of the night, having Renji killed several of these dinosaur types, Ichigo has already killed five of them but thanks to Renji and his Zanpakuto, he could kill them quickly more than he could. Both of them were just dealing with simple competition, trying to find the alpha of this pack of monsters that was hiding from sight. After Renji continues getting more kills, Ichigo wanted to see this on his side, discharging a Getsugatenshou, wiping out four of them, and destroying a cliff, taking out the alpha of the pack.

"Hey!" Renji calls to him, standing nearby next to one of the dead Danger Beasts

"Don't complain…" Ichigo looks back to him then quickly swings to the side when a Danger Beast charges at him, managing to slice it in half before it got a chance to bite him. "And that makes ten."

"Whatever…" Renji leans his Zabimaru on his shoulder and looks around seeing they got rid of them all "And I also killed ten."

"That makes things even then." Ichigo looks around as well before he sheathes his sword

"I thought you would have killed more, after all you are in Bankai mode." Renji reverts his Zanpakuto back to normal before sheathing it

"Hey shut up." He looks back to Renji "If I went all out then you would have been either killed or injured by my attack."

"Sure you are…"

"Shut up, let's get out of here."

"And get back to Sheele right?' Renji smiles after saying that

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo looks back to him

"Oh you know why." He walks past Ichigo and walks out of here "Come on… I don't want to stay out here all night; I'm getting cold out here…"

"Maybe if you're cold enough, you might get Leone to cuddle you."

"Hey… That's a…"

"And maybe if Rukia finds you two together, she will ice you in a prison."

"…."

Elsewhere, Leone still has not returned to the hideout yet, making Akame and the others worried about her except for Mine who she believes is that she is still ok but is late as usual. Leone was still hanging back after meeting up with her sister, seeing it has been a long time since those two seen each other. She and Haineko was out getting drinks, going to a tavern and getting drunk is one way to get a conversation going.

"So tell me sis, how is your job going, still keeping you from seeing your sister?"

Leone was still drinking but places her large cup on the table once she finished it then belches "Well… You know me… I am meant to keep my identity hidden and my friends hidden, including you sis."

"You could at least see me… I am curious to see what you have been doing. You never wrote anything to me…"

"Haineko…" She sighs then leans forward "If you must know… I am doing great in the guild, doing well and making many friends. Once this whole war is over, I think I might bring someone home with me."

"Oooohhh…." She leans forward as well "Now were talking… So who is your friend?"

"His name is Renji, he's a Soul Reaper."

"A Soul Reaper?"

"Beast Hunters."

"Oh." She leans back off the table "Now I get it. I thought they were all dead."

"Not all of them."

"So you think he will survive?"

"As long as I am around, he will be ok."

"So Leone, I take it you already heard about Esdeath returning back to the capital, she's preparing to wipe out Night Raid."

"Haineko, I thought we agreed that I don't want you looking into stuff, I can't afford to let the empire take you from me…"

"Seriously… Since when do you care… You never really wrote me anything or got to see me."

"That's because that if I do then the empire might go after you, the best option is to leave everything behind. I already told you this before I left you, remember?"

She sighs "Yes I remember."

"Come on…" Leone gets up off the seat and looks down at her "Let me take you home, we can talk a little more before I have to leave."

"Take me home… I am not a child you know…"

"Actually you kind of are… You always end up starting fights with other women who you always calls them old ladies…" She turns away and takes her leave from the place

"Hey…" She gets up and goes after her "That's because they are true…. Those old ladies are jealous that they wish they had a body like me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know I'm right."

Elsewhere, back in the hideout where Akame, Sheele and Mine are, preparing to move out, getting worried about Leone because it has been hours since she returned, this got them worried. The three girls will make their way through the streets at night, making sure, they stay hidden but that is too late. Vega would be nearby, seeing them leaving the scene and getting him to come out of hiding once their backs are facing him, watching them as they run through the streets while he stands there smiling, knowing Grimmjow will be pleased.

Grimmjow was not the only one who was out there on the streets, a man in the yellow robes, covering his head with his hood, standing in the alleyway and watches Vega takes his leave. He knew whom he served and has been watching for a while, making him return to the shadows and returning to Syura to quickly report, telling him that Grimmjow is here in the city.

While Akame, Sheele and Mine were moving to track down Leone, Ichigo and Renji have arrived back inside the city streets, taking a break by a fountain that had no water. Renji was sitting against it while Ichigo was standing nearby, arms crossed and looking around the place.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asks

"Just tired right now… Could really sleep last night."

"Leone?"

"She wasn't even there."

"Oh and that got you lonely in bed."

"Hey shut up! We don't sleep together you know."

"Sure you do… Or are you thinking of planning a way on making up with Rukia again when this is over."

"Well… Maybe…"

"Thought so. Tell me something Renji, what are you going to do once this is over anyway?"

"Well I was thinking about that for a while…" He leans forward while still sitting against the side of the fountain, leaning his arms on his thighs "I guess… Maybe if I survive the war then I will try to rebuild the Soul Reapers, make them Beast Hunters so we could destroy the Danger Beasts out there."

"Well that's something to fight for."

"We have lost many Soul Reapers, Ichigo." He looks towards him "Somebody has to rebuild that order or else we will be extinct in a few years if we don't."

"Well I'm not judging you; you got a long road ahead of you Renji."

"I take it you will be returning home once this is over?"

"That's right." He nods "I have been out here for too long, which is why that once this is all over, I will go home."

"Maybe they might celebrate you here by creating a statue in memory of your success… If you become the front hero of the revolution."

"Yeah well I am not really into the whole fame and reputation, I just wanted to protect everyone by becoming a Beast Hunter, destroying the Danger Beasts and saving some lives for once with the power I have."

Renji looks forward, slightly laughing at him. "A demon fighting like an angel…"

"I guess you can call it that way." He turns back and looks out at the area

While they talk a little more, they will soon turn to serious when feeling the presence of powerful entities approaching the two, getting Renji to stand up and both tap the handles of their swords while the two figures approaching them. The two stops and looks at Ichigo and Renji while they look back at them, seeing Illfort and Vega standing there together, smiling as they stand there looking back at them.

"Hello brothers." Illfort calls out to them "I'm so happy that you two returned to the big city."

"There Arrancars." Renji whispered to Ichigo

"What do you want?" Ichigo asks them

"We know you two are part of Night Raid." Vega said "And we have orders to keep you here for a while."

"For a while…."

"He means there going after the others." Renji said then drew out his Zanpakuto "Well I got news for you, I don't want to stand here all day looking at your damn faces." Renji runs forward and swings his sword "Roar! Zabimaru!"

Renji's Zanpakuto extended and went straight towards them, only to bounce off the arm of Illfort when he stepped forward, swinging his arm and hitting his sword, sending his Zabimaru bending in the air then collapse on the ground. Renji was surprised at first then Illfort would draw his Zanpakuto while Vega moves to the side, looking towards Ichigo as he goes and draws his sword.

"I got this guy…" Ichigo said "Can you handle him?"

"I got this…" He withdrew his Zabimaru back to normal and held onto that with one hand "Let's go!"

"Come on." Vega said while still side walking, not drawing his sword yet but keeps staring at Ichigo.

"You don't have to tell me…" He starts side walking as well, moving away from Renji.

"Let's see what you are made of, brother!" Illfort shouts before charging towards Renji, swinging his blade down at him while Renji swings outwards to him.

Ichigo and Vega will clash together as well the moment he drew his sword, clashing swords and began vanishing around the area as they were close to even match against vanishing to certain places. Both of them will be clashing swords together when vanishing, clashing once then vanishes to another then clashes again and does the same thing over and over again until someone will take a break from this.

As they fight against each other inside that place, Grimmjow has already placed his gang in position, all except for Tesla who stood next to him. He has ordered both Shawlong and Edrath to land right in front of the girls, stopping them from going any further when they come suddenly appearing in front of them, standing in a round area with a bell tower in the center, no trace of anyone around. Both of them stood there looking at them as they look back at them, touching their weapons but not drawing them out as both Shawlong and Edrath are not drawing weapons either.

"Just who the hell are these guys?" Mine asks

"I don't know." Akame said then calls to them "Are you imperial guards?"

"No we are not." Shawlong spoke first while taking a step forward "Are you Akame?"

Akame responds when quickly drawing out her sword, seeing Shawlong vanishing without a trace, striking his sword down at Akame by the side, standing right behind her. She of course saw that coming and clashes against his sword, holding his sword against hers and having her head looking towards him.

"My name is Shawlong… It is a pleasure to meet you, Akame."

"….."

Edrath will interrupt this when raising his hand towards them, charging up a Cero and causing them all to turn towards him. Both Sheele and Mine drew their weapons before moving out of the way, the same goes to Shawlong and Akame, avoiding a Cero blast that came from his hand, sending this red beam past them and goes blasting through a building.

"Such power!" Mine said when sliding away from the blast and standing tall while holding onto her gun. She will look to her left when seeing Sheele standing nearby, holding her scissors with one hand. "You alright?"

"I'm fine…" She looks to her then back out at the view, looking straight at Edrath who stands there looking back at them.

"Get a load of this guy…." Mine said when aiming her rifle at him

"I have no honour on fighting women, Grimmjow placed me here and I am force to obey…." Edrath said when standing there, arms crossed and having his eyes closed for the moment "However…. After hearing the news about you assassins…" He lowers his arms and smiles at the two "I will crush you two here then watch Shawlong defeat Akame."

"…."

Both Akame and Shawlong will be standing on the buildings, seeing the two closer to the edges of the roof as they stood their ground, looking at each other and waiting for the first move. Akame will look over to Sheele and Mine then towards their opponent, seeing that their opponent could be much stronger than the one she is facing now. She looks back to Shawlong while he just stands there, holding his sword with one hand.

"Are you planning on trying to save your friends?" He asks Akame, causing her to flinch "I see… Then allow me to face you with full strength." He raise his sword in front of him and places his other hand over the guard "You are Akame, which means I should not underestimate someone like you."

"Is he preparing to release his Zanpakuto…?" Akame said through her mind, holding her sword in front of her with two hands to it "I have to stop him, here and now." She goes charging towards him

"Awaken snip…" He twist his sword and aims the tip of the blade towards her head "Tijereta!"

A large gust of yellowish energy surrounds Shawlong and causing Akame to stop in front of him, making her jump back as the energy consumes half the roof they are standing on. The others on the ground will notice this and looks over to them, watching, as Shawlong will soon reveal himself in a state they never saw before. This massive energy Shawlong is unleashing causes Akame to jump off the roof and onto the next, sending gust of wind and power around the area, surprise that the building is still standing. After the power source slowly dies down, finally revealing his true appearance to them all, showing a new look with this white scaled armour over his upper body, having a long tail and his hands reaching longer than before.

"What…. Is that…" Akame mumbled to herself when getting a look at his release state

"Is that his Bankai?" Mine asks "But I thought the Arrancars have the same abilities like a Soul Reaper."

"Ha!" Edrath laughs when hearing her saying that, getting the two to look back towards him "The Zanpakuto of an Arrancar is different from that of a Soul Reaper. The power of the Zanpakuto is seal in the core of its body, completely different from that of Soul Reapers, this here is our true form, the full power of our released state of our Zanpakuto." He looks back to Shawlong and looks at his new look "His power is indeed strong…." He then looks back to Mine and Sheele again "But my power is much greater than his!"

"…."

"….."

"So… This is the first time meeting an Arrancar who has released their Zanpakuto?" Shawlong said when looking towards Akame, suddenly appearing in front of her and striking here chest with his claw.

Akame manage to block his attack when she saw that on time but she could not deflect all of it, only taking three cuts on her chest and causing her to move back, seeing that his upper body is strong skin, unable for her to use her Imperial Arms.

"Allow me to introduce myself, just to remember the man who killed you." Shawlong said when lowering his hand, standing on the edge of the other roof they are standing on right now "I am Shawlong Qufang."

Elsewhere the four who are fighting near the fountain will sense the powers of Shawlong and his Zanpakuto release, causing them all to hold position when sensing his power going off. Grimmjow and Tesla who was standing on a roof would feel his power as well, standing far away from the battle but Tesla got some binoculars to get a look at the situation. He got a look at Shawlong facing against Akame while Edrath is facing Sheele and Mine.

"Shawlong is the first to release his Zanpakuto." Tesla said when lowering the binoculars

"Tell me something I don't know…" Grimmjow said when sitting against the edge of the roof, looking out at the view

"Hmn?" Tesla looks to his right towards the streets, noticing a handful of people in those yellow robes, walking together down the street and heading straight towards them. "Lord Grimmjow…"

"What is it?' He looks to the side as well and notices the group on the ground, soon to stop while the main leader comes forth and stands in front of them.

"There he is…" The man said when taking out the wanted poster, looking at the image of Grimmjow on the picture then looks towards him "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Tesla turns his body towards them and taps the handle of his Zanpakuto "Allow me to dispose of them for you, lord Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stands up and looks over to him, soon to respond to Tesla "No."

"Sir?' He looks back to him

Grimmjow stands against the edge of the roof while looking towards them "Just who are you people?"

"You want to know who I am." The man laughs slightly when walking closer to them "I am just a man trying to reach a high reputation like yourself…" He then takes off his robes and reveal his appearance to them "I am Syura; it's a pleasure to make you acquaintances."

"What a strange outfit he wears." Tesla said to himself

"Tesla… Stay out of this fight." Grimmjow said before jumping off the roof and land on the streets, standing there face to face against him "If he wants to die then I will gladly help him out."

"Strange, I was going to say the same thing to you." He soon takes out this object out of cover and held onto it with one hand

"Is that an Imperial Arms?" Tesla asks

"Bingo!" He draws out this strange looking small object in his hand "This here is my Imperial Arms; I got this little toy from my father who happen to be the Minister."

"The Minister… As in Minister Honest?" Tesla asks

"Seriously?" Grimmjow said "That fat bastard is your father?"

"….."

He charges towards Grimmjow after he just said that, raising his fist straight at him and try to punch his face him. Grimmjow will simply block his fist with his right hand, holding his arm and stopping him from moving any further.

"Well look at that… I just pissed you off."

"You son of a bitch! I happen to respect my father but when I get rid of you, I will be his successor and bring him to –"

Grimmjow will soon glow in red when he starts charging up a Cero in his hand, the same one that he is holding Syura's fist, soon to discharge and blow half of him away and to send the blast straight at the others in the yellow robes. That blast was capable of wiping half of them out before they move out of the way, sending the beam blasting through a building and killing two people in the process.

"That takes care of him." Tesla said when looking out at the destroyed house, soon to look back to Grimmjow and seeing no sign of Syura

Grimmjow lowers his arm and notices he is gone as well "He got out of the way."

Syura will appear above him thanks to his Imperial Arms, appearing above him and coming down to stab him in the head with a knife he drew out. Before he had a chance however, Grimmjow grabbed him first, grabbing his hand yet again then lays a kick to his chest, sending him crashing through the building nearby.

"That all you got?" Grimmjow walks over to Syura, seeing him just sitting there in the rubble. He watches as he tries to get up, making Grimmjow smile "Let's have some fun shall we?"

Meanwhile back at the others who are Illfort, Vega, Ichigo and Renji all held their ground when they heard the energy spike from Shawlong in the far distance. Both Vega and Illfort looks at one another as they stood away from Ichigo and Renji, soon to look back at them as they too began to increase their power.

"It looks like Shawlong is going to have some fun over there." Illfort said "Allow us to do the same thing here." He then aims his sword towards Renji "Allow me to introduce myself before you die, brother. Illfort Granz." He began glowing in this yellowish and green colour "Impale! Del Toro!"

Vega also began to glow and prepare to release his Zanpakuto as well "Bite off! Tigre Estoque!"

Both their energy went out of control when their power was release across the area, causing a shockwave to push both Ichigo and Renji back. Both of them stood ready and waited until that energy fades away, showing their true colours of their release Zanpakuto. Ichigo will held onto his sword with two hands in front of him while Renji begins to activate his Bankai, consuming himself in a gust of wind and reveals his true form of his own Zanpakuto.

"Are you ready brother?" Illfort calls to Renji after revealing his true form "This is what happens when an Arrancar releases his Zanpakuto!"

"Damnit… This is just like before…" He said through his mind when thinking about that battle between him and Bulat against Dordonii

"This maybe bad." Ichigo said "I think I may need to put on my mask…"

Vega will suddenly appear in front of Ichigo, swings his wrist blade towards him, only to fail when Ichigo saw it on time, getting Vega to grab his blade, and sends Ichigo sliding back away from Renji. Renji watches those two move away, giving Illfort the shot to attack him, charging at him like a bull and blasting through his defences with his horns. Renji will use his Zabimaru as a shield from that attack when he saw it, unable to counteract it and notices that Illfort and his horns broke through his defences, impaling Renji twice with his horns.

Elsewhere, Shawlong and Akame was busy fighting each other on the roofs, seeing that Akame manage to hit him but her sword did not cut through his armoured skin of his release state. This gave Shawlong the chance to counterattack, striking her body and giving her more cuts, causing her to back away. She tries to analyse the situation here, seeing that her Imperial Arms cannot cut through his upper body skin and his arms, the only shot for her is to cut his lower body, giving her the victory.

Edrath will finally deal damage to Sheele and Mine as they struggle to scratch him, having Mine avoiding one of his Cero blasts and sending her rolling out of the way and collapsing onto the ground. Sheele will go charging towards him, swinging her scissors at him but Edrath will hit her before she had a chance to get closer to him, sending her flying back and collapsing onto the ground.

"You two are not really putting up a fight." Edrath said when walking closer to Sheele "I can't believe I was placed to fight you two girls, I am not sure if I am insulted or you two are not trying."

Edrath will notice Mine is charging up her rifle, sitting there while aiming towards his head to try and take him out with one shot. Edrath will move his head out of the way and send that yellowish beam past him, blasting through the wall and surprising her that his reflexes are fast. Edrath will notice that Mine is smiling at him even though she missed, noticing it now that it was a distracting for Sheele to come forth with her scissors to cut him. Sheele catches him off guard when she releases her Trump Card of her Extase, unleashing a flash of light to blind him and giving her the chance to swing her scissors.

Edrath vanishes out of the bright light, appears back away from it, standing his ground, and waits for bright light to fade away. He will notice both Sheele and Mine standing together, standing there as if nothing happened to them. Sheele did had some blood on her scissors and drips down to the ground, noticing it now that Edrath took a strike across his face.

"Don't underestimate us in battle." Mine said to him "You got that?"

"Unbelievable… Taking a hit like this by a bunch of girls… You two were using that to your advantage."

"Now what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it?" He smiles at the two then starts laughing "You're going to regret slicing my face."

"Well I'm sorry for cutting you… I was meant to slice your head off." Sheele said

"Well you should not underestimate me too." Edrath said "Because I am going to finish you two here and now.

Edrath suddenly vanishes without a trace, unable to see him on time as he appears in front of Mine and lays a hard punch in her chest, punching her hard and sending her flying back. Sheele would look over to Mine as she goes flying, just when she looks back to Edrath she only had a second to block his attack, swinging his arm towards her and blocking it with her scissors, still sending her flying back and hitting against the wall of the bell tower. She hits hard and coughs out blood once she collapses, collapsing onto the ground while Mine was lying there on the ground, struggling to get back up.

Akame notices those two were down and shouts out to them to see if they were alright, letting her guard down when Shawlong appears in front of her again, swinging his arm at her and sending her falling off the roof and crashing through a window in a building. She manage to block most of the hit from her sword, still sent her through the building and hitting against the wall, having a slight glass stuck in her leg.

"This is unacceptable." Shawlong said when looking at the building Akame is in "You think that you have an Imperial Arms doesn't mean you are strong enough to defeat us. The time of the Imperial Arms has come and gone now, this here is the age of the Zanpakuto."

Edrath will walk up to Sheele while she was down on her knees, coughing blood out due to that strong hit she took. "The Soul Reapers are the only people who could put up more a fight than you three are." Edrath said "But they are not here, they are off fighting our comrades elsewhere and are probably dead by now. All of us have already released our Zanpakuto except for me, all because you two are not much of a challenge to me."

Edrath will grab Sheele by the head with one hand and lifts her up in the air, looking at her while she hangs there defenceless against him while her scissors was on the ground. Mine was trying to move and reach for her rifle, seeing it is out of her reach and she cannot move her body any further. Since she is down and Akame cannot reach through to protect them, she will be force to fight against Shawlong for a while until Edrath kills them both.

When things were not looking up for them all, Leone at long lasts joins the battle before they sustain casualties. Shawlong will be the one she will go after, unable to catch her on time due to her speed of her beast mode, attacking Shawlong from behind by wrapping her arms around his arms, holding him from moving his arms and allowing Akame to come out.

"I gotcha!" Leone said

"What!"

Akame leaps out of the window and swings her sword through Shawlong in the gut, slicing through and unleashing the curse upon him. Shawlong could not defend against her attack thanks to Leone and her surprise attack, giving Akame a few seconds to deliver a blow to him. After the curse has finally been unleashed into his body, he will kneel down on the edge of the roof while Akame lands on the ground and Leone backing away.

"Damnit…. How did…"

"You forgotten about me you bastard." Leone said "I came here just in time."

"Damn…. You…." The curse mark finally made its course to his heart and killed him, sending him falling off the building.

Edrath drops Sheele onto the floor and turns towards Akame and Leone, seeing them standing together over the body of Shawlong then turn their attention towards him. Edrath will move towards them and leaves Mine and Sheele on the ground, ready to take those two on by himself to avenge Shawlong.

"You came here just in time Leone." Akame said "Your late."

"I'm sorry for being late Akame." She responds "Now let's get rid of this creep and get our friends home."

"Agreed."


	17. Kill the Hunter Killers Pt2

Shawlong is now dead, leaving only three members left in this fight against Night Raid while Grimmjow is busy beating the hell out of Syura. All but him will sense that Shawlong is gone, causing both Vega and Illfort to hold positions when they sense his presence gone. Edrath is now alone for the time being, fighting against two more girls who have come to protect Sheele and Mine while they remain down on the floor.

"Unbelievable…" Illfort said to himself "Those bitches actually killed him."

"Then we better wrap this up here." Vega said when sliding away from Ichigo, after taking a few cuts on his armour "The sooner we get rid of them the better."

"Don't let your guard down!" Renji calls out to Illfort when swinging his Zabimaru down, sending the serpent straight towards him and causing a blast from the impact of his Bankai.

"The others need my help…" Ichigo said to himself, soon raising his hand up towards his face while watching Vega "I'm going to end this."

Vega looks back to Ichigo "What are you planning?" He soon charges towards him "You think you can beat me with your eyes covered?"

"That's not it…" Ichigo said before having his face covered in darkness.

Ichigo unleashed his Hollowfication and swung forth at close range at Vega when he was close enough to attack, swinging his sword upwards in the air and unleashing a Getsuga. That blast slices through Vega instantly, sending Vega flying back through the air as his blood spills out in front of him. Ichigo will just stand there looking straight at him with his yellow eyes, lowering his sword and watches Vega collapsing onto the floor.

"No… Way…." That was his last words before collapsing onto the floor, not getting back up again

Ichigo will charge up a second Getsugatenshou when looking over to help out Renji for a bit, seeing Illfort standing his ground and grabbing a hold of Zabimaru, planning on pulling Renji like pulling a rope. Illfort will notice Ichigo attacking and was force to let go, force to turn towards him and try to block against his Getsuga, blasting Illfort in the chest and causing another explosion, damaging Illfort and giving him a scar on his skin.

After that hit, Illfort will come leaping through the air and out of the smoke from that blast, looking back after taking some damage from that attack. "Damn that bastard." He said to himself "He didn't tell us about hi –"

Zabimaru will come forth yet again on attacking him head on while in the air, using the serpent again to try and bite him, which almost worked but Illfort grabbed the jaws of the serpent. He was still flying back and just when he hit the ground, Zabimaru kept pushing him back and smashing him through the trees, still having Illfort but will change when Renji wraps this up.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" He shouts out and unleashes red energy through his Zabimaru.

Zabimaru will unleash this red beam at close range through Illfort, annihilating him and destroying so many trees in the process but no destruction of any buildings. The blast was powerful that it did trigger a tremor for a moment then a shockwave that will push the rest of the trees and other areas, even shattering a few windows of any buildings nearby.

Grimmjow will at last notice the fall of both Vega and Illfort at the hands of Ichigo and Renji, he was just busy beating up Syura, seeing he is not doing any good against Grimmjow. He has already used his Imperial Arms many times against Grimmjow, vanishing in areas and trying to attack him but fail in all attempts. Grimmjow will just toy with him and throws him around, knocking him down and sending him flying and crashing on the ground.

"Shawlong… Illfort… Vega too…" Grimmjow said to himself, letting a deep sighs then ends up touching the handle of his sword "That's it… I'm going to end Night Raid myself."

Syura slowly gets up, struggling to get up, must have broken his leg during the fight. "Damnit… Damnit…" He held onto his Imperial Arms tight and looks upset when looking towards Grimmjow "You're going to pay for laying a hand on me, I am the son of the Minister, I will have you chained and torture to death for touching me!"

"Well that's a stupid excuse to make me surrender." Grimmjow said and lets go of his sword "But that won't matter…. After you are dead, they will never know who killed you."

"After I am dead?" He slightly laughs "I didn't want to use this because I wanted to bring that damn head of yours to my father's feet." He raise his Imperial Arms in the air "But I don't care! I will wipe you out of existence! Shambhala!"

Grimmjow will charge at him before he had a chance to activate his Trump Card, punching his right hand through his chest and surprising him while Grimmjow just smiles at him. "What was that? You thought you could wipe me out of existence. Well think again."

Grimmjow will draw out his Zanpakuto with his left hand and swings upwards through his arm that was holding his Imperial Arms, sending it falling to the ground and spilling more of his blood while somehow he is still alive, coughing out blood and causing significant pain from taking that hit. Syura was about to say something but Grimmjow had enough, slicing his sword through his neck, splattering his blood over his face and chest. He gets him off of him by kicking him, sending him collapsing on the ground while Grimmjow backs away, shaking his right hand to get rid of some of the blood on his arm.

Tesla stands behind him, sheathing his weapon after he killed the others, making sure that no one left alive and anyone else who could have saw them do it. Grimmjow looks back to Tesla, seeing him stop and looks behind him, seeing someone they did not expect to see right here and right now. Grimmjow will look back and notice it was Esdeath, coming out of the shadows and going straight towards them, having a smile on her face as she looks over to Grimmjow.

"Congratulations on killing Syura." Esdeath said to him "Syura was weak and could not handle against someone who is far superior, don't you agree Grimmjow?"

"You're Esdeath aren't you?" Grimmjow asks "Why the hell are you all the way out here?"

"I came here to offer you Grimmjow. I am looking for an elite group to combat Night Raid and a certain person for my needs. I ask of you to join me and the empire, together we both will succeed in the end of all of this."

"You are too late on collecting a combat group against Night Raid." Tesla said "We have lost nearly all of them."

"No matter…" She looks to Tesla "I'm sure we could call upon more experts on joining the team." She looks back to Grimmjow then walks closer to him "I know you desire something more than destroying Night Raid, I know all about your rival between you and Nnoitra."

"And what do you know of –"

"I tell you what… If you help me destroy Night Raid, I will make sure that you will be remember as a king, ruling over the bodies of the dead of the traitors of the empire. I will make sure that Nnoitra dies by your blade; all you have to do is join me. I'm sure you will enjoy that, after all you have lost half your team but I can help you gather a stronger unit, capable of wiping out Night Raid and Nnoitra."

"Grimmjow." Tesla steps forward "We don't really have time for this. You told us that we do not need the empire, we are better than they are. Let us go to the battle and join Edrath on fighting Night Raid, we can still def –"

"Tesla!" Grimmjow shouts out "I got this." He turns back to Tesla "Go and watch Edrath."

"Y-Yes sir…" He bows "I will do as you please." He then vanishes

Grimmjow looks back to Esdeath "Alright… I'm listening."

"Come." She turns back "We have much to discuss about." She starts walking away and have Grimmjow follow her "You may also need to find yourself a towel on the blood on your body."

Edrath stood at the ready while looking at both Leone and Akame while Sheele and Mine still lies there on the floor. Edrath look at Akame for the moment then back to Leone, soon realising it now that he just remembered her from before, remembering that she was there before the gang went and killed all of those people.

"Wait a minute… I remember you."

"Hmn?"

"Uhh what?" Leone backs away "I don't remember…"

"You were there… Your one of them!?"

"What is he talking about?" Akame looks to Leone

"Uhhh nothing…"

"Leone…."

"You were trying to kill Grimmjow… Weren't you…" He grabs the handle of his Zanpakuto and draws it out "You damn wench… You are lucky that Grimmjow isn't here, he will kill you for playing with him."

"He's going to release his Zanpakuto." Akame held her sword ready "I won't let that happen."

"Now awaken! Volcanica!"

His Zanpakuto turns into molten lava and melts through the ground, causing a tremor underneath his feet them a blast of fire that comes forth from below. Akame was unable to get him as the flames comes forth; consuming his body in the flames, showing he is immune as he does not show no pain from any of this. His body began to change and morph into his true form, showing his arms getting huge and consume in lava for a time, showing the same armoured skin just like Shawlong. After he is fully release, the flames will die out and will show his true form to Night Raid.

"So this is his power." Akame said "He uses fire."

"I can't believe I have to use this on you two." Edrath said "But I will burn all of you, I will annihilate Night Raid right here and now." His right arm began to glow bright in orange. He will punch through the air in front of him, unleashing this massive flaming blast straight towards them, causing them to jump out of the way.

The flames was sent all the way through the streets, burning the houses and continued going on for miles until it stopped when reaching a building in its way, destroying all the fronts of the houses and could have killed many people in the flames. All Leone and Akame could have done is stand on the roofs, watching its destruction at the hands of a single Arrancar.

"Son of a bitch…" Leone said "How the hell are we supposed to take him out?"

"I doubt my sword could cut through him." Akame looks to Edrath, seeing his white thick armour covering his skin "I would have to stab him in the face if I can get close enough."

"You two cannot hurt me." Edrath said "Even if you get close enough, it won't do any good." He turns his head to Akame "I know all about your secret about your Imperial Arms, it's a one hit kill that can only work if you stab your sword deep enough, unleashing the curse to the victim."

"So he knows…"

"But you can't get near me or use it on me. My skin and armour is strong enough to send your sword bouncing off, my skin is strong as armour. You can't kill me with that sword."

"We will see about that." She jumps off the roof and prepares for an attack, using her speed to go running around him at high speed to make hundreds of her running around him

"She's finding an opening…" Edrath said in his mind, looking at her running around him, soon turning his attention towards Sheele who still lies there unconscious and covered in blood. He will smile and ignites his right hand in flames, preparing to target her first

Akame saw what he was planning and plans to attack him from behind, making Edrath quickly turn back towards Akame to swing his huge arm at her, making her stop and move backwards to avoid his arm. Akame will charge again once his arm went by, charging at him and swinging her sword down at him. She manage to make a hit but it did not go well, Edrath simply moves his body to the side so that she could hit his white thick skin, making her unable to cut him and giving him a shot at hitting her from above with his other arm. Akame was fast enough to see it and got out of the way, jumping back to avoid the hit, sending his fist hitting the ground but he ends up lifting his arm up to hit her, sending her flying back and lands onto the ground, crouching down.

"I told you…" Edrath said "You can't cut with me with that swo –"

Mine got involved into the fight by firing her rifle at him, hitting his chest with this beam, causing an explosion on impact that will get his upper body covered in smoke for the moment. Akame will look towards Mine who was standing, breathing heavily and lowering her rifle, seeing she is struggling to stand and breathe as that hit must have broken some of her ribs.

Leone will quickly grab Sheele and get her out of here while she cannot go anymore, noticing Mine now who got up and was struggling. Leone will look back to Edrath and see the smoke clears, seeing he is still standing as that shot did little to him. She will retreat with Sheele for now, leaving this to Akame and Mine but it looks like she cannot do much anymore, once Leone gets Sheele out here, she will go back for her.

"I can't believe you are still standing after being hit by my attack." Edrath said, stepping forward and showing no mark on his chest "But that was a fatal mistake."

"No… You made a mistake on hurting my friends… Allowing me to express my feelings out with every shot I fire…" She slowly raise her rifle and aims it back at him again "She has not failed me and I won't die here…"

"Then allow me to accept that challenge then." His arm glows in orange and was ready to attack, only to stop when Akame came over, making him using his other arm to block her attack

"Please Pumpkin… Lend me your strength… Express my feelings!" She begins charging up the rifle, waiting for it to charge up higher than before

Edrath will push Akame back then looks towards Mine, ready to punch his arm through the air to unleash his flames upon her. Akame was planning to try to stop this, only to fail when another opponent comes into play. Tesla came forth in front of her and swung his sword against hers, sending her sliding back, holding her sword with two hands when looking at Tesla.

"Who are you?" Akame asks

"I won't allow you to hurt any more of my comrades." Tesla said "You are fighting me now."

"Damnit… Get out of my way!"

Edrath will finally punch through the air to let loose another blast of his flames, seeing that there is no way she can avoid this and no time for Leone to get her. Mine will soon fire her weapon and sends that beam through the flames, heading straight to his chest.

Mine will close her eyes before the flames arrive at her, smiling slightly and thinking back everything in Night Raid, having everything flashing before her eyes before the flames come forth and consumes her completely. She could not survive the blast and Leone was unable to get in there due to the serious hot of the flames that could burn her too, getting Mine to be the next member of Night Raid to die. She will die here, incinerated by the flames, leaving no trace of her and her Imperial Arms.

After it was all done, everyone stopped at what they were doing and looks over to Edrath to see if he is still standing, seeing that once the smoke cleared, they will see Edrath standing tall as Mine's attack failed to kill him. He used his arm to block her attack, avoiding a serious hit in the face and only took a slight mark on his arm where the shot got him.

Edrath will lower his arm and looks out at what is left of Mine "Such a strong attack but had no effect on me, you thought you could pierce through my skin with that Imperial Arms of yours?"

Tesla will come sliding back close to Edrath after taking a strong hit from both Akame and Leone as they both stood together, kicking him back and seeing they are furious after what Edrath did to Mine. Leone was ready to charge with her beast mode at the ready, same goes to Akame, as she was angry as hell, ready to charge towards them.

"We are going to kill you!" Leone

"We are going to kill you!" Akame

Both Tesla and Edrath stood ready when facing towards them, soon to change when Tesla will sense the presence of Renji and Ichigo getting closer to them, making things difficult for them if they arrive. Tesla will look back to Edrath, knowing that this will not go well if they fight against all of them by themselves.

"Edrath, we have to retreat." Tesla said

"That I cannot do."

"Those Soul Reapers will arrive… If they get here then were dead, we served our purpose here, we damaged them and now we must return to Lord Grimmjow."

Edrath sighs and lowers his arms "Damnit…" He looks back to the others "Don't expect that we are running away, consider yourselves lucky for now. The next time you face us in battle, you're all going to die."

Edrath will create an escape by hitting the ground with his fist, unleashing a pillar of flames in the area and causing everyone to back away. Akame notices Tesla vanishing out of there while Edrath stayed in the flames, soon to vanish as well and will revert to his original self once he is out of the clear.

Night Raid could finally breathe after the battle was over but they have suffered some serious damage to their end, after they killed three of them, they injured one and killed the other. Mine is now dead while Sheele is in terrible pain, unable to hold against Edrath and his attacks. Leone will help Sheele while Akame will crouch down, feeling the injuries from Shawlong and feeling the burns and the heartbroken of the loss of Mine.

Both Renji and Ichigo arrives at the scene a few minutes later, both of them would see just how bad it was over here and was force to quickly escape, unable to talk to one another due to the guards will surely show up. After what Edrath did, they will be here very soon with a whole company to inspect the area. Night Raid will abandon the city for now, fleeing back into their hideout so they could mourn there for the loss of Mine and hopes that Sheele doesn't die as well.

Once the sun rises over the capital, a new day came but blood and fire spilled across the streets after what happened out there. The empire will find out that Night Raid encountered Grimmjow and his men, losing on both battles. Grimmjow will arrive inside the capital with Tesla and Edrath, following Esdeath through and going to a dining room to discuss while Esdeath leaves them for now, allowing them to talk for a while before Esdeath brings in the other members.

After she left the room, she went off to see Minister Honest in his bedroom chambers, hearing the news that his son, killed in action thanks to Grimmjow, hearing the news from Esdeath when she came into his bedroom, speaking to him when he just got up and was still on the bed. He began to mourn and cry over the death of his son, soon to change his reaction to normal, as he did not really want to mourn over him forever so this only lasted for a minute.

"Oh well… No use spilling any more tears over this, he failed to do his job and was killed by that damn bastard Grimmjow."

"Well I should let you know that Grimmjow is here right now, with half of his team." Esdeath said

"WHAT!?"

"I thought of recruiting him into my army, he will be a perfect asset to the empire after all he is a Beast Lord and so is his men."

"I thought Ulquiorra was taken care of Grimmjow."

"No. He said that he would allow Grimmjow to serve the empire if it comes to that; afterwards once he is done he will get rid of him, but I intend to make sure that he stays with us. The first thing I want is the removal of Grimmjow and his status as a wanted criminal, all of his crimes will be erased."

Honest lets a deep sighs while moving his hand over to where his heart is "Oh you're going to give me a heart attack on what you are doing. Very well then…" He lowers his arm and looks back to Esdeath "Grimmjow can serve but he better behave, or else he will be executed."

"Leave all of that to me."

"Fine. Ulquiorra will have new orders if Grimmjow is now part of the empire, which means we can now focus on wiping out the whole revolutionary army."

"Good. Now I have duties to attend to." She turns back and takes her leave from the bedroom, leaving the room and returning to Grimmjow who is busy dealing with the loss of the others.

"I lost three damn good men because of those Beast Hunters and Night Raid? All you guys did is kill only one?"

"I manage to seriously injure the second one." Edrath said

Grimmjow turns back and mumbles "I don't believe this…"

"Both Vega and Illfort were no match against them." Tesla said "So if we do fight them again then we will surely die, that leaves those two to you Lord Grimmjow."

"Yes…" He looks back to them "And how did Shawlong die?"

"He was caught by surprise by another member of Night Raid." Edrath said

"I got the look of that woman who attacked him; there is no doubt about it that she is the same woman that you tried to sleep with."

"Say what?"

"That woman with the yellow hair, she is part of Night Raid."

"….."

"That means she was there to kill you." Edrath said

"Possibly."

"She had her chance to kill me but she didn't do it." He turns to the side "That woman…."

Grimmjow and the other two looks back to the door when hearing Esdeath coming through, walking towards Grimmjow and the others. Esdeath will bring her own team she was working on creating, bringing Run who happens to be the first. Another member would be an Arrancar, a member who served the empire for a while; his name is Findor and has served them for two years. The last member who happens to be another Arrancar but stronger than Findor. She appears in her late twenties, showing short silver hair that reaches past her ears and matches the same colour as her eyes. She wears the full white clothing like an Arrancar and carrying a Zanpakuto on her waist, showing the colour of the handle was silver and blue.

"Grimmjow… I would like you and half your team to join my team." Esdeath said "I'm sure with this new fighting force, this will replace your fallen brothers and together we can take care of Night Raid."

"Is this why we are here, Lord Grimmjow?" Tesla asks

"Just so we are clear." Grimmjow says to Esdeath "I don't like taking orders from you or anyone else, I am still not joining the empire but I do plan on using you to get to Night Raid and to Nnoitra."

"Well I thought of the same thing." Esdeath said "And just liked we talked about, I will help you get your revenge and the destruction of Night Raid, just as long as you stay loyal to the empire. All I want is your skills and other needs." She will look to Tesla and Edrath "And what about you two?"

"I don't really care." Edrath said when crossing his arms "The only one I serve is Grimmjow."

"The same goes to me." Tesla said "We go where we Grimmjow goes."

"All I need is your cooperation." Esdeath looks back to Grimmjow "Now what do you say? Shall we be good friends for the war?"

"Hmn… You got yourself a fighting force."

"That's good."

"Sorry to intervene in this commander." Run said "But do we have a name for this new team?"

"Hmmnn… What did you name your group?" She looks back to Grimmjow

"We called ourselves the Hunter Killers."

"Interesting… I guess we got our name." She looks to her team "We shall be called the Hunter Killers."


	18. Kill the Break

Inside the hideout where Night Raid recover and mourn over the death of Mine, the third member to be killed by the enemy. Sheele might be next if she does not stay together, resting for now and trying to recover from those hits that Edrath did to her, breaking two ribs and a broken bone of her right arm.

The members of Night Raid stays in the meeting room, sitting around the table and remaining silence for a while and coming up with some idea of what to say to one another, seeing that it's only Leone, Akame, Ichigo and Renji are the only two here right now. Najenda is out there; gathering recruits to join Night Raid but will be a while before she returns.

"This is unbelievable…" Renji said to himself "We came in the city to take a break and suddenly Grimmjow and his men showed up, those damn bastards…"

"We were caught by surprise." Akame said "We were all scattered and they came on the right time to attack us."

Leone will hit her fist hard on the table "Damnit… I should have been there, if I was there by your side from the beginning…"

"Where did you go anyway?" Renji asks

Leone looks to him when opening her hand and leaving it on the table "I found my sister, Haineko."

"You have a sister?" Ichigo asks

"Yes… I kept our identities hidden from the empire, that way she won't be harm."

"I am surprise she isn't here." Renji said

"No. She is not a fighter; she does not have an Imperial Arms or a Zanpakuto, which is why I want her out of the battle." She looks forward "That worries me."

"We should focus on Grimmjow." Akame intervenes "Grimmjow and his gang has taken out of two of our friends, right now he is going to pay for what he has done."

"We can't really rush into action yet Akame." Ichigo said "We don't even know where they are."

"Which brings the question…" Renji said "How come they retreated in the first place?"

"It was because of you two." Leone said "They sense your presence coming, knowing that once you arrive then we will succeed on killing them."

"After what we did to their two friends, I don't blame them for running away."

'But if they wanted to actually fight us, why didn't Grimmjow show up?" Leone asks "I thought he wanted to test our strength but he never showed up."

"I don't know." Renji said "But I don't like this at all, we are missing something here."

Afterwards, Akame took her leave from the room and thought of going to check on Sheele, Leone as well was going to leave to room to catch up to Akame. "Akame, wait." Leone calls to her, seeing her stopping "Listen… About what those guys said before…."

"Are you in league with those guys?" Akame asks, not turning her head towards Leone

"What? No. It is just that… I pretty much went undercover with Grimmjow for the moment. I didn't know they would go after you guys."

"You know we went to try and find you, which brought those men to us. I don't know what is going on between you and Grimmjow, but Renji will need to know about this or else it will become really a problem if Grimmjow meets you again." She goes walking away

Later on, outside of the capital, the team of Hunter Killers sent for combat to test their strength in the wide-open field, testing them by the new research division leader who will replace Dr Stylish. He will be operating the things from here on creating research specimens into Danger Beasts, continuing the work that Dr Stylish has been doing for a long time. He now plans to use these creatures as test subjects, using them on fighting against the Hunter Killers; testing their strength and see just how strong they are in battle.

General Esdeath will stand out on the cliffs, looking out at the open view to get a look at the team of Hunter Killers in action, with her would be Grimmjow who will not participate in this fight, same goes to the research division leader who stood next to them, his name was Szayelaporro Granz. These three will watch over the others, watching the group of Run, Tesla, Findor, Edrath and Seraphim, the woman with the silver hair, fighting together against the Danger Beasts.

The five clashes against the experimental Danger Beasts, having Run flying through the air with his angel wings of his Imperial Arms, firing piercing feathers down at the creatures through the head, killing them quickly. Tesla and Findor was together on fighting Danger Beasts on their side while Edrath was nearby, fighting alone and using his bare hands against them. Seraphim was on her own on striking through her enemies, soon to stop and notice a huge one rising up out of the ground, a large humanoid figure with its arm and two legs are metal. The large beast swung its arm down at her to crush her but since it was slow, she was able to jump back, soon to notice a person was at the top of the creature, controlling it. She will take aim at the top by aiming her finger, charging a blue Cero then fired, hitting the top of the giant but missed her shot; she will go running on top of it by jumping onto its arm and running at it. The giant was going to stop her but failed to grab her, she vanished before it touched her then appeared at the top and swung her sword through the figure, disabling the giant and sending it collapsing onto the ground.

"Well, well… She has experience." Szayelaporro said

"Yes, she has cunning skill and strength." Esdeath said "She will be a perfect general in the coming war."

"Where did you find her anyway?"

"A few years ago, Seraphim, Najenda and myself was a strong combat group, but during the rebellion, Najenda became a traitor to the empire while Seraphim left to occupy the territory in the south. I thought of bringing her back to the empire, to help take care of things from here on fighting Night Raid."

"So tell me Grimmjow." He turns his head towards him "What do you think of your new combat team?"

"There alright, just as long as they don't lose against Night Raid."

"Don't worry about them, just worry about when we will fight Night Raid." Esdeath said

"I have heard that Lord Barragan has insisted that you and this team of Hunter Killers will go after Night Raid, he has sent the other generals outside the capital to combat the revolutionary army."

"Is that so?" She looks to Szayelaporro

"Are you upset that they are off fighting against the army while you are here?"

"It matters not… I shall have my fun when destroying Night Raid and capturing Najenda." She looks back out on the view, noticing the team reforming together after eliminating all of the Danger Beasts "I do look forward into meeting you again, Najenda."

Elsewhere, the empire is preparing for battle against a castle that lies in the territory of the revolutionary army, once under the command of the empire but the captain there abandon his post and joined the revolution. The castle attacked a few days after he left, having two Soul Reapers named Love and Rose to occupy the castle with revolutionary troops.

Outside the castle lies a large handful of imperial soldiers, seeing a force of four hundred men wearing the white clothing and skulls covering their faces, wielding katana blades on their waists. The one leading this force would be Ulquiorra, ordered here by the emperor himself to exterminate the Soul Reapers and take back this base.

Ulquiorra got word from one of his scouts who was watching over the castle, returning through the forest to give Ulquiorra the report. He got the word that they know that they are here, already settled their defences and fortifications inside the castle, all they are doing is waiting for Ulquiorra to attack. Ulquiorra will soon to signal his men to move forward, drawing their swords and ready for the siege.

Ulquiorra will make the first attack on the castle by creating a battering ram to destroy the gate, once close enough he charges his green Cero and fired towards the gate, blowing right through and killing twelve men in the process. The moment the gate is gone; his troops will go running past him, charging straight towards the front gate while the revolutionary army took aim with their guns on the walls and open fire. The revolutionary troops wiped out a handful of soldiers during the charge, killing so many more before they finally got through, running past the remove gate and clashing against the revolutionary troops on the ground. They clash and kill as many as they can, losing more men thanks to the soldiers on the wall, continue shooting down at them to wipe out more of them.

Ulquiorra came forth into the battle by appearing on the wall and striking down one soldier at a time, slicing them with one strong swing, making sure they do not get back up. They were no match against him; he killed them all on the front wall and giving his men the chance to push through. They broke through their barricades and charges right in, causing a retreat but many died before they had a chance.

One of the Soul Reapers came forth into the battle to join his comrades in arms on the retreat, giving them a chance to retreat and regroup while he takes care of this. Love came forth with his Zanpakuto above his head, activating his Shikai, Tengumaru, swinging this huge club down upon them and destroying the entire ground where he slammed it. The imperial soldiers who did not get crushed was pushed back due to the massive force, sending a shockwave that knocked some of them to the ground, the rest will hold their ground. Love will stand inside the smoke with that large club with one hand, soon to hold it with two hands when coming out and swinging forward, blasting another handful of imperial soldiers, annihilating a handful of them.

Ulquiorra stood on the walls looking down at Love as he knocks down many of his comrades, showing no emotions whatsoever about their deaths. He was ready to attack but Rose came, swinging his long golden whip towards him from the side, he will move his sword to block it but the front of the whip wrapped around his blade.

"So you're the one that the emperor brought all the way out here?" Rose said "I seem to have forgotten your name however…"

"It does not matter." Ulquiorra responds "The bottom line is that you are an enemy and need to be eliminated for Lord Barragan." He raise his left hand towards Rose, aiming his finger as he prepares to charge another Cero.

"Don't even think about it!" Rose taps onto the whip of his Zanpakuto, causing it too bright for a moment as it goes straight towards Ulquiorra; once it reaches to the end; it creates a strange noise then an explosion that will cover him in smoke.

Love will slam his large club on the ground in front of him after noticing the destruction of the wall, seeing the area that is above the gate starts to break a part, collapsing down on top of the soldiers who are standing in the way. Rose will move his Zanpakuto back towards him and waits for the smoke to clear.

"Did you get him rose?" Love asks when looking through the smoke

"I am about to find out." Rose responds, standing on the wall and waiting, soon to be the first to see Ulquiorra standing "What?"

Ulquiorra stood away from Rose but still stood on the wall, standing in front of the destroyed part of the wall that fell. He stood there with not a scratch on him, still carrying his Zanpakuto with one hand and looking straight towards Rose.

"Do you think you can stop me with a technique like that?" Ulquiorra asks "Nice try."

Rose sighs "How annoying…" He then swings his Zanpakuto again towards him

"Rose wait!" Love calls out

Ulquiorra stood his ground when the attack came right at him, soon to vanish on the right time to surprise Rose that he stood next to him. Rose will turn his head to him while Ulquiorra looks back at him, swinging his sword down at him, the only thing that is stopping his attack is Rose's Zanpakuto. He grabs the golden whip with his right hand while holding the handle with the left, blocking his swing that almost went through his head, struggling to hold him back. Ulquiorra will end this by punching his hand through his chest, punching his left hand at halfway through his chest and leaving a hole through, making Rose stationary.

"Rose!"

Ulquiorra pulls out his arm and takes a step back while Rose stayed where he was for the moment, soon to go falling back and falls off the wall, collapsing hard onto the floor. Ulquiorra will vanish behind Love to finish him off, stopping him when Love saw it on time, swinging his large club towards him, soon to have his club bounced off with just a single swing of his sword. Ulquiorra will move forward to finish him off before he could swing his club back at him, punching his left hand through his chest, doing the same thing he did to Rose.

Love gasps when feeling his hand punch through him, becoming immobilise like Rose. "You…. Bastard…." He sighs deeply when collapsing onto the ground, laying there while Ulquiorra stood over him.

"You cannot defeat me." Ulquiorra said to him, sheathing his Zanpakuto then turns back and looks at one of his imperial soldiers

"General, we have full control over the castle; we have eliminated all resistance and captured ten people who surrendered."

"Lord Barragan insisted that we eliminate everyone inside the castle, including everyone who surrenders."

"Y-Yes general."

"I also want all forces to withdraw and re-join General Stark in the south."

"Withdraw our forces?"

"Do as I command."

"I am sorry sir." He bows to him "I will notify everyone immediately."

General Stark was located inside a small harbor along the coast, having a thousand men stationed here. He was of course sleeping in an inn while his men are taking a break, waiting for orders to arrive before they begin leaving this place and moving out. It will take an hour before he gets the word by one of his scouts, getting a message from an eagle that is attach to its leg. The scout will go and inform Stark while he is still asleep, force to wake him up as he has been sleeping for an hour.

Stark slowly rises up when hearing someone calling his name a few times, taking his slow time to rise up, still yawning and having his eyes half shut. "What now?" He said when scratching the back of his head

"General Stark, we got orders from General Ulquiorra."

"Oh really… Well that's great." He lies back down, falling back to sleep

"General!" The man raises his voice "We need to mobilise."

Stark sighs when sitting back up again "He could have given us the message late, that way I could sleep a little more."

"Sir you shouldn't be saying that, we are here to defend the empire against the revolutionary army."

"Yeah whatever…" He finally gets up off the bed and stretches, looking over to the table nearby with his Zanpakuto. "Let's get this over with."

"Shall I inform the captain that we are moving?"

"Yeah… Sure."

"Yes sir."

Stark sighs again while the soldier turns back and leaves his room, having him placing his Zanpakuto back to his waist and starts walking out of the room a few minutes later. "Why did I had to become a general?" He said to himself before taking his leave from the building

Stark got outside and covered his eyes due to the sun blinding him, keeping his hand over his eyes and looking over at his soldiers. They have already began packing their things and leave, seeing two types of imperial soldiers here, those who wear katana swords and skulls to cover their faces while the other soldiers carrying different clothing and all carry rifles. All of them will soon get into formation when leaving this place, soon to have Stark to get up on his white horse and rides out to reach the front.

Meanwhile, the noble forces in the Shihōin palace where Kisuke, Yourichi, Kukaku, Soifon and Shunsui who happen to arrive a few days ago to occupy the noble clan with his own troops. All of them will be sitting together in this type of throne room with Yourichi sitting on this seat that has no legs, having the bottom on the floor; everyone else was sitting around a long oval shape table that was closer to the floor. All of them would be having lunch together as it seems they have not heard the news yet, soon to change when one of the assassins of the Stealth Force shows up, getting their attention.

"My deepest apologies for ruining this moment for you all." The assassin said when going on one knee and lowering his head, soon to raise his head to finish his sentence "But we have word that the western castle, commanded by Love and Rose have been under attack by the empire."

"Attacked?" Yourichi said "Are you sure?"

"I am positive." The assassin said "We have conformation that the enemy that attacked the castle is General Ulquiorra. I fear that the ones defending the castle are all dead."

"Well this is not a good sign." Shunsui said while lowering his head to cover his eyes

"Lady Yourichi." Soifon intervenes, getting Yourichi to turn her head towards her "Let me organise a task force on eliminate Ulquiorra."

"Targeting a general would be a good idea before he retreats." Kukaku said "But I highly doubt that assassins could pull that off."

"Are you saying that my men are inferior to Ulquiorra?" Soifon turns to her

"What she is saying is that we may need to attack him and the others with a different approach." Kisuke intervenes

"Kisuke…."

"What's going on with Night Raid?" Yourichi asks Shunsui

"Well from what I heard before I came here, Najenda is returning to the front to bring Imperial Arms user to join Night Raid, after losing two of her best men in the battle here."

"So they are waiting for now."

"There on standby and will only target those within the empire, right now it is just us against their main forces." Yourichi said

"Perhaps we should send someone out there on the battlefield?" Kukaku said "Maybe Byakuya?"

"Byakuya against Ulquiorra… That would be interesting." Shunsui said "What is he doing anyway?"

"He's busy taking care of things in his household." Yourichi said "I'm sure he will willingly assist us against another general."

"Byakuya would probably wait until Ulquiorra reaches closer to his territory." Shunsui said "But is there any more generals out there? Where's this guy even going?"

"Perhaps he is returning home." Kukaku said "Or maybe he is regrouping."

"From what we know… Esdeath has returned to the capital and is probably organising her own strike force to combat Night Raid. The only generals out there fighting against us are Ulquiorra, Yammy and Stark." Yourichi said

"Yourichi." Soifon intervenes "Please allow me to send search parties for these generals, if they are out there with Ulquiorra then we should find out where they are targeting next."

"Very well." Yourichi said "Go and send the Stealth Force out there. Send a message to Byakuya to see if he could help us on targeting a general."

"Yes."

"Well now, this party is getting very interesting." Shunsui said while lifting up a cup of sake and drinking it up "I guess we have no choice but to fight on the battlefield."

"Although you would only join in on the last resort, wouldn't you Shunsui?"

"Well now I can't have all of you have all the fun." He said when looking to Kisuke "Besides… When war breaks out, there's no good or bad."

"Yeah."

"So you think we can handle the generals while Night Raid handle the capital?"

"Night Raid has Ichigo so they will be alright." Kisuke said "Najenda will bring more members to join Night Raid, I'm sure they can handle the rest while we hold off against the main army."

"Well now… Perhaps I should help them out a bit and send someone of my own into their ranks."


	19. Kill the Inevitable

Grimmjow stands alone inside this luxury room, standing there in this dark room and looking out at this archway window, looking out at the city as the sun slowly falls and darkness slowly rises over the country. He was just remembering of the days when he was before becoming a Hunter Killer, before he met with Esdeath and the others, thinking back of the time when Nnoitra became a serious problem to him.

It was time that happened a year or so ago, during the time before Night Raid rose into an assassin that will assassinate loyalists to the empire. He was off somewhere in the far south, creating a great reputation with his power as a Beast Lord. This here must be the time when the Beast Lords suddenly appeared, having Soul Reapers calling them the Arrancars while they name themselves the Beast Lords while some Soul Reapers call themselves Beast Hunters. This was the time when Grimmjow, one of the strongest warriors to become the one who everyone feared the most.

Grimmjow had just wiped out a handful of marauders inside and outside of this fort that was underneath the mountain, killing hundreds of them and leaving the fort to burn. He did it by himself as he did not have his men during the beginning, the only person he had was the one that he really did not care much about but that person stayed by his side, that there was Neliel. She has always been with Grimmjow, even though he hates her but she still stays with him, sitting back and reading her book, wearing white clothing and her Zanpakuto on her waist but never uses it. Neliel always wait for Grimmjow; only because that he does not need her help, he can take care of it himself.

Neliel was seen sitting down and notices Grimmjow approaching her, having his sword and some parts of his body covered in blood. She looks back to her book and kept reading, ignoring Grimmjow as he came over.

"Your still here." Grimmjow said "Still reading that damn book."

"Well of course, otherwise I would be bored sitting here, waiting for you to be done."

"Hey I didn't ask you to stay and watch, I said I will take care of this without you being here."

"Somebody needs to keep an eye on you, in case you lose."

"Me? Lose?" He laughs "Yeah right."

She sighs and closes her book, getting off the rock she was sitting on then looks towards Grimmjow "How long are we going to continue doing this? You said you would rule over a kingdom and yet we are still wondering around, watching you destroy these people."

"You got to get rid of these pests before they come infest your home." Grimmjow swings his bloodied sword through the air to remove most of the blood before sheathing it. He turns back towards the bodies of the marauders "All of this is to show how strong I am." He looks back to Neliel "That way they won't bother me in the future."

"Well then." She turns back "We should go now Grimmjow, we are already late for supper, come along Grimmjow." She then walks away

"Hey I am not a damn child you know…." He walks after her

"I know but deep down you are a little softy." She smiles slightly while walking away

"What was that!?... Hey I'm talking to you?... Get back here!"

Grimmjow lets a deep sighs while lowering his head down for the moment and mumbles to himself "Nel…."

"Is there something the matter?" Esdeath called to him, hearing her voice from behind

Grimmjow sighs and turns towards her "Ehh it's nothing… What ar…"

Grimmjow froze for the moment when getting a look at Esdeath after she got out of the shower, wearing just a white shirt on, wearing nothing underneath it, showing she had only a few buttons together, showing off her cleavage to him. She just stands there smiling at him and having her hands at the back of her waist, seeing Grimmjow looking to the side while she walks closer to him.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah… Everything is fine…."

"Oh?" She surprises him when wrapping her arms around him from behind; pressing her body against his back "You do seem tense all the sudden, perhaps you should lie down."

Grimmjow sighs and turns his head to the side "Is this necessary?"

"Well to me it is… I haven't been myself lately; frankly it has something to do with the fact of myself feeling the lust of falling in love."

"You're not the only one who felt the same way with me." He looks forward

"Oh really?" She surprises him by licking the side of his cheek, getting him to blush a bit and looks back to her "You don't have to worry about me, I shall be loyal to you, and I will not look at another man."

"You will be loyal to me? You seriously like me?"

Esdeath lets go of him and got him to turn around, surprising him yet again by giving him a kiss, making his eyes widen for the moment. She moves her hands to his chest to push him back against the wall, still kissing him and starts moving her hand up to his shoulders, trying to pull down his shirt. Grimmjow kisses her back and closes his eyes, placing one hand around her back and held her against him. He succumbs to her obsession of him due to having a slight weakness with women; he surprises her by opening up her shirt and showing her naked body to him for the moment. He moves his hands down and grabs her legs, lifting them up to his waist, moving off the wall and walks over to the bed to lie down on it with him lying on top of her.

Meanwhile, back inside Night Raid, Ichigo went to go check on Sheele while she still sleeps in her room, having Akame in the living room, polishing her sword while Renji and Leone are outside. The team has relaxed for now, waiting for Najenda to return. It would not be long before Najenda returns however; there was a change of plans. Najenda went and contacted Night Raid through communications with a crow, placing a message on the leg and sending it to the hideout while she decided to go off somewhere else, taking the recruits with her.

Renji came to check on Ichigo in the bedroom of Sheele, coming inside and letting him know that we have contact from Najenda, causing the two to leave Sheele where she is and leaves the bedroom. Both of them will return to Leone and Akame that awaits for them in the dining room, seeing them coming in and noticing Akame reading the message that was from the crow.

"Do we have news?" Ichigo asks when entering the room

"It seems that the boss couldn't be here." Leone said when looking towards them, sitting on the table and crossing her legs

"The boss gave us a mission." Akame said, standing up and looking towards them "She wants us to fight against the Hunter Killers."

"Really?"

"Are we ready for that?" Renji said "She does know that we lost Mine and Sheele is injured?"

"I don't think so." Akame said "But we have a chance on getting back at them, if we don't then Esdeath will surely find us."

"So she has a plan then?" Ichigo asks

"Yep." Leone nods "She has a plan to draw out the Hunter Killers, splitting their team in half. All we have to do is ambush them and kill the lot of them."

"You make it sound too easy." Renji said

"It won't be easy." Akame said "If Esdeath splits her forces in half, we have no idea who will we target first, either we target Esdeath directly or target the other group."

"You're worried that Esdeath will have Grimmjow on the other team."

"Both sides are going to be strong. Either way, it will be difficult to decide who shall go after the other."

"I think we should target Esdeath." Renji said "We chop off her head, we win."

"And what do you think would happen if Esdeath has Grimmjow by her side?" Leone asks "That would be a brutal carnage on both sides."

"Then what are we supposed to do then?" Ichigo asks

"Well Akame?" Leone turns back to her as she gets off the table "What are we going to do?"

"We have to find out first." Akame responds "We will find out on where to go once the boss contacts us again, that way she can send the perfect team to attack the first group while the rest will attack the other."

"One more thing." Ichigo intervenes "What about Sheele? We can't just leave her here?"

"I'm sure she will be fine." Leone said when looking back to him "I mean this place is hidden so she will be fine on her own."

"I hope your right."

"I will go leave a message to her just in case she wakes up while we are gone."

"She has broken ribs and will take a while before she can recover." Akame said "I don't think she will be able to return to the battle anytime soon, after what that man did to her."

"Yeah." Leone said "That damn bastard."

"Well we better get a move on then." Renji said "Let's worry about who will we be fighting out there, if Esdeath splits her team in half then it will be a tough battle when going out there."

"I will deal with Esdeath." Akame said when raising her sword forward "I will kill her and make sure that she does not come back from the dead."

"I guess I will be dealing with Grimmjow then." Ichigo said "I think only I could stand against him."

"Then I guess you should leave the others to me and Leone." Renji said

"Yeah..."

"Then let's get a move on." Renji said "I hope we all return to the hideout in one piece."

"I couldn't agree more." Akame said

Meanwhile, back inside the capital. Run heard a report from one of his soldiers and a few other loyalists to the empire, hearing now in the morning when the sun rises. He got serious reports from these people, forcing him to leave his room and quickly go to deliver the reports to Esdeath, making his way to her bedroom, knocking on her door and waiting for her to open it up.

Esdeath took her time when getting off the bed, after having a fun and rough time with Grimmjow in bed. Grimmjow just woke up a while ago and started sitting up on the side of the bed while Esdeath woke up early, fixing herself up and covering herself with a white nightgown robe. She walks over to the door and finally opens it up, seeing Run standing there, about to say something but he turned his eyes towards Grimmjow.

"C-Commander…"

"Is there something wrong?" Esdeath asks

"Y-Yes… I have some reports that you should hear right away. It involves Najenda."

"Najenda?"

"Yes." He nods "We got reports that Najenda is in the east, probably gathering more recruits."

"After what Grimmjow did to her team." She looks back to him, watching him putting on his pants before turning towards her

"Yes commander… But there is something else that you should know."

"Something else?' She looks back to him

"I got a report about Akame and some members of Night Raid are in the south, not sure why though but I can tell they are planning something big."

"So… Najenda is in the east with some recruits while Akame and the others are in the south. This could either be a trap and wants us to come out of the capital or they are actually out there, probably preparing to surprise us."

"This will most certainly be a trap." Run said

"Well it won't matter." Esdeath said "It doesn't matter if it is a trap or not, we will crush it and destroy Night Raid."

"Then you will need to decide what team shall go after who."

"Yes."

"And… There is one more thing you should know. I got one more report and this one is for Grimmjow.'

"What?" He looks over to him while putting on his shirt and sword

"There was a battalion that was meant for Ulquiorra as reinforcements, I heard that there's only a few left and they said that they fought against this tall figure with a huge weapon. It is possible that this man is –"

"Nnoitra…."

Esdeath looks back to him "So it's him."

"It's been a while since I saw that prick, where is he?"

"I heard he is in the south east, that's where the battalion was attacked."

"He's there and waiting."

"You think he's calling you out?" Esdeath asks

"Oh he is." He nods to Esdeath "And that is where I am going.'

"This could most certainly be a trap." Run said

"It doesn't matter… I'm going to kill him and leave nothing behind." He looks back to Esdeath "You said that it doesn't matter if it is a trap, we will always crush it, right?"

She laughs slightly at him "Well you do catch on pretty quick about me, we must be soulmates." She looks back to Run "Let me put on my clothes then we prepare for an attack, go gather the others."

"Yes commander."

She closes the door then turns back to Grimmjow "So… You going to take on Nnoitra on your own?"

"Yes. I want to fight him one on one."

"Didn't last time you fought him you lost?"

"….."

"Well you don't have to worry about me." She walks up to him and place her hand over his chest, touching the scar on his chest "Just as long as you win on defeating Nnoitra. If you fail then I will take over and kill him, I will show you a thing or two about victory."

"Don't worry." He taps the handle of his sword "I will finally get my revenge on killing him. I will get rid of him myself…" He then walks past her "And I will avenge her once he is dead at my feet." He then walks out of the room

"You will avenge her?" Esdeath looks back at him, watching him leave the room. "Hmmnn…"

Grimmjow makes his way back to the others as they just arrived at the dining room, eating some breakfast. He entered the room and notices the others already eating, seeing Tesla delivering two more plates for him and Esdeath, leaving them two seats to sit together.

"Good morning Grimmjow." Tesla said "You slept well…"

"Yeah… I was fine until Esdeath lied on top of me and almost suffocated me with her breasts." He walks over and sits down by the table

"You seem to be enjoying yourself in your position." Edrath said to him "It seems that you have a lucky mood with the ladies."

"Just shut up."

"You and General Esdeath?" Findor laughs "Unbelievable."

"She isn't the first one who tried to get in bed with him." Tesla said

"Lucky bastard." Edrath said

"It seems that women like Esdeath must have a bond connection with Grimmjow." Run said

"Can you idiots talk about something else?" Grimmjow asks then looks towards Seraphim, seeing her sitting there not eating her food "And what's the whole deal with you?" He asks her, getting her eyes to turn towards him

"Yeah." Tesla looks to her "Come to think of it, I have not seen or heard about you before."

"General Esdeath already told you about me." Seraphim said "And the only reason I am here is because she wanted my combat skills to be part of the Hunter Kills." She then looks to Grimmjow again "And just to be clear, I don't intend to sacrifice my life to save any of you, if you lose in battle then that is your fault for being weak."

"…."

"Well now… I didn't see that coming." Findor said "It seems that neither of us are actually going to die protecting one another or saving each other. There is only one thing we can do –"

"And that's fight one on one." Grimmjow said "That is my style and so should everyone else here."

"One on one battles huh." Run said "That goes the same thing with those who wield an Imperial Arms, those who have a battle between two Imperial Arms, one will always die. It is the real truth that we must all must deal with if we fight one on one against an opponent with the Imperial Arms."

"I don't think you Imperial Arms are that any good." Edrath said "Those who wield a Zanpakuto have the powers of increasing the users way of fighting, you Imperial Arms do have the similar capabilities but I would choose a Zanpakuto over it."

"Is that so?" Run looks to him

"You are clearly surrounded here." Findor said "I suggest you sit back and let the professionals handle this."

"Run is not alone." Esdeath enters the room, getting everyone's attention, seeing her wearing her general uniform "I wield the strongest Imperial Arms and after seeing some Zanpakuto abilities, I doubt you are capable of standing against me."

"What?" Tesla stood up

"Sit down." Grimmjow intervenes, getting him to stand up while Tesla stands down "So you think you can handle against me?"

"I have already handled you." She smiles and winks at him, causing Grimmjow to laugh slightly "But anyways… You should eat now because we are ready to head out."

"So what is your plan on this?" Findor asks "Who is going after who?"

"Well I do wish to go and kill Najenda." Esdeath walks over to the table and stands at the end of it, looking at everyone here "But I can let that slide for now, I think I want to try and kill Akame, which will get Najenda to fall." She will look to Seraphim "You are coming with me."

Seraphim nods "As you wish, General Esdeath."

Esdeath will look towards Grimmjow "You are also coming with me but at halfway you can have your little singles grudge match against Nnoitra."

"Good.' Grimmjow sits back down "Only I can kill that bastard."

"And as for the rest of you." She looks back at everyone "Tesla, Findor, Edrath and Run. I want you four to go and capture Najenda, bring her alive to me and kill the others but if it comes clear that she won't go down without a fight then you can do whatever you want to her there."

"As you wish commander." Run said

"Do whatever we want with her…" Edrath mumbled to himself "She thinks were a bunch of barbarians."

"Now you all better be ready." Esdeath said, getting them to look back at her "Najenda is smart and always has a plan and a backup plan if things don't go out the way they should, however, it doesn't really matter as long as you kill every last one of them. Najenda and Akame are the only ones who are holding Night Raid together, once they die then Night Raid will fall."

"What about those Soul Reapers?" Tesla asks

"Then we will kill them." Grimmjow said "After I am done killing Nnoitra, that boy who killed the others will be next."

"So you all know what you are doing?" Esdeath asks "Then we get to work, this is what the Hunter Killers are fit to do, destroy Night Raid wherever they go and once they are done then we can jump into the frontlines and kill everyone else who knows about Night Raid."

"Sounds good to me." Grimmjow gets up off his seat "Let's go."

Outside the capital, one of the soldiers of the empire stood watch outside and watches as the Hunter Killers on horses rode out of the city, riding out into the field and seeing half of them soon to stop, taking their trip elsewhere. The soldier will smile while coming out of hiding, taking a horse and begins to ride into the south, trying to reach destination before they make it there.

The soldier rode through into the south where he will stop and dismount, making his way into these abandon ruins, covered by the environment and the forest. Inside this place was Najenda, sitting there on a rock and smoking, not alone though because she had three more people in there, covered in robes. The soldier will walk right in and soon took out these accessories from a makeup kit, swinging his hand across his face and suddenly changing his whole appearance, into the form of the girl who is Chelsea.

"The plan worked." Chelsea said

"Very good Chelsea, you did a good job as a recruit of Night Raid." Najenda said, holding onto her cigarette "So who is going where?"

"It looks like Esdeath is going into the south with two members; one of them has to be Grimmjow."

"I thought as much." She inhales her cigarette before standing up off the rock "Well this makes the job easy." She then turns to the taller figure with the robe "Us two will remain here and wait for Akame and Ichigo to arrive, you two will join the other members of Night Raid in the east."

"Understood."

"Remember, we have the element of surprise, they don't know how many we have and we will make sure that we keep it that way." She crushes her cigarette to get rid of it "Esdeath and Grimmjow are the high value targets and must be eliminated; make sure that you do the same thing on your side."

One of the members took off her hood, revealing her face to be Lisa Yadomaru "You can count on us boss to deliver the message."

"Good, now take my mounted Danger Beast, that way you can get there quickly."

"There is one more thing that you should know before we take off." Chelsea said

"What is it?" Najenda asks

"While I was in the capital, I did hear about someone named Nnoitra is somewhere nearby. He just wiped out nearly a whole battalion."

"Now that there changes a lot."

"I think it's too late to change people around now." Lisa said

"Yeah, you are right, sending Ichigo to go after Nnoitra will give Esdeath the advantage with Grimmjow, although… If Nnoitra comes over here then Grimmjow will go off to fight him, leaving us the advantage on fighting against Esdeath." She sighs "Well we should get to work then." She then looks to the tall figure who still covers himself with the robes, seeing he has a crow on his shoulder and has been there for some time now.

Both Lisa and Chelsea got on top of the flying Danger Beast that Najenda has under her control, giving it to the two to take flight and travel to the east to regroup with Night Raid, same thing goes to the crow. Najenda wrote another message to contact Night Raid a second time, telling them on where to go and where to regroup so they could ambush the Hunter Killers.

The message will say that Najenda wants Ichigo and Akame to come to the east to join her in battle to combat Esdeath, Grimmjow and Seraphim. The rest of the part who are Chelsea, Lisa, Leone and Renji will travel to the north to catch the other members of the Hunter Killers and ambush them. They will have to go up against Run, Findor, Tesla and Edrath in the canyons.

The battle against two powerful guilds will go down on both sides, whoever wins their battles will succeed on injuring the other and damaging the main factions for good. The battle against Night Raid and the Hunter Killers are about to begin.


	20. Kill the Strongest Pt1

The battle against the Hunter Killers and Night Raid is soon underway when both sides split their forces in half, allowing a good time to have one on one battles on where they are. Both sides are getting closer to their positions; both will prepare a strong fight because whoever wins the fight will change the fate of the war inside the capital. If Night Raid takes care of the Hunter Killers, they will have a chance on attacking the capital while their generals are elsewhere, fighting against the rebel army in the east.

Right now in the eastern canyons where most of the team of Night Raid is ready to clash against most of the team of Hunter Killers, preparing to ambush them from above as the team is ready. Lisa and Chelsea made it to Renji and Leone, ready to take them on and hope that they could handle against them in a firefight.

At the bottom of the canyon, the Hunter Killers seen walking together through this large narrow pathway, walking together while leaving their horses behind, knowing they do not need them, knowing what is to happen. They stay close and keep moving, knowing that something is not right and knowing that they are out there, waiting for them to make the move on them.

"They are getting closer." Leone said while standing next to Renji by the trees

"Yes." Renji responds and looks back to her "The battle is where I belong and that is where I'm going."

"Renji…"

"Hey don't go falling on me…"

She sighs "Renji… You better stay alive when this is over…" She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around him "You are mine when this is over."

He laughs slightly and moves his head forward to kiss her, surprising her suddenly but she should have expected that. She closes her eyes and kisses him back while he wraps his arms around her also, kissing each other for a while until they finally back off, moving their heads back and smiling to one another.

"Ahem!" Chelsea calls to them

Both Renji and Leone turns back and looks over to Chelsea and Lisa who stood behind them, standing there in an awkward situation as they saw the whole thing from where they are. Chelsea was laughing slightly while Lisa just stands there, leaning against the tree and looking forwards them.

"Sorry…" Renji said while letting go of Leone, scratching the back of his head and looks back to Leone as she moves back, blushing a bit.

"That's so sweet…" Chelsea said "But that's kind of a bad idea on bringing a relationship into a war."

"Well I'm fine." Renji said "I have something to fight for."

"Same here." Leone said when looking towards her "But my sister isn't here."

"Wow…"

Lisa moves off the tree and walks past Chelsea "Shouldn't you be watching the enemy?"

Renji turns back and Lisa walks past him too "Oh yeah…"

Lisa walks closer to the edge of the cliff but crouches down, looking down and getting a look at the pack of Hunter Killers on the ground. "There's four of them."

"Four on four." Leone said while punching her hands together "Sounds like an even match."

"Not really." Chelsea said "I mean there's no way I am going down there and fighting them head on?"

"Seriously?' Renji looks back to her "You're here to fight the enemy."

"Yes well I am not a combat expert, only a perfect strategic assassin." She said while taking out her box of makeup "Once I find an opening, I'm going to take it."

"I don't think it's going to be easy you know." Lisa said when looking back "How are you going to use your Imperial Arms against them?"

"You just have to find out, just as long as you hold them for a while for a right moment." She turns to the side and takes her leave from the group

"Is… Is she serious?" Renji looks back to Lisa then to Leone

"Don't worry." Lisa looks forward "The only thing you have to worry about is the one you will be fighting."

"Well I guess it's us three against them." Leone lowers her arms and walks over to Lisa

"Alright then…" Renji draws his Zanpakuto "I guess I am going to be the one to take on two of them."

"Oh you will be fine." Leone said "You got us you know."

"Just as long as you don't push your opponent over to one of us." Lisa said while tapping the handle of her sword "Otherwise I'll send him back at you."

"Yeah thanks…"

Elsewhere, back at the other half of the Hunter Killers with Grimmjow, Esdeath and Seraphim riding through the forest together, having Grimmjow and Esdeath next to each other while Seraphim was behind. Once they are getting closer to the destination, Esdeath decides to go on foot from the remainder of the mission. The team will dismount and will press forward, knowing what is about to happen as Esdeath got the feeling that a trap is soon to happen.

"Do you think it is a good idea to travel on foot?" Seraphim asks Esdeath while following her from behind

"Don't worry." Esdeath said "The only way to bring them out into the open is to be sprung into the trap, that way we can break the trap and have a fight against them. Whatever happens out here, Akame is mine."

"You don't have to tell me that." Seraphim said

"And when this is over…." She turns her eyes towards Grimmjow, getting him to look back at her while smiling and blushing at him "We should get to know each other."

"Yeah…. I'll think about that…." He looks forward then thinks to himself "Of course she had to be like Nel."

Meanwhile, Najenda waits further up ahead in the forest with one of her recruits, waiting for Ichigo and Akame to arrive, which eventually they do arrive as she got the look in the sky of the flying Danger Beast. Ichigo and Akame was sitting on board of the same Danger Beast, the one that Lisa and Chelsea got on and travelled to the east with it. The Danger Beast flies once it was getting closer to Najenda, landing down onto the ground and hope that the Hunter Killers did not see it.

Najenda and the recruit walks over to the Danger Beast, seeing Akame and Ichigo jumping off the creature. "I'm glad you two are here." Najenda said when approaching them

"Good to see you again boss." Akame said

Ichigo stays behind Akame while letting a deep sighs "That's the last time I'm riding one of those things."

"Oh it's not that bad once you get used to it." She looks at the Danger Beast, watches it take flight, and flies out of here

"Where's it going?" Ichigo asks when looking back at it, watching it fly out of here

"It's returning home." Najenda said "There's no point having that creature here, there's going to be a battle."

"Good point." Ichigo looks back to Najenda then to the man in the robes "Who's this guy?"

"Oh yes I forgot to introduce you to him." Najenda looks back at him then takes a step back, allowing him to remove his robes to reveal himself to them "This is Susanoo, my Imperial Arms."

"Wow."

"Wow?' Ichigo said "Hey wait a minute… Your Imperial Arms?"

"Of course." She looks back at him "This one is an organic Imperial Arms; surely you would have known that there are some Imperial Arms that is alive."

"Well come to think of it…. I remember fighting that crazy girl with the dog."

"That is one of them."

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Susanoo."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So you probably already know the plan then?' Najenda asks "Us four are to engage Esdeath and her followers while the rest handle the other Hunter Killers. We still have the advantage because our numbers in Night Raid are now higher than the Hunter Killers."

"Uhm… Boss…" Akame speaks but with a low tone voice "Both Mine and Sheele can't be here right now."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Sheele has suffered serious injuries and won't come back onto the battlefield anytime soon…. Mine on the other hand…"

"She's dead." Ichigo speaks up

"…." Her eyes widen when shock to hear what happen to the two, she closed her eyes and turns back "I see…."

"The enemy is close by." Susanoo said "We should prepare to ambush them."

"Y-Yes…" She looks back "Ichigo… You are to attack the Hunter Killers first while the rest of us surprise attack them from all sides."

"Got it."

"Susanoo." She looks towards him "You are with me." She then looks to Akame "Akame, you might be fighting Esdeath in this battle, no matter what happens, Esdeath must not be allowed to leave this place."

"Understood."

Esdeath and the team continues their move through the path ahead, knowing that Night Raid is out here somewhere, seeing them looking through the forest, expecting something to happen while they continue moving. Seraphim was the only one who stopped and tapped on the handle of her Zanpakuto, causing Grimmjow and Esdeath to stop and looks back at her.

"What's wrong?' Esdeath asks

"There here." Seraphim responds, looking at Esdeath then towards Grimmjow

"This Spirit Energy…." Grimmjow mumbles to himself, quickly looking forward and grabbing the handle of his Zanpakuto as well.

Esdeath turns back and looks forward, seeing no sign of anyone but something would get her attention and that would be this shadow appearing above their heads, getting the three to look up and seeing Ichigo. He comes down at them with full force with his mask on and his sword above his head with two hands to it, quickly charging up a Getsuga and once he is close, he swings down to discharge. Esdeath and the others prepare themselves for this attack when he sends forth a Getsuga, consuming the whole area in black and annihilating the whole forest around them and behind them as he sends a direct hit at them.

The three came out of the way of the attack but when Ichigo lands on the ground in front of them, seeing Esdeath coming out of the darkness and leaving only a deep cut on her right shoulder. Ichigo prepares to fire another Getsuga at Esdeath, swinging his sword around then when he swings forward at Esdeath; Grimmjow suddenly appeared in front of him. He appeared in front of Ichigo, aiming his hand at him and charging up a Cero at close range, causing Ichigo to swing his Getsuga forward and block the Cero, causing both sides to rebound from their attacks and got both Ichigo and Grimmjow to back away.

Seraphim backs away from the explosion and watches Ichigo as he retreats from that explosion. She turns her attention towards Susanoo as he comes out of the forest, drawing his huge weapon and swinging it right at her with both hands to it. She blocks the attack on time with her sword, holding it with two hands but with his strength, he sends Seraphim sliding back away from him while he stands firm from that swing. Seraphim was going to retaliate by charging up a Cero with her left hand, soon to get a surprise attack from Najenda when she comes on her left, firing her robotic arm at her and grabbing her arm with it, pushing her hand to the side and firing her Cero close to Grimmjow. The Cero blast hits the ground near Grimmjow, getting both Grimmjow and Esdeath to back away to avoid the damage.

Esdeath looks over when she jumps back, seeing Najenda appearing on the left side of Seraphim, seeing her retract her arm back while Seraphim backs away. "Well, well… It's been a while, Najenda."

"General Esdeath… So good to see you." Najenda said when looking towards her "Just wanted to see you one more time before you die here."

"Is that so? I had a different idea now since you're here."

"Thanks but I'll pass on whatever you say to me."

Esdeath soon turns to the side and faces Akame as she stands there with one hand to her sword. "My, my… If it isn't Akame."

"Hello General Esdeath."

"For an assassin, you don't seem eager to try and assassinate me." Esdeath said when raising her sword towards her with one hand against it

"I thought of that, but since it is you, there is no way I could perform something like that against you."

"Well aren't you a smart one."

Meanwhile, Grimmjow stands behind Esdeath and stares towards Ichigo who stands in front of him, seeing him taking off the mask. "So it's you…" Grimmjow said "You're the one who killed one of my comrades."

"And you're working with Esdeath." Ichigo said "I can't show mercy on you."

Grimmjow smiles "You dumbass… Who the hell shows mercy to anyone these days?"

Ichigo looks behind Grimmjow and towards the others, seeing everyone is stuck in a stalemate for the moment. He turns back to Grimmjow and lowers his sword "Grimmjow."

"What?"

Ichigo turns his head to the side "You want to take this battle elsewhere? I prefer that we fight alone."

"Hmn, you know what…" He lowered his sword too "I agree."

"Where are you going?" Esdeath asks when turning her head to the side

Grimmjow looks back "I'm taking this fight elsewhere. Don't interfere until I kill this man."

"Can you guys handle your match?" Ichigo asks when looking back to the others as they stay in a stalemate for now

"You can count on me Ichigo." Akame said

"Don't worry about us." Najenda responds "We can handle these two. Take him out."

Ichigo smiles slightly, soon to vanish with Grimmjow on somewhere else, away from the others. Once they are gone, the others held their ground for the moment until Najenda calls out to Akame.

"Akame… For the sake of the revolution, you are going to destroy her and end the chance for the empire to succeed!"

"Well now…. If you care much for my death, why don't you try and kill me." Esdeath said

"I would gladly like to kill you myself…. However." She turns her eyes towards Seraphim who just stands there "I have my own problem to deal with."

"You honestly think you can beat me with the strength you have now?" Seraphim asks

"Well I'm sure you might have trouble defeating me and my Imperial Arms."

"We shall see." Seraphim looks to Esdeath "General Esdeath, I will take these two elsewhere, that way you won't deal with any interference."

"Do whatever you want." Esdeath said "I am going to enjoy killing you, Akame."

"You can try."

Akame and Esdeath finally charge towards one another while Seraphim backs away from this fight, moving away from them, knowing that they would want to have their fight in a wide area with them not around. Seraphim would back away and get Susanoo and Najenda to give chase, going after her in a location that is suited for their match.

Meanwhile, the other squad that was down at the canyons that are the Hunter Killers, they all decide to stop, waiting for the members of Night Raid to make the move. They let Run move up ahead, soon to spread his wings to scout up ahead to see if he could find anything up ahead. With one member alone, this gives Night Raid the chance to attack him, letting Lisa be the one to make the move on Run while the others get in position. Lisa is the only one here who can take out Run right now, beginning an incantation while in the shadows, once she is ready; she quickly makes her move.

Lisa quickly comes out of hiding and reveals herself to Run while he had his back turn towards her. Run turned around and notice her, appearing before him and attacking him with Kido. "Bakudo number 61 Rikujokoro!"

Four bright yellow lights appears around Run and all hit him around his waist, stopping him and causing him to go falling from the sky. Run tried to use his wings but are no good, trapped within the trap, sending him yelling while falling from the sky and hitting hard onto the ground.

"There goes one." Lisa said then looks towards the others, aiming her finger towards the others "Hado 4. Byakurai."

A bluish bright beam blasted from her finger and heads straight to the other Hunter Killers, since she is far away however, they had enough time to avoid it. The Hunter Killers moved out of the way and avoided the blast, not knowing that this was a diversion for Renji to get into position. He came forth from behind, activating his Bankai and sending his large serpent straight towards them, they did notice when they look back but the serpent was close enough to fire a red energy beam from the mouth, obliterating the whole area. The blast was huge, still they took precaution, knowing that they could have survived the blast and could sustain some damage.

Tesla seen jumping into the sky and out of the smoke of the blast, having his right arm injured and burnt. He looks down at the blast, not paying attention on what was in front of him, having Leone coming down from the side of the canyon, diving down and catching him off guard. She came down from above and punches Tesla in the chest, strong enough to send him back through the smoke and hitting hard onto the ground.

Leone retreats to Renji who happens to be on the ground in the canyon, standing nearby and looking through the smoke. Both he and Leone stands at the ready, seeing that the smoke is slowly clearing away, hoping that they have dealt damage to them. Once the smoke fades away, they could be Edrath standing there without any damages, seeing Findor standing behind him and Tesla is seen getting up off the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Leone said when looking towards Edrath "That bastard survived."

"That bastard must have unleashed a lot of his energy to withstand my attack." Renji said "At least we injured one and captured the other."

"You said it."

Edrath stood there between Findor and Tesla, crossing his arms and looking towards Leone "Well, well… The girl who played as the wench for Lord Grimmjow."

"What did you say to her?" Renji said when stepping forward

"It doesn't matter." He lowers his arms "Lord Grimmjow is not here to see you; you're going to be burnt to crisp, just like your friend."

Leone lowered her head and closes her hands tight when he mentioned about her friend Mine, remembering the last moment when she got consumed by the flames, leaving only a burnt body in front of her. When she looks forward, her eyes widen and her teeth shown, having this furious look in her face as she decides to charge straight towards him.

"Leone wait!" Renji calls to her but was too late

"You bastard!" Leone shouts out when leaping in the air and tries to lay a punch across his face while Edrath stands there.

Tesla interfered and stopped Leone from hitting Edrath, laying this surprise punch to the side of Leone, sending her crashing against the side of the wall. Tesla was seen in a new look, already released his Zanpakuto, revealing himself to be this large monster like a Danger Beast.

"Leone!" Renji calls out, looking towards the impact area where Leone hit

Renji looks forward and notices Findor appearing in front of him, planning to attack him while he left his guard down. He was close to strike him in the head, only to fail when Lisa came down and swung her sword, causing him to quickly clash his sword against her and got the two to break off from one another. Both land in front of Renji, looking at one another while Renji stands there.

"Don't let your guard down." Lisa said "That girl can handle herself."

"Sorry…"

"There seems to be a lot of people falling from the sky." Findor said "Tell me your name."

"My name is Lisa… That's all you're going to get from me."

"Very well then, you can call me Findor." He held his sword towards her with one hand to it "Pleasure to meet you."

"Whatever." She charges towards him with one hand to her sword and the other on her sheath, clashing her sword against his

Renji stood there watching the two clashing swords together, soon to turn around when seeing Edrath standing behind him, standing further away with his arms crossed. "I am looking forward into killing you." Edrath said to Renji "After what you and your friend did to our brothers, you are going to be the first to go."

"You guys make me sick." Renji said "I'm taking you out."

"Good luck with that." He said while increasing his Spirit Energy, showing this light bluish energy around his body while lowering his arms.

Tesla was moving towards Leone while she was just sitting there looking back at him, smiling slightly as he stops and looks down at her. "Get a look at you." Leone said to him "You are one ugly Danger Beast."

"This is the power of my Zanpakuto." Tesla said "You won't beat me in this form."

Leone tries to get back up "We'll see –"

Tesla punches her in the chest before she had a chance to get back up, sending her hitting against the wall again, and sending rocks falling down on top of Leone. Tesla would back away and waits for Leone to come out of the rubble, getting a surprise shock when she comes out of the rubble in one piece, charging first in the air and punching Tesla in the face, sending him taking a few steps back. Tesla tried to fight back but she evaded his next punch, getting her to jump up to knee him in the face, only to fail when Tesla grabbed her leg on time and sends her over his head and slams her hard onto the ground.

Tesla still holds onto her leg while she lies there looking back at him with just one eye. "That beast mode of yours… Truly is an annoying one." Tesla said to her and ends up punching her chest, causing the ground underneath her to crack while she gasps and coughs out blood due to that punch.

Meanwhile, Renji stays where he is but he kept turning his eyes to the side, worrying about Leone due to her struggle against Tesla. He looks back to Edrath as he still stands there, looking at Renji and not thinking of attacking him.

"You don't seem to be confident on fighting me on this field." Edrath said "If it was up to me… I could have taken all three of you on." He then taps on the handle of his Zanpakuto "All of you won't stand against me."

"Is that so?" Renji asks "You think you could take on all of us at the same time?"

"I stopped your attack with my bare hands; you can't possibly think that this Bankai of yours could stand against me."

"Let's just see about that then." He swings forward, sending the front of the serpent straight towards him

Edrath held his hands forward to try to grab the top and bottom jaw of the serpent, making contact with the head, sending him sliding further away while still holding onto the serpent. Edrath unleashed his Spirit Energy to hold onto the serpent, soon to hold his ground and not sliding anymore. He still held onto the serpents head until he decides to charge up a Cero, firing straight through the mouth and destroying straight through, destroying the Bankai.

"That bastard…" Renji said when watching what is left of his Bankai fall into pieces

Edrath vanished and appeared in front of Renji, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up in the air, choking the life out of him as he tries to hold on, placing both hands on the arms of Edrath. He held onto him for a time but he stops when he lays a strong punch to his chest, breaking some ribs and sending him flying and crashing hard onto the ground.

Lisa notices Renji is down, making things difficult now, as they did not expect to deal with problems already. He held off against Findor well against his attacks, soon to change when he decides to go all out, charging at her faster than before and swinging rapidly at her, sending her back as he tries to defend against his attacks, using her sword and sheath. Lisa retreats and watches Findor while looking behind him, seeing the others are not doing well but she focuses on her opponent, noticing him charging a purple Cero with the point of his sword. She vanishes out of the way to avoid the purple beam, appearing nearby and charges towards him again, seeing him swinging his sword forward, creating a barrage of purple energy balls through the air. She vanishes around avoiding the attacks, vanishing away to avoid the purple projectiles from hitting her.

"How long do you plan on stopping this?" Findor said while continue swinging his sword forward, sending more purple projectiles per swing

Lisa continued vanishing around the place, avoiding all the attacks until she could no longer go anymore. She eventually takes a hit in the chest, then another through the shoulder, sending her collapsing onto the ground and got Findor to stop firing those purple projectiles. He lowered his weapon and walks towards Lisa while she lies there, injured but still gets back up off the ground.

"You assassins are not doing too well." Findor said when getting closer to her "Night Raid are not good against the Hunter Killers." He then swung forward through the air in front of Lisa, hitting her chest and sending her to the floor. "This is over."

Findor aims the tip of his sword towards her, ready to charge up another Cero but he stopped all the sudden before he had a chance to charge it up. He looks up and notices Grimmjow all the sudden, seeing him walking towards them with his hands in his pocket, walking towards them with a slight smile on his face.

"Lord Grimmjow…" Findor said when lowering his sword "W-What are…."

"I got here early and thought there was going to be an interesting battle here." He stops and looks down at Lisa, as she lies there looking back to him "But it turns out you guys are in the same situation as I once was before."

"So there all…."

"Dead… There all dead." He looks back to Findor then towards the others, seeing Edrath and Tesla stopping at what they were doing and turn their attention towards him

"Lord Grimmjow." Tesla mumbled to himself

Leone was near Tesla and notices Grimmjow here, standing where she is and with a shocking look. She held her ground but took a few steps back, getting Tesla to look back at her then towards Grimmjow.

"So Night Raid is destroyed." Findor said "That is a very good job of what you did sir."

"Yeah." Grimmjow looks back to Lisa "Now let's end this." He then draws out his sword and held onto it with one hand "Pick her up."

Findor sheathes his sword and grabs Lisa up off the ground, getting him standing next to her with his arm around her neck to hold her. Leone was about to step in but Edrath and Tesla turns their attention towards her, stopping her from making a move. She looks back to Renji, still lying there on the ground, injured and helpless to do anything.

"You're going to watch." Edrath said "And then he's going to finish you off too."

"….."

Grimmjow moves his sword over the side of Lisa's neck, ready to send his sword straight through her. He moved his sword back; ready to finish her off while she stands there trying to get free, soon to have a sudden change when she looks at Grimmjow, smiling at him. He sent his sword forward, sending his sword through the neck but it was not Lisa, instead it was Findor. He sent his sword straight through the neck of Findor, catching him off guard and in getting a shocking surprise on his face and the others. He pulls the sword out of his neck and sent him to the ground, still alive but barely, trying to breathe but he could not do it, having so much blood over his neck, he covered it up with one hand but it will not be long before he could no longer breathe.

"Nice job convincing them." Lisa said when looking towards Grimmjow, seeing the change in form of Grimmjow, reverting himself into the form of Chelsea

"What can I say… I saw an opening and I took it." Chelsea said with a smile on her face, looking at Lisa then towards the others "You all should have seen the look on all of you guys faces, it was priceless."

Edrath steps forward towards them and draws out his sword "How dare you!"

"Damnit!" Tesla said when looking back to Leone, swinging his arm down at her to punch her, only to miss and hit the ground hard while Leone jumps back.

"Now let's go kick some ass." Leone said with a smile on her face, charging towards Tesla and starts punching rapidly at him, hitting his chest and face many times until he fell back

Edrath turns to Leone and Tesla but stopped and looks back when seeing Renji up off the ground but on one knee, holding onto his Zanpakuto, still in the Bankai form. All of the pieces of the serpent began to reform together again, restoring itself back to normal, back to what it was before.

"Now let's try this again." Renji said when slowly standing up, breathing heavily and shows his eyes are half closed but when he swings his sword forward his eyes widen as he shouts out. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

He sent his Bankai straight towards Edrath once more, letting loose another red energy beam from the mouth. Edrath stood his ground while Leone retreats, making sure not to be caught in the explosion while Tesla was still trying to get up, noticing it now that another energy beam is coming. The beam consumes Edrath, eventually exploding, destroying the entire area in front of them, causing a large gust of wind and tremor that got the others unstable but they held their ground, all except for Renji who fell back and collapses onto the ground.

Leone comes to Renji once the tremors and the gust of wind slows down, getting her to help Renji up, letting him sit there while she holds onto him. Leone did notice that his Zanpakuto returns back to its regular state of a katana, seeing that he is still breathing heavily due to unleashing another amount of Spirit Energy on that attack.

"Renji…." Leone whispered to him, moving her hand over his chest and feeling his heart is slowly beating

"I used… Too much power… On that attack..." He lets a deep sighs "I didn't expect I would have to fire that technique a second time."

"Is he dead?" Lisa asks when looking out at the blast

"We'll find out then." Chelsea said

The smoke starts to disperse from the area, moving away and getting Night Raid to see through. The team notices something was standing in there, standing in the middle, a survivor who is not Tesla but Edrath himself. He stood there with no damage to his body, only because he just released his Zanpakuto, appearing before them in his true form yet again.

Leone stood up and looks towards Edrath "Oh my god…. This again…"

"This is… Not good." Renji said while lying there on the ground, looking towards Edrath and coughing a bit

Lisa held onto her Zanpakuto at the ready "This is going to be troublesome…"

"Yeah well…." Chelsea turns back "I'm out of here."

"Hey..." Lisa looks back "Don't you quit on us."

"I'm no good like this anyway." She looks forward and starts running "Besides I'm get –"

A surprise attack happened right in front of Chelsea when these feathers came down from above, hitting her in the chest three times and two times to the right leg. Lisa was surprise when seeing Chelsea taking those hits, collapsing onto the ground. Lisa was about to run up to her but stops when a few more feathers hit the ground in front of her, getting her to look up at the sky, seeing Run, floating there with his angel wings. Run looks injured as he got bruises, having blood coming down his sleeves or his pants due to a fatal hit from that impact.

"He's back." Lisa said

Leone looks back and notices Run floating there in the sky, looking down at Lisa with a serious look. She looks back to Edrath and notices Tesla is standing near him, standing there with slight damage to his body because of that attack. Both Tesla and Edrath stood their ground while they are against the wall and there is no way they could get through this. Renji is down and Chelsea is dying, it is only Leone and Lisa who now has to go up against the three.


End file.
